The Living Death
by newTweetiebird
Summary: What if the Fellowship of the Ring consisted of a 10th member? What if that member was Haradrim? This is the retelling of the tale of the Fellowship's journey to destroy the Ring of Power from a very different perspective. Boromir x OC x Eomer. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was a quiet trepidation that day. The tribal council was gathering in anticipation of the visitor, and the king of the Engoli tribe seated himself on the large throne of his fathers. To his right were his co-heirs, the twins. Dingane looked like his father. He had his father's eyes, wisdom, and towered over most people in the tribe. His hair was cropped nearly to the scalp, as was the tradition for males. Years of war with neighboring tribes on behalf of his father had created a very intimidating figure and this was only emphasized by the tribe's visitor. His sister, Ghadelyna also inherited her father's height and had traveled to war on behalf of her father, but was a bit more outspoken than her brother.

To the king's left were the other members of the tribal council and his youngest daughter Asana. Asana was small and quiet with eyes that seemed to see through to a person's soul. She seemed to be more similar in appearance to the dearly loved queen who had died ten years ago than the king. Though the king loved all three of his children, Asana was the one that stole his heart.

Before them stood an emissary of Sauron. He was dressed all in black and wore a helmet that covered his eyes. This made his mouth seem much larger than possible on a normal man. He left his horse and walked toward the king's throne, taking a moment to bow respectfully. He and his attendants reeked of death and his lips bled as he sneered, revealing large, slender, sharp teeth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, greets thee."

Ghasaan, King of the Engoli, stood and walked up to the emissary. "Welcome, Emissary." He could feel the murmurs of his council rather than hear them, but he ignored them. He must appear loyal. He smiled a bit. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"It is time for the Reaping, Lord Ghasaan. We are here to collect your tributes."

Ghasaan felt his countenance falter and quickly turned away, motioning to his throne, to conceal it. Since the days of the tribes ancestors, after the wars with the men of the West, and the treaty with Sauron, the great Eye, various tribes of Harad paid tribute to "honor" the Lord for his continued protection. Each tribe "offered" the Lord portions of their bounty, be it animals, food, weapons, or anything the interest to Sauron.

But Ghasaan knew the Emissary did not come for food. Every 50 years, the Great Eye demanded something more. To bolster the ranks of the Mordorian Army, as well as ensure loyalty, Sauron demanded that one person from each family be offered as a soldier. Typically, the members chosen were the eldest children, but there had been times where families could only offer the elderly or even children to Sauron because no one else was left. It was a saddening fate to send those too weak and unprepared for battle, but it was considered a great honor to be called to the Eye's army. But Ghasaan felt differently.

Sumayyaa, Ghasaan's queen and the original heir to the throne, was sent when she was a maid of 16. Her father had no sons and she was the eldest daughter. She was allowed to return to her tribe 10 years later, as was the tradition for royalty, but she returned a different woman. He had known her all of their lives and found her to be only a shadow of the person she was before her service to the Eye. Ghasaan shuddered thinking about the horrors she told him late at night at they watched their children sleep. He simply could not allow this to befall their children.

"Is it the day of the Reaping already? So soon?"

"It is, my Lord. Lord Sauron awaits your offering and the offering of your people." Even though the Emissary couldn't see though his helmet, Ghasaan felt his children shift near him, as if they could feel his "eyes" upon them. The little princess is too young for the art of war, but thy eldest children bear the strength of the tribe in their eyes." The Emissary walked slowly to Dingane, as if learning everything about him in a "glance". "Thy carry the strength of thy grandfathers in thy veins . . . thou hast already killed . . . . an excellent tribute." He turned his face to Ghadelyna. "Thou. . . thou art different. . . . . thy carry the strength of thy mother . . . . . It has been a long time since a maid of the royal line joined us. Thou would be an . . . . . . . honored and most precious gift." He shifted to the king and smiled. "The Eye is honored with your tributes, Great Ghasaan." _Tributes. _He intended to take both of them.

"Emissary," Ghasaan called, "We have granted the Eye tribute unfaltering now for generations. The Year of Reaping will not arrive for 12 years. My people must plan must prepare-"

"Thy people must only follow the will of the Eye!" Everyone became still. "The Eye commands early tribute and reaping of all houses. In three days we will return for thy tributes. And if thy children and thy people's children are not ready, the Eye will come for thee . . . . . . and thy people . . . . and take them all."


	2. Chapter 1

"You're not going to go are you?"

Dingane' looked at his little sister and smiled. "It is a great honor to serve the eye, Asana. You know this." He tucked the covers under her chin and pinched her nose a bit, causing the usual giggle.

"Yes, but now he's asking for both of you. Why can't one of you stay here?"

"Because the Eye seems to want both of us," Ghadelyna explained, glancing for a moment at her brother. "We won't be gone long, Asana. And who knows; we may be more trouble together than we are worth and the Eye will have to send us back." Asana smiled a bit as Ghadelyna kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, little sister, and stop worrying."

The twins left their sister's room, and only when they were sure they were out of earshot, did they dare speak.

"Something is wrong, Din," Ghadelyna whispered. "I've never seen Father this way before."

"He acted as if he'd seen a ghost," Dingane' ' replied, equally as quiet. "But no one expected the Emissary to come 12 years early. There must be a reason for the haste. Perhaps there is a new battle we are needed for."

"Perhaps," Ghadelyna murmured. They continued in silence to their Father's chambers, a large room at the northern side of the palace. Usually the time of the Reaping called for both a day of celebration by the people, and a day of cleansing by the tributes. By the third day, the tributes and tribe would be ready for the sacrifice. Tonight, they would receive their father's blessing.

As they both walked up to the door of the room and Dingane' knocked on the door. He heard his father's voice ordering him in, and, after looking at his sister, opened the door. He was seated in a large chair and beckoned them to sit in the seat facing his. The twins walked into the room and did as he asked, sitting in silence.

Though Ghasaan had called them in, once they were seated, he barely seemed to notice them. He stared in silence at the floor, his eyes dancing as he scanned the pattern of the rug on the floor. Several times, he opened his mouth as if ready to say something, but just as quickly as his lips opened, he tightly closed them. Minutes went by and still he said nothing.

"Father," Ghadelyna called.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath. "I am _msaliti_."

_Msaliti_, the word for "traitor" among the Haradrim. The twins glanced at one another, knitting their eyes in confusion.

"Our people are honor-bond to fulfill the wishes of the Eye, and every ruler of the Harad people, every leader of every tribe, has promised to serve the Eye. I have abandoned that promise.

"Why are you-" Dingane' started.

Ghasaan held up a hand. "Please son, let me finish." He took another breath, as if preparing himself for an arduous task. I have begun peace talks with the enemy. At one time, I thought to involve the council, but the mere suggestion of a treaty with the Men of the North and West, let alone the Elves, was considered blasphemous to them. So I did this secretly. I have been speaking to an Elf Lord of the North for a time now. I believed my tracks were covered. They apparently were not."

Ghadelyna clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Why, Father?" she fumed. "Why would you do this?"

"Because the Eye is not the gracious god our forefathers believed. The Eve corrupts, drains us of our resources' and our strength, yet leaves us to fight against the tribes of men and creature alone. He allows us to live if we give him all he asks, and punishes us with pain and sorrow worse than death if we dare cross him. He deceives us, just as he did our forefathers."

"Is this why the Eye demanded tribute so early?" Dingane' asked, still trying to absorb his father's words.

"I agreed to send my heirs to his council to discover a way of freeing our people from Sauron's control. I believe a member of the council discovered my plan and relayed it to the Eye. This is a test of loyalty. If I am not willing to send my heirs to his armies, as is the agreement of our tribe, he will crush our people. If I do his bidding, he will crush you as an example to me."

Ghasaan placed his hands on Dingane's shoulders. The boy accepted the affectionate touch, smiling a bit for encouragement. "I didn't mean to bring this upon you, either of you." He moved to Ghadelyna with the same affectionate touch. She jerked away as if his hands were poison. He had shamed her and she would not push this feeling aside in order to make him feel better as Dingane' had. Ghasaan took a deep breath again, then swallowed hard.

"What is you will, _Father_?" Ghadelyna asked, venom in her voice.

Ghasaan looked at his daughter deeply, studying the brown, grey-ringed eyes that mirrored his own. "I will not allow you to suffer due to my mistakes and I will not send you to die. In three days, _I _will surrender myself to Sauron's Emissary."

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! The plot thickens! Let me know what you think will happen next!

P.S. For those that are curious, I will use Swahili in place of the language of the Haradrim, since Tokien didn't create a language for this race of people.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks AAVK and Lanjana for your reviews!

It was the day of the _Sadaka Kubwa_, the Great Feast. It was the way the tribe chose to celebrate their service to the Eye, as well as those who would give their lives to defend it. The day had been full of parades, and dancing. It seemed that though the people had little time to prepare, they celebrated even more vigorously. Even members of the council had participated in the dances. But not the king. He simply sat and oversaw the festivities, while taking no part of them.

The actual feast was strained to say the least. The tables were spread with the most exotic food and drink. The royalty were adorned in the finest red gowns and tunics as well as the most ornate gold jewelry. The guests were impressed with the setting and entertainment. Surely this would be the greatest feast of all time. Yet, excluding Lady Asana, the royal family was silent. The King barely looked at his heirs, and they returned the favor.

It seemed to the guests that the king must be attempting to cope with their unexpected loss, so this unusual behavior was excused. He was, after all, the only one in the tribe obligated to send two children. But there was no doubt, even among the council, what Ghasaan would do. He was as wise as the kings of old – he would do what was best for the tribe.

Later that night the twins were isolated, as tradition. They said their goodbyes to their sister, who was already crying at the thought of losing them. The members of the council bowed to them respectfully and the twins were left with their father.

He held out his arms to them and was not surprised when Dingane' was the first to embrace him. He had always been fiercely loyal to his father, and it seemed that nothing, not even this betrayal, could shake his loyalty.

"I love you son," Ghasaan whispered gripping Dingane's tunic.

"I love you too, Father," Dingane' countered, "too much to see you tortured by the Servants of the Eye. I will take your place."

Ghasaan pushed Dingane' back so that he could face his son. "No! I will not have it!" Instantly he remembered where he was and calmed his voice. "You will not go to Mordor," he whispered. "I will need you here if the Elf King does not receive my message."

"What you tell him is your choice. Going to Mordor is mine." Dingane' smiled and folded his arms. "You cannot win, Father. I am too stubborn – like you." It was true. It was a trait that had gotten him into trouble several times, but when Dingane' had his mind made up, few could sway his decision.

"No man had a greater son . . . " Ghasaan remarked softly, kissing Dingane's head. The young man smiled again and walked into the sleeping chambers. It was a large room that he would share with his sister to ensure that they were "protected" until the time of the Reaping. He watched his only son walk into the room and disappear in the dimly-lit room.

His attention then turned to the young woman still staring at him from the corner of her eyes. Her lips were slightly pouted into a frown and eye brows were knitted together. There was something else. Something he hadn't expected. Two tear tears slowly trickled down her face. She had turned to hide them, but there they were. He held his arms out for her as he did Dingane' but she didn't move. She only replied dryly, "What would you have me do, Father?"

"I would have you speak your feelings to me. No matter what path is chosen, there will be no other time. Do you not owe me at least this small favor?"

"Owe you? Father, you caused this mess! Do you understand what you have done? Do you really? Whether you go or Dingane' and I go, we will have lost a valuable ally, the only ally we have, against the Men of the North and West. The same men who are aided by these elves you respect so. And what will happen when Mordor's protection is lost? We will be. You have sentenced all of us to death or worse, and you think I owe you something?"

"And what was the other choice? To allow our people to continue to be enslaved? It is time to stand and fight against our oppressor. Whether you believe it or not, I did this for you, all of you, so that you would know the peace I never knew in my days."

He took hold of her shoulders and she did not back away this time. "I will not ask forgiveness; I am to blame. I was the one who taught you that the Eye saved us from the oppression of the Numenorians, and then the men of the North and West. Now, to you, I have abandoned that belief. All I can tell you is that I, too, was skeptical when your mother told me what she'd seen and experienced. I didn't want to believe her, but her words made me question. No matter what happens, if you cannot believe in my words, ask questions, and learn the truth. Maybe, when that day comes, we can look forward to reconciling in death, long after our bodies are gone." Ghasaan wrapped his arms around Ghadelyna. "I love you, Ghadelyna, even if you cannot love me right now. Never forget that." Then he was gone.

"You're really going to go?" Ghadelyna asked her brother later on that night.

"Would you do any less?" he replied simply. "I know you're angry. I'm angry too. But he's our father. That outweighs all other loyalties."

"But this trip would be suicide for even both of us to go. You heard Father. We are made to be an example – both to him and to any other person who betrays Sauron. There is absolutely no way to get out of this."

"Wait a minute. What about the Elf Lord?"

"What about him?" Ghadelyna asked, propping herself up to look at the shadowy figure of her brother. "Father won't be able to send a messenger."

"That's my point. Ghadi." Dingane' then sat up, facing his sister. "Look, Father has no way out of this situation unless he uses his mistake in the first place."

Ghadelyna looked at the door. Certainly, there were guards and even they had ears. She motioned for her brother to be quiet (while worrying internally that they had already said too much), crept up to her brother's door, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you saying he should try to contact him?" she whispered.

"No," Dingane' whispered in return. "It would be too dangerous. The Emissary obviously has allies in the council and spies watching Father's actions. He won't be able to do anything without being found out. That's why I volunteered in the first place. Our Father's life depends on appearing loyal." He briefly looked at the door, then deeply into his sister's eyes. "Someone else must go."

Ghadelyna knitted her eyebrows again and moved even closer. Her voice was barely audible. "Are you suggesting that one of us go? Answer betrayal with betrayal?"

"Look, we can't change what Father has done. All we can do is make the best of a situation. If one of us goes, we will had the element of being royalty to protect us," Dingane' said, motioning at the tattoos both of them shared on their forearms, a tribal symbol of their heritage. "He probably won't trust anyone without it."

"Din, you aren't thinking clearly. Anyone who fails his or her duties as tribute is _wafu _ to the tribe. They can never return. NEVER. It would mean his or her immediate execution." Ghadelyna was grasping at straws, noting her brother's determination. "Besides, the Emissary was bent on **two** tributes. He will not settle for one."

Dingane' grasped for something near the bed. When he found it, he frowned and then looked up at his sister. He held a sabre, carved with the symbols of his people. He had used it to complete his first kill, necessary in the ascension to manhood in the tribe. Though it was his oldest weapon, and was constructed more for ceremonial reasons than actual warfare, it still was his most prized possession. He spoke softly as the glimmer of the blade scattered in the room. "Not unless one of the tributes is dead."

Like it so far? Comments are appreciated!

sadaka kubwa – great sacrifice

wafu - dead


	4. Chapter 3

I'm very grateful to have your reviews! Y'all are awesome!

An Engoli warrior appeared before the Emissary of Sauron. The warrior wore the ceremonial robes of a royal tribute. The hair was shaven and tattooed with tribal prayers and blessings, believed to invoke the protection of their ancestors on the tribute. Gold adorned the uniform, sparkling among the red and black. The warrior carried weapons, and a solemn expression.

The Emissary smiles, a new wound forming on his pale lips. "Where is the other?"

The warrior held out the second set of ceremonial clothing. The suit was torn and bloody, a dagger mingled in with the blood and fabric. "My kin felt unworthy of the Eye's call, committing _kujiua _so as not to dishonor our people in battle."

"Then the other shall be chosen." The Emissary considered after a while.

"My lord, I am fit and ready to fulfill the purpose of the Eye. I can be trusted to more than fill the place of both our duties. I believe this is the will of the Eye himself, to test our commitment. My kin failed and now honor of my people depends on my fulfilling both our calls. Please, do not take this obligation from me.

The Emissary regarded the warrior for a moment. Finally, he placed his hands on both of the tributes shoulders. "The will of the Eye is with thee. Very well. Join the camps. I shall see to the collection of the remaining tributes of your people."

"Neshan manke llie naa!"

The warrior paused, knowing now that despite the best of intentions, the elves eyes couldn't be fooled. As the warrior stood from the crouched position in the bushes, a group of elf archers revealed themselves, positioning their arrows to fire. The warrior quickly dropped the weapons she carried, lifting her hands in surrender as a dark-haired elf walked directly in front of her. "Mani naa llie sinome, tuar en' i' Elee?"

She thought quickly, trying to remember the bit of Elvish she new. She bowed down at the Elf's feet, trying to speak clearly in the unfamiliar tongue. "Amin llie. Amin naa revanthas nae. Amin atar nae tanar amin nae ho. Amin hada nae llie ."

The elf smiled, then laughed. The warrior wondered what was so humorous when he, put simply, held her life in his hands, but did not have time to question his intentions. He motioned for her to stand and walk with him. The other elves traveled with them, and, to her surprise, put down their weapons. They traveled in silence as the Elf led them into the heart of his country, taking her through a gate that had Elvish lettering scripted on it that she wished she could read. She had no way to know if he was taking her where she needed to go and he did not speak or even stop until they reached a grand structure surrounded by smaller ones and a great waterfall. He whispered in Elvish to the other elves and they departed, and he motioned for the warrior to sit down on a large couch in the middle of an even larger room. "Do not worry, Haradress. You are safe here so long as you prove your well-being to our lord."

"Please," she said, grateful that he was speaking in the common tongue rather than forcing her to translate her intent in Elvish, "where are we?"

"You are in Rivendell," my lady, a voice called from an opened door. A very tall elf entered, also dark-haired. He carried a wisdom in her eyes that reminded her of her father, and in that instant she became homesick for her family. He smiled and sat in front of her in a nearby chair. "You came alone." There was concern in his eyes, something she had been taught not to expect from the elves. They were enemies, plain and simple, and should have always been regarded as such.

She questioned his motives but knew this wasn't time for such thoughts. If the plan she and Dingane' made was to work, she had a part to complete and she intended on completing it. "There was no other way, my lord," she answered simply. "My father was discovered. The Eye demanded tribute early. The only way to complete the mission agreed upon by you and my father was to send only one of us to you."

"He took your brother." The elf lord looked at her, his eyes showing sadness. "Your father thought it would come to this, and that it would be you that would come to Rivendell, Ghadelyna."

He thought it would be her? Did the elf know what her family had gone through for the three days before she left? She had considered the possibility that her father had spoken to the elf lord about her and her siblings, but considering her last encounter with her father, she hadn't thought about being trusted to do something more than Dingane'. She wondered what Dingane' was doing right now. They'd never been separated for longer than a day or so and it had taken weeks to sneak into enemy territory. She wondered what part of the Mordorian army he'd been sent too. Had he convinced the Eye and his servants of his loyalty? Was he safe? Was he dead?

But she pushed these feelings aside. The fact was, she didn't know these people. IF her father was right, they would help save him and her tribe from the fate of turning against the Eye. If he was wrong, she would do what she could to stop them and reset her family's status in Mordor, even if it costed her life. "Ghadelyna is _wafu_, my lord. For the sake of my people, that name must never be heard in the land of the North. I am Enzi, a simple soldier."

Elrond regarded her for a while, watching her cover up her tribal tattoos on her left arm. "Heritage is something that cannot so easily be hidden and royal lineage cannot be denied by the simple change of a name, but you will see this in time. For the time being, a room has been prepared for you. Go and rest. Others are coming, given similar missions as your father gave you, and I guarantee they will hold just much more mistrust for you as you have for me." He smiled knowingly and Ghadelyna frowned. He knew she didn't trust him. Good. Less room for pretense. "Tomorrow," he continued, "the Council meets.

* * *

Okay – What do you think? Any ideas for what will happen at the Council of Elrond? I don't think a Harad walking into the meeting would go over well, do you?

* * *

I don't know if all of my elvish is correct. I used on-line translation sites.

_Wafu - _dead

_Kujiua – suicide_

neshan manke llie naa_ - Stop where you are! _

Mani naa llie sinome, tuar en' i' Elee?" – What are you doing here, servant of the Eye?"

Amin llie. Amin naa revanthas nae. Amin atar nae tanar amin nae ho. Amin hada nae llie ."- I employ you don't hurt. I am friend to Elrond. My father commits to send myself to him. I surrender myself to your shoes."


	5. UPDATE

First of all, my apologies. My time has been divided teaching the masses and dealing with health problems (both mine and members of my family). Trust that I have not forgotten about Ghadelyna's journey – sorry, Enzi's journey – and her travels with the Fellowship! Hopefully, I'll be finished with my next chapter by this weekend.

In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts! How do you think Enzi will get along with the Fellowship? What do you think's happening with her family? Is Dingane safe? I've got a plan, but I just like hearing other people's theories! Hope to update soon!


	6. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of your reviews and suspicions about what will happen. Y'all have some interesting ideas, but I'll let you stay in suspense.

Also, thanks to /lotr/film/ for a bit of help getting the exact lines from the movie

* * *

Enzi waited, as requested, for Lord Elrond before entering the council circle. She observed from her place in the shadows, representatives from the different peoples of Middle Earth. She noticed two dwarves grumpily squirming to sit comfortably in seats designed for those much taller than they. Last she heard, the dwarves did not trust elves. Perhaps they would prove valued allies later, Enzi thought, considering neither she nor these people trusted the elves. Then again, the dwarves trusted few people and it would probably be a waste to even try to earn their trust. The representatives from other elf kingdoms seated themselves a bit further away from the dwarves and with a lot more dignity. If they looked down at the dwarves (pardon the pun), how would they react when they found that Lord Elrond had allowed her entrance into Rivendell?

She inwardly cringed when she saw the next visitors. Men. Some of them from kingdoms she didn't recognize. To be honest, she had always thought that if they were fair-skinned, they were the enemy – she'd ever paid much attention to learning the difference in the Men of the North. But one kingdom crest she recognized. The embossed sea bird. The White Tree. These were images that all Harad had burned into their memories. Gondor. The large man dressed in robes and chainmail was from Gondor. She wouldn't be able to do this. She wouldn't be able to work with these people. Not if **he** was to be apart of the council. She had agreed to help the men of the North and West, but to help a mortal enemy was too much. She instantly wished she had convinced Dingane' to switch places with her. He was more diplomatic. He always knew how to talk to anyone – even his enemies. He was much more prepared for this than she. No matter how well intentioned, her mouth usually ran away without a bit a reason or tact to censor it.

"Do not worry, Haradress. The strength of your people will be needed if we are to succeed."

Enzi turned to the direction of the voice and saw an old man. He was dressed completely in gray. Among his graying hair and beard, his blue eyes even took on a grayish hue. He smiled at her a bit and instantly she remembered him. She'd thought it was a dream. She'd been told by Dingane that it was impossible and had to have been a dream, yet here he was. "Umri Mchawi?" she questioned, staring at him questioningly.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment as if reliving a memory. "I have not been called that name in a long time. Since before the last Great War. Thank you." So it was him. The old wizard that she'd heard about. The one that used to visit their people before her people worshiped the Eye. And, despite his elderly appearance, he looked exactly as he did when she was a child. Even down to the clothes. Why had he chosen to show himself to her? At that time, she was very young, eight or nine. Why had he not shown himself to her father, or even her mother, who was still alive at that time?

"Gandalf?" she heard a small voice question. She looked down and saw what appeared to be no more than a child. He had large, inquisitive, blue eyes and looked from Mchawi to her curiously. She noticed that he seemed to be holding something in his hand, and was walking bare-foot.

"There will be time for answers later, young one," Gandalf replied, as if he could hear the questions in her head. "For now, we must join the council." He began to walk into the clearing with the little child, beckoning her in with his head. She took a deep breath and willed her lips bolted shut. That would be the only way she would earn their trust and do what she could to help her people – her father and her sister. She thought to pray for her safety, but the god of her people was the Eye, the same Eye she was betraying. In frustration, she shook her head, steeled her will, and walked into the circle.

Conversations instantly quieted. The Elves looked among themselves for answers. The men began to stand up in protest. And the man of Gondor, was the first to speak.

"You seem to be lost, _woman_," he sneered, or did Sauron believe that the Men of the West would not strike down a female spy?"

"Calm yourself, Boromir," Gandalf protested, walking between the two. "All people willing to end the tyranny of Sauron are welcome here."

"Really?" Boromir questioned, sarcastically, his eyes never leaving Enzi's. "Even those allied with him?" Boromir smiled a bit, picking up his sword. "Or perhaps, she has been brought so that we can send a message to all _people_ who stand against us." Enzi began to grind her teeth, refusing even a bit of speech to leave her lips. However, in her attempt to close her mouth, she'd forgotten about her hands, that were already gripping the staff she carried. It looked harmless, but if she removed the wooden sheath the top of the staff was wrapped in, the deadly, curved blade of the spearhead would be revealed. "What about it, Haradress? Are you ready to pay for the treachery of your people?" She was about to remove the sheath, but the memory of her sister and father stopped her hands. This man was not worth their execution, not after all Dingane and she had done to protect them.

"Sit down, Boromir!" Gandalf commanded. "Enzi is under the orders of her King and under the protection of Elrond!"

Mention of the Elf-lord seemed to reach Boromir. He looked at Gandalf a bit, then slowly lowered his sword. "The protection of Elrond?" he asked skeptically of Gandalf, then glancing at her.

"And the orders of her King, Boromir, just as you are under the orders of Denethor."

"Pray that doesn't change . . . ." Enzi mouthed angrily under her breath as she sat down. Boromir heard it, and smiled at bit again, taking her words as she'd meant them, as a challenge. Yet still, he sat down. Gandalf signed wearily and sat down as well. They waited, silently for Elrond, many of the dwarves, men, and, of course, Borormir, still eying Enzi with distain.

Elrond entered the circle, and addressed the sitting members. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." He gestured to a pedestal in the middle of the circle. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The small child whom Enzi had seen walking in with Gandalf placed a small golden ring on the pedestal. It seemed so small and meaningless, until she heard it speak. It was speaking to her in her native tongue. _Bure yangu Haradress. Kuchukua mimi Sauron._ This had to be the One Ring. The ring that gave Sauron the ability to control all peoples. This was the reason tribute was demanded early! He was searching for this! She looked around at the other people. They heard it whisper as well.

She tried to concentrate on the speech of the others, even noticing that Boromir was talking, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off the Ring. It continued calling to her, begging her to take it back home. She willed her ears the shut, and her eyes to look away, but still she stared at it. It was only when Gandalf began to speak that she broke from its control. He was speaking the Black Speech – the language of Mordor. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." It was here, outside of Harad, that she noticed the effect of the language on her surroundings. It darkened the sky and caused the earth to shake. It also seemed to cause the elves pain.

It was here that she also thought on what the words meant. The Ring was meant to rule them _all_, including her people. Perhaps Sauron was not the god of protection he claimed to be. "I'm listening, Father," she whispered to herself, wishing for a moment, she could apologize for her cruelty to him.

"The Ring is altogether evil!" she heard Gandalf say.

"It is a gift," Boromir countered, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! (he took a moment to look at Enzi, pointing out that they were protecting everyone from _her and her people_) Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." She looked to her left, noticing another man seated directly beside her. He hadn't protested or complained once, and had accepted her as a member of the council without complaint. She wondered how long he'd been sitting there. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

A blonde-haired elf stood. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir seemed shocked and confused simultaneously. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

This seemed to embarrass the man seated next to her. He spoke in Elvish to the blonde elf and motioned for him to sit. Boromir turned to the elf and man and sneered. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." It was no wonder the Haradrim had proven so successful against the Gondorians, Enzi thought. They had no leader, only men like this to try to lead them.

"You have only one choice," Elrond spoke, returning the attention of the council back to him. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf questioned, grabbing an axe to break the ring on the pedestal. As he struck the ring, it pushed him back, shattering his axe! Enzi looked at the ring, which was still whispering, begging to be taken back.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond explained. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir broke the silence. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Enzi knitted her eyebrows. It was nice to know that Boromir was the expert on Mordor, considering he'd never been there, but she kept silent. It was possible to get the ring there – difficult, but possible. But there were paths only a Haradrim would know. Not one of these people could be trusted to get it there without getting themselves killed.

The blonde elf spoke again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf, Gimli, spoke. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir yelled. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the dwarf threatened and with that, all since of order was destroyed. All of the people, except for Elrond, the child, and Aragorn argued. Gandalf tried to mediate, but they refused to listen. How disorganized, Enzi thought. Her father's council may have not trusted her father now, but they would have never conducted themselves in this manner. And _these _were the people tasked with aiding all people by destroying this trinket? They couldn't even get along well enough to see that they needed each other. She knew that she would have to take on this task, but also knew that they would never agree. The fear that the enemy would have the Ring was too great.

As she pondered what could be done, she heard the small boy yelling that he would take the ring. The arguing stopped as the smallest one among them tasked himself with doing the most important job. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He looked down for a moment, as if embarrassed. "Though — I do not know the way."

Mchawi walked up to the child and spoke. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," spoke Aragorn. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," the blonde elf spoke.

"And my axe!" the dwarf continued, despite his apparent distain for the elf.

Now it was Enzi's turn. She walked up to the child as the others had. "My king ordered me to insure that our people would be free of the will of the Eye," she said, finally believing she understood her father's purpose. He meant only to save them, all of their people, from being controlled and sacrificed so that Sauron could attain power. And he was willing to do this even it if costed him everything. "And that is exactly what I intend to do." She smiled at bit at the child and he smiled back as she joined the group. It was only when the next voice spoke that she regretting volunteering.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir spoke. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then _Gondor_ (he glared at her again) will see it done."

Another child jumped out from the bushes and ran to the first. He was a bit plumper than the Frodo was. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Mister? The child was an adult?

Two more children ran up to them. "Wait! We are coming too!" She watched them speak and was amazed. She had heard of people that were a bit shorter, but these people were even smaller than dwarves, all without a bit of facial hair and without shoes. Perhaps this was another group of people she'd never thought to learn about.

"Ten companions…" Elrond noted, looking at the group. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

* * *

I welcome all reviews!

* * *

Umri Mchawi – old wizard

Bure yangu Haradress. Kuchukua mimi Sauron. – Free me Haradress. Take me to Sauron.

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. -One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.


	7. Chapter 5

Thanks again for your reviews and for help with the lines of the movie

* * *

Enzi believed, at first, that she was considered an equal when she volunteered for the Fellowship. After all, she was offering to lead these people through the heart of her people's defenses, fully knowing that if she was caught, her family would be good as dead. However, she discovered that when they left Rivendell, they left the equality of this Fellowship. The hobbits, the children she'd seen, were accepted without question or complaint. The dwarf was accepted despite his rudeness and unsavory personality. The elf was practically brothers with Aragorn. But she was different. She was still the enemy and only useful for information. Her every move was watched by the members of the Fellowship. Her every suggestion questioned. Enzi wondered, again, if Dingane would have done a better job.

They had stopped and made camp on a hillside, Sam, one of the Hobbits, stopping to make a quick lunch for all. Boromir took a moment to "train" Merry and Pippin while Aragorn and Frodo watched. Legolas, the elf, watched the landscape, as if searching for something. Mchawi sat smoking a pipe, and Gimli sat restlessly on a rock. Enzi sat in the center of the space, conscious by now that sitting on the edge would only get her more questions and requests to move "where they all could see each other." Mchawi decided the group needed to continue west of the Misty Mountains for forty days, then take the Gap of Rohan then turn east to Mordor. He had truly travelled the world; she could tell by the way he navigated the best method of getting to Mordor. This would be as good a time as any to talk to him.

Enzi walked up to Mchawi, leaving her weapons and pack of supplies on the rocks below. He and Gimli had just finished speaking, and she wasn't sure if there would be another time for them to speak in pseudo-privacy. "Mchawi, a word?"

"Yes, Enzi," he said, no emotion registering on his face while his voice held kindness and curiosity. "What is it?"

Enzi looked around to see who was paying attention. Gimli was still grumbling to himself. Legolas was still looking away from them. The others were focused on Boromir's training. She turned her attention back to the one they called Gandalf. "Mchawi, have we met before?" He smiled and she knew they had. "I thought you did not visit our people."

"It was my usual policy, Ghadelyna." Mchawi laughed quietly taking another puff of the pipe.

This instantly caused Enzi's guard to go up. Not only had she met him when she was a child, but he knew her true identity. She was unsure what caused him to keep it secret – maybe Elrond had spoken to him and they'd decided to honor her request – but he couldn't just reveal information like this aloud. It was still too dangerous. "Please, Mchawi, call me Enzi. If word was to get back to Mordor of my true lineage, my family's lives would end."

He smiled again. "As you wish, but you will find that you are not the only one who has a secret in this Fellowship, nor the only one who seeks to protect their kin." He seemed to consider this for a moment. "I did not abandon your people," he continued. "I was not wanted by most of the tribes. It was always my mission to help people, all people of Middle Earth. Your parents were the exception." He paused, letting her process this information. When her eyes widened, he continued. "Yes, this conspiracy of ours started way before your mother died. I was attempting to help her reach out and find allies that would help your people break away from Sauron by meeting with them in secret. You saw me when I was attempting to leave and keeping the meeting secret was hardly easy with a small child claiming to have seen me. We never met face-to-face again, but I continued trying to convince both of them at first, then later your father, to help rid Middle Earth of Sauron. And I, of course, wanted to keep an eye on you."

"You've been watching me?"

"Not with my own eyes. I've had _friends_ keep an eye on you, and when I learned that your father had spoken to Elrond, I hoped you would take on his mission."

"And here I am."

Mchawi smiled at her. "Here you are."

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Legolas's warning caused the conversation to abruptly end as the members of the Fellowship teamed together to cover up anything that the birds would see. If the birds discovered that they had camped there, they would discover their path to Mordor. Enzi tucked herself under a rock near Aragorn, covering her face with her mask and then her cloak for extra protection. No one must know her true identity, and if the birds described her to their lord, once again, her family would be in danger.

The entire camp was quiet as the screeching birds circled where they'd just been and were currently hiding. It seemed to take hours for the birds to move on , but Enzi suspected it was only a few minutes. It was only when the last screech faded into silence that anyone dare move. Aragorn was one of the first up, and looked at her for a moment, as if considering to help her stand or not. Must be some sort of custom. She shook her head and stood on her own, taking down her mask an securing her cloak behind her again.

"Spies of Saruman!" Mchawi replied angrily. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"We cannot take the pass Mchawi."

It was only after she saw everyone staring at her that she realized it was her own lips that had spoken those words. "And why not, Haradress?" Gimli questioned.

"Because we are not equipped to go on such a journey. The spies may tell Saruman our whereabouts but the cold of the mountain will kill all of us."

"Then what do you suggest, Enzi?" Mchawi asked.

Enzi thought for a moment about some way that they could hid while not being in danger of freezing to death. There had to be a way. She looked off in the distance for a moment, then turned excitedly. "The _Askari_!"

"The who?" Sam asked, curiously.

"The _Mlima Askari. _The mountain soldiers. We call them that because they're tribe mainly patrols the borders of Mordor." She looked at Mchawi for a moment, then the other members of the fellowship. "Don't you see, Mchawi? The Askari live near the Corsairs. They use the waterways and rivers to travel to areas the Eye commands they monitor and protect."

"How does this help us," Boromir asked, "except to let us know how many of the Haradrim are lose on our lands?"

"They will have supplies needed to cross the mountain! And one of their ports is the Brunen River! I can go to them, posing as a member of Sauron's army, and get what we need."

"There's no way we're leaving you to go and find allies behind our backs!" Boromir commanded. "You are not going without us!"

"Listen carefully, Gondorian. If I know where the Armies of Sauron congregate and it was my intention to have all of you killed and take the One Ring to Sauron, I would have done it already. Yet I tell you where the allies of my Fa – my King rest before traveling through the lands of Middle Earth. There's no reason to do this unless I'm trying to help. You can continue to doubt my loyalty if you wish. Go up the mountain without supplies. We'll all die and the birds will be sent to collect the One ring and take it to Sauron!" She turned her back to the crowd to avoid the group seeing the fear in her eyes. In a fit of anger, she almost gave away her most precious secret.

The Fellowship was silent for a moment, each person considering the truth of her words. Finally Aragorn spoke. "I'll go with her."

"As will I," Legolas replied quietly. He walked quietly towards her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "How long will it take us to reach the Askari?"

She turned to him for a moment, noting the difference in his demeanor than the others. He seemed genuine in his question, as if he trusted her completely. "If we leave immediately, we should come to the closest port by nightfall. They normally camp when it's dark so that they can't be seen."

"We will camp at the foot of the mountain, Aragorn," Mchawi replied.

"We'll be there sometime tomorrow," Aragorn answered back as they all quickly grabbed their gear to depart. Enzi could hear Boromir protesting but chose to ignore it. She had no time for this. If they were to be successful, she had to get the supplies they needed. She wasn't sure when she became to concerned with the safety

Even as she thought about this, one of the hobbits, the one called Sam, cam up to her, carrying a bundle of food. "Be carefully, milady," he said shyly, handing her the bundle.

Something about all of the hobbits made her instantly understand their innocence, but this one was different. He was shy and quiet, but wise and courageous when he needed to be. Just like her Asana. With the reminder of her sister, she did something she hadn't done since leaving her home – she smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or a forced facial expression. She smiled a genuine smile. "I will Sam. You protect everyone until we get back."

"Will do, milady," Sam said with a smile, as if excited that she so easily accepted his gift, and joined the others. With that, Aragorn, Legolas, and Enzi were on their way.

The first few hours of the trip was done in complete silence, Enzi leading the way to the harbor of the Askari. Later on, when they were nearly at port, she could hear Legolas and Aragorn speaking to themselves in the Elvish language. She was sure they were conversing about her, but decided to ignore it. Had the positions been reversed, she would have been just as suspicious. No doubt, they were planning ways to disarm and kill her in case she was leading them into a trap. She casually felt her belt for the smaller daggers she carried. If they did kill her, they wouldn't do it easily.

Before the water's edge, there was an oasis of overgrown plants and trees. She dropped her gear and was about to climb the tallest tree to look for the boats, when Legolas beat her to it, scaling the tree with the skill and grace of a feline. He climbed higher and higher until she couldn't see him among the leaves. She could barely make out whispering that Aragorn, who was eyeing the tree, seemed to understand. They responded back and forth to each other while she waited. Finally, Aragorn spoke to her. "There are three boats in the distance, and one boat is anchored. A small scout boat is landing now and they are setting up camp. If we move in now, we can grab the supplies and leave before the other boats dock."

"No."

"No? Why else did we come here but to get supplies to climb the mountain?"

"Oh, the supplies will be stolen, but not by you. If they see one of you, they'll attack immediately." Enzi took a breath, taking off her cloak and covering her face again. She put a large glove over her left hand that extended to her shoulder - armed much like an armadillo with dark metal and weaved bamboo. She grasped her spear with her right hand and took a breath. She was taking a risk, but the last thing she needed was the discovery of her heritage. They would be suspicious, this much was certain, but at the most, they'd just kill her. The Askari didn't ask many questions. "If I'm unsuccessful. Leave me. At least the nine of you can complete the mission."

Before Aragorn could protest, she walked towards the camp. She was careful to make sure they could see the beginnings of the tattoo on her left shoulder but not the part extending to her lower arm. They needed to know that she was a member of a tribe, but not her rank and which one. The men noticed her almost immediately. "Ninyi ni nani?" they demanded, instantly grasping for their weapons.

"Salamu, ndugu. jina langu ni Enzi. Mimi nilikuwa zinazotolewa kama kodi kwa ajili ya kabila yangu na majeshi ya Mordor. Ndugu zangu na dada walikuwa kuvamia na Wananchi wa Kaskazini. Mimi kuja peke yake." The men stopped and looked at each other of a moment. They began to put down their weapons.

One of the men walked to her, a bit of concern in his eyes. He didn't put down his weapon, but held out his other hand to assist her. "Kabila gani wewe? Kuna wengine kuja."

Enzi thought quickly. She showed her tattoo partially. "Kabila ya Sangu. Siwezi kukaa na wewe. Kuna waathirika ni lazima kuhudhuria. Lakini, mimi kufanya zinahitaji nguo, mablanketi, na vifaa. Lazima recooperate na kujiunga na majeshi ya haraka kama iwezekanavyo."

The man ordered his men to gather supplies for the group while still walking towards her. She instantly became nervous. As she had said before, the Askari were not conversationalists and were not exactly known for their generosity. She had expected to have to convince them or threaten them for supplies, yet they were just gathering them out of the would-be kindness of their hearts. The man touched Enzi's shoulder, tracing the part of the tattoo that he could see. He smiled a bit as he spoke. "Watu wangu ni kukusanya vifaa kwa ajili ya kikundi. Nini sisi kupata kwa wema wetu?"

Enzi became nervous, and instantly wishing the men she was with could speak Haradric. But she couldn't show fear to this man. Askari were not considered particularly dangerous to her tribe, seeing as they were allied with them, but she reminded herself that she was just a lone soldier to them now. She narrowed her eyes and stood tall. "A mwanachama kushukuru wa kikosi wasomi wengi wa jeshi Sauron's."

He lost his smirk for a moment but he continued to look at her tattoo. A couple of soldiers brought 2 bundles to her which she gratefully took and slung on each shoulder. "Ambayo kabila gani kusema wewe ni mwanachama wa? Sangu? Sangu zaidi ya kuwa na macho kijivu. Na wala wanawake wao tatoo."

Enzi took a deep breath, searching her brain for a response while walking backwards. "Wewe ni makosa, bwana wangu. Labda wewe si ukoo na mila zetu."

"Pengine, lakini pia kujua kwamba yaleta si kwa miaka 12. Kabila moja tu imekuwa akapata mapema hii - ya Engoli."

Enzi panicked. Just like that, she'd been found out. And not only was she in danger, but now questions would be asked, and if the right person gave the answers, her father, brother and sister would soon be executed. As the man turned to speak to his fellow soldiers, she tried to think of a response and in the few milliseconds she had, nothing came. So, before he could speak, she did the only thing that made since to her. She grasped her dagger from it's home and stabbed the man in the neck, prohibiting him from speech. As he fell to the ground she took off running, flying desperately to meet Aragorn and Legolas.

In the few seconds she had to get to Aragorn and Legolas she clung desperately to the supplies, ignoring the scratching of her skin by the same foliage she's so easily crossed before. Aragorn didn't wait for her to stop, but began to run as she did. Legolas began shooting, accurately taking out six of the twelve men running towards them almost instantly from his perch in the tree. Not waiting for him to take all of them out, Enzi dropped her bundle and took off the wooden covering from her spearhead, even as Aragorn pulled his sword out of its sheath. She began to spin the spear around her, then using the armored glove on her left hand to deflect the nearest soldier's blade. She then backed up and began swiping with the spear. She used the spear to parry, thrust and strike, while using the glove to shield her from the blows. While it was considered unusual by her own people to carry such a large weapon rather than just carrying a sword, she was grateful for such a formidable weapon. It kept the soldiers at a great distance from her allowing her to pick them off without a great deal of danger to her. In a few moments, she'd quickly dispatched the men who'd chased her. "You are a formidable opponent, my lady," Aragorn said, smiling as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

Enzi nodded as Legolas came towards them, but she couldn't take pleasure in this. She'd killed allies of her tribe to protect enemies. Even if she survived long enough to return, she now carried the blood of 13 loyal soldiers on her hands. "Come," Legolas replied, once again seeming to understand her feelings, " the other ships will reach the shore quickly. We must not be here when that happens."

Even with the appreciative nods from the members of their party when they'd returned to the mountain, Enzi could not shake the guilt from her. She'd helped the enemy slay allies of her own tribe. And for what? To aide people who didn't even trust her. To take the Ring of Power to a place where it could be destroyed, also a dishonorable (yet correct, she reasoned) decision to make. The Ghadelyna she'd known her whole life would have hated this new woman. If the two had met, Enzi would have been slain by the Engoli princess for her treachery. But, alas, Ghadelyna was the one suffering now, because she'd become what she hated the most.

As they approached the high precipice of the mountain, the snow banks increased and each member desperately clung to the simple yet warm Askari cloaks the lives of 13 soldiers has purchased. The snowdrifts were deeper and deeper, until the hobbits had to be carried for fear of suffocation. By now, Legolas ran out ahead, amazingly across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he warmed.

Enzi listened to the storm and indeed could hear a powerful voice echoing in the winds. "It's Saruman!" Mchawi yelled back.

A rockslide nearly pummeled them and each person slid to the side of the rock face to avoid being hit by the rocks. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn replied. Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Mchawi refused Aragorn's advice and instead stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow. He began to speak another unknown language to the storm, seemingly commanding it to cease. But his voice was drowned out by the storm and the second, more powerful voice. A lightning strike the tip of Caradhras sent a second avalanche of white ice onto the group, covering everyone, including Enzi. It took a few moments for each of them to recover.

Boromir spoke first. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Mchawi seemed caught between two decisions, and Enzi saw fear in his eyes. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Enzi knitted her eyebrows together. Why would Mchawi trust the small hobbit to give the best advice? According to what she had been told, he knew nothing of the land they had to cross. Why did he not trust his own instincts to guide them?

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir warned. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Mchawi questioned.

"We will go through the mines," the hobbit said decisively.

Mchawi seemed saddened at the hobbit's orders. "So be it."

After a several hours, the members of the Fellowship found themselves at the foot of the mountain. They were wet. They were tired. Still they marched on. Once at the entrance, Enzi watched the "Walls" of Moria light up in the moonlight, and listened as Mchawi tried, in vain, to open the doors. Perhaps this was not to right move. However, it did give everyone a chance to rest a bit, and Enzi found herself sitting near the hobbits throwing rocks in to the water. Something in the water stirred and she heard Aragorn warn the hobbits to stop throwing the rocks, but she barely heard his words. She was still with the soldiers at the bank of Brunen.

"Milady?"

She turned to see Sam staring at her, a bit concerned. "Are you alright, milady?"

She looked at him a moment, still thinking about the soldiers. "Have you seen death, Sam?"

Sam looked confused for a moment. "Yes. All have to die sometime."

"But there's a reason. Someone grows old, or is sick, or is in war. Have you seen someone die for nothing? To have their lives end because of you?"

Sam looked up at her for a moment, then behind her to someone she didn't bother to look at. "You did what you had to, Enzi," the other person replied. "We all did."

She looked up to see Aragorn looking down at her. Most people would have felt comfort, but she only felt anger. They were enemies, and she'd sacrificed her allies to protect her identity and for them. She did not want his comfort! She shook her head and chuckled a bit, "Tell me this after you kill your own people."

* * *

Translations!

Mlima Askari – Mountain Soldiers

Ninyi ni nani? - Who are you?

Salamu, ndugu. jina langu ni Enzi. Mimi nilikuwa zinazotolewa kama kodi kwa ajili ya kabila yangu na majeshi ya Mordor. Ndugu zangu na dada walikuwa kuvamia na Wananchi wa Kaskazini. Mimi kuja peke yake. - Greetings, brothers. My name is Enzi. I was offered as tribute for my tribe to the armies of Mordor. My brothers and sisters were raided by the Men of the North. I come alone.

Kabila gani wewe? Kuna wengine kuja. - What tribe are you from? There are others coming.

Kabila ya Sangu. Siwezi kukaa na wewe. Kuna waathirika ni lazima kuhudhuria. Lakini, mimi kufanya zinahitaji nguo, mablanketi, na vifaa. Lazima recooperate na kujiunga na majeshi ya haraka kama iwezekanavyo. - The Sangu tribe. I cannot stay with you. There are survivors I must attend to. But, I do require cloaks, blankets, and supplies. We must recooperate and join the armies as soon as possible.

Watu wangu ni kukusanya vifaa kwa ajili ya kikundi. Nini sisi kupata kwa wema wetu? - My men are gathering supplies for your group. What do we get for our kindness?

A mwanachama kushukuru wa kikosi wasomi wengi wa jeshi Sauron's. - A grateful member of the most elite band of Sauron's army.

Ambayo kabila gani kusema wewe ni mwanachama wa? Sangu? Sangu zaidi ya kuwa na macho kijivu. Na wala wanawake wao tattoo. - Which tribe did you say you were a member of? Sangu? The Sangu mostly have grey eyes. And they don't tattoo their women

Wewe ni makosa, bwana wangu. Labda wewe si ukoo na mila zetu. - You are mistaken, my lord. Perhaps you are not familiar with our traditions.

Pengine, lakini pia kujua kwamba yaleta si kwa miaka 12. Kabila moja tu imekuwa akapata mapema hii - ya Engoli. - Perhaps, but I also know that the Reaping isn't for 12 years. Only one tribe has been reaped this early – the Engoli.

* * *

Please review soon!


	8. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all of my reviews and ideas. I hope you like this new chapter! Review soon!

* * *

Gimli spoke with pride as they entered the mountain. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir noted, "it's a tomb!"

Enzi looked about the room to find nothing but corpses surrounding them. Gimli screamed in outrage as Boromir ordered them out of the room. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"

Enzi walked towards the door, only a few feet in front of the hobbits. A commotion from the hobbits made her turn around to see them trying to fend off the tentacle of a creature in the water, perhaps the same creature she's seen stirring in the water before. They got the creature to let go of Frodo, only to be knocked down as its tentacles came in for the kill again.

She wasn't sure if it was the recent death of the Askari troops, or the guilt she was feeling, or even the homesickness she'd felt since leaving Harad, but watching Sam try to fight off the creature propelled her into the fight. She began knifing it with her spear, forcing the creature to grab her as well to avoid death. Enzi felt the creature squeezing the air out of her but continued, even stabbing it with her smaller daggers when she lost grip on her spear. But she could only keep this up a while. She was losing oxygen and consciousness and could barely concentrate enough to fight the creature and with the tentacle around her neck, she couldn't call for help. What a fitting end, she thought, for someone who just murdered 13 people. Suddenly, she felt the tentacle around her neck and abdomen give way and found herself falling until she hit a hard surface.

"Into the Mines!"

"Legolas! Into the cave!" She could vaguely hear the creature groan in pain, but still couldn't will her body to move or her eyes to open. Someone carried her into the cave of the mountain, and in the confusion she thought she could hear rocks falling around them. And then, as suddenly as it all began, there was silence.

It took a few moments for the oxygen-deprived woman to have a fully clear head – clear enough to open her eyes and see where she was. For a moment, she thought she was hallucinating or still was lacking in oxygen. She was sitting in the arms of Boromir.

Instantly becoming uncomfortable, she jumped out of the man's arms, looking at him as if she expected him to gut her in an instant. Did he catch her? Did he save her life from the creature? Why would he have done that? They were enemies.

Boromir didn't say a word, but continued to stare at her as well until Mchawi spoke, lighting a stone in his staff. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Pippin handed Enzi he staff and under the orders of Mchawi, the Fellowship traveled in almost complete silence. Each "day", if you could call it that, they journeyed in almost a straight line behind the wizard. When they were tired or needed to camp for the "night" they found a quiet place where they could watch all areas around them, making sure that the creatures that killed the dwarves wouldn't find them unaware. And while the hobbits – used to being in the sunshine and in comfort – seemed to become more and more weary of the mines, Enzi found herself more and more confused about what happened over the past few days. First, she'd killed allies of her father. Then she'd been saved by the enemy. She had slowly accepted the reasons for her father's betrayal of Sauron and was even beginning to agree with his methods, but the more she committed herself to this mission, the more confused she became. She felt she was losing more and more of herself and was becoming less and less a Haradrim. Once again, she took comfort at the fact that she would never return home. Perhaps this change was necessary in order to acclimate her to the life of these people. After all, she would have to make this world her new home.

As Mchawi tried to choose between two roads of travel, Enzi sat on the edge of a rock, allowing herself, for a moment, to think of her home. She thought of running through the meadows with Asana, chasing her as she laughed and ran to Dingane for protection. Dingane. She wondered what he was going through. If he was safe. Surely he was going through incredibly rigorous "training" as punishment for her supposed death and her father's betrayal. She wondered if he was enduring, or if the cruelty of Mordor had already broken him. Something itched her skin and she touched her fingers to her cheek to find tears where the itchiness had been. What a frivolous thing to cry at a moment like this. Yet the more she willed herself to stop, the more tears streamed down her eyes. Too embarrassed to let anyone see her cry, she turned her back to the Fellowship, trying to regain her composure as she swallowed her sobs.

"Enzi?"

Enzi turned to find Aragorn handing her a bit of the bread that they'd stolen. She took it without a word, trying to wipe away her tears without drawing attention to them. Behind him she could see Boromir, not sneering, but looking at her with genuine concern. They're eyes met and Boromir quickly found something else more worthy of his attention. She turned her attention back to Aragorn. "Are you alright, Enzi?" he asked.

"We've had this conversation before, Aragorn," she said steely, drawing all emotion from her face even as it shined with rivers of tears. "My feelings are irrelevant. They are a small price to pay. I will be fine."

Aragorn studied her for a while, looking deeply into Enzi's brown eyes, but before he could respond, Mchawi exclaimed, "Oh! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

"No," Mchawi replied, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He smiled at the smaller hobbit. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Enzi grabbed her gear taking a moment to clean her face a she brought up the rear of the group. They entered a great hallway of columns reaching high into the ceiling. It seemed to be something that even men would have difficulty doing. Amazing to think it was built by dwarves. Mchawi called it the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, but before they could really take time to enjoy it, Gimli called out and began running to a room in the corner. Mchawi called after him and they all ran after him, coming to a medium-sized room filled with even more corpses. In the center of the room was the unmistakable view of a coffin.

Mchawi took a moment to read the headstone as Gimli continued to sob. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" He took a breath and replied. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Mchawi found a book and began to flip through the pages, trying to find out, Enzi assumed, how the ruler of Moria died. "We must move on," Legolas warned to Aragorn, "we cannot linger!"

Mchawi began to read quietly. "They have taken the bridge… and the second hall. We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep." He took a breath and turned the page, looking at the group before continuing to read. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming!"

A loud bang caused the group to turn to Pippin, who guiltily looked back. As he did this, the entire corpse behind him fell through the well behind him, banging and crashing as it fell. For a moment no one spoke.

"Fool of a Took!" Mchawi said angrily! "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" It was then, that they could hear the low beating of drums. The noise had seemingly awakened the goblins living here.

Sam looked at something and exclaimed. "Frodo!"

Frodo pulled out his sword and the group saw that it was blue. "Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed, and the group prepared for a confrontation. This was one enemy all of them shared. Orcs were known to attack the Haradrim as well. The only time their was some sort of stalemate between the tribes and the creatures was when the Eye commanded they aide each other in battle. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn saw to the barricading of the door, while Gandalf pushed the hobbits behind him. Enzi took off her cloak and supplies and slid the armored glove on again. She then took prepared herself, slinging around her spear and preparing herself for battle.

"Let them come!" Gimli yelled. " There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Everyone waited as they could hear the crashing and thrashing of the creatures outside of the door. Aragorn and Legolas released their arrows at the creatures until they broke through the door. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charged towards them and each member of the Fellowship found a target to attack. Enzi was cutting down every Orc within a six-foot radius of her position when she heard Sam screaming and the pounding of a mace. Sam was being attacked by a very large cave troll. Enzi cut down the remainder of the orcs in her area and rushed to the cave troll as Sam ran for a corner. She, Aragorn and Boromir pulled at the chains around the troll's neck, pulling it back away from the hobbit.

The hobbit nodded and ran for cover while the beast slung Boromir across the room, where he hit his head and was about to be attacked by another group of orcs. Enzi grabbed a sword from the floor and threw it at the orc, stabbing him in the neck. He looked at her, still dazed and now shocked, and she nodded back. She did owe him, after all. Gimli aimed and threw his axe at the troll, piercing the troll's shoulder. The troll threw his mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking the dwarf off. The hobbits hid behind a pillar and Mchawi took on the orcs near their position. Legolas jumped on the troll's back, attempting to shoot it in the head. As the creature screamed, he jumped off.

Still, the Fellowship continued fighting, whittling down the orcs and each trying their hands at killing the cave troll. Slowly, the one hundred or so orcs were cut down to only a handful, which, upon seeing their brothers die, tried in vain to run for cover. In her haste to kill the orcs, Enzi found herself outside of the room, catching the would-be survivors trying to leave. It was only when she heard Frodo scream that she turned her attention back to the room. She looked in shock as the troll impaled the little hobbit in the chest.

With the troll being the last creature to defeat, and Frodo lying dead, it seemed the entire Fellowship joining together to defeat the creature. Enzi dropped her staff and ran up one of the fallen columns, pulling out her daggers as she ran. She jumped on the back of the creature as it threw Merry off of it. She and Pippin set themselves with the task of attempting to cut through the tough skin of the creature as the men on the ground attacked it from the ground. The creature flailed Pippin across the room next, and Enzi continued cutting, knowing that she wouldn't be able to kill this creature this way. Her daggers were barely breaching the skin. She then saw Legolas aiming for the creature, waiting for something. In an instant, she stabbed the troll as hard as she could in the back of its neck, causing the creature to open its mouth. Legolas shot his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll, and Enzi jumped down as it groaned, fell and died.

With the room quiet and the troll dead, the group turned their attention to Frodo. Aragorn turned him over to find that the hobbit wasn't dead. "He's alive!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo told each of them.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn noted. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Mchawi said with a smile, as Frodo revealed a glimmering white shirt under his tunic. Apparently it was made of the mithril that was mined there.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli smiled.

After this moment of excitement, Mchawi ordered them to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. They ran in the direction Mchawi commanded them as the hall of Dwarrowdelf came alive with orcs. The Fellowship ran and ran until the orcs surrounded them and they could go no further. They each prepared to make their last stand when a large grown caused the entire population of orcs to retreat.

Mchawi wearily looked down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked him.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

They ran through a doorway and down a series of old and dangerous stone steps, taking no time to even question the direction they were going until they encountered a gap in the steps. Quickly, Legolas leaped and landed on the other side. Enzi jumped across the steps as well, steadied by the elf's gentle hands. "Gandalf," Legolas called and Mchawi jumped over the gap next.

Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps and Legolas set himself to shooting down the orcs aiming at them. Boromir jumped next, carrying Merry and Pippin in his arms. Next, Aragorn threw Sam to Boromir. He was about to do the same to Gimli but the dwarf protested and jumped by himself, causing Legolas to help him before falling.

Aragorn was about to jump across with Frodo, when the steps began to crumble. Aragorn and Frodo climbed back up the steps as the gap grew wider and wider. There was no way now that they could jump across. To make matters worse, the steps seemed to be collapsing. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind the two, creating another gap behind them. The stairs slowly began to wobble.

Aragorn ordered Frodo to lean forward and they pushed the steps to the membership, falling into the arms of the elf and Boromir. Mchawi pointed them into the correct direction and Enzi lead the group to the bridge. She could feel the heat of something incredibly hot behind them, but, under the wizard's orders, continued to run. "Over the bridge!" he commanded, and she led the hobbits across the stone bridge. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli followed. But Mchawi stopped midway. They all watched in horror as he faced a creature seemingly made of pure fire. No wonder the orcs ran away. They had to leave this place.

But Mchawi didn't move. "You cannot pass!" Frodo called for him, but he continued. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The creature struck down with his fiery sword on Mchawi, simply shattered it. The creature continued walking towards Mchawi, stepping on the bridge.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Mchawi commanded. The creature stepped again, this time carrying a whip made of fire. "You — shall not — pass!" Mchawi hit the bridge with his staff, a flash of light appearing as he did this. The creature kept coming and the bridge collapsed under its feet, falling to its doom. Mchawi took a breath and turned to face the fellowship, beginning to walk back to the group. They all were relieved and ready to continue on, when they watched in horror as the fiery whip grabbed him about his legs and pulled him down. He was hanging over the very shaky ledge.

"Mchawi!" Enzi screamed as the others called for him as well. He grasped for the top for the bridge. "Fly, you fools!" he commanded, then let go of the stone bridge.

Frodo screamed but Enzi could barely hear it. She still focused on the bridge, looking at the spot where Mchawi was a few moments ago. Why did he let go? Why didn't he fight back? She wanted to go back for him, but couldn't will her body to move. Aragorn, without a word, pushed her towards the exit of the mine as the orcs began firing arrows at them again.

Quietly, the remainder of the group exited the mines. And this is where they broke down.

Boromir held Gimli back a he fought to go back to the mines. Legolas walked around in confusion and sadness of the life that was just lost. Merry tried to comfort Pippin, who lay on the rocks, crying. Sam, sat down near Enzi's feet, holding his head in his hands as he cried. Enzi could feel the tears falling from her face again, but couldn't find the energy to hold in her frustration any longer. Instead, she screamed out until she could scream no more. Another life lost, for nothing. When she had no more breath she fell down to the ground where Sam was and wrapping her arms around the hobbit in comfort.

"Legolas, get them up."

She registered Aragorn's voice and turned to face him, watching him calmly clean his sword.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn countered. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Enzi took a breath, feeling another tear fall from her face. She turned to Boromir, willing her voice in vain to steady. "He's right, Boromir," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Come, Boromir," Aragorn continued. "Enzi, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

"Come, Sam," Enzi said, quietly pulling the plump hobbit to his feet as the others pulled themselves together enough to get the other hobbits up. As Aragorn called for Frodo, Enzi wondered if the destruction of the ring was really worth the lives of 13 people and a creature as powerful as Mchawi. How many more would have to die to see its destruction?


	9. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! Here's the next part of Enzi's adventure. This time, she finds herself in the Lórien! Just so you know, I used some but not all parts of the extended cut of the movie as inspiration. Thanks so much for all of the reads and reviews! Y'all are awesome!

* * *

She was a shell – just a vacuous shell. Enzi walked quietly along with the Fellowship, following Aragorn. No one seemed to know where they were going and no one seemed to care. Mchawi died. The Askari died at her hands. Dingane was probably being killed. And King Ghasaan and the gentle Asana . . . And all of this was for what? Nothing. How much more would Enzi lose?

As they neared the woods, Aragorn rushed them along, even pushing Enzi, who had fallen to the back of the line, to hurry to the "safety" of the woods. "What safety will we find here?" she asked him sorrowfully, still too absorbed with her thoughts to even listen for his response.

Once in the woods, Aragorn's urging ceased and the Fellowship began to move, once again, at a lazier pace. Enzi looked around as the members of her traveling band as she took in the environment. Boromir followed Aragorn quietly. Legolas looked around alertly at the woods. The dwarf complained about not knowing much about this area. The hobbits seemed even smaller in the foliage of the enlarged forest. To be more specific, she looked like a hobbit in comparison to the forest. The trees were as tall as mountain ranges and their canopies were thick. Perhaps that was why Aragorn wanted them in the forest. If they were to be attacked by orcs, there would be plenty of places to hide.

She looked at Legolas, who seemed at home in the woods. He was breathing deeply and though still watchful, seemed to have his guard down. He noticed her glance and offered one of his own. "My home is like this," he said after a while.

"Elves live here?" Enzi questioned. "I've seen no city."

"Not all elf cities are like Rivendell Enzi," Legolas said, smiling. He looked again around at their surroundings. "The Mirkwood isn't as grand as the Lórien. You'll see the elves sure enough."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to see more elves, but she respectfully smiled at his words. She still was a foreigner and did not know how the elves would respond to her. As he said, this wasn't Rivendell. Elrond wouldn't be here to speak for her.

She continued walking in silence, noticing that Gimli seemed to be speaking to the hobbits. She walked closer to hear what they were saying, but strangely enough, she couldn't hear them. She rubbed her ears and tried to listen again, but could hear nothing. What was happening?

Then, as she started to panic, she heard a powerful voice whispering to her. _"Ghadelyna . . . ."_

She looked around but saw no one but the men she had been traveling with. _"Ghadelyna . . . sister of the people of the South . . . ."_

She was imagining it. She had to be. She looked up in the trees, and again saw nothing. _"Your people have done great evil to Middle Earth. Are you friend or enemy?"_

She saw something move through her peripheral vision and with the terror of the voice, she struck, swinging her spear violently at the source. But something unexpected happen. The spear was twisted from her arm and with speed and accuracy that she believed was inhuman, she was flipped onto the ground, falling flat and painfully on her face. After a moment, she looked up seeing her comrades with their hands up looking all about them. The only person who seemed prepared was Legolas, who had armed his bow and arrow but had several more pointed at him.

And they were all surrounded by Elves. She had thought Elves were allies with these humans.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an arrogant-sounding voice remarked behind her. "And what is this, your prisoner?" Something about his tone let her know that she was the "this" he was referring to.

She slowly tried to stand, her pride being not only taken down a step or so but beaten into submission. When she was on her knees, she felt an arrow at her back.

"She is a comrade. A friend." It came from Legolas. He considered her a friend?

"A friend?" the voice asked, skeptically. "A friend of Mordor is a friend of yours?" She felt the arrow lower and breathed deeply. The voice may not have trusted her, but he did respect Legolas's words.

"Haldir o' Lórien," Aragorn greeted the voice, walking up to the voice behind her. He continued talking to the man behind her and, once again, Enzi wished she could understand the language of the Elves.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli remarked, still eyeing the arrows.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," the voice noted curtly. "You cannot go back." Enzi turned around for the first time, noticing that it was an elf who'd stood behind her the whole time. He reminded her of Legolas. The same flowing golden hair and ocean-blue eyes. But where there had been kindness in the eyes of Legolas, there was only mistrust and threatening hatred in this new elf. "Know, Haradress, that if you bring any deceit I will end you myself." Already humbled by the ability of the elf to knock her to the ground without absolutely any effort, simply nodded. His jaw tightened and he turned his attention to the rest of the Fellowship, who were still guarded by his men. "Come. She is waiting."

After Enzi was allowed to stand, the Fellowship began the long trip through the woods, still surrounded by the threatening Elves. Luckily, their arrows weren't drawn, but Enzi doubted they would actually attack the others. Their leader made it perfectly clear that _she_ was the threat. They traveled in silence up a winding way among the great trees, and then climbed up a twisting stair near the trunk of a tree for what felt like hours. Finally, they came to a raised platform and were ordered by the lead Elf (Enzi learned his name was Haldir) to stand and await the "Lady".

A couple of Elves descended down another set of stairs. A man and a woman – probably king and queen of this wood. When they were reached the platform, she bowed her head silently. They carried themselves as if they were royalty, and it was the only way she knew to convey respect.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," the king said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." No one responded. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," the queen spoke. Horror struck Enzi. The voice she'd heard before they were attacked. It was this woman! "He has fallen into shadow," she noted in horror, as if seeing the tragedy happen before her eyes at that moment.

Legolas spoke after a while. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," the queen spoke. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. She looked at each member of the Fellowship, as if looking at them allowed her to glean the knowledge of them. She stopped a moment at Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Something, she wasn't sure what, made Enzi look over at Boromir. He was sweating profusely and was locked in the queen's gaze. He was trembling and looked as if he was trying to turn away but couldn't. Finally, he shifted his gaze, tears forming fresh streams down his face.

Enzi looked at the queen to see what she did to him that warranted such a response from him. Instead, she too became trapped in the woman's gaze. _"Ghadelyna . . . . . . . . Ghadelyna . . . . . . . ."_ She tried to close her eyes but all she could get was a lazy blink. _"Do not turn away, Haradress. . . . . . There is much I have to show you . . . . . ."_ Suddenly, she wasn't in the tree anymore, but home. She could smell the soil, damp from a fresh rain. She felt the warmth of the sun. _"See the consequences of your father's mission . . _." Then she saw her sister, little Asana, being crowned at Queen by the corrupt council (two months ago she would have called them loyal). Asana stood still as the crown was placed on her head, and the priest anointed her as the new ruler. The people around her clapped, but didn't seem as happy as they normally would have been. Matter of fact, Asana had tears brimming her eyelids. The scene changed and she watched her sister forced to order something. And she saw the order acted upon. Her father, King Ghasaan was chained to a post and was brutally beaten, his back completely shredded by each and every slash of the whip. She looked at Asana and saw her sister mildly flinch at every slash also, and a faint tear slipped down her face. When the beating was finally over, two warriors pulled him up, while still chained, to a block. These weren't just any old guards. They were her father's personal guards. Enzi tried to scream, to stop them, but she couldn't. She couldn't say one word. She could only watch as they brought him back to consciousness. She then looked back at her sister. Asana's eyes poured out rivers of tears onto her face. She looked back at Hansu, head of the council, who nodded encouragement saying that this was the consequence of treason. Asana turned back and lifted her hands, then dropped them, a symbol her tribe's kings and queens used for the order to execute. All members of the council and people turned their backs away from her father. All except Asana, who mouthed "I'm sorry," to him. Ghasaan smiled a bit as if giving her his forgiveness, then seemed to look over at Enzi for a moment. But before she could truly take in his ruined features, the guards threw him into a pit behind him. A pit that was home to a large Mûmak.

Her heart stopped, and she felt the pain as if she'd been struck. She stood there, tears streaming, as she watched her father trampled to death by the animal. She felt every step and heard every bone crushed. She tried to cover her ears to block out his screams and pleas. She tried to look away but she couldn't. And then all was silent.

This couldn't be real. Ghasaan, her father, was dead. She hadn't been careful enough. She must have been seen and reported to the Eye. "It's a lie!" She screamed to the queen. "You are trying to deceive me!"

"_No . . . . it is not . . . ."_ the queen said calmly. _"There is more."_

Before she could respond to this, she was brought to another place . . . Mordor barracks. She saw her brother, who had indeed been brutalized by Sauron's orcs. He was brutally "trained" by what seemed to be almost daily beatings and rewarded by receiving very little provisions. But where she saw the weariness of a man ready to die in her father's eyes, she saw strength and obstinate determination in his. She saw him fighting back against the orcs through the passage of time and earn a place of respect in their ranks. Slowly, he rose to the ranks to and even lead a small band of warriors. But when news of his father's death was brought to him, he seemed unnerved. The orcs looked at him carefully to see any signs of sympathy for the "traitorous king". Dingane seemed to know this, so he steely noted, "He is no father of mine." Dingane was alive and surviving, but was only able to do so by abandoning their father.

"_This is the consequence of your father's betrayl of the Eye, his decision to help save Middle Earth. But do not fear. There is still hope."_

"Why are you doing this! This is a lie! My father is not dead!"

"_Search your heart. You know the consequences of betrayl of the Eye. Your father did as well. And he chose this, to save all of you . . . . but there is still hope."_

"Hope?" Enzi cried in her mind. "What hope do I have? I am alone. My father is dead. Asana is only a puppet until she's outlived her usefulness to the council. Dingane must dishonor our father or face a fate worse than death by the orcs!"

"_But there is still hope,"_ she repeated.

"WHAT HOPE! WHAT HOPE IS THERE?" Enzi thought for a moment. What _would_ happen when Asana had outlived her usefulness? "I must return home! Hansu will kill Asana as soon as he is able to get power transferred to him."

"_Do you now . . ." Suddenly there was darkness. "And what do you think will happen when you return?" _She then saw herself returning home to Engoli. She watched the indecision of her sister, as the council demanded her execution as _wafu_. She was beaten, just as her father was, but this time, information was demanded of her. The council ordered (through Asana, as she was convinced that giving them what they wanted would spare her life) her to give them information on the dwarves, elves, Gondor and even the hobbit that carried the ring. If she gave the information away to them, surely everyone she'd encountered would be dead. If she didn't, she would be.

The scene changed again and she saw herself, the ruin that used to be her body chained just like her father was. Then she saw Dingane, fully tattooed by due to his service in the Mordorian army. There the three stood, looking at each other as the council demanded her execution. _"What would happen indeed? Do you believe you can save your sister by returning home? And your brother, do you think he will allow you to be executed? Perhaps returning home now will only seal their fate."_

"I could just give them the ring," Enzi said sorrowfully.

"_You could, but in the moment you did, your entire kingdom would be destroyed anyway. When your father allied himself with Gandalf, the path your people would take was decided. But there is still hope . . . ."_

"Hope? I ask you again, what hope?"

"_You."_

Instantly Enzi was back on the platform and she broke her gaze from the queen, who only offered a stony gaze. She found herself shaking like Boromir was and crying. It had felt like hours but by the looks of her fellow travelers, it had only been moments. Boromir was still visibly disturbed and the weary travelers were still listening to the king and queen. She backed up a bit and the queen looked at the others and smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Enzi knew there would be no peace for her for a great many nights.

Though the other members of the Fellowship seemed to be comfortable sleeping in the trees of Galadriel and Celeborn, Enzi could not. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. How could a good queen force her to see such images? No, they were not safe here. After a bit of food, she found a corner limb where part of the trunk of the tree was hollowed out a bit. She took her cloak and wrapped it around herself, refusing the "gifts" of Galadriel's people.

Despite her best attempts, she couldn't get the visions out of her mind. She had believed that returning home wouldn't be impossible, only unlikely for several years. But Galadriel's visions changed everything. She would never be able to return home because she new that her sister wouldn't have the courage to kill her. Nor would her brother. In the end, either all three of them would be killed at best, or the entire nation would be plunged into civil war and kill each other. Or the armies of Mordor would annihilate any trace of their society. What hope could there be?

As she sat, she saw Aragorn walk over to Boromir, who sat alone on a tree root. "Take some rest," he noted. "These borders are well protected."

Boromir shrugged a bit. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head." So she had spoken to him too. Part of Enzi wanted to turn away, knowing from personal experience how painful Galadriel's vision could be, but found she could not. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." She sympathized. It seemed that Galadriel's idea of hope was not exactly popular tonight. Boromir continued. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith." This explained why he was so aggressive. Why he was so determined to do only what was in the best interests of Gondor. He had to make things right for his father. "He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" She supposed he was describing his home.

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn remarked quietly.

"One day, our paths will lead us there," Boromir continued. "And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

Aragorn smiles slightly, and then walked away after a while, leaving Boromir to ponder his thoughts. "She spoke to you too?" Enzi hadn't meant to speak and had an urge to cover her mouth after she did.

Boromir jumped as if he hadn't known she was there and searched for her until his gaze met hers. She now saw a sadness and weariness that she now understood more than ever. He had a lot on his shoulders and this was something she understood better than most. He nodded. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

"She told me . . . . my king is dead, a consequence of sending me here." despite knowing that her cover was blown, she didn't see the usefulness of revealing her heritage.

Boromir nodded and looked down. "I am sorry." He was being sincere and met her eyes again after a moment. "What of your family? Are they safe?"

It was a question that came too soon after her own fears had been realized. She looked up at him, her brows knitting together in regret as she tried to steel her emotions. "I don't know," Boromir nodded again but said nothing. "I don't know what will happen to them." She thought of the vision and saw Asana chained, beaten and trampled by a Mûmak. She saw Dingane suffer indignities before his own execution in Mordor. She saw her country torn in two. And as Enzi thought on these things, her eyes began to water. There was no way she was going to allow herself to cry in front of Boromir, and as soon as she recognized she was about to, she stood hastily and walked to the fountain nearby. "You are lucky, son of Gondor. You can return home." The tears were flowing freely now and, unable to stop them, she instead turned her attention to calming her voice. "No matter what happens, you can return and help your people. If I return, the fate of my people will be sealed. I am alone. Truly alone."

She could hear Boromir move and a moment later, could hear him breathing behind her. "I have treated you badly throughout this journey. I have mistrusted you, accused you, and fought you at every turn. I did not stop and think of what you would lose by joining us. Forgive me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Enzi wanted to say something, but found her throat was tight and nothing would come out. She nodded instead, hoping he would accept it. He walked around until he was beside her and gently turned her to face him. "And you aren't alone Haradress." Enzi looked up at him in confusion just as another tear stubbornly trickled down her face. Remember that, Enzi. You are **never** alone."

* * *

Ooh! The polar opposites have something in common? But, as LOTR fans know, there's a lot more that will happen! Welcome all reviews!


	10. Chapter 8

Okay, so bad weather and the flu is very bad for traveling and work, but good for writing! :D It gave me another chance to write the next chapter! Please review soon!

* * *

Thanks Amberhathaway. I felt I had to keep a lot of the movie lines in to show how Enzi's been hanging around in the background for the majority of the story so far. Hopefully you'll get to see more of her in the next few chapters.

* * *

The Fellowship had rested with Galadriel's people for the past week. And in that time, Enzi had begun to truly digest Galadriel's words. If everything was lost in her home, she had to make her father's sacrifice worth it. She had to make sure that she did everything to yield success. She owed it to him. Ghadelyna was truly dead now. The princess of the Engoli people would have to be pushed aside. Enzi would do what she couldn't.

It was their final day in the safety of the woods, and the Elves were preparing to present them with gifts and provisions. She took off her cloak for a moment, fingering the intricate stitching on the deep red fabric. Without a word, she began folding it into her traveling pouch as she and the rest of the Fellowship awaited the gifts. This was a very significant move for her. It was the first time she had completely revealed herself to her comrades. The cloak of her people had been a security blanket of sorts that she was finally and inevitably letting go. For so long, she had been in the background, allowing events to continue on around her and doing only what was essential. She was done with this, now. She had to take a stand.

Feeling a sense of peace and determination that she hadn't felt since Rivendell, she continued examining her countenance for anything else that needed to be cast off. She would keep her glove – it served as both a weapon (like the spear) and an easy way to hide her heritage. She began to feel her hair, thinking of the servants that prepared Dingane and her for tribute. They had placed golden charms in her braids as means of protection. It was time to let this go as well, and she began feverishly unclipping them and placing them in her bag as well.

"What are these, Enzi?"

She looked down at Sam and realized that it was the first time he'd seen her hair. Engoli women braided their hair intricately (something she found was uncommon with the women from the North and West) and the braids with small golden symbols that were clipped to various braids. He probably imagined that, since he'd never seen her hair, he believed that she had a cropped hair cut or at least hair similar to his people. She undid a clip and showed it to him. "My people believe that our ancestors guide protect us in life. These are symbols of my ancestors. As we travel, it is our belief that these symbols help our ancestors identify us and allow them to find us and keep us safe."

Sam fingered the clip for a moment in wonder, as if he were holding a star in his hand. "Then why take them off?" he said after a while.

Enzi smiled for a moment, trying to think of the best way to convey her thoughts. She kneeled down to Sam's level and began to explain herself. "Because my ancestors cannot protect me from what is to come. And in order to save my people, I have to let them go." Sam looked at her for a moment, still trying to digest her words. He was still confused, so she continued. "You did the same when you left your home and decided to help Frodo. Your people don't know of the threat and my people have been deceived by the threat."

Sam nodded understanding and tried to give her the charm back, but Enzi stopped him, wrapping her hand around his. "No. Keep it. When you return to the Shire, you'll need to tell your people of your travels. Nothing helps explain a story better than evidence."

"Thanks," Sam said smiling. "I wish I had something to give you."

Enzi straightened up and patted Sam's head as if she were talking to a child. "Stay alive. That's enough for me."

"The Elves are coming," Boromir whispered and Enzi gave Sam a final smile before standing to attention. Ten elves stood in front of them and began placing beautiful green cloaks around each of their shoulders, using golden leaves broaches to hold them in place. They began speaking in their language, apparently speaking blessings over them. When they were done, they stepped back and Galadriel stepped forward. She spoke a few words to the Fellowship as a whole, and then began presenting each member of the Fellowship with a gift.

Enzi quietly watched the Elf queen give each member of the Fellowship a gift that seemed to be either ancient or very precious to her people. First Legolas, then the hobbits and the dwarf, then Boromir. The queen passed Aragorn entirely. She stopped in front of Enzi and she returned the queen's level gaze with one of her own, trying to signal her intentions to see this mission to the end, not to protect her family, but because it was the right thing to do.

The queen stared into her eyes for a long time, then smiled, nodding as she did so. She motioned to an elf behind her. "Your steps will be long and hard, Haradress," she said after a while. "I cannot protect you from the pain that is to come."

"I don't ask for protection," Enzi said, resolute.

"So you didn't, young one, but you will need guidance." She brought up a large pair of boots from the other elf's hands. The boots were Elvish in design, with the strange symbols of their language scrawled in gold around the top edge of the knee-length brown boots. "These boots have seen a lot of wars. They have witnessed a lot of change. May they guide your feet on the path ahead of you."

Enzi nodded thanks and took the shoes in her hands, feeling the soft material. She wondered what the queen meant. There was no way the shoes could protect her feet on this journey. They felt as if they were made of feathers; they simply were not strong enough. Perhaps the queen had given them to her for ceremonial purposes.

As Enzi was pondering the shoes, the queen moved back to Aragorn, the two walking off in the distance a bit. Apparently, she'd saved the best for last. She began to speak to him in Elvish, speaking as beautifully and smoothly as the birds sang. Aragorn responded, making their discussion more like music than a conversation. She was almost prepared to close her eyes and listen to it as such, when she heard her name called. Not Enzi, or even Haradress. The queen had spoken her name, Ghadelyna, to Aragorn. She looked up at them, making eye contact with Aragorn. He nodded for a moment, then turned his attention back to the queen. How many people new of her secret identity, Enzi wondered. Perhaps Elrond had told this woman, but that didn't give her the right to pick and choose who she would share it with. And what would the queen have to tell Aragorn about her? She continued staring, trying to will her mind to understand the Elvish tongue to no avail. When their conversation was over, Aragorn gestured with his hands, apparently showing respect to the queen and asked them to help pack up the boats.

The Fellowship found four beautiful white boats near the river's edge. Elves brought supplies to them as they stood there near the river's edge and Enzi found herself stuffing her traveling pouch. She then began gratefully taking provisions from the Elves and stuffing them into the boat. It was decided that one of the hobbits, Pippin, would ride with her. The troublesome one, Mchawi had called him affectionately. Mchawi . . . thinking of him made her throat constrict, but she ignored it, continuing to pack the boat as the hobbit talked and ate.

After a while they group was ready and began to row away, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam, then Boromir and Merry, followed by Legolas and Gimli, and Enzi and Merry pulled up the rear. They traveled for most of the day, the hobbits yelling out at each other and Gimli complaining about wanting to keep his feet on dry land. Aragorn and Boromir debated on which shore seemed a good place to set up camp for the night and finally agreed on a shore shaded with trees. After a couple of hours, the group had set up camp, eaten, and were resting a bit, trying to soak all the experiences of the day. All except Enzi. She tired of just sitting. She found a tree near their campsite, pulling on her glove and picking up her spear as she did so. Galadriel said that she couldn't protect her. That was fine. Enzi would protect herself. Then she remembered the boots, and put her weapons down to change into them. Surprizingly, the shoes seemed to mold to her feet, giving her a sensation of comfort while protecting her from the harsh rocks of the terrain. She felt more energized and agile with the boots on. Invigorated, she picked up her weapons and began to spar against the tree. She slashed it with her spear, knocked into it with her glove and pretended to dodge attacks. She imagined the tree was the guards she'd seen carry her father away, or the council that had sold her father out. She imagined orcs and trolls fighting her and she imagined different ways to kill each of them, thrusting her spear and the armored part of the glove into the tree for each "kill".

"A lady of war is not common among the Men of the West, my lady."

She turned around to find Boromir watching her, along with Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship. She didn't know she was being watched, but was not embarrassed either. True, they'd all had to fight in Moria, but only Aragorn and Legolas had truly seen her skill and it seemed important that the rest know of her skill as well.

She smirked. "My people believe war is for all who would defend their homes. Even a child must be able to defend himself."

"Do all of your people fight as you do?" Gimli asked, smoking his pipe and looking at her as if she'd sprouted antlers. He motioned to her weapons.

" Each tribe of Harad specializes in certain weapons. The Engoli foot-soldiers tend to focus more on hand –to –hand combat as well as combat using spears, daggers and armor." Enzi motioned to her glove. "This was given to me by my mother and I've trained with it for years. Those who fight on the backs of Mumaks use spears and bows."

"Mumaks?" Merry asked.

"Large creatures," Aragorn explained. "What you would call an Oliphant."

The hobbit's eyes grew wide at the thought of a people who would train such a beast. He had not idea how powerful and fierce the tribes of Harad were.

"And you've been trained to fight on foot?" Frodo piped it. He'd been so quiet she'd forgotten he was there until she saw his blue eyes washing over her.

"Both. Someone of my status would need to be in place for whatever the king needed."

"Well then, you must offer us a demonstration, Enzi," Gimli laughed, still unconvinced. Legolas stood behind him, smiling a bit at her while motioning to the dwarf.

Nodding understanding, Enzi smiled and bowed respectfully to the dwarf. "Only if you will join me. I've heard of the famed ferocity of the dwarves."

"Ha!" the dwarf chortled. "Well I promise to take it easy on you!" He stood, brandishing his axe, prepared to attack her.

Enzi smiled and positioned herself to fight as well. "I thank you that, Master dwarf."

They circled each other for a moment, Enzi allowing herself to appear weak to him. She could see the plan formulating in the dwarf's mind – sweep her feet, knock her down, take her weapon. This was his plan. All she would have to do is allow him to believe that his plan would work, and then go in for the "kill".

In a few moments, the dwarf made his move, waving the back of his axe in order to sweep her, just as she predicted. Enzi moved her legs and swung her body the opposite way, allowing the axe to hit her gloved hand so hard that it was knocked out of the dwarf's hand. She then used the staff portion of the spear to hit him square in his helmet, throwing him off balance forcing him to the ground. When his eyes re-focused, all he could see was her smile and the edge of her spear.

"I thank you for taking it easy on me, Master dwarf," Enzi said after a while.

"You caught me off-guard!" the dwarf argued. "What is the fairness of disarming an opponent before the battle?" He was grasping at straws and he knew it, but he continued because he couldn't face losing to her. But Enzi didn't mind. Even among her people, she'd found that some men took offense to losing to a woman. They could deal with women fighting but still considered them the weaker opponent. Losing to a woman proved that the man was, indeed, the weaker vessel.

"Care to try your luck again, milady?"

Enzi did not have to turn around to know that it was Boromir that had challenged her. She smiled a bit and stood, grasping the spear again. She didn't speak, but slowly turned to face him, surprised to see him smiling. The Woods of Lorien had changed their relationship; he no longer seemed to view her as an enemy but as an ally, and seemed to view this as nothing more than friendly sparring.

She allowed Boromir to circle her, taking his stance and posture in mind to predict his intent. He was leaning heavily on his sworded arm. He would attack her from the back – not to injure her but to test her reflexes. She did not move – he must believe she knew nothing. Seconds later, as she predicted, she felt his feet take a stance and heard the blade swing to her. She guessed that he expected her to swing her gloved arm at him to shield herself. She had a different idea. She used the spearhead and Boromir's own momentum to pin the sword into the ground. While he stood trying to dislodge the sword, she smashed him in the chin with the safest edge of the glove, knocking him back a bit.

"Empressive," Boromir said with a smirk, "but you have not truly fought a Gondorian warrior before."

Enzi only smiled, concentrating on predicting his next move. They circled each other, Enzi taking a submissive position while shifting her gaze between his feet, his arms, and his eyes. But Boromir seemed to notice this and with one sweep he grabbed her about the waist attempted to tackle her. She had anticipated this and used the tree behind her as leverage, pushing against it as if to flip him over. But, apparently a part of his strategy, Boromir used her own momentum to flip her over him. Clever, but not clever enough. As Enzi fell, she grabbed Boromir's legs, pulling him down to the ground. The two hit the ground with a thud and watched each other for a while, trying to decide what to do next.

"Do all of your people fight with such . . . ferocity?" Boromir asked after a while.

"Those who are of age to become tribute must be trained to be relentless, and I had a good teacher." After nodding a truce with Boromir, she turned her attention to the rest of the Fellowship. "You should expect only the best human soldiers to be counted in the armies of Mordor, and each tribe, mine included, has its honor built on the ferocity of it's warriors's service to the Eye."

No one spoke.

"Ha!" Gimli bellowed after a while. "Nothing that this dwarf can't handle!"

Dinner was somber, but not as somber as it had been. Each member was slowly focusing more and more on the mission and less and less on personal comfort. Even Merry and Pippin didn't complain when Aragorn insisted they not get a third helping of dinner.

Boromir brought Enzi a plate of Sam's stew, and she nodded appreciatively. He sat down beside her and the two ate in silence for a while. She began to think that she hadn't felt such peaceful silence since sitting with Dingane for the last time, but then pushed out the memory. No use thinking about family she would never see again. It was pointless.

As if on cue, Boromir asked the one question that she wasn't prepared to hear from him. "Was it your father who trained you?" Enzi said nothing and he seemed to instantly know he'd hit a nerve. "I'm sorry."

That was when she turned to face him. "We've done this dance already. Apologizing like this wastes too much energy. Action speaks better." He nodded and the two continued to eat, once again, sinking into a comfortable silence.

A few moments later, it was Enzi who spoke. "You know I would have won, don't you?"

"Oh, really?" Boromir grinned, taking the bait.

"Yes. You're too slow, Gondorian. Too confident in your own might. You have to think three steps ahead of an enemy."

"Nonsense. Chivalry demands that I allowed you to win." She punched him in the arm, another instant reminder of the playful banter she and her brother had, but once again, she pushed the image out of her mind.

Boromir laughed and mock-threatened her. "Careful, Haradress. Even my chivalry has limits."

"Then I must be very lucky that it lasted this long," Enzi continued, still enjoying the banter.

He gave her a sideways glance. "My father would like you."

That was random. "Really?" Enzi asked.

Boromir nodded. "You are so different. So much like him. So unlike Gondorian women, so unlike _any_ woman I've met."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked, still wanting to continue their mockery.

Boromir looked at her for a while, his smile fading into a small smirk. "That, my lady, is nothing short of a compliment."

* * *

Comments are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 9

So sorry it's taken me so long to submit another chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Enzi walked cautiously over the hilltops, taking care to make little noise and disturb as little as possible. She took a moment to look at her shadow and calculated that she'd only been walking for an hour or so.

Aragorn had instructed her (as well as Boromir and Legolas) to search the area for any signs that they were being followed on land as they traveled on the river. He and Gimli would make camp at the shore and wait for their reports. If they found no evidence it was Aragorn's wish to abandon the boats to travel to Mordor at a faster rate. All of this was moot point to her, however. Enzi thought mainly about the fact that they all went in separate directions. They finally trusted her to be left alone. Enzi did not plan to abuse that trust.

She took a moment to press her ear down to the ground and listened. She could feel no vibration from the Earth. No footsteps. She stood and continued climbing the large hill. Asana would have liked this area – she loved running up and down hills, or baby mountains, as she called them. All this time, she'd been too busy to think of her family, but try as she might, she couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. It seemed that when she was absent from her new family, her old family was determined to visit her.

But Asana wouldn't be allowed to enjoy such pleasures now. She would never again be able to simply play in the meadows and hills. If Galadriel's vision was correct, the little lady Asana was now crowned _Mfalme Asana_, just as they're mother had been crowned when her father died. She would have to take on the weight of the entire kingdom on her hands.

As Enzi reached the top of the hill she scanned the ground below her. She could see nothing but she was still not convinced. She needed a more precise vision of the land and decided to climb a large tree nearby to get a better look around her. Her mind drifted again as she climbed to her father. There were many regrets in that relationship. And she would never be able to express her feelings or ask for forgiveness. All she would have to redeem herself was the completion of her mission. That alone would continue to push her on.

She sat on a large limb of the tree and watched the land and sky around her for spies, instantly lonely for her brother. Dingane, her best friend. He had sacrificed himself to avoid her going to the Mordorian Armies. But these thoughts were, once again, frivolous. All of these thoughts were frivolous. She would never be able to talk to these people again. She pushed them, again, from her mind. Instead she concentrated on someone she could gain strength from , someone she hadn't thought about in a long time – her mother.

_Mfalme _Sumayyaa was a woman of exceptional strength to her people as well as other tribes. Songs were literally sung of her valor and ferocity in battle as well as her tactical skill. Other tribes, she was told, feared her because of her reputation. _Hofu Kubwa_ – it was the title that the other tribes had called her with both fear and respect. And yet, she was as loving and nurturing a mother as any other she'd met. She was one of the greatest leaders in the history of her people, and she had planned this hold revolt against the Eye with her father. If her mother could have the courage to walk this line, perhaps Enzi could as well. She had always been told that she resembled her mother, considered providential among her people. Enzi, herself, had never thought of it much. But now things were different. She decided, she would take on that strength. No more sorrow. No more shed tears over things that wouldn't change – this she vowed. No more weakness. It was time to be strong.

Enzi searched the land again and was about to climb down, seeing nothing, but her ears drew her to focus on a small corner in another patch of nearby woods. She scanned the area, squinting to see better and avoid the sun's glare. Finally, she saw large black bodies marching through the area. They looked like no creature she recognized. She continued to watch as the creatures seemed to stop for a moment and attempt to track someone – just as she had looked for signs of being tracked. They continued coming closer, studying the environment. They were tracking them!

She dared not even breathe but watched the caravan as they continued to come closer. They were hideous, large and dangerous looking, almost seeming to be a combination of ork and goblin. They sniffed the air as they went, clueing Enzi in to the fact that they could smell her. She covered herself quickly with the cloak the elves had given her and waited. Though the fabric, she saw that they continued to study the area around the tree she was perched in – one of them even stared directly at her. After a few minutes, however, they gave up and continued to track where she'd been. They were following her previous path back to the bank!

When she was sure it was safe, Enzi uncovered herself and jumped down the tree. She had to lead them away. There was no time to warn the others. She and she alone had to lead these creatures in the wrong direction. She began running in the opposite direction, still being careful to not make it too obvious that they wanted them to track her. She also decided to rub her cloak against the trees and bushes, trying to insure her smell would be "stuck" on something.

Once she'd run up and down a few hills she crumpled in a corner and waited. Nothing. She watched for bird signs in the air. Nothing. She slowly and quietly pressed her ear to the ground – thumping. Gradually increasing thumping. They were coming back. They were, indeed, following her trail.

She ran with a start deeper into the forest, still with quiet care. She as so concerned about what was behind her she almost missed the sound of the arrow whirrring past her. She dropped to her knees near the roots of a large tree. Another shot - it hit the tree adjacent to her. She searched the area, both ground and tree, for the source, but saw nothing. She waited then quickly and quietly crept to another tree. Another shot but this one was pointed more towards where she was previously. She took a deep breath. She was safe.

It was when she rose and turned that she saw it – the second creature, running to her full force and brandishing a large dirty sword. Cleaver, she thought. He had used the archer to draw her out. There was no time to run now. She cried out as he rushed upon her, doing her best to use the gloved hand to hit hard blows to his head. The creature faltered for a moment and shook away the daze, then attacked again. This time, she used the spear to force the now bloody and dirty sword away from him. He was strong. Every hit she landed seemed to be easily knocked away with his might. She was beginning to tire and wasn't sure if she could keep deflecting his blows.

She began running backwards down the hill, still watching for the archers as the two continued their battle. She needed to get more space. Spears were useless in close quarter fighting. Now she saw the arrow man. He'd taken to running on the ground versus the trees. She threw her dagger at the creature, only to find his skin so leathery that it had little affect on it. Another arrow landed but it was off – way off. She rushed to find it, swinging her spear to ensure there was no other threat she hadn't noticed. She found it lodged in a tree and she grasped for it, using it to gouge the creature in the eye. It cried out inhumanly, squeeling and roaring as it moved about in pain. But, just as it had before, it kept coming for her.

The arrowman swung for her but she impaled him quickly with her spear, using the tree behind her as extra leverage. He let out a final roar, and fell, slumping to the ground.

Her first original chaser seemed to know that his comrade had fallen and roared in frustration. He began to swing for her as well, using his one good eye to assist him. But the creature wasn't as effective, and without both eyes, his aim lacked. She swung he arrow at him, knocking him off balance and forcing him to the ground. There, she beheaded the creature. Finally it didn't move.

She took a moment to catch her breath, but just a moment. She looked in the trees for another runner or arrow man but found no one. She had to move one of the body. It would be the only way to insure throwing the creatures off her trail. With all of her remaining energy, she pulled the large human-like animal down toward the river. There she found a small fallen limb that would prove suitable for her needs. She hoisted the creature on the log and then pushed it into the water, yanking out the arrow before he was completely in. Why was she so tired? Why did her side hurt so? There was no time to answer these questions. She had to finish. When she was sure the creature was floating in the wrong direction, she decided to add one more security. Ripping off a piece of her precious red cloak in her pack, she used the arrow man's bow and arrow to shoot it over to the other bank. It landed in a tree a great distance away. the creatures would believe that one comrade was killed on the bank here while the second gave chase and was killed on the other side, landing in the water. The piece of red cloak would also make them believe she ran away on the other side of the river. She would have smiled at her resourcefulness if she wasn't so tired.

She continued to run up and down the hills of the forest, running quickly yet being careful not to be caught. Too careful, in fact. In her effort to watch her back, she was not careful enough and tripped on a root, and found herself rolling down a hill. She grasped the ground for roots or limbs or something to bring her traveling to a stop, to no avail. She finally stopped when she hit the bottom of the hill. The birds flying away from her position clued her in that her position was just given away. They would be coming, even faster now. She could not be assured that they would follow her trail across the water. She had to get away.

She took a moment to gather her items and continued to run, this time trying to leave a little evidence as possible. She ran faster than she had known she was capable of, looking for a good place to hide. She finally found a large, moss-covered, stone cave down the cliff face near the bank of the river. Perhaps she could wait here until the creatures gave up the chase. She quietly settled in the cave, using the elven cloak as a shield against the creatures. They hadn't seen her in it before. Perhaps the elves had bewitched the material to provide a suitable disguise for the travelers. The sun was going down anyway and she doubted she would find her way back to camp without leading the creatures back haphazardly.

It was here, once she'd sat down and taken a long while to catch her breath, that she noticed that blood was seeping through her shirt at her side. Her hands and weapons were slick with it and it pooled on the ground at her side. She winced, trying not to cry out as she tried lifting off her equipment to examine it. It was dark in the cave, and the wound was becoming more and more painful to the touch as the adrenaline left her system, but she knew it was a very bad and deep gash. She grasped for the thick moss on the sides of the cave and pressed it into her wound, silently wishing she'd been able to soak a piece of moss in water as well. The wound would need to be cleaned to prevent infection, assuming the blade itself had not been enough to make her ill. She pressed the wound and tightly as she could, but found the blood soaking through that as well. She knew she had to grasp for more moss, but found she was unable to stand. For the second time in this journey, she thought this was a fitting end for her. At least she would have retained some type of honor in this fight.

She found a bit of elvish bread that she'd slipped in her pocket before leaving the camp, and tried to take a small bite, but the bread only forced itself up as quickly as she'd swallowed it. She was thirsty. Incredibly thirsty. But it was too risky to take even a small drink from the river. So she sat and waited. She slept on and off, insanely aware of every sound and buzz the night gave. She even imagined every now and again that the creatures were toying with her and were waiting at the mouth of the cave to strike when she came out. But she channeled her mother's unmovable strength. She would wait for them to come to her.

The morning sun greeted her through the light elvish fabric and she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She tried again to take another bite of the elvish bread (this time it stayed down) and quietly crept up to the mouth of the cave, listening for any noise. Finally and definitely, she yanked the cloak down. Nothing. She slowly crept up the cliff face and still she heard or saw nothing. Correction – she did see something. In front of her very cave was existed the signs of the remains of a camp. She saw the remains of a campfire and the leftover bones and bread. She smelled the stink of the creatures. They were here. They had camped right here and had not detected her.

She took a moment to smile at the cloak as if silently thanking Galadriel and her people for their gifts. Then, after taking a moment to get her fill of water and clean her wound, she slowly surveyed the land and came to the conclusion that the creatures had travelled across the river, still chasing her. She pulled up the roots of a plant she remembered her father's physician noted was able to help the body heal from deep cuts and wounds. She chopped up the roots as finely as she could, finding that she felt much, much weaker than she was before. She wrapped the roots up in moss, then in her shirt, using another piece of her red cloak to tie it, holding the makeshift bandage in place. Throughout all of this, she listened and waited. Nothing. That knowledge alone allowed her to begin to make her way back to camp, confident that she would lead no one to them.

After hours of walking, she finally made it back to camp, met with 8 concerned faces, both happy to see her and listening carefully to her story. She tried to explain what happened but Aragorn seemed more concerned with the blood-covered moss at her side. He ordered her to sit and he examined the wound.

"You must listen to me," Enzi muttered to the man as he removed the moss, roots and cloth. "Creatures . . ."

"Stay still," he gently ordered. Something he saw made him grimace for a moment, but he quickly covered up his feelings. He looked deeply in Enzi's eyes. "When were you attacked?"

"Yes . . . . . . . attacked . . . ." She had been so tired. Now all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt her eyes slowly closing even as she willed them to stay open.

"Enzi! Enzi!" Aragorn shook her as he called to her. "You must stay awake." The shaking seemed to alert her again. Aragorn spoke quickly and directly. "When were you injured?"

"Yesterday . . . . before . . . . sunset . . . . two . . . . body in the water . . . . other side of the bank . . . running . . . " sleepiness was falling upon her again.

Aragorn whispered something to Legolas in Elvish and the elf walked away quickly. He then spoke to Sam and another hobbit. She wasn't sure which one. For some reason, the world seemed hazy and she found she couldn't focus as she had before. She kept trying to warn them, but found her words confusing. Nothing she said seemed to make any sense.

Aragorn still called for her, shaking her anytime she seemed to drift to sleep. Moments later, she felt something scraping at her side, making the blood from the partially clotted wound flow freely. She cried out, still not fully awake, but aware of this new pain. She felt something on her head and suddenly, the world grew dark.

It had been early afternoon when she'd found her way back to camp. She was sure of that. When her head was finally clear of the fog, the sun hung even higher on the sky. It was morning. She blinked, looking around her for any explanation. She was still perched by the tree but found a sort of circle of comrades all around her. Gimli sat near the edge of the forest, watching it intently for some sign of a threat. Frodo, Merry and Pippin sat towards he right, spread out and quietly watching the river bank. Aragorn was further away with Sam, and seemed to be making some sort of bandage. She wasn't sure were Boromir was. Sam was making some sort of food, stirring in the ingredients Aragorn handed to him. Instinctually, she felt her side and found a new bandage placed there. He'd redressed her wound. She tried to sit up, to examine it and a piercing pain forced her back down and well as forcing a small cry of pain from her lips. Eight sets of eyes snapped back in her direction.

"You're awake!" Sam called, bringing a small pot and sitting it beside her.

She smiled a bit, rubbing his head as she had in Galadriel's wood. "Hello, Master Samwise. I see you've kept everyone safe while I slept."

The chubby hobbit chortled a bit, as they were surrounded by the others. Aragorn felt her head and looked deeply in her eyes, as if searching for something. "What do you remember?"

Enzi eyed him in a bit of confusion. They'd had this conversation before. "Being attacked in the woods. Hiding in a cave and using moss and roots to dress my wound. Then running back here a few hours ago." Something in his gaze told her that her last statement was wrong. As she had suspected, it was not later on in the day, it was earlier in another day. "How long was I . . ."

"Two days," Aragorn stated simply, lifting her shirt to examine the dressing. "Good. Your wound appears to be healing. This is the first bandage it hasn't bled through."

"Two days!" Enzi jumped up with a start, finding the hands of Legolas and Gimli restricting her movement. "We've been here for two days! We have to leave. NOW! Those creatures –"

"Were thrown off our trail thanks to you're efforts," Gimli said with a grunt. "They assume we're on the other side of the bank."

"But it's not safe here," Enzi persisted. "They could come back. We must –"

"The only thing you must do, milady, is rest," Aragorn noted quietly. "I need to examine your wound again. If it is indeed healing, we will be able to leave in the morning."

This statement seemed to be a call to leave and each of them; hobbit, dwarf and elf, trodded off, being sure their backs were to her. "For you milady," Sam noted before leaving, motioning to the stew. "It will help you get your strength back."

"Thank you, Sam," Enzi smiled genuinely watching the hobbit nod a goodbye, then walk off as the others had – being sure to keep his back to her and Aragorn.

She inwardly smiled to herself. It had to have been difficult to have to treat the wounds of a woman, and if what Aragorn had said were true, they'd adopted this behavior to help her maintain her privacy. She wondered if the thought of her partially clothed was more embarrassing for her or them. Aragorn lifted her shirt up a bit more and used a small, clean blade to cut away the old dressing. "You're lucky to be alive," he said as he examined the wound, touching it gingerly. It didn't feel as deep as it had before. "Whatever type of blade you were stabbed with was laced with some type of poison, probably from one of the plants nearby. If not for the roots and moss, you would have bled to death."

Enzi nodded and silently watched Aragorn remove the old bandage completely and replace it with a new one. He helped her sit up as he wrapped the cloth around her abdomen and she noticed Boromir running back into camp. "Ara-" Legolas stopped him, motioning back to where Aragorn was and probably what he was doing. Boromir looked down for a moment, a wave of embarrassment flooding his face, and turned his back to them as the others had. He and Legolas continued to talk quietly, Boromir apparently filling the elf in with some important news. She wondered how long he'd been scouting and what he'd learned but said nothing. If they were too afraid to even look at her as Aragorn changed the bandages, they would certainly not be able to talk to her until he was done.

After a few moments, Aragorn tied the final knot in front of her abdomen and announced he was finished by patting her hand and saying, "There you are milady. You should be back in fighting form in no time."

She watched each of the males slowly and tentatively turn around and Aragorn helped up sit up on the tree, handing her a bowl of Sam's stew to eat. It wasn't Sam's best work, but she assumed it was only medicinal since no one else ate any of it. However, she smiled and ate it graciously, noting the concern and care each of them seemed to have taken in allowing her time to recover.

"How do you feel?" Boromir asked after a while, ending the silence. He had come closer now and found a seat on the ground near her.

"Like I could battle the whole army of Sauron myself," Enzi lied.

He seemed to know it was an untruth because he chuckled and nodded mockingly. " Of that I have not doubt, milady."

Now, finally, Enzi told the full story of what had happened and how she'd diverted the strange creature-army away from their camp. Each of them listened intently to her descriptions, looking around them every now and again as if her story alone could conjure the creatures up. Aragorn was deep in thought, listening to every description of the creatures and gave a few glances to Legolas. When she was finally finished, no one said anything, each person seemingly in thought about the creatures and what path to take. Whatever these creatures were, they had been sent to find them. That much they all knew. Finally, Aragorn spoke to Enzi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If not for your skill, they would have found the camp. For that, we owe you our thanks."

"Not to dampen the optimistic mood," the voice of the dwarf rumbled, "but how do we know she saw what she saw? She was sick with fever for two days."

"Enzi's story matches what I found in the wood, Gimli," Legolas said softly. "This is not a deception or the hallucination of fever. This army appears to be very real."

"They have tracked us since we left Galadriel's wood," Aragorn noted. "This is definitely no deception."

The dwarf grumbled for a bit. "No match for a dwarf!" he said walking away. "I will cut down that entire army!"

A sudden wave of tiredness swept over Enzi and she slid down the tree again as Aragorn moved away with Legolas and Boromir to speak privately. A pull on her arm directed her attention to Sam, who had been starring at her for a while now. He held out his hand to take the bowl from her. "Are you alright, milady?" he asked genuinely, refilling the bowl and handing it back to her.

She couldn't help smiling and nodding thanks for the food (despite not wanting to eat another drop). "Yes, Master Samwise. I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Then rest, milady. We'll watch over you until the morning."

She wanted to protest, but sleepiness was beginning overtake her again. The last thing she remembered was Sam taking away the bowl from her and feeling her cloak being pulled over her shoulders.

In the morning, she felt much better. She was able to stand and stretch a bit, and felt ready to take on anything, but Aragorn still warned her to be cautious. Her wound was redressed and the group ate in together in silence, Enzi still being served the disgusting medicinal soup as the others ate the meat of some animal that was killed and elvish bread.

Each member of the Fellowship went on to packing up the camp as they finished. Gimli didn't take a moment to smoke his pipe. Sam took the bowl from her when he was sure he was done and begin as the others had. "How do you feel today?" he asked. "Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"No," she said, swallowing the last of the horrible liquid. "I'm still a bit stiff and sore but I am fine." The Haradress looked up to find the males glancing at her, showing equal concern on their faces. "Really," she announced, "I am fine."

They all took small glances at each other and began their tasks again, allowing her a moment to catch her breath and prepare herself for the journey. She found, however, that when she reached for her supplies, they were not near her. Someone must have placed the items in her boat. She smiled at this kind gesture, still a bit unaccustomed to being treated with such care. She walked to her boat to make sure her supplies were all present only to find it empty of all provisions and Boromir's completely overloaded. She also saw her boat-mate, Merry, sitting beside Pippin. For a moment she'd thought gone back to mistrusting her, when she noticed that her boat had been tied to the back of Boromir's.

"What is this?" She demanded.

The two hobbits looked at her and then each other questioningly. They either didn't have the answer or didn't know how to respond.

"You cannot be expected to carry on a full day's rowing with just a bowl of stew." The voice came behind her, yet she did not have to turn to know the owner's identity. "I will take on your burdens for you for the day." Though he was attempting to bestow a great kindness on her, it still came out as a command. Was he ordering her to rest?

It amazed her how the journey had changed them so! She would have never expected this any more than she'd expected to see the sun and moon walk through the forest to greet them.

She turned and met general concern in those grey-blue eyes. Her tone softened. "I appreciate this, Boromir, but this is ill advised. If you load your boat so we risk it taking on water. Besides, those creatures are still nearby. We need all eyes watching the land and river." She appreciated the gesture, she really did, but she couldn't allow him to place himself and two others in danger just to let her sleep.

She thought that would be the end of it, but is wasn't so. For an instant, she saw determination flash through his eyes. He walked closer to her, standing several inches above her head. He lowered his head, still glaring at her in almost a parental tone. "And how will you fight the Uru-Hai (what Aragorn called them) while you're fighting your own fatigue, Haradress?"

She flashed him a look of her own. "I will manage. Afterall, I am a woman." With her eyes still locked on Boromir, she spoke to the hobbits. This would not be a battle he would win. "Untie the boats and reload mine. And make sure you save room for yourself, Pippin." From the corner of her eye, she saw the hobbits give each other a look and then slowly begin doing as she asked. A small smile played on her lips.

"You will do no such thing!" Boromir commanded the hobbits, stopping them mid-step. Replace the items." The hobbits glanced at each other again, now even more confused and unsure.

"These are not your soldiers, Boromir. You command no one here." Her tone was lower than before but still held strength in it.

"Neither are they yours," he countered. For a moment, they continued glaring, they're own personal test of wills with the hobbits still unsure how to proceed. Finally, Enzi sighed and lowered her gaze. "Fine," she conceded.

"Fine?" Boromir asked, smiling in spite of himself at his victory. She had not had many experiences seeing him smiled. It changed his features so. The crinkling of his fierce eyes, the dimpling of his cheeks and the flash of perfectly straight white teeth made him younger and less intimidating. He should smile more often, but she understood why he didn't.

"Fine," Enzi repeated as she walked to her boat carefully bending down. "I know that you are only trying to do what you feel is best and I won't ask the hobbits to disobey you." She heard Boromir chuckle behind her and begin to walk away. Then with one swift motion, she cut the cord connecting the two boats. "I'll do it myself."

The sound alerted Boromir and he turned around. His grin dropped and his mouth hung open a bit while the hobbits giggled as silently as possible. He continued to stand there as she carefully reloaded her boat and watched her settle herself and Pippin into the boat. When she was done, he simply shook his head and muttered. "You are a stubbornly impossible woman."

She knew he wasn't angry – not really. He just didn't like the idea that he had not won the argument. So with this in mind she smiled slightly. "True. But after all, I _am_ a woman. I'm expected to be difficult." The comment seemed to force the barest of smiles from him and they all began to row down the river.

So, the Fellowship continued their journey over the river under the instruction of Aragorn. They glided lazily over the water for most of the day and camped on land for only a few hours of night. And though he was a bit annoying, Enzi was thankful for the hobbit she carried in her boat. Keeping him safe gave her something else to focus on other than Boromir.

She had been grateful that they had learned to trust one another. It was pointless to use so much energy to fight two enemies. She was even grateful that he considered her a comrade in arms and a friend. But the closer they became, the more she worried that they were becoming "too close", too familiar with each other. She didn't like being handled like a fragile piece of glass. She'd been trained as a child for tribute to the armies of Mordor. She appreciated being treated for her wounds, and realized that women were treated differently in their culture, but she was not helpless and couldn't stand to be treated that way. Boromir watched her now and again but didn't mouth a complaint to her.

The group rowed down the river for most of the day. The sun was slowly seeping down to the mountains when Legolas got out of his boat to survey the banks. He returned in a few moments, motioning to them that it was okay to come to shore, and the Fellowship made camp. Despite the assistance offered by Legolas, she pulled her own boat to shore and she and Pippin unloaded it. Aragorn pulled her aside to privately examine and redress her wound. When they were done, Frodo offered her a bit of food, which she accepted graciously, grateful to not eat Sam's soup. Each person then picked a spot and rested by the fire. Merry and Pippin took to entertaining and began singing drinking songs they'd sung back home, while Sam simply shook his head at how they danced and bounced around the camp. Gimli smoked his pipe and told stories of his previous battles. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir, however, were in deep conversation. Something they didn't want to share with the entire group.

She pushed off the ground, moaning as her stiff muscles stretched, and walked over to them, noticing the large map of the territories known by their peoples. "Something wrong, gentleman?" she asked as she walked over.

"No, Enzi," Legolas spoke first. "We are just planning the best route to take."

"Boromir suggested we strike for Gondor," Aragorn said distrustfully.

"Aragorn disagrees," Boromir countered.

"What do you think?" Aragorn asked her, motioning her to come closer and look at the map. They still had so far to go. "By river we will travel faster but not as safely as we wish. If the Eye calls for tributes early from all tribes as he did mine, the closer we get to Mordor, more heavily guarded the riverways will be." She signed a bit to herself. "But crossing to Gondor could be just as dangerous. Several tribes travel near the foot of the mountains to Mordor." She was amazed at how guilty she felt for revealing a necessary secret. She shrugged of the feeling. "Expect the mountains and rivers near Gondor to be heavily guarded. My people know corner and passageways we've used for generations." She took a glance at Boromir. "Some even you don't know." She continued, looking at the map and shaking her head. "It's dangerous, but I believe we should continue on with the boats until we near Mordor's borders."

Aragorn did not say anything but nodded appreciating while continuing to stare at the map. Legolas looked at her then Aragorn, his expression unable to be read. Boromir grumbled to himself and walked away.

As night set in, Aragorn suggested they sleep in shifts and each member of the Fellowship lose an hour or so of sleep in order to insure they were protected throughout the night. It wasn't really expected that the hobbits aide in this, but they volunteered nonetheless (except of course, Pippin, who had difficulty staying awake throughout the day let alone the wee hours of the night). Gimli and Legolas agreed to take the first shift and Enzi settled herself down to rest, being sure to still lie on the opposite side.

"Wake me when you tire," Enzi called to Legolas. "I'll watch for the next few hours."

Legolas nodded but Aragorn protested. "You are not still fully recovered. You do not want to risk further injury."

"I rested several days straight –"

"And refused rest during the day," Boromir added, seeming also unnerved by her decision.

"We've all been injured in some way," Enzi reasoned. "And we will probably receive even more injuries before this is over."

"If we're lucky," Gimli mumbled in agreement.

Enzi continued. "We cannot stop for a wound to heal. We have to press on." The continued to look at her. "I'm not asking to take on the whole army. Just stand watch."

"Gracious, woman," Boromir roared, still angry, "must everything be a battle? Can you not just do what you're asked without an argument?" Enzi smiled a bit apologetically but said nothing, refusing to give in. Their starring contest began again and after a few moments, it was apparent that she, once again won. "Unbelievable," Boromir muttered walking away.

She looked at Legolas. "Would you just sleep and allow danger to come into the camp?"

He looked at Aragorn for a while and then turned back to her, a small smile showing gracefully on his face. "We will wake you in a few hours."

She smiled conveying thanks and prepared to rest. The last thing she saw was Boromir turn around and smirk at her, still a bit angry, but now graciously excepting defeat. "Rest well, friend," she heard him say softly as she drifted to sleep.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

Enzi recognized Aragorn's voice and wondered what time it was. She watched the sky for a while, noting the position of the stars and moon. It was late. Much later than 2 hours. Legolas had not awakened her. Perhaps she had not won.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Boromir. She rolled her eyes a bit. She should have known he would do this. He'd tied the score. She leaned up carefully, looking around the camp and finding everyone asleep. Even Legolas looked asleep but she couldn't be sure because elves slept with their eyes open. She stood and stretched carefully for a moment thinking of what Boromir would say when he'd found that she was awake despite his plans to make sure she rested. As she waited, the conversation between Boromir and Aragorn continued.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir had this argument before with Aragorn. Why was he so determined to take the ring to his home?

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn reasoned.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" Boromir countered. "Have you so little faith in your own people?" She stood, feeling a bit guilty for hearing this argument she was sure they'd intended to keep private, and walked oto the edge of the river. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." She looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one eavesdropping. Two large blue eyes peered from a small cloak. He looked nervous, even afraid of the argument. Enzi was about to supportively rub Frodo's shoulder, letting him know that this argument was not as serious as he felt it was, when she heard something rustle in the direction of the two men. She turned to face them, even though she knew she would not be able to see anything. Boromir continued. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are."

She knew that would hit a nerve. Enzi wasn't sure if Boromir had truly accepted Aragorn or not but he'd made it clear at the Council of Elrond that he felt they did not need him. Now he was basically calling him a coward.

She looked at Frodo and he looked at her each questioning the other with their eyes silently. Suddenly, they heard Aragorn again. His voice was menacing and determined. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The haradress and hobbit looked at each other again as footsteps came closer. In moments, Aragorn walked back to the camp. He gave them a look for a second, then continued walking away to his resting area. "Your turn, Enzi."

For the first time, Enzi wished she had stayed in bed.

* * *

_Mfalme - King - _I've read that some cultures, such as ancient Egypt, gave the title of king to their leader dispite their gender. I'm sort of playing it like that

_Hofu Kubwa – great terror_


	12. Chapter 10

Ok ladies & gents! Sorry for the late update! I plan on sending a couple of chapters this week to make up for it so this one's a bit short. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome & appreciated!

* * *

Enzi would have been lying if she said she enjoyed the idea of talking to Boromir when he was in such a state. He was sitting near the edge of the clearing on an old log, brooding to himself. Enzi looked back to see where Aragorn was and he was settling himself down to rest a bit before the sun came up. It appeared that he truly was leaving Boromir in her hands.

"You should be resting," Enzi said quietly, trying to figure out how best to tackle the situation.

He looked back at her for a moment then took a slow breath, as if taking a moment to calm is emotions. "So should you Haradress." He sighed for a moment, then moved over to the right on the log, signifying that he wanted her to sit beside him.

Enzi complied, still unsure how to start this discussion. It was amazing how their relationship had changed since Rivendell. Had she seen him a year earlier, she would have killed him without question. For that matter, if he'd made a move against her at Rivendell she would have killed him. But that was not there relationship now. They were, at worse, comrades, and at best . . . . she wasn't sure. His behavior since her injury still shocked her. True, every other member of the Fellowship suddenly became unnerved after her injury, as if noticing that she was a female for the first time. Enzi inwardly wondered how much they _had_ seen when Aragorn had dressed her wounds. But Boromir was different. He'd begun to take a special interest in her, worrying about her and trying to even protect her from further injury. She was sure that he would not have done the same with anyone else. Even among the seeming liberation of her tribe, she knew only two types of men became extremely protective of their female counterparts – those who viewed the female as family, and those who viewed the female as someone to be pursued. What exactly _was_ happening between them?

Had she giving him indication that she wanted anything more than a comrade on this journey? The thought of Boromir "pursuing" her made her throat constrict. She didn't know what her feelings were for him. Male attention had not exactly been an important element in her life. It wasn't that she had a low opinion of her own worth of beauty. Quite the opposite. She was born to be tribute, a representative of her country. And not just any tribute; she was royalty. Her title and family honor had to be represented in every manner in which she carried herself from the nature of her fighting to her looks. There had been no such thing as an "ugly" member of her family.

But being pursued was something different. Romance had been as far from her mind as east was from west. But, then again, the Men of the North and West were still unfamiliar. She could be misinterpreting his intentions. She pushed the idea from mind, visibly shaking her head to rid herself of the images.

"Enzi?"

She looked up and her almond-shaped brown eyes met his narrow blue-gray ones. Boromir sat watching her in confusion, waiting for some sort of explanation. Enzi smirked a bit and looked down a bit embarrassed. " Still sleepy, I guess," she lied.

"Hmmmm . . . " Boromir said, disbelief lining his words. "If you say so." Enzi had to change the subject but found that she could not figure out an appropriate way to start. Luckily, Boromir did. "He will not listen to reason."

"Aragorn?" Enzi knowingly questioned.

"He trusts the elves, dwarves, little folk, and even you, Haradress, but not his own people. The road to Gondor is the safest path." This was an old argument, one that she thought she'd solved by telling all of them that her people would be patrolling near Gondor but he seemed to have forgotten that.

"Maybe he has other concerns," Enzi reasoned. "Maybe he's worried about how the One Ring will affect your people."

Boromir turned slowly to her as if she'd just declared war. "And what, exactly is wrong with my people? Are you saying that the courage of the hobbits is greater than the men who protect all of Middle Earth from the borders of Mordor?"

"No, Boro-"

He was standing now, indignant. "My people have died to protect the country he was given as his birthright and abandoned! And now when it suits him, he decides our fate! He decides that this great power should be destroyed rather than used to protect everyone?"

Enzi stood in front of him, trying to reason with the increasingly angry Gondorian. "The Ring corrupts all who touch it. Even among my people, the One Ring is considered too dangerous to bear."

"And yet the fate of the world is in the hands of a Hobbit? A quiet child among forces he cannot protect himself?" His eyes were wild and searching, as if he expected an attack from every corner of the wood. "If he keeps the Ring, we will die." He was sweating, and Enzi could see that he was gripping his sword.

Why was he acting this way? What could vex him so? Then, slowly, she began to hear a voice. A dark, deep, melodic voice. "_Bure yangu. Bure yangu." _ It did not belong to her, or Boromir, or anyone else in the Fellowship. She looked slowly at Frodo, who was now trying to drift into the soft grip of sleep. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow, yet the voice continued to call out. And it seemed the more she focused on the hobbit, the stronger the voice became, as if begging her to free it from its prison around Frodo's neck.

Enzi turned back to her comrade. "You hear it, don't you? It's calling to you. Begging you to free it."

They both knew what she was referring to but Boromir feigned confusion. "You are mistaken, Haradress," he said quietly, turning and walking away from her.

Enzi sprinted quickly until she was in front of him and continued. "It calls to all of us. You are no exception. It is the nature of the One Ring." He looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of guilt. "There is no shame in this."

Boromir still seemed torn, his eyes dancing between hers and the small hobbit's possession. "My father needs me to bring this to Gondor. Only then will we have the strength to save our people. I have sworn an oath to protect my city and my people. He trusted me to do this. Their fate -"

"Will be sealed if you take the Ring, Boromir," Enzi countered. He shook his head, indignant and still unsure of the best course of action. He was being drawn again, pulled by the power of the One Ring. His eyes didn't even register Enzi until she enveloped his face with her hands to insure his attention. "Listen, Boromir. Listen to yourself." She paused, allowing him to process the voice that she was sure called to him. "These words are not from you. Not truly. It takes your thought and fears and twists it to its own design. It only wants to go home and will do whatever it can to achieve its own ends. " He nodded understanding slowly and she continued. "I took an oath too. An oath to lead my people and the armies of Mordor. But then the treachery of the Eye was discovered and I had to make a decision. To follow my oath or to do what was best for my people, even if it meant their suffering. Even if it meant mine." She looked deeply in his eyes, willing strength into them. "You must hold onto that. The only way for all people to be free is to be rid of it. Keeping it won't save anyone. You must fight it, Boromir. Fight the ring's call."

Boromir looked deeply into her eyes, a his eyes showing a storm of emotion. "I fear I do not have the strength to win this fight, Enzi," he stated simply. As he said it, she knew it was true. He was terrified. Truly terrified, as if he had been placed in the body of an animal he neither understood nor could control. And that fear she saw in his eyes, made her fear for the safety of all. But she couldn't show this. Instead, she smiled, and slowly slid her hands down his face. "You are a soldier of Gondor. You have faced the Ring and you will defeat it."

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence. Boromir and Aragorn didn't even acknowledge each other. Gimli muttered ever now and again about one thing or another that he wasn't satisfied with while Merry and Pippin fought over the last slice of bacon and Sam packed up the cooking equipment. Frodo seemed a bit detached, choosing to sit at a more remote section of the camp, shrinking back as if afraid of something.

Aragorn and Legolas were talking near the boats in elvish to each other while Boromir was slowly packing his boat, every now and again, eyeing Frodo from a distance. Enzi observed all of this in silence seeing Boromir internally war with himself on what to do. She could see him restraining himself, fighting the urge to go to the hobbit and demand the ring. It was still calling him, as it called all of them, but he was fighting it.

Boromir's eyes found hers and he looked away quickly, embarrassed and ashamed that she'd seen the battle he was still fighting. After a moment of pretending to pack something away, he looked back and noticed that Enzi was still watching him.

He muttered something about going to stretch his legs and began to walk away from the camp. Aragorn called for him to return and started to follow him but Enzi stopped him. "I'll get him Aragorn," she said quietly and ran along the trail he made in the bush of the forest. It didn't take her long to reach him and stopped him a few meters from camp.

"I can't go with you!" he said in a hushed voice. "I'm a danger to all of you if I stay!" He turned to her, still angry but unable to look her in the eye. " The thing calls to me every moment now. I can't stay."

"You can't go alone either," Enzi countered, whispering back. "We can talk to Aragorn. Maybe he can-"

"I will NOT ask for his help! Besides, if the ring calls to me, how much more does it call to him. His ancestor was a ring-bearer." He finally looked her in the eye, determined. "You must not tell him. Promise, Enzi. You must NOT tell him."

"I won't say anything . . . . if you stay."

Boromir hesitated, still uncomfortable with the idea of going back to camp while the Ring was still so tempting to him. "If I-"

"You won't. I will be right there to help you." Boromir still hesitated between walking away and going back to camp. Did he have so little faith in himself? He was almost a shadow of the man she'd known in Rivendell. "Please, Boromir," Enzi continued, pulling him by the arm as she walked back towards camp. "Come. Come." He said nothing but gruffly complied, following her lead to camp.

In a matter of moments, the camp was packed up and they all began to board the boats. Aragorn stopped to ask her if everything was alright before boarding his boat and she assured him it was. Perhaps it was best for all that Aragorn not know Boromir's struggle. She would keep an eye on him.

No one except the hobbits and Gimli talked much throughout the day's journey. Aragorn seemed lost in thought as they traveled and Legolas was busy searching the shorelines for signs of danger.

Enzi had kept her promise as best she could. She'd kept Boromir's struggles a secret and even placed her boat between his and Aragorn's insuring that he would have to pass her in order to get close to the late afternoon, he found a relatively secluded camp side and took the lead to guide the other boats in.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said after a while. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Without a night of rest after boating all day?" Enzi said quietly. "I wouldn't suggest it. Patrols may have already started. We need to rest before we change paths."

"And every moment of rest makes us vulnerable," Aragorn countered. "We are being tracked and we must lose him soon."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli exclaimed. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," Aragorn said after a moment of irritation. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Enzi patted Gimli's shoulder as he grumbled in anger at Aragorn's words and continued unpacking everything out of her boat. She was so consumed that she didn't even notice the rest of the conversation between the men. That was, until one question was asked.

"Where's Frodo?"

Enzi stopped in the middle of pulling a bundle of food out of the boat and looked at Merry, who was still searching the camp for Frodo. She listened for the call of the Ring. She could not hear it, meaning it was far away, and Frodo with it. And then she saw Boromir's shield and the rest of his gear lying near a tree without him.

* * *

Bure yangu. Bure yangu. – Free me. Free me.


	13. Chapter 11

"Boromir! Boromir!" Aragorn was armed now, getting visibly more desperate by the moment. The entire Fellowship had taken to looking for the small hobbit, but Aragorn was bent on finding Boromir first.

"He would not hurt the hobbit, Aragorn," Enzi said, weakly trying to defend the missing Gondorian. She was following him through the woods, hoping that she would see Boromir before Aragorn could reach him and could defuse this already tense situation. Yes, the Ring was a tempting prize to him but he had fought it for so long. He had maintained his distance from Frodo and hadn't even lifted a finger for the Ring since Cahathras. He wouldn't hurt Frodo. He couldn't. ""It's not his nature," Enzi though out loud, searching the woods beside the ranger. "He wouldn't-"

"Then where is he, Enzi?" Aragorn rarely yelled. He was almost always soft spoken. Even in arguing with Boromir, he wasn't exactly yelling – just speaking with more force. But now he had turned towards her and unleashed all of his fears and anger in his words. For a moment, Enzi was too shocked to say anything. All she could do is just stare at him. After a moment, the flash of anger left Aragorn's face and he looked down, as if rethinking his outburst. But he didn't apologize or even explain himself. He just turned around and continued through the forest looking for Boromir.

She let him walk away and continued her journey in another direction. She still wanted to find Boromir first, but knew that she would have to let Aragorn cool off first. Eventually, she caught up with Sam, who was frantically calling for Frodo, desperate to find his friend. How alike they were?

"We will find him, Sam," Enzi noted after a while. "He probably went for a walk to clear his head."

Sam smirked at her revealing that her attempt to make light of the situation wasn't helping. "I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't leave him and now he leaves me."

"He will be fine, Sam. I'm sure of it." Enzi had taken to walking a bit ahead of the little man

"I hope so, milady, I really-"

"Shhhh," Enzi demanded, pushing Sam behind her as she crouched to the ground. She was looking off the distance, using the tree she crouched behind as cover. She still kept her hand at Sam's abdomen, keeping him behind her, but said nothing.

"Milady?"

She could see dark figures in the distance, traveling in ranks, growling and snarling as they walked. She recognized the familiar stomach-turning stench, and the curved swords. "They're here," she said finally, still trying to inch a bit around the tree so that she could track the Uruk-hai's movements. "They must have been tracking us ever since they injured me." She stood quietly and grasped for her weapon. "Stay here, Sam. I will lead them in the opposite direction."

Sam stopped her movements, grabbing her cloak as she stood. "No, milady!" he said in a hushed tone. "They almost killed you before. I'll go with you."

Explaining to Sam that he wouldn't be able to defend her against these creatures would be a waste of time. These hobbits didn't really seem to understand that they were small and helpless and wouldn't be able to help in a serious fight. Instead, she appealed to his sense of duty. "But, Master Samwise, you promised Mchawi that you would look after Frodo. The only way you will be able to get to him is if I lead them away so that you can find him." Enzi looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll be more careful this time." She took off running after she said this, not giving him a chance to protest.

The soldiers seem to instantly get a whiff of her scent but the lead creature only ordered a few of them to get off the trail and attack her. She got to work on the creatures quickly, using her spear to decapitate one while swinging her armored glove into the abdomen, destroying organs and killing the creature with one swing.

"Find the Halflings!" she heard one of the creatures say and instantly knew that she should have kept Sam with her. He would be slaughters and so would his kin if she didn't' stop the creatures. And something about that knowledge gave her the adrenaline to decimate each creature that dared challenge her.

She was hoping and praying (to who she didn't know, especially considering she'd always been taught to pray to the Eye) that Sam would have heard the creature and ran away quietly rather than revealing his location. No such luck.

"Mister Frodo!" she heard Sam call, and five of the creatures quickly tried to run after the hobbit.

"NO!" Enzi said and without really thinking, she tackled the largest of the creatures, knocking down three of them. She went to work quickly slashing her spear and using the armored glove to both block and attack. In a matter of moments, she was surrounded by corpses, and stood, calling Sam's name.

Suddenly, she heard growling behind her. She turned to find one of the creatures she believed was dead with one of Legolas's arrows in his chest and being hacked down by Gimli's axe. She nodded a thank you and yelled out, "They are after the hobbits! We have to find them!"

The elf and dwarf looked at each other for a moment, then followed the Haradress as she tried her best to trip one of the soldiers with her staff as he climbed down the hill. The three continued without even a word until they noticed Aragorn, who Legolas ordered to go. Enzi assumed that he was searching for Frodo, and apparently so did the other two and they followed Aragorn's lead.

Enzi had fought in war on behalf of her father before, but it had never been like this. She'd fought men, women, and even orcs, but these creatures were different. They were nothing short of monsters, just as likely to bite you as they were to stab you with their swords. To make matters worse, no matter how skilled you were and how many you took down, there were dozens more to replace them. And all the while she worried about the hobbits. If they were proving difficult for them, what would they do them?

Three loud horn blasts erupted from the valley below them. For a millisecond, the four turned towards the noise, trying, quickly, to register the sound in their minds.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas announced after a while.

There was only one person it could have been. "Boromir!" Aragorn said, thinking out loud and beginning to run to the position of the sound. But Enzi had already beat him to, it, running quickly down the hill and killing creatures as she passed them. But when she came to the bottom of the hill, she could not figure out where he was. The Horn was blown again, giving Enzi direction. She now ran to the left, down another hill. Interestingly enough she was following the trail of Uruks. _'Stop blowing, Boromir,'_ Enzi thought. _'You are leading the creatures to you!'_

Arrows! As she mowed down the Uruks that neared her, she heard the sound of arrows being fired. The hobbits! They'd found them. She was beyond exhausted but willed her body to continue one, convinced that every moment of hesitation could mean any of the four halflings lives.

Finally she was where the sound came from. But she couldn't believe her eyes. She could see not one single hobbit. She had not seen their remains, thankfully, meaning they were still alive. But that didn't make what she saw any easier to bear. One of the Uruk-hai, the one who'd commanded the creatures and demanded that they find the hobbits, stood over Boromir, sneering as he aimed his bow. Boromir had already been shot, three times, and the horn he'd apparently been using to call for help had been split in two. Boromir wasn't defending himself. He didn't try to roll away. He just continued gasping for air against the arrows pinned in his lungs as the creature prepared to end him.

Running as fast as she could, Enzi jumped onto the back of the creature, causing him to misfire and drop his bow. The creature growled in anger and picked up a sword to kill her. She blocked with her glove, wincing at the force of the hit. She used her spear to attack but he effortlessly knocked it out of her hands and threw her into a nearby tree. He then threw his shield at her, pinning her to the tree as he ran in for the kill. Enzi desperately tried to slide beneath the shield eventually wriggling under the steel sheet but not until after Aragorn had come and attacked the creature from behind.

The ranger pulled out a knife and stabbed the creature in the leg, trying to slow it down. The creature roared in pain and for a moment, Enzi believed that maybe the two of them could slow it down. But to her dismay, the creature pulled out the knife with little effort, licked the blood on it and threw it at Aragorn.

Aragorn used a nearby sword to block the blow and Enzi grasped for her long dagger, rushing the creature to help him. She began to slash the creature in the back, causing him the sword in pain. He tried to block her dagger by attacking her hands, but Enzi was a bit too quick. In the matter of seconds she'd sliced off the creature's arm and had stabbed the creature in the chest.

The creature looked down at the wound for a moment, then arrogantly pulled her towards him as if he could feel no pain in the wound. She tried to free the dagger but found that she couldn't. Luckily, she didn't have to. Aragorn came from behind and beheaded it.

They both looked at each other for a moment, silently thanking the other for the assistance. Then, they both set themselves to finding Boromir. "No," Aragorn said softly, running to his fallen comrade. Enzi ran behind him and settled her self down beside Aragorn over Boromir. He was very pale, paler than she's ever seen him. The wounds were bleeding free now and Boromir was still gasping for air.

Boromir grasped for Aragorn as Enzi examined the wounds, trying to figure out a way of safely removing them. "They took the little ones," Boromir said, using what air he had to tell both of them the one bit of knowledge they didn't have.

"Be still," Aragorn said.

"Be quiet," Enzi said simultaneously.

Boromir looked from one to the other desperately. "Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

Enzi looked up from Boromir's wounds and looked up at Aragorn, who seemed to be struggling for words. "I let Frodo go," he said finally.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir admitted regrettably. He eyed Enzi for a fraction of a second then looked at Aragorn to continue his confession. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

Enzi felt herself grow cold. She'd promised him that she would help him resist the Ring. He'd warned her that he would prevail and now he was laying down in the dankness of some foreign wood bleeding to death. She felt her eyes sting as she looked from her friend to Aragorn. If he was surprised or angry, he didn't show it. "The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor."

"Save your strength, Boromir," Enzi said quietly, gripping the arrow she hoped had only landed near his heart and taking a deep breath before pulling it.

"Leave it!" Boromir ordered, somehow endued with new strength.

"Boromir, you are BLEEDING to death!" Enzi screamed. " If we don't remove them –"

Boromir looked deep in her yes. "Do you really think that my fate will be different regardless?"

She knew that his chances were slim of surviving these wounds, but something about him admitting it to her made her both angry and desperately miserable. She wanted to scream, to fight him on this, to hit him with some snappy comeback. But her throat was too tight and her vision now cloudy with tears. "No, Boromir . . . ." she finally said, amazed at how small and weak her voice sounded.

Bormomir gripped her hand with his free one for a moment. "You cannot stop for a wound to heal," he said, instantly reminding her of their last argument. "We have to press on." How she wished for those days?

"Boromir," she pleaded, "let us help you. It's not too late," she lied.

He coughed for a moment painfully and blood colored his lips. "Gracious, woman," Boromir said with the barest of smiles, "must everything be a battle? Can you not just do what you're asked without an argument?"

By now the tears were flowing freely despite Enzi's attempt to bottle them back up. "It is over," he said sadly. "The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

Aragorn leaned up and held Boromir's head in his hands, willing his attention. To be honest Enzi had forgotten he was there. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!"

"Our people?" Boromir questioned, another small smile stretching on his face. "Our people," he repeated. He suddenly began stretching and reaching for something. Aragorn handed it to him and Enzi discovered it was his sword. What was he going to do?

He brought the hilt of the sword to his chest respectfully. "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!" He was smiling proudly, which caused both Aragorn and Enzi to smile as well. Even Enzi's tears couldn't hide Boromir's real smile. A smile that was free of any doubt or anger. He was at peace.

And then, his grip on the sword waned and his smile faded. The light in his eyes faded, replaced by the dull light that could only be seen in the eyes of a dead man.

Enzi mournfully looked at her hand, still being clasped by Boromir's. The grief hit her so strongly that couldn't breathe and gasped for air trying to stop the sobs. "Be at peace, son of Gondor," she heard Aragorn say. Enzi could barely hold herself together now, and finally gave into the sadness of everything. The death of Mchawi, her father, Boromir – she cried for them all, unable to stop herself. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

She could hear Legolas praying in Elfish and even Gimli gruffly spat out a blessing on Boromir's body. But she had said nothing. She didn't have the energy to. Boromir didn't deserve this. And yet, here he was, in a filthy valley, surrounded by the bodies of these mutations, dead.

After what she assumed was hours, she felt Legolas free her from Boromir's grip, and slowly help Aragorn pick up the body. She watched as they began carrying it back to their camp.

"Come, lass," she heard Gimli say and looked up to find him with an outstretched hand. She took it and tried her best to smile to dwarf, who she found still had trails of tears on his face. It was the first time she truly felt like she understood him. They walked hand-in-hand back to the camp.

They took out all of the supplies in Aragorn's boat laid Boromir in it. They placed his sword in his hands and placed his shield behind his head. It was only after a few moments bowing in graceful respect, that Aragorn took anything, his vambraces. She wasn't sure why and supposed it was some type of custom among his people.

As Aragorn and Legolas began to push his remains in the water, Enzi stopped them. "A moment," she said, kneeling over her friend's body again. She looked at Boromir's body and reached into her pack for one of her tribal clips. She found a small one and clipped it to a bit of his hair. "Mei wewe hatimaye kuwa na amani, rafiki yangu. Mei baba yako na mama kukubali katika raha ya milele, kama vile kuwa na kuacha mimi."

She stood and nodded respectfully and Aragorn and Legolas continued their work. Once the boat was in the water, each of them continued to stand, watching the boat until it fell down the waterfall.

"Goodbye, Boromir," Enzi said finally. She looked up to find Aragorn tightening the vambraces, apparently thinking the same.

She could hear another boat being pushed in the water and turned to see Legolas hurriedly packing material in it and rushing to get it ready for travel. "Hurry!" he said, "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Enzi looked from the elf to Aragorn, who still stood silent. She looked across the river and saw the two hobbits running to the safety of the wood. At least they were both safe.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas announced rather than questioned.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn finally noted, looking at his friend.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli said gruffly. "The Fellowship has failed."

"And two people died because of that failure," Enzi said sadly.

Aragorn turned to them placing a hand on Gimli & Enzi's shoulders as Legolas walked up to the group. Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He began grabbing the barest of supplies from the camp and securing his weapons. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Enzi smiled at the thought of saving the hobbits as well as getting revenge on the creatures. She grabbed her pack from the ground and followed behind Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli were soon to follow. Frodo and Sam would take the Ring. They would find the other hobbits and protect them, no matter what that meant.

Besides, Enzi couldn't go back. To save her people, she could only move forward.

* * *

Mei wewe hatimaye kuwa na amani, rafiki yangu. Mei baba yako na mama kukubali katika raha ya milele, kama vile kuwa na kuacha mimi. - May you finally be at peace, my friend. May your fathers and mothers accept you into eternal rest, just as you have excepted me

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Next we go to the land of the Rohan and Enzi get's a visit from an unexpected friend! Hmmmmm . . . . . . . .


	14. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

The group followed Aragorn's command, running swiftly and almost silently as the had for the past few days. Legolas hastened Gimli to follow as quickly as he could, but the dwarf was smaller than the others were, whether he chose to admit it or not. He simply couldn't run at their speed.

They had been running for at least three days by now, only stopping when it was absolutely necessary and still had not seen the Uruk-hai. Aragorn could track them but that was all. And each moment the hobbits were in their custody, the danger bestowed on the little ones increased. No one was willing to discuss their thoughts on what would be done with Merry and Pippin, especially when it was discovered that they did not carry the Ring. Their lives would be forfeit.

After a few more hours of running, Aragorn stooped to pick up an item. Gimli sat on a nearby rock for a moment and Legolas ran a bit ahead to scan the territory. Enzi heard Aragorn sigh, relieved and walked towards him, looking at what he was carrying. It was the leaf-like brooch the Elves of the Lorien used to pin their cloaks on. It could have only come from Merry or Pippin.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said to Enzi as she smiled at the small, seemingly insignificant decoration.

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas exclaimed, turning to the pair.

"They have to be," Enzi suggested quickly. "Perhaps this is a sign, the only sign they could leave us to follow."

Aragorn placed the item in his pocket and looked towards the horizon. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!"

And so the running began again, Aragorn taking the front, Enzi scrambling behind, Legolas slowing down to keep his eyes on their surroundings and Gimli, who couldn't help but lag a great distance behind. They had become such friends, Legolas and Gimli, closer than Enzi had thought they _could_ have become. But she and Boromir and become friends too, maybe more. Something about suffering together seemed to bring them all together. Enzi only hoped that Merry and Pippin could hold on until they reached them.

Slowly they were entering yet another territory she had to sneak through during her journey to Rivendell, only she had the aid of a young Mûmak. Aragorn had called it Rohan, home of the horse-lords. Her people had called it _Farasi Misingi_, which meant roughly the same. She remembered her mother speaking of meeting these people in battle before. They were not regarded as fierce and mighty as the Gondorians, but they were a force to be reckoned with, especially when accompanied by their horses. _Mfalme _Sumayyaa had said that she believed the people's souls were connected to their horses considering how they cared for them so. Perhaps their ancestors were reborn in the bodies of the creatures and that was why rider and horse worked together in such tandem.

As Enzi pondered this, the gleam of an object on the ground caught her eye. She stooped down to examine it better, thinking for a moment that it might be another clue from the hobbits. But it wasn't. She recognized it almost instantly. Traditionally, tributes wore symbols that represented their culture. Her people always sent tributes adorned with the blessings of their ancestors. She'd shown Sam her ornaments, the clips she still carried in her pack from her hair. This was something more. This was a gold band carved intricately in her language and accented with a bit of carved mûmak tusk that carried the carving of the wearer's name and title. A _maisha_. But not just any _maisha_ . It carried the names of _her_ grandparents, _her_ mother, and _her_ father. The accomplishments of twenty years of service to her father and mother was etched on it. It could have only come from one person.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Legolas's comment shook her out of her trance and she jumped in response. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed. Gimli was still taking a moment to rest. Legolas was looking out at the countryside and so was Aragorn. She was safe. She took a moment to gently place the item in her pack. What did it mean? Was he dead and this was discarded as nothing? In a respectable death, such items would have to be taken back to the remaining family; to just leave it on the ground was the ultimate sign of disrespect, to not only the dead, but also his ancestors and descendants to come.

"Are you coming, milady?"

Enzi jumped again, finally looking at Legolas when she had caught her breath. Gimli and Aragorn were in the distance, running in the direction Legolas had apparently pointed out. "I am fine," Enzi said quickly, a small smile spreading over her lips. The elf nodded and began running after the other two. She took a moment to touch her own _maisha_ then began to run after the group. Perhaps it was a message, she thought. But what was he trying to tell her? That he was alive? That he was with the hobbits?

She pondered this throughout their travels all day and wished that they had a moment to investigate the area. But they were too close to their target. Besides, she dared not tell anyone what she'd found. They had accepted her, but that didn't mean all of her kind would be so accepted. She would have to investigate this herself.

Each of them wanted to continue, but lack of provision and rest had finally taken its toll. Even the elf was tired. Gimli almost instantly went to sleep and Aragorn only settled down when he was sure the Uruk-hai had also settled for a rest. "We will be no good for Merry and Pippin if we get slaughtered from exhaustion," he commented and settled himself for rest as well.

Enzi slipped away from the group, feigning a need for privacy for her "womanly needs". None of them complained or even questioned her. This was one of the few times she was grateful to be a woman on the journey. She could try to figure out her next move in privacy due to their fear of invading her privacy.

Under the full moon, Enzi could find her way to a grove of trees a good distance away from the group. The grove made it darker and more difficult to see, but it was better than letting the others see it. It was only then that she pulled out the second _maisha_. Where was he?

Suddenly a hands gripped Enzi, one over her mouth, the other holding her arms down. She struggled against the grip, biting and kicking, but felt herself dragged away even further from the group. Why didn't she at least bring her glove?

Might wouldn't defeat her captor. Cunning would. So she stopped struggling and waited until she was dragged to a clearing. When the creature began to let go of her, she struck, kicking and punching. He held on fiercely, working with the dark to hold her there, but she was too dodgy and slipped free. She was mid-stride when she heard it.

"Ghadi!"

Only one person called her that. She turned and faced him, and watched him walk up to her in the clearing, where the moonlight was greater, so that she could get a better look at him. He was scared, not from their fight, but from his training in the army. His hair had grown back a bit, covering the ceremonial tattoos partially. She took a moment to touch his face, feeling the beginnings of a newly growing beard. And the eyes, the eyes of her mother and grandfather looked back at her.

"Din?" He smiled and a tear threatened to roll down her face. "Dingane?"

"Yes, little sister. It's me."

The two gripped each other fiercely, as if they had only the other to keep them alive. Both of them wept in the other's arms, just happy to see each other after being assured that they would never see each other again. It had been almost a year since they saw each other that night, but it had felt like a lifetime. "I'm so sorry I left you, "Enzi sobbed softly. "I left you to handle everything alone."

"I wouldn't have let you join the Army of Mordor alone," Dingane retorted. "You did the right thing, Ghadi." He finally released her a bit. "So much has changed. So much is different than it was."

They both sat in front of each other and told of their travels. Enzi told him about hiding her given name and taking on the role of a simple soldier to protect their family. She told him of the discovery that Mchawi was real and had visited their parents to help them rebel against the Eye, as well as his death. She found it hard to talk about Boromir. The mere thought of a Gondorian being in the group seem to bring his instant distain. She couldn't bear the look in his eyes if she told him how close they had become. So she glossed over his death, looking away in case he questioned the waver in her voice, and explained their mission now to save the Merry and Pippin while Frodo and Sam continued the mission.

Dingane had his own story to tell as well. He'd convinced the Emissary that he'd found her clothes ripped and bloody and assumed that she was dead. This, along with his assurance that he would be sufficient for the both of them kept her secret mission safe, while he trained in Mordor. That was wear the scars came from, both the ones on his face and on his back, which he showed after the coercion that only a sister could give. He faced constant brutality and starvation (a consequence of being in service of creatures that would eat things so vile one would rather starve than eat was provided by them), a fact that instantly made Enzi hand him piece of lambas she'd saved for emergencies. He ate it silently for a while, tearing up as he choked it down.

After he was done, his tale got worse. He confirmed Galadriel's prophesy. Their father was, indeed dead, a consequence of his treachery. Asana was _Mfalme_ now, the council using her as a puppet to rule. He had to bury his feelings to protect her and keep her a council puppet rather than admit to the feelings he felt for his father and endanger her. "I'm so sorry, Ghadi," he said, desperately grasping his younger sister's hands.

"For what, Din?" Enzi replied, comforting him. "You did what you had to. Father knew where your heart was before the end. I was the one who shunned his love for the final time. I was the one who . . . " But Dingane wasn't listening. He was looking down at their hands, still clasped together. There was something else. Something else he was too embarrassed to volunteer. What could be worse than their father's death? "What is it? Dingane?"

He took a moment to breathe, sweating and shaking as she'd never seen him before. "I – I killed . . ." he muttered, ashamed.

"We both have had to do things we didn't want to on this journey," Enzi comforted, trying to assure him that nothing could change her opinion of him. He was her brother and a great man who had made the ultimate sacrifice out of love. She'd made it out of fear.

"Let me finish!" he insisted, quieting her almost instantly. He looked down again. " I killed Abaan."

Abaan was their cousin, and a cherished friend. He was the only surviving son of Mfalme Ghasaan's brother Khuzimah, and was known for making everyone laugh rather than being a fearsome warrior. He could fight, as could most of her people, but it wasn't second nature for him. It was a necessity, just like taking medicine. He took no joy in it, but did it for the good of his people. Abaan was just as much a brother to her as Dingane was. After his father died, he was raised with the two. She knew that Abaan would have been called as tribute as well. He was his father's only remaining son; being the lone member of your family tree didn't mean you wouldn't be considered tribute. But dead? And worse still, dead by Din's hands? A wave of cold overtook Enzi and she shivered against Dingane's touch.

He felt it and processed her feelings. "I-I had no choice, Ghadi," he stammered "I swear it. When the news of father's death reached Mordor, I was brought before my superiors so that they cold judge my reaction. I swallowed his feelings and disowned him publically, claiming that I was a son of Mordor, not Ghasaan. But Abaan didn't. He couldn't. Father had been the only 'father' he'd known for so long. He looked up to him so. Hearing me say these things tore him apart. He protested my treatment of father's memory and continued to hold him up as a great king and man. And then they brought Abaan to me. They were testing me again."

"He asked me why I would let them do this – to dishonor my father's body and memory. He asked me where my love for my father was, despite all who were looking. If I did nothing, said nothing, they would have considered me a traitor, and would have killed both of us right there, and Asana days later." He pulled out a dagger, the one passed down from grandfather. "And I did what I had to, proving my loyalty to Mordor."

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them had the words to express their feelings. Another death. Another death to deal with. The very thought of her brother committing such an act simply took the air out of her lungs. And as angry and hurt as she was, how could she look at Dingane so hypocritically? It was she who had divulged the secrets of her people to strangers. It was she who had murdered the Askari on the shore so long ago. How could she judge him for one death when she was responsible for several?

But she did. In spite of herself, she did. She pulled her hands from his grip and walked towards the edge of the clearing. "How long?" she finally asked.

"Three months ago."

She bit the anger down, realizing it was the wrong emotion to have in the midst of her own sins, but feeling it none the less. "Did you say the prayers?" She thought about her question and answered it herself, not even looking back to confirm if she were correct. "No, you couldn't have, could you? Mordor doesn't bless the bodies of traitors. They desecrate them." She signed softly, letting another tear fall. "Then let us do it now."

Enzi turned and kneeled in front of her brother, who had stood when she walked away. She drew Abaan's name in the ground in her language then placed old twigs and leaves ripe for burning on top. Dingane settled himself down in front of her and her creation, guiltily and unsure. She took another deep breath and slowly grasped Dingane by his hands again, looking into his eyes deeply. "Who shall we pray to?" Dingane asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. I only know who we shouldn't pray to." So they knelt in the dirt offering final blessings over the body of their cousin and friend, asking their ancestors to guide him home and to give his soul peace. Then they each asked for blessings for each other, to take away the guilt and pain of what they had to do. And to give protect them until they could unite with their sister one day. It was tradition to burn the body of the honored, to insure they're remains could not be desecrated, and to free their souls from the body just as the vapors of the fire flowed up to the sky. But in the absence of a body, she burned the twigs and leaves instead, hoping they would do as a substitute. They sat their in silence, watching the flames slowly come to live, crackle and spark with vitality, and then quickly die down til only the embers remained. The ultimate symbol of life.

After their small ceremony, they both covered the small hand-made altar with dust to insure that the orcs wouldn't know of Din's treachery. It was hard to say goodbye after being alone for so long, but they both had duties to perform. Enzi had to continue to see their father's mission through. Dingane had to continue to cover for both of them, and to lead the army regiment he commanded jointly with an orc away from the group. So, they hugged one more time and Enzi took the bit of mûmak tusk bound to both her _maisha_ and Dingane's and replaced one with the other. Enzi then gave her brother back his _maisha_, once a symbol for the accomplishments of his life and his the honor of his ancestors, now as a symbol that they were always together, whether they could see each other or not. And, without even a goodbye (because it hurt so much to say it), they parted, each heading off in separate directions.

When Enzi returned to camp, it was quiet and the fire was flickering with the last embers of life. The sun was a few hours from rising and she leaned on a tree, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep. It was only after she'd wrapped herself in her cloak and was about to drift to sleep that she heard anything.

"You were gone a long time."

Enzi opened her eyes to find Aragorn gazing at her in the distance, across from the dying fire.

"I got lost," she lied. For a while, it was silent. If Aragorn suspected anything, he said nothing. "Get some sleep, he finally ordered and Enzi nodded, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

The next morning they continued to run until afternoon. Aragorn could no longer hear the creatures on the ground, so they just ran, hoping to find the creatures resting rather than out of their reach.

A rumbling sound distracted them from their journey and Enzi felt Aragorn force her behind a bunch of boulders to hide with Legolas and Gimli. A cavalry of soldiers were riding in formation on the countryside. Enzi counted at least two dozen of them and wondered how Aragorn planed to get pass them without noticing. More desperate than ever to protect her identity, especially with the knowledge that Din's soldiers were nearby, she slid the hood of her cloak over her head and placed her mask on once again, just in case.

To her shock, Aragorn stood up and called to them.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called, "what news from the Mark?"

The riders did not answer but turned around to the four while still information. They encircled the group and pointed their spears at them, ready to strike. Aragorn held up his hands as a symbol of submission, but Enzi refused. She had crossed his territory before and had submitted to no one. She would not now.

The leader rode up to them. "What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He eyed her for a moment, and then roughly lifted the hood off her head with the end of the spear. "And you have captured a Harad prisoner on our lands? How interesting. . . . "

"Mimi ni mfungwa na mtu yeyote, mdogo wa wote, wewe!" Enzi grunted beneath the mask, eyeing the man directly and regarding the spears surrounding her as threatening as one considers a fly.

He returned her stare but no longer addressed her. "Control your hound and speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Enzi smiled a bit at Gimli's comment. She wasn't the only one who refused to be weak for the sake of these people's egos.

The man got off his horse. She leaned closer to the dwarf, gripped her spear with her right hand, and readied her gloved left hand. He _would not_ touch the dwarf. "I would cut off your head — _dwarf_ — if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

She could hear the swift precision of an arrow being drawn. "You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas commanded.

Aragorn was desperate to keep the peace and brought down the arm the elf. "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm and Enzi, servant of a _Mfalme _Ghasaan." Enzi looked over at Aragorn, a bit confused. she'd never told him the name of her father, or for that matter, the title given to all leaders of her country. How did he know it? "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The man eyed Aragorn suspiciously for a moment, and then grimaced. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The leader removed his helmet and Aragorn seemed to recognize him. Perhaps he was the king's son. Enzi wasn't impressed at all. This beast was royalty? He certainly didn't act it. But at least the spears were down. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He took a moment to eye Enzi and then Legolas. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn defended. "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

The man took his eyes off the two for a moment and looked at Aragorn. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli insisted. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn explained, "only children to your eyes."

The man seemed uncomfortable. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." In the distance, Enzi could see a pile of bodies being burned in a slowly dying bonfire.

"You killed them!" Enzi said finally. "They were captives! Defenseless! You _killed_ them!"

The man regarded her and nodded regrettably. "I am sorry."

The four were overcome. They had traveled all this way to save the two hobbits, and were too late. Two more dead due to the failure of the Fellowship.

After a while, the man whistled loudly and called for two horses. He handed Aragorn the reigns "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." After he had mounted, he made one more comment. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands."

He ordered his troop to ride north and they watched the men disappear on the horizon.

Enzi eyed the horses for a moment, not sure what to expect from the creatures. She looked at the other three males then slowly began walking to the pile. "Come. We will find no answers standing here."

And slowly the four made their way to the death pile.

* * *

Farasi Misingi – Horse grounds

Mimi ni mfungwa na mtu yeyote, mdogo wa wote, wewe! - I am prisoner to no man, least of all, you!

* * *

Poor Dingane! What do you think will happen next? Reviews are always welcome!


	15. Chapter 13

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry it's taken me so long to offer the next installment. Waiting to be inspired, I guess. Thanks to a good friend of mine for being my muse!

* * *

"Wake, _Mfalme_." The girl stirred under the mass of blankets and moaned in frustration. The elderly man leaned down and pleaded more urgently with the mass shifting under the covers. "Please wake, _Mfalme_," the voice repeated. "If you don't wake soon Counselor Hannad will come to wake you and no one wants that."

A large pair of eyes peered from under the covers. She smiled after a moment at the man and he returned it, "Busy day?" she asked.

"All days will be busy from now on, dear one," the old man replied with a smirk. "The people need their _king;_but I will be with you for as long as my days allow."

The girl sighed softly and threw the covers off in frustration. "Very well, Amyr. I'm awake."

Amyr lead the girl to the bathing room, leaving her with servant women who prepare her for the day. A year ago, Asana could concentrate on her studies for a while, and then play in the gardens all day, free from the duties of those older and wiser than her. Now these duties were hers, whether she liked it or not.

Asana was stripped, scrubbed, poked, prodded and oiled methodically. A long white shift dress, made of a opaque and translucent layer, was lifted over her head and sandals with golden charms on her feet. She was then led to a seat to be adorned with the symbols of her rank. Her hair had been freshly braided and pulled into a ponytail as she slept, explaining her lack of a fitful rest. Now her ladies adorned her hair with golden clips and clipped a golden band around her forehead and in her hair. A large covering of multicolored beads were placed around her neck and her _maisha_ was placed back on her neck over the necklace of beads. The women also set to work on her face, lining her eyes and applying color to her lips and eyelids. Only when the head mistress had approved of every inch of her appearance was old Amyr allowed to lead her to breakfast.

Amyr had been there when she and her father said goodbye to Dingane, mere hours after he announced that Ghadelyna had been killed by wild beasts before she could also be offered as tribute. Asana had been taught to be happy for those selected to leave home to serve the great Eye, but despite her best intentions tears formed rivers on her cheeks.

She watched Dingane bow respectfully to her father and Ghasaan pulled the young man into a warm embrace, whispering how proud of him he was. There was silence between the two for a moment as they locked eyes, and after a while Dingane nodded, as if there had been some secret the two shared.

Then, Dingane walked toward Asana and kneeled before his youngest sister. Usually it was the parents' responsibility to give the tribute his or her_maisha_, thereby blessing the youth on behalf of the tribe and the family. But Ghasaan had entrusted Asana with this responsibility. The girl quietly clipped the band around her brother's neck, tears still flowing from her eyes. When she was done, Dingane hugged her gently, giving her the opportunity to weep freely on his shoulder without being quieted by their father or the council. Only when her breathing had calmed did he release her. "Be well, little sister," Dingane said quietly, smiling a bit. "and take care of my throne."

"Be careful and come back," was all Asana could muster, trying to speak without her voice wavering.

Dingane brought their heads together, nuzzling his sister's nose for a moment. "All will be fine, Asana," Dingane assured his sister. "I will not leave you to face everything alone." He locked eyes with her, willing her to believe him. "I promise. But I need you to be strong for me. To be as strong as mother, or Ghadi. Can you do this for me?"

The mere mention of the two women she'd lost caused her to tear up a bit more, but Dingane continued to hold her gaze, willing her to exhibit strength that she didn't feel she had. "Can you do this for me?" Dingane repeated.

After a few moments, Asana exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and letting the final tears fall from her eyes. "Yes, Din. I promise to be strong for you if you promise to come back."

Dingane kissed her forehead tenderly, then poked her in the head jokingly as only an older brother would. "I will you to that," he said, smiling a bit as he rose. They stood there, watching Dingane, prince of the Engoli, lead the hundreds of other tributes from their lands, burning incense and listening to the priest chant prayers for their safety and victory in battle. Hours later, Asana continued to stand and watch the road where her brother and people had traveled to serve the Eye. Only the funeral ceremony of her sister, Ghadelyna hours later drew her gaze away from the road.

It would not be the final time Asana would cry. The council had demanded that she execute her father publically, fearing retaliation from the Eye's armies. Asana's coronation had been rushed so that she could oversee the execution, since the council was not authorized to kill a royal. She had visited her father in secret before the execution, asking for entrance into the room in which he was chained and guarded. He was asleep and Asana unchained him and lay beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Hours later, she felt her father's arms around her, shaking her to awaken. She locked eyes with him, having so many questions but not knowing which to ask first. Only one came. "Why father?"

Ghasaan was quiet for a moment. She looked so much like Sumayyaa, for a moment it took his breath away. She had given her life for the birth of the princess, and Ghasaan had always believed that due to this, there was a bit of Sumayyaa within the girl. It was the eyes. There was fire in those innocent eyes. Enough, he hoped, for the task ahead.

"Because it must be, little one," the king said to her after a while. "You must do what the council commands."

Asana protested, shaking her head vehemently. "I cannot kill you, father. I won't do this!" She was pleading now, tears spilling out and dripping on her dress.

"And I will not allow the council to use me to kill of my entire family line," Ghasaan said quietly, smoothing Asana's hair and tracing her face. "I will not allow them to kill you."

"What do you mean, father?"

"There is so much I wished I'd told you. So much you will need to know. But there are ears everywhere, especially for a doomed king." He stopped for a moment, hearing the rustling of a guard who'd apparently come back to check on the young _Mfalme_, "Trust no one, Asana, not for my sake or your brother's, but yours." The shadow of the guard could clearly be seen in the distance, even in the dim light. "Eyes open, little one. You will understand when the time is right."

Hours later, her father had whispered to her as he stood before her and the council, ordering her to kill him. The council told the people it was his final act of repentance for his sin of treason, but Asana kept replaying her father's words. Her brother's words. Very rarely were young rulers truly "in charge". They were puppet rulers for the council, a council she was urged to no longer trust. If they had deemed her weak, innocent and docile, they would get it . . . . until she was ready.

So she did as the council "suggested", while Amyr, her tutor, taught her the ways of politics. The young _Mfalme_ listened, chose her words carefully, watched and waited.

* * *

"We must be quick."

Enzi readied her weapons and when Aragorn gave the signal, each of them launched an attack. Moments earlier, they had come to look for the bodies of the small hobbits. Aragorn had discovered that the hobbits had run away into Fangorn Forest before their captors were executed by the Rohan. It was only while looking for the hobbits that Legolas had sensed a powerful creature. Now this creature, who the others seemed sure was Sauruman, stood behind them, poised to attack.

She and Gimli threw their spear and axe respectfully only to have it deflected along with Legolas's arrow. Aragorn had to drop his sword as it suddenly was read with heat. Enzi rushed the white figure, attempting to hit it as hard as she could in the abdomen with her glove. This hit was also deflected and she ended up on the ground. The memories of the Elves of the Lorien came to mind.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the figure spoke eerily. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!"

Enzi turned around in complete shock as Mchawi appeared before them, all dressed in white. Even his hair was white. He seemed more powerful than before, and looked on them as a loving father would a child.

"Mchawi . . . ." she spoke quietly, vaguely listening to his explanation of how he came back to them. As much as she wanted to understand what happened she couldn't seem to concentrate on his words. She stood and walked towards him as he spoke to the others, still scanning every inch of his countenance.

"Gandalf . . . ." she heard someone say.

Mchawi looked confused for a moment. "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He looked at her and acknowledged her for the first time. "That among other names, right, little one. _I_ am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

* * *

"There is no time to waste, Mfalme ,"

Asana was seated on her throne, studying the parchment as the council stood before her. She was quietly reading the parchment that Councilor Hannad had given her. He had intended to have a quick and easy decision, but instead the girl read the paper intently, refusing to let go of it, even with a few tugs. He had long-since relented and waited patiently for her decision.

When she was done reading, Asana looked up, her large eyes settling first on him and then the other councilors. "What do you suggest?" she said quietly.

"Mordor is gathering all people to them, Mfalme ," Hannad said quietly. "We must open our borders for all the tribes and the orcs."

Asana seemed unsure. "There are several enemies we have that would take advantage of such and opportunity. The Usul. The Bretii."

"Surely they wouldn't dare. We have given tributes just as they have. We are all friends of the Eye." Hannad placed a hand on her shoulder. He had intended it to be gentle but she only felt coldness. "The council agrees that this is best. Your mother once saw the benefit of such an open alliance with our joined people. Surely _Mfalme_ will."

Asana looked at Hannad again, studying his eyes for a moment. Her answer was a quick scribble and a quiet nod. "Mfalme is most wise," Hannad said, smiling broadly. "I will notify the soldiers patrolling our borders to cease immediately and have prepare for service to the Eye. Our people will prosper because of your insight."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The order was in her own hand. No soldier will be present in the mainstay. The council will be called away to deal with another pressing matter. Only Amyr will stand with her, and he is no threat."

"This is too risky. The sentence for-"

"WE ARE NOT DEBATING THIS! You were recruited and paid for this, Na'man. What do you think the consequence of failure will be?"

"I had no desire to kill an old man and a child."

"Your desire is none of my concern, only the security of the country. You do this, and your family will never taste the bitterness of poverty again. And with the brother gone and sister dead and dishonored, the country will not refuse or question.

And what about you, _Msaidizi_?

Mfalme amekufa. Kuishi kwa muda mrefu mfalme.

* * *

Msaidizi_ – _Counselor

Mfalme amekufa. Kuishi kwa muda mrefu mfalme. – The king is dead. Long live the king.

* * *

What do you think? Thanks again, Validated Diva!


	16. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry for such a late chapter! Been trying to work this out just right and I've had so many ideas crowding my mind, I had to really think & slow down to let something worthwhile come to the surface. Let me know what you think! Also feel free to tell me what you think will happen next. I'm so thankful for such gracious reviewers!

* * *

Even in the grasp of dreamless sleep, Enzi could here the two talking in hushed whispers near the center of camp. " Doubt ever gnaws at him. . . . . . . . . . . the heir of Númenor still lives . . . . . . Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He . . . . . . . . . he'll strike hard and fast . . . . . . . . of men."

". . . . . . Enzi?" She, now fully awake though her lids were still closed, strained to hear the response.

"For now . . . . . . . . a misguided Haradress. . . . . . . . nothing more. You have done well in hiding her . . . . . . . do not trust her to continue to accept your protection." What did he mean, "your protection"? Aragorn was charged to protect her? From what? A wave of fear suddenly overtook her and Enzi began to shiver unconsciously. He knew what she was – who she was – despite her best efforts.

"Galadriel . . . . . . . . destiny . . . . . . future tied to the Ring and . . . . . . . . Men." Enzi thought about her last conversation with the Elven queen. The way the woman had spoken about her in Elvish to Aragorn. Perhaps the protection was only from her. And this, though she had found little comfort in the woman, stilled her fears for a moment. Galadriel knowing her secret, and the Armies of Mordor knowing her secret were two distinctly different things.

"Each . . . . . . she is no exception. But we has spoken too much a bout this. . . . . . revealing her secret is more dangerous that revealing yours." Gimli began to grunt loudly in his sleep, as if fighting the entire Army of the Eye at once. Quietly, Enzi lifted her head a bit, tucking her hands under it so she could use both ears to continue to decipher the conversation. What a time for the dwarf to be noisy.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Ah! The sun begins to rise. We must pass through the Golden Halls by midday."

She listened to the rustling as one or both of them stood. She could hear who she assumed was Legolas quickly rise and begin to help pack up camp, then the great effort taken to wake Gimli who was now snoring near her. Finally, she heard a loud smack the sound of the dwarf rising, spewing curses in dwarfish grumpily as he did so.

Enzi felt the figure kneel in front of her. "I know you're not asleep, " Aragorn said quietly and Enzi sheepishly opened her eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

He smiled, almost modestly, "I'm a good listener . . . . just as you are."

That surprised her. For a split second, she thought about denying that she'd heard anything, but the look Aragorn gave told her that denying it would be pointless. The fear crept up again. "How long have you known?"

Aragorn glanced around for a moment, then gave her a side glance. "Gandalf is not the only one who has intimate knowledge of your people. You'd hide your identity better if you didn't wear your _maisha_." Enzi thought back to their first meeting, how she hadn't noticed him sitting directly beside her until he'd spoken. If he did, in fact, have knowledge of her people and her language, he would have known exactly who she was by her adornments. She touched the maisha for a moment, now realizing that he also had known that she'd met with Dingane. "He is no threat to you," she instantly defended. "My brother. . . . he's no threat. He just wanted to make sure I was alright."

He looked at her seriously and for a while said nothing. Enzi could hear Gimli grunting at _Mchawi_ and Legolas sprinting around like a cat surveying the land. _Mchawi_ had even stood and began to prepare himself for the journey. Only Aragorn remained still. "I would have thought you would have trusted us by now, trusted us to keep your secret safe." For the entire journey, Aragorn had been the strong, calm voice of reason, pushing them (sometimes gently, others harshly) closer and closer to the goal. She hadn't expected him to seem so hurt – didn't seem to fit with her previous image of him.

"Come, Aragorn, we must hurry," Legolas called, oblivious (she hoped) to their conversation. Aragorn nodded at the elf, then turned his attention back to the Haradress. He waited patiently for her to explain herself. He didn't seem necessarily interested in exposing her secret. He just seemed to want an explanation.

"Forgive me, Lord Aragorn," Enzi said finally answered. "I did not mean to offend you but a secret such as mine is hard to give away, even to those you trust. I promise you that, one day, I will tell you all, you need to know," she paused for a moment, considering the rest of _Mchawi's_ conversation with him. "Just as I'm certain you will tell me all I need to know."

It didn't even take a fraction of a second for Aragorn to understand her meaning. He nodded slowly, his kind yet steely gaze replacing the hurt one he'd given her before. He placed his hand out, willing her to grasp it. Enzi complied and he lifted her with ease from the ground. "Until then, milady," he offered with an understanding smile and moved into position to continue their journey.

* * *

"Where are they headed?"

The unusually large orc growled, discharge oozing from his mouth uncontrollably as he did so. He had been looking in the distance at group of five travelers, an elf, a dwarf, a man, and two cloaked figures that he couldn't distinguish between. " Rohan, _sir_. They do not have the halflings with them."

The captain of the company of orcs, trolls, and men stood from his seat on a nearby cropping of stones. "Then we continue our patrol. We will wait for Wortdregnd's company, then continue on to Mordor" The distain his second in command had for him was apparent, even now. There was only a think veneer of respect for his rank holding back the hatred and the orc took a deep breath in. "There are rumors that the heir of Isildur in among the group. It would be . . . . unwise . . . to leave them alive, _Bwana_ Dingane."

"Just as unwise as questioning my orders, Duffgrot." Dingane walked toward the orc, towering over the creature despite it's unusual height. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, only your fighting prowess. Recall what happened to the last soldier to believe my _orders unwise_."

The thing smirked a bit, revealing two rolls of sharp but rotting teeth, reminding Dingane of a diseased dog. "True, but he was human, one of your kin, who had nothing better to do than defend your traitor father. How do you believe you would fair against one of Sauron's army?"

Dingane's gaze was unwavering, but he could feel the glances of the other members of his company on the two of them. This was not the first time that Duffgrot had openly challenged him, but was the first time he'd chosen to do so while so close to Ghadi's location. In the past, Dingane had managed to stay ahead of the creatures, placing their traveling path in a contrary direction from Ghadi's party. But after their meeting (which had required a lot to slip from the group for so long) Ghadelyna and her friends and taken another direction, one he hadn't predicted, and had now been seen by Duffgrot's men. Luckily, Ghadi had remained cloaked in her travels and had taken off enough of their tribes accoutrements, including the red cloak she'd left with, to blend in with the others. He couldn't travel with her, but if their father's plan was to succeed, he had to keep her as safe as he could. He'd sacrificed Abaan to do so, and he had loved him like a brother. This orc's death would cause no anguish. "Care to find out?" he stated simply.

Duffgrot snickered, blowing sour breath in Dingane's face as he did so. "Perhaps later." He looked down at Dingane's neck, the smirk still there. "I see you have decided to honor your sister with your little . . . . necklace."

Dingane hadn't expected the orc to understand their tribal writing, but recovered well. "You can read. How wonderful for you." He turned back towards the other men. "We are in the presence of greatness indeed." He was poised to give out his next set of orders while simultaneously silencing Duffgrot. "Maybe you can read to us when we make camp tonight."

"Not good at that, _Bwana_. Pity your sister, the dead one, was killed before we could _test_ her. She missed the full hospitality of Sauron's army." He growled lustfully, drooling even more as he thought about possessing the woman. "Engoli women have always been more _interesting_ than women from the other tribes, better _packaged_. And the _Kifalme Mwanamke_ was the most _well packaged_ woman I saw when I traveled with the Emissary. I'm sure a few nights with her would have yielded a lot of interesting tales. I wonder how long she would resist before I - "

Dingane was suddenly at the orc, his blade thrust in the creature's abdomen. He continued to press the blade further in the creature until it grunted in death. Once Duffgrot fell to his death, Dingane pulled out the blade, decapitating the creature, then holding up his head to the rest of the company. "Is there anyone else in this company wishes to test their tongue against my anger?" Silence. "We leave for Mordor in two hours." He threw down the head and wiped his hand on his trousers, glancing a moment at one of his fellow Engoli warriors. Dispose of that, Suladân." Dingane had known the older warrior since they were both boys. Despite the fact that Suladân was seven years older, the man bowed on one knee to his commander and heir-apparent. Dingane knew he could trust him, at least with this small task. "Congratulations," he mouthed, walking back to the center of camp. "You've been promoted. "

* * *

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhaim. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." Enzi watched as the others gave their weapons, to the soldiers who surrounded them, and begrudgingly gave up her daggers, and her spear. The man motioned to her glove as well and she searched _Mchawi's_ eyes.

"It will be alright, my dear," he said quietly, and she obeyed the man, covering her arm as quickly as she could with her cloak. She needed no other man from the West to know her identity. The man also requested _Mchawi's _staff, but he'd claimed frailty and insisted on carrying his "walking stick" into the room. It seemed so wrong to go through all of this to save one king, especially considering that her father was allowed to die alone, but she trusted _Mchawi_ and did not falter. It was only when she heard the doors behind them close , then lock, did she reconsider her faith in the man.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," _Mchawi_ noted as they continued to walk towards the king. He seemed to be an empty shell of a man, wrapped in soiled robes and covered in what appeared to be cobwebs. Even breathing seemed to take too much effort for any living being, yet a strange little dark man clung to the side of the king's throne and continue to whisper suggestions. He instantly reminded Enzi of Hannad.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king wearily asked.

"A just question my liege," the dark-haired man replied. He was the only person in the room, excluding herself, that had hair that was such a deep color, and had a look that seemed empty of any concern, dispite his seeming attentiveness to the king. "_Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent!" _Mchawi_ commanded. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

The dark-haired man seemed to notice _Mchawi's_ staff for the first time. "His staff! I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!"

One of the guards reached for _Mchawi_ and without even thinking, she elbowed the man in his abdomen, then lifted her elbow up to smash his face with the same elbow. More soldiers continued to try to subdue the wizard and the others intervened, assisting Enzi at dispatching the guards. She could hear _Mchawi_ continue to speak to the king, but had little time to concentrate on it. Noses were bleeding, arms that went around her to drag her down were broken, and soon she found herself sitting on one of the guards who was uncomfortably struggling to release himself from her cloak and from under her weight.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey," the king said with renewed energy. But _Mchawi _ took off his cloak to reveal that he was no longer the grey wizard but now a more powerful incarnation. The king seemed to cringe back in fear. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." A voice from the king (Enzi assumed it was this Saruman and decided that she would ask him about the entity at the closest opportune moment). The creature seemed to squirm within the king and promising to kill the king if _Mchawi_ continued. Yet the wizard continued, and in a few seconds, the king was left fractured and falling off his throne.

A young woman with long blonde hair and a white gown wriggled out of Aragorn's grip and caught the king as they all watched the cobwebs and filmed eyes dissolve. The king recognized the girl the smiled, revealing dimples, and called her Eowyn. Enzi knew that look anywhere. She was his daughter. The king recognized _Mchawi_ and called to him, confused, as if he'd seen the man for the first time in ages. Apparently he remembered nothing that had happened while he was under Saruman's control.

He stood with help from the maiden and one of the soldiers brought his sword for him grasp. The next thing Enzi knew, the soldiers grabbed the dark-haired man and threw him out. King Théoden, as she learned wanted to kill him, but Aragorn stopped him, tempering his anger. Aragorn bowed respectfully to the man as his people rejoiced at his return and the remaining members of the Fellowship copied Aragorn's movements. The continued to cheer, but the king seemed distracted, still trying to remember everything that had transpired. It was only then that he asked a question to his people.

"Where is Théodred?" the man asked a Where is my son?"

* * *

Enzi had never attended a funeral from the Men of the West. The closest she'd experienced was that of Boromir, but this still didn't compare. The entire city traveled outside of the wall in a procession to a set of hills outside, what she assumed were tombs. They tearfully sealed the tomb as Théoden's daughter sang a song of mourning. Enzi had not known the man but he looked young, relatively close to his sister's age. Perhaps they had been twins just as she and Dingane were. Din . . . . Was he safe? Had he managed to keep their meeting a secret? So far, she 'd done a horrible job. If the members of the Fellowship knew, how long would Din be able to keep the secret from those in his company?

When the service was over, Théoden requested that his servants give the weary party a chance to eat and retire, partially to thank them for bringing him to himself and giving him a chance to make it up to his people, partially to give him a chance to grieve. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were lead by a manservant in one direction and she was lead by a maid to a large set of rooms. Ladies brought various fruits, breads, cheeses, & meats, only a few of which she recognized. While Enzi sat down to eat, the ladies began to fill a large tub near the fireplace with hot water. She smiled. She'd still not become comfortable with the colder temperatures here and had faced a constant chill since leaving home. She would be thankful for an opportunity to soak in hot water without fear of being seen indecently by a man or facing an attack.

When she had her fill of the food offered, she quietly began setting herself to the task of stripping down to bare skin, desperate to become enveloped by the warm water before it cooled. One of the maidens offered to help her out of her gear but she vehemently refused. There were still some things she would rather do alone. Only when the women were gone did she step completely from the armor and then the pants and top. She took a moment to view her now naked body though a large mirror in the right corner. The wound that Aragorn had bound was still tender and the area was a bit discolored but was not as sickening to look at as she was sure it was before. Her glance shifted to her left arm and the tribal tattoos, the curve of her hips and the weight of her breasts. She wondered how much Aragorn had actually seen of her. How much had Boromir?

The thought of Boromir seeing her as she was now gave her a strange feeling, one she hadn't had since the last happy conversation they'd had, after their sparring match. She missed him, his voice, his smile, even his gruffness. She missed his smile the most, definitely. It lit up his face and made him so handsome; then again, he was handsome already. What would their relationship have been like if he had lived? Would they be friends? Would they have been more?

She found a small vile of blue oil she'd brought from home and poured a bit of it in the water, watching the blue tint mingle with the rest of the water until the oil seemed to cover the entire surface. Enzi quickly shook the notions of Boromir out of her head, sliding into the water. Boromir had become a friend, nothing more and yet she was behaving like a lovesick girl. Besides, even if they had both felt the same for each other and had chosen to reciprocate it, they were from opposing peoples. Their union would have not been allowed. It was miraculous enough that a Haradress and Gondorian could become friends. Lovers would have proven impossible. It would have been like teaching a fish to fly! Besides, this was wasted energy. Even though Enzi had not been able to place exactly what her feelings were for Boromir, it changed nothing; he was still dead. Better to focus on the mission and leave the romance to the maidens that didn't have an entire nation to save.

She lay in the tub, cleansing her self with the soaps and cloths the women brought in, then setting herself to the task of washing her hair. It was then that she began to miss her personal maids. Traditionally male and female tributes cut their hair before traveling with the Emissary to serve the armies, but because she'd faked her death, she'd also saved her hair, all ten pounds of it. The heavy curtain of braided hair met her hips when she walked and had proven very difficult to cleanse alone. If she was at home, her maids would have all set themselves to unbraiding the hair, washing her hair gently, while anointing her head with ceremonial oils, and then rebraided it for her. She'd truly become spoiled by the women's nimble fingers.

Sighing wearily, she set herself to unbraiding each braid as quickly a she could. But the water had been so warm and comfortable, and soon she found herself falling asleep. She didn't know how long she dozed in the soapy water, but a set of gentle yet unfamiliar hands on her hair, combing through the tangles. Enzi peaked out at the world with one eye to see Eowyn kneeling on the floor, combing her hair and quietly motioning for a maiden to take her clothing away to be cleaned.

"Enjoying your rest, my lady," the woman said, smiling as she continued to comb through Enzi's hair carefully. Enzi placed a pruned hand on her hair to discover that every single braid had been undone. The princess had set herself to do the task of a servant. Instantly, Enzi knew she liked this woman.

"Thank you, my lady," Enzi said, placing a hand on hers. " I am honored that you would set yourself to this task, but I cannot allow you to do this. The daughter of a king shouldn't be caring for a simple soldier."

Enzi sat up and attempted to take the comb from the woman, but Eowyn denied her the opportunity. "King Théoden is my uncle, not my father. My title is not important. Besides, you are an honored guest. What better way to honor a woman?"

Enzi nodded, smiling at the simple kindness being bestowed on her. Eowyn continued to comb her while Enzi soaked until the water became too cold to sit in. Eowyn had the women wrap her in large, warm towels and Enzi lay on the bed as the Lady of Meduseld sat beside her, allowing her hair to dry into tight ringlets before setting herself to the task of braiding it again. The woman was kind and instantly broke every defense Enzi had. Eowyn talked to her about absolutely everything – the Rohans, Théodred, her brother, Eomer. Imagine Enzi's shock to discover that the beast that had picked a fight with them on the plains was her brother! Yet another reason for Enzi & Eowyn to get along. They were both trying to old things together away from their stronger brothers.

She called other girls together when Enzi's hair was almost completely dry and set each of them to the task, under Enzi's instruction, to braiding the dark locks. Eowyn had mentioned how beautiful she believed that Enzi looked with it free and flowing, but Enzi had insisted, explaining that the nature of her mission required her to be as incognito as possible.

"And what is your mission, Enzi," Eowyn asked quietly. "Why would a Haradress venture so far from her people. Were you captured?"

"No. The women of my tribe have equal rights as the men when it comes to protecting our people. They can be sent to war just as the men, to protect our borders. " A quick look at the expression Eowyn gave her made her quickly add, "but I do not fight for the Eye. I am on a mission from my _Mfalme_, my king."

The woman did not falter her gaze from Enzi, but was intently listening. "Em-faallmay?" she repeated the word uncertainly. Enzi nodded and Eowyn smiled triumphantly. "My Uncle used to tell us tales of battles with your people. He mentioned leading our armies in battles lead by another woman. He said she was a fierce warrior that looked a lot like you, only taller. He was sure that you were a ghost of the woman until I assured him that he hadn't imagined you sitting on Aldor in the hall." The two women laughed at the thought of the large warrior being sat on by the smaller woman.

"That was my mother, Sumayyaa." I'm surprised she made such an impression. Enzi sat up as the last maiden finished her final braid and thanked the woman graciously before the two women were left in the large room.

Eowyn's eyebrows began to knit together. "Sumayyaa? For a moment, I thought her name was _Mfalme_. My uncle remembered hearing some of the men call her that."

Now she'd done it. She'd led the kind Eowyn into her secret. Enzi knew that Aragorn was honorable, and assumed that he would be able to keep her secret but she hadn't had to trust someone since Boromir and it was hard letting down that wall with someone again. Eowyn had been so kind and had broken every defense as only a woman could with another woman. Could Enzi honestly lie to the woman? They had only known each other for a few hours, but she felt as if they had known each other for years. Well, if ever there was a time to trust someone else with her secret, it was here in the room with her. " To explain that to you would require me to tell you more than I've told anyone else. I've carried this burden by myself for-"

Eowyn grasped Enzi's hands kindly. "We are women. And as women we all have our burdens to carry. But you saved my Uncle and removed one of mine. Please let me unburden you."

* * *

What do you think? I always have loved Eowyn and felt that these two women would be kindred spirits (pardon the "Anne of Green Gables" reference). Their friendship will be very important in the future and also explains why she is the only one Enzi completely trusts with her true identity.

* * *

Bwana – Lord

Kifalme Mwanamke – Royal Lady (kinda decided that this would be the title for the eldest sister)


	17. Chapter 15

Wow! I am so honored to have such great reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I hope I don't disappoint!

Oh, please feel free to let me know if I make any simple grammatical mistakes. Sometimes, when the "juices are flowing" I forget everything my Grammar teacher taught me! LOL

* * *

P.S. For those that were wondering, as much as I would love to take the credit for Enzi's society and language, I "borrowed" a few ideas from other African cultures. Enzi speaks Swahili, basically, and many of her cultures traditions are combinations of my own ideas and cultural rituals in various ancient societies. I'm so glad you all like it!

* * *

Èowyn studied Enzi for a while, processing the hidden princess's words. Enzi had since dressed in a simple brown dress, looking as much out of place as a fish in a field. She took a moment to touch Enzi's left arm, tracing the lines of her tattoo as she did so. "Ghadelyna?"

"Yes," Enzi noted quietly, covering her arm with the under-sleeve of the dress. "That is why this arm is always covered."

Enzi began to toy with the large dress. The material was a heavier and more flowing than the gowns she was used to, but she was relieved that it kept out the cold chill of the room. Even sitting in front of the fireplace, she still shivered a bit. Èowyn took a moment to pat Enzi's hands, gently. "Well, Enzi, I promise your secret is safe with me."

At that moment, a servant girl knocked on the door. "Forgive the intrusion, my lady, but King Théoden asks if you will dine in the hall. Lady Enzi's comrades also wish that she dine with them, that they may know she has adjusted well to our kingdom." Enzi chuckled a bit. She supposed she did resemble a lady more than a fierce warrior in the large dress.

Èowyn thanked the woman and then stood, pulling Enzi up with her. "Come, my lady. Enough seclusion. Let's see what kind of trouble the dwarf has already gotten into." With that, Èowyn took Enzi's arm in hers and pulled her out of the room to the royal court.

Seeing the Golden Hall set for dining so close to the revealing of her secret made Enzi think of her last night among her people. She felt as if it had been years ago rather than only months. Apparently, Èowyn's people also enjoyed great feasts. Several tables, including the table specified for the king, his niece, and their guests, were full of various meats, fruits, breads and cheeses and wines, beers, and ciders. Smaller tables were placed further down from the king's table and were also filled. Members of the gentry and army each sat at the lower tables, laughing and celebrating the return of their king, trying to dim the memory that they also had to bury the one who should have been their future king.

Théoden instantly saw his niece and held a hand out to her, signifying that she should sit at his left side at the table. The men stood, seemingly out of respect for the princess, allowing her a moment to sit at the table. The king kissed his niece's hand as she gave it to him and sat at his side. Her father and king, Ghasaan, never showed his love in that way, at least not to her, and for a moment, Enzi felt jealous. But perhaps that was the price a parent had to pay to give tribute to Mordor's army. One had to have a certain detachment to give up one's own children. It was as if the thought of giving Enzi and her brother up hurt him too much to show all of his feelings to them.

Sumayyaa died when Asana was born, eleven years ago. She had served in the war, unlike Ghasaan (he was not eldest, and therefore wasn't selected as tribute in his family) and She had an entirely different approach. She was a weird combination of love and strength. One moment, she taught them how to fight and kill with the knowledge and skill only a tribute would have. The next she was singing to them, or playing with them in the gardens. Enzi had read of her mother's battle prowess and her ferocity, but the image could only possibly compute to her. Unlike her father, she seemed to give her whole self freely, without fear of losing those she loved. Enzi suddenly felt sorry for her father. He had loved all of them, and had shown it, but something he'd seen in his wife terrified him. He never fully expressed himself as her mother had. What would he have said or done if he had not been so paralyzed with fear?

Someone clearing their throat at the table drew Enzi's attention back to the group. Mchawi was already placed at his right, and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle humorously as he watched her. The twinkle continued from his eyes to the remaining members of the Fellowship, but only Enzi seemed to notice. Théoden welcomed her to sit at the table as well as she fidgeted in the borrowed dress, feeling as out of place as a fish in the desert.

"Be. Silent." Enzi whispered menacingly as she found herself placed between Aragorn and Legolas.

"I said nothing," Aragorn said quietly, still smiling slightly.

"But you were going to," She whispered back.

"He was only going to say that you look beautiful, Enzi." Legolas said calmly, but the humor was in his eyes as well.

"Aye, lass," Gimli continued the banter. "Certainly better in that than the armor and cloak."

"Yes, _gentlemen_, contrary to my appearance most of the time, I am a **woman**. Now, if you are quiet finished, I would like to dine with our gracious host." There was humor in her angry retort, enough that the dwarf guffawed loudly and banged his mug of ale on the table in excitement, splashing the froth on his face.

Everyone laughed, including Gimli. She was away, far away from her people, her brother and sister, but perhaps her family still surrounded her.

* * *

Suladân found himself kneeling at his commander in respect. _Mfalme_ Sumayyaa would have been honored. Dingane of the Engoli had found respect in the orcs with his show of violence, the only force they apparently understood. No one questioned his orders anymore, for fear of retribution. And the fear that he commanded from his soldiers had also commanded the respect of the Black Tower. And when one who had proven himself in such a manner ordered you to do something, you would be foolish not to obey.

He was reading something and seemed not to notice the man for a while. Sitting there, quietly pondering the message, Suladân also thought that he reminded him of Ghasaan, though it would be treasonous to even suggest it. Ghasaan had gained nothing but the man's respect, however, he had proven himself a traitor to the Eye. He betrayed his people and his god. His spirit would wander forever and he would never rest. Such was the fate of one who would act so shamefully. Part of him wondered if the _Kifalme Mwanamke_ had known somehow and had killed herself in order to avoid the shame of the discovery.

When it seemed that the commander would not look up to notice him, Suladân cleared his throat noisily. "Rise, my friend," he heard Dingane say, and obeyed, silently awaiting instructions. It seems that the Great Eye is preparing all of his Armies to bring down the Men of the West finally and totally. We are on the precipice of a great victory."

"Your men are ready, _Kubwa Mwana_. Not since the days of your mother has victory been so assured. Our joined peoples will finally have our vengeance."

Dingane nodded, introspectively, his growing beard hiding his dimples as he pursed his lips in concentration. "We are ordered to gather more of our mûmaks, as many as are able to join us in battle."

Suladân nodded, determined. "I will gather men and leave at first light, _Kubwa Mwana_."

Dingane looked up and grasped Suladân about the shoulders. "I have already sent men to gather the mûmaks from our lands. I have a more urgent task for you."

* * *

By the time the sun rose, Enzi's original clothes were clean and dry and she was relieved to be able to put them back on. They may have not been as warm as the Rohan dress, but she felt more like herself. She pulled her hair back, then the boots that Galadriel gave her long ago. She studied herself in the mirror for a moment. She had to admit, she did look a lot like her mother in her gear. Her mother had been young when we was first sent as tribute, and had carried the responsibility of both continuing the royal line and serving the Eye. She would have probably been near Enzi's age when she battled the Rohan. It was only later, when she returned home was she allowed to marry Ghasaan and bare children.

By the time Enzi came down for breakfast, the king and the group were all in a deep conversation. Eowyn was feeding two children. At dinner, Enzi learned that the two children came from a Rohan village that had been attacked.

"Ride out and meet him head on," Mchawi noted calmingly. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Enzi sat at the table near Gimli and Legolas and began quietly munching on a plate of food that had been left for her. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Those who attacked the village are coming here, to attack the city," Legolas noted quietly, his eyes not moving from the king and Mchawi.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said quietly. " Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" the king complained. "Èomer cannot help us." He rubbed his eyes in frustration and walked away from his throne. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He was afraid. This king, this man who had spoken so highly of her mother, was afraid.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not."

Enzi did not have to look up to know where the comment had come from. She kept her eyes on her food, forgetting for a moment how to chew, and waited for Théoden's reply.

"When last I looked," the king started, venom in his voice, "Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Mchawi demanded.

The king motioned for one of the guards and simply replied, "Give the order," before walking out of the hall. Everyone followed the guard and watched him give the order for the citizens to travel to a place called Helm's Deep. In short, he was running away.

Enzi followed the rest of the Fellowship while Èowyn worked to make preparations to leave. She could already hear the men complaining about the lunacy of leaving the city.

Aragorn was the only one who seemed to be sympathetic to the king's situation. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"And there is no way out than that of ravine," Mchawi countered Théoden is walking into a trap."

"Helm's Deep is in a valley?" Enzi asked no one in particular. "How will a valley do anything but pin us in?"

Mchawi nodded as she said this. "He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He looked at Aragorn "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said, determined.

Mchawi nodded and mounted Shadowfax, muttering to himself for a moment. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." He looked from Aragorn, to Enzi, to Legolas, and then Gimli. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Each of them then turned their attention to helping the people prepare, despite their aversion to leaving a fight. Enzi found herself searching out Èowyn, who was helping load the horses. Though the women had only known each other for a couple of days, she felt sure that she knew Èowyn's feelings regarding this. A woman like this would NOT want to just leave.

"You did not challenge him?" Enzi said quietly as she walked behind her.

"It was not my place, Enzi," the woman retorted halfheartedly. "He is the king. He commands, and we obey."

"But you do not agree with him." It was a statement, not a question. Èowyn looked at her for a moment, wrestling with what to say next. Enzi beat her to it. "Go to him, Èowyn. Talk to him in private. He will listen to you?"

"No, he will not," Èowyn said sadly. "He will not have his authority questioned, especially not now. This is his first true decision since Grima. He will not budge just because I ask him to."

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

The two women turned around to see Aragorn walking slowly to a horse that was bucking and whinnying wildly. He began to speak to the horse in hushed tones, partially in what Enzi recognized as Rohirric, Èowyn's native tongue, and partially in what must have been Elvish. Was there anything he could not do?

"His name is Brego," Èowyn called quietly. "He was my cousin's horse." Aragorn did not break his concentration but continued to speak to the horse, calling him, now, by name. He reminded her of a Mûmak herder who spoke to the large animals as if they were people. But she had never seen anyone talk to such a wild animal and create such docility. "I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

Aragorn didn't look at her but began to pet the now calm creature. "I was raised in Rivendell, for a time." When he finally looked up, he acknowledged a nearby soldier. "Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." The soldier looked to Èowyn for her approval, which she apparently gave, but when he tried to release the horse, the creature would not budge and seemed to only stay at Aragorn's side. Brego had found a friend, and did not seem the least bit ready to loose such a friend. Aragorn continues to speak to the creature in hushed tones, and then left the stable, turning his attention to helping everyone else prepare for the trip.

"He's incredible," Èowyn gushed when she was sure he couldn't hear her. "The only person I knew that could calm him down was Théodred."

"Aragorn has many talents," Enzi laughed, helping to load the final horse.

"So it would seem," Èowyn noted, smiling. Enzi thought about pressing her on the issue, but decided against it. It didn't seem fair. Better to let her have this moment of adoration without commentary.

* * *

The room was dark; this was not surprising. Asana had never been able to sleep with any type of light. Young children were commonly afraid of the dark, but Asana had always been different. She liked the cozy coolness darkness gave her. But the stillness was another story.

It was the day before the _Mamlaka Kamili_ ceremony, the day in which she, despite her age, would be blessed by her ancestors to rule well and wisely. It was a ceremony that usually preceded coronation, but the bloodshed prevented it from taking place. It was forbidden to invoke the ancestors on such a day. The months of waiting was necessary to cleanse the air of the bloodshed before becoming the true Engoli _Mfalme_. The priests, despite her age, had blessed it. After tomorrow no one, not Hannad, not even Amyr would be able to place his authority over hers. And this is the way things would remain until Dingane came home went through the same ceremony, and assumed his throne.

A sound in the stillness of the room alerted her and Asana sat straight up in bed. She squinted to see through the darkness. "Amyr? Amyr are you there?" Nothing. She looked around the room for a moment, still trying to focus, but could see nothing. She strained so hard, she could not see the cloud of darkness moving slowly and silently towards her until it was at her bed and brandishing a large machete.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are welcome!

Kubwa Mwana – Great Son

Mamlaka Kamili – Full Authority


	18. Chapter 16

The plot thickens! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

After hours of traveling and only a short respite, Enzi thought she noticed something gleaming on the ground. She bent down a bit to find a small gold charm, perhaps a piece from the belt of her brother. Further evidence that he was watching and doing what he could to protect her. Or maybe it was what she wanted to believe it was. Whatever the situation, it kept her spirits up and she placed it in the pocket of her uniform.

"Another message?" Aragorn asked gently, walking beside her and matching her stride.

"Finished your lunch?" Enzi asked with a smile, changing the subject. She remembered that Eowyn had offered Aragorn a bit of stew. One look in Aragorn's eyes and Enzi knew that it wasn't Eowyn's finest work, but the man politely ate every last bit of it. It was obvious that Eowyn was smitten with him, but Aragorn seemed oblivious to this fact.

Aragorn chuckled quietly, holding his stomach at the thought of the memory. "Now it is you that is making fun of me my lady."

The two continued to walk in silence at the head of the traveling line, content, for a while, just to be in each other's company. It was Enzi who broke the silence. "How did you know?"

Aragorn didn't need an explanation. "You were sick with fever for those three days as I nursed your wounds. Called out for your brother often."

"Did anyone else-?"

"No. You spoke mostly in Haradric and mumbles. I doubt anyone could make out what you said."

Enzi eyed him for a moment, then looked ahead again. "So how did you know?"

"I've been many places in my travels. Learned many languages, including that of your people." He grasped Enzi's arms for a moment, willing her to stop and face him. "You know you have nothing to fear, my lady? Boromir and Sam were not your only friends."

Something about hearing him speak Boromir's name made her eyes well up a bit with tears. She steadied her breathing and willed the tears to evaporate within her eyes. When she felt she could, she looked him in the eye and nodded. "Yes, I know." He stared at her intensely, as if waiting for further explanation, so she continued, this time speaking softly. "I have to protect Asana. And Dingane if I can. Nothing else matters."

"And what about you, _Kifalme Mwanamke_?" Enzi smirked at that. He spoke her language so fluidly, there was no denying he had years of experience speaking it.

"I'm dead to my people, already, Aragorn," she said quietly, her smile lowering to a more sympathetic and comforting one. "All I can hope to do is protect my brother and sister from my betrayal and protect my people from the control of Sauron."

He nodded, seeming to understand her determination. "I understand, but you'll forgive me, Enzi, if I disagree. I may not be your brother, but I am no less determined to keep you with us as long possible."

"Thank you Ara-"

"A scout!"

Legolas's call disrupted their discussion and called them to action.

"Wargs!" Aragorn explained to the king and group of screaming people. "We are under attack!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden commanded. Enzi placed her mask on her head and the hood of her cloak on and unsheathed her spear, preparing herself for defending the people. She still did not trust the horses, but she was definitely going into the heart of the battle. She began running towards the wargs and orcs. She could hear the riders charging behind her but didn't stop. The first thing her spear hit was the mouth of a vicious warg.

After slashing down the creature, she began fighting the warg rider, who was didn't even seem to notice that she was not Rohan. A few slashes and he was down as well, and she continued to fight cutting down another warg and its orc rider. She could hear Legolas and Gimli arguing about their "kill counts," trying to best one another and inwardly smirked. A thought occurred to her.

Another warg rider was coming towards her. She rushed it, digging her spear in the ground at the last possible minute, catapulting her on the warg's back. She head-butted the creature, cut him down and pushed his body off, then adjusted herself to sit correctly on the warg's back. All it took was a dagger in the creature's hide and it obeyed her, running in the direction she bade it to. She was able to assist much more quickly, cutting down the enemy with the horse lords. In a matter of what she was sure were minutes (though it still felt like hours), the fight was over and they killed the remaining creatures. Only then did Enzi resign herself to behead the warg and move on to check for casualties.

"Aragorn!"

"Aragorn?"

She turned around at the voices of Gimli and Legolas, noticing for the first time that Aragorn wasn't with them. "Aragorn?" she called in vain, looking but seeing no one, living or dead, that matched his appearance.

She followed the gaze of Legolas and Gimli, whose eyes fell upon a dying and grotesque orc. Gimli pointed his axe directly at the creature's neck. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

The creature just laughed. "He's… dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Enzi instantly walked to the edge of the cliff, looking for a trace of her comrade. She saw nothing but the swell of water from the waterfall. "You lie!" Legolas replied angrily. The orc continued laughing, even as it fell into death. Legolas pulled something from the dead thing's hands – a jewel on a chain that Aragorn had worn since they'd left Rivendell. Enzi looked at the elf, seeing fear in his eyes for the first time. He stood beside her, scanning the ground for some sort of life sign. Even his keen vision could see nothing. Gimli joined them as well.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden called orders to his men. "The wolves of Isengard will return." He placed a hand on Legolas's shoulders. "Leave the dead."

The three stood there for a moment, inwardly grieving but too afraid to admit the possibility that Aragorn was dead. Finally, Legolas begin to move, prompting the other two to do the same, numbly walking back up the trail to Helm's Deep. Another loss. Someone else was gone, just like that, and they were supposed to just accept it. After hours of walking, they arrived.

It was a huge fortress at the bottom of a large, sour-smelling valley. Moss covered its stone walls, and it smelled of age and earth. Enzi had never heard of a place of safety being in a valley. Her people preferred to plan battles from places of height and strength. But she was a guest among these people. She said nothing.

Eowyn rushed towards her, taking off the hood from her head and removing her mask. She spoke hurriedly, scanning her face. "You're bleeding, Enzi," she explained and for the first time, Enzi noticed pain at her temple and the red fluid flowing down her face. Eowyn rushed and got a cool cloth from another woman and pressed it to her head. "I trust the battle was a success?" She pulled her lips into a grin as she tended the wound, but allowed it to drop when she looked around at the those coming into the fort. "So few," she muttered, "so few of you have returned."

She was speaking to no one in particular, but it was her uncle who replied. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." The man said nothing else and set himself to the task of continuing to get the injured to safety. Eowyn looked to Enzi for more information, but the Haradress needed to say nothing. Her eyes did all of the talking for her.

Eowyn spoke slowly, glancing deeply in her eyes. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Enzi couldn't bring herself to say it and could only look down, still trying to find the right words. Gimli didn't. "He fell…" he said quietly, his voice breaking as he did so.

When Enzi refused to meet Eowyn's gaze with her own, the woman looked to her uncle, who shared her glance for a moment, then turned to his soldiers. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

* * *

"Hello, _Msaidizi__". _

Hannad and the other Councilors entered the throne room of _Mfalme_, quieted by what they saw. The small and frail Asana was not there. The young woman there bore a resemblance, but seemed stronger, more authoritative. She was dressed in her ceremonial trinkets, her _maisha_ and her crown, but instead of a simple, elegant sheath dress, she wore something akin to golden armor. It was similar to that her sister was to dress in when she was declared tribute but was actually pieces of her mother's armor. She had welcomed them, but just as quickly turned her attention to other matters; she was deep in conversation with Amyr. The men recoiled a bit. At her feet was the body of Na'am, a pool of blood still forming around him. She seemed to regard it as harmless as a piece of furniture.

"What h-has happened, _Mfalme_?"

"Hannad, I'm so glad you are here. We've had an interesting night!" She smiled innocently, leaning back and pointing to the body with her foot.

"An assassin, my lady?" Mumors within the crowd of counsilors. "How could such a thing happen?" Hannad stepped around the body and kneeled at the little girl. "Are you alright, _Mfalme_?"

Asana smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on his cheek. "Aww, yes, _Msaidizi_ , I am fine." There was something warm and slick on her hands that smelled of iron. Hannad touched his face and looked at his fingertips, horrified to discover it was blood. He froze. "Funny, thing is, there were no soldiers, no guards, no one to protect me within the walls of the keep. What's more is when I later asked why I was left alone, I was told that guards and soldiers left to assist at the borders . . . . under my orders." Hannad paled and the councilors murmured denials as she continued to speak. " –which was ridiculous because the only order I signed for the men was suggested by you."

If there was ever a time that the old man showed fear it was now. Hannad's brow was beaded with sweat and "M-my lady, I would never – "

The child smiled again, innocently. "Oh, I know, Hannad. I trust you implicitly. But you know the law. I am under the law to allow my men to investigate. Mfalme must be protected." She gestured to Amyr as soldiers came in behind the counselors, one walking up to her and standing near her throne. "You'll be proud, _Msaidizi_. After the attack, Amyr reminded me that I had not had my _Uwezeshaji_ ceremony, and that someone probably intended to kill me before I could be blessed by the ancestors." The _Uwezeshaji_ was a celebration of the continuation of family line. It was at this time when boys and girls were recognized as men and women by the tribe. In young rulers, this was especially important. It signified that the heir apparent was true Mfalme of the Engoli, and the Council would be subject to his/her orders instead of being lead by the Council. Asana turned her attention to the soldier that stood near her. "Sufphures, take the _Msaidizis _ into custody." She looked at Hannad "Do not fear, Hannad. The penalty of death only applies to _wafu_ like my father. You, nor the members of the council, surely would not fit this description."

What could he say? The old man bowed fearfully to the young woman, now endowed with all of the powers of her title and station. "My lady," he regarded, standing as the soldiers gripped him.

"Mfalme, Councilor," she corrected, her face slipping from a slight grin to a firm authoritative glare.

"Mfalme," Hannad corrected himself, as he and the other Councilors were lead away.

When all of the Councilors were taken away, Amyr directed servants to take away the body, a few servants and priest setting themselves to the task of purifying the room. A large man walked into the room but stopped short of the throne, bowing behind the priests. "Thank you, Suladân."

"Mfalme was wise to send for aide from The _Kubwa Mwana_."

"As he was wise to send you." Asana placed her hands on the man's shoulders, grateful for his aide, but still trying to maintain the behavior her station demanded. "Tell my brother that his sister is well and will keep his kingdom safe till he comes home."

* * *

"Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!"

Enzi could hear the dwarf arguing with someone and knew it could only be one person. She'd set herself to helping Eowyn aide the injured. Now. She rushed past soldiers to find the source of Gimli's frustration.

"Aragorn!"

The man was haggard, pale, and soiled with dirt, blood and sweat, but it was definitely Aragorn. She ran up to him just as Legolas handed him his jeweled necklace, but found that when she was close to him she couldn't find the words to express her happiness. They hadn't lost another comrade. She finally grasped him into an embrace, hearing him chucked against her hair. She felt tears sting her eyes but refused to allow herself to cry. "You'll do anything to get attention won't you?" she laughed, her voice still wavering with emotion.

Aragorn released her a bit, touching his forehead to hers. "I learned from the best, milady."

Enzi looked to Eowyn who's eyes were wide with surprise and excitement. "Someone else wants to welcome you as well, " she said, directing their gaze to the blonde woman.

"Not yet, Enzi," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "First the king must know what he faces." The three followed their leader as he told Theoden of the army of Uruk-hai that would come to Helm's Deep. Ten thousand of the creatures were on their way and would be there by nightfall.

Silence fell on the men and Theoden seemed to process their fear. "Let them come, " he said defiantly, barking out orders to different men to prepare for the attack, feigning confidence in their success.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli reminded him. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden spat. "I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Aragorn looked around, confused at the king's confidence. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," he explained calmly. "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

Théoden grasped Aragorn's cloak, bringing the man close to him. "What would you have me do?" he whispered in anger. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" He turned his attention to the soldiers again. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"Only your men will fight?" Enzi asked, quietly.

"Most kingdoms of men do not share your people's ideals when it comes to men and women," Legolas said coolly.

Eowyn confirmed this moments later, running up to the four. "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn placated her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" She looked at Enzi for a moment. "Would you ask Enzi to participate in such an 'honor'?"

Aragorn did not look at the Haradress but continued trying to calm Eowyn down. "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

Enzi looked around them, watching children ten years and older being pulled from their mother's fierce grip and old men being pulled to standing positions. All of them walked to the heart of the fort. A question was forming in her mind, but she dared not speak it now.

"Let me stand at your side," Eowyn pleaded with Aragorn, grasping his hands.

Aragorn shifted. "It is not in my power to command it." He began to walk away, hoping to end the conversation. But Eowyn was persistent.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she countered. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." Her voice grew small. "Because they love you."

Aragorn stopped walking and turned towards her. A glance was shared between the two and Eowyn seemed to instantly feel discomfort. "I'm sorry," she muttered, walking away hurriedly.

"Aragorn," Enzi began as the three followed him to the heart of the fort.

"Not now, Enzi," he said quietly, not turning. They ended up in some sort of armory. Soldiers handed weapons to the old men and the little boys. Most were too weak (either by age or constitution) to wield them. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

Gimli agreed. "Most have seen too many winters!"

"What a backwards people!" Enzi whispered. "They send the women to the caves while old men and little boys hold weapons? Would it make more sense to have the most able-bodied men and women set to battle the Uruk-hai?"

"This is not the time for this, Enzi," Aragorn said calmly.

"When is there, Aragorn?" Enzi countered. "Eowyn is a good fighter, yet she is forced to hide. How can we win a fight when we are protected by old men and children while those who can fight are trapped in a cave?"

"Eowyn is the niece of a king. I cannot ask her-"

"Then you sentence her and all of us to death. You know this. These people cannot aide us."

Legolas finally spoke. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The men and boys seemed to finally recognize the argument and quieted. Legolas resorted to Elvish. "Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" Enzi wasn't sure what they were saying and she and Gimli exchanged glances. Whatever it was prompted a quick reply from Aragorn.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," Aragorn reasoned quietly.

Legolas responded just as quickly as Aragorn had. "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

"Then I shall die as one them!" Enzi didn't know if she was more shocked at the fact that Aragorn had yelled out, something he rarely did, or the words he said. Apparently, Legolas had spoken the inevitable – that the Rohans would die.

The two glared at each other a moment. Enzi couldn't tell if they were angry or just shocked at the other's response. Enzi walked away before she could hear the end of the argument. She looked for Eowyn but couldn't find her. No doubt, the woman was embarrassed. In her haste to prove her willingness to fight, she'd revealed her feelings for Aragorn. It made Enzi begrudgingly think of Boromir. Whatever feelings she had about him had gone unspoken. Despite her battle prowess she hadn't had the courage to do with a clear head what Eowyn had done out of frustration.

She found herself walking into a secluded room. She thought to give herself more time to think but found that Théoden and one of his aides also occupied the room. For a moment, she thought of leaving, believing it was best that she gave him his privacy. Then she had a better idea.

"My lord, Théoden?"

The older man turned to her voice and smiled a bit. "Lady Enzi. Is there something wrong?" With a motion, he signaled his aide to leave.

Enzi took a breath. She would try logic first. "With all due respect, my lord, Eowyn is needed."

This caused his smile to falter a bit. "Indeed milady she is needed. The women will need someone strong to lead them should the battle go ill."

He wasn't budging. She tried a different approach. She walked up to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "My lord, children cannot save us."

The king turned away from her, busying himself with his sword. "Oh? How young is your youngest soldier? How old were you when you first learned to fight?"

Enzi walked around the king so that she could look into his eyes. "My lord, this is different. Eowyn is young, but stronger than others that were picked before her."

He began practice swings. "All the more reason why she is needed to care for the women and children. She will protect them and lead them out of the mountain pass if the battle goes ill."

Now for the warrior approach. "Could you sit quietly in a cave while other fought for you, my lord? Could you do nothing?"

The king was quiet for a moment. He stopped swinging and sat down a moment, thinking on all that had happened. "I already did," he said, thinking of the past under Saruman's influence. Enzi thought she saw his eyes tear for a moment, but if she did, he quickly hid it. "Do you have family, Haradress?"

It was such a small question, but revealed so much. It proved that Eowyn could be trusted with her secret; she'd shared nothing with her uncle-king. Enzi wondered how much she should say. "My father and mother are –" she could not finish the sentence with a clear and even voice. "My sister still lives in my country. My brother is forced to be tribute to the armies of Mordor."

"Ahh," he said, quietly, sitting on a table that was nearby. He looked at her warmly, ice blue eyes meeting dark brown ones. "Why did your brother not carry you with him?"

Too much. "It is a complicated answer, my lord.

"Then your sister. Why did you not bring her with you. Surely she could have been a great assistance."

"It wasn't possible." Everything depended on Asana remaining safe and unknown.

"She can fight, yes?"

Asana was about as battle-ready as a cow. She was small and graceful, not rough and powerful as a warrior had to be. "She has been trained but is still a novice. She's never taken-"

"But war has a way of making one stronger. And surely she would have been safer with either you or your brother."

"Others might catch her or use her to hurt us." Asana's safety was the one thing both she and Dingane had agreed on in the beginning. Asana would never see war, if either of them could help it.

"Nonsense! I have seen your might, young lady. If she shares an ounce of your ferocity-"

"NO!"

Enzi had yelled with such force, she'd scared herself. For a moment, she just stood there, staring at the king, the king staring back. All she could think of was Asana broken by war and violated by warriors. The enemies of their kingdom, though numerous, were preferable to orcs or Uruk-hai or the Men of the North and West. Finally, Théoden broke the silence.

"We understand each other more than I thought." With this, he turned and walked away, his aide following him to an adjourning room. It was only then that Enzi understood his plight. He wanted to save his people, but not at the cost of losing what was left of his family. His son was dead and cold. His nephew was banished and faced war on his own, trying to protect their borders though believing he was no longer wanted. Now Enzi was asking him to give up his niece to certain death. He simply couldn't do it. Perhaps this is why Aragorn had been so quiet.

She went to find Aragorn, hoping that pride would allow her to spit the words no one wants to say out to him. She found him in the armory, chainmail upon his shoulders, being handed his blade by Legolas. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray," the elf said quietly. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled and spoke an elvish phrase to him, and the two clasped shoulders. Aragorn almost instantly noticed her standing far off. " He's not the only one who should apologize," she said sheepishly.

"And he is not the only one who owes me nothing," Aragorn said with a smile.

She wanted to say more but the rattling of Gimli distracted her. The dwarf was also attempting to put on an iron shirt but needed it "adjusted," claiming it was tight in the chest, though anyone who looked at him knew it was entirely too large for him.

The sound of a horn interrupted the dwarf's grumblings. The four stopped and listened for a moment, then took off to the gate when Legolas could ascertain that it was not the horn of an orc. No one could have prepared them for what they saw.

As the four arrived at the gate, they saw an army of elves, clad in silvery armor and dark cloaks. They were lead by the elf from the Woods of Lorien, the one who'd knocked her down as one would swat a fly. Why where they here?

Theoden walked up to Haldir, still in awe. "How is this possible?" he asked.

The elf spoke eloquently as his men stopped and stood at attention. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Amazing! After everything they'd been through, finally someone was willing to help! This mission might not be so hopeless after all. Aragorn offered a greeting in elvish, then grabbed the elf into a warm hug. "You are _most_ welcome."

Legolas also greeted the elf as the elf army turned to attention. Enzi stood a ways off with the dwarf, thinking it was best to have no physical contact with him. Haldir nodded his head respectfully to Gimli, then Enzi, and finally looked back at the king. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Now they had an army. All they needed was a battle.

* * *

What do you think? Ready for the Battle of Helm's Deep? Reviews are welcome!

* * *

_Uwezeshaji – _Empowerment

Kubwa Mwana - Great Son

Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig! - And they should be. Three hundred… against ten thousand!

Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. - They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.

Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" – Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." -There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.


	19. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update! School is truly kicking my tail!

Speaking of tails being kicked, get ready for the Battle of Helms Deep! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Enzi stood beside Gimli and Legolas on the outermost wall of the fort. One of the Elves had given her a bow and arrow to use and she stood, watching in the darkness for Saruman's army. She wasn't as proficient with the bow as her spear or a sword, but it would have to do. Everything depended on the creatures not breeching the walls.

She thought for a moment on her final words to Eowyn before the entrance to the caves was barricaded and sealed.

"Take care of the others, Enzi," Eowyn said, rushing women to bring the final supplies into place. She looked on Enzi with a smile. "I do not trust them to fend for themselves."

Enzi grabbed a basket of fruit and brought it in with her. "They would be lost without me," she said with a laugh. "Even the elf is weak and pitiful without my aide!"

"Of that I have no doubt," Eowyn said with a giggle. She motioned for Enzi to put the basket down and other women quickly came to retrieve it. She studied Enzi for a while, eyes misting up a bit. "Who would have thought I would have found a kindred spirit on the eve of such a moment as this?" she murmured, thinking aloud. She studied Enzi's face for moment, seemingly conflicted on what to say. Enzi imagined that this was what her father and sister had gone through saying goodbye to Dingane.

Something about seeing her so distressed forced Enzi to try to make light of the situation. "Make sure you plan a feast when this battle is over. Gimili's belly is rarely filled and if you don't plan enough, I won't get a thing to –"

Eowyn wrapped her arms around the woman. Enzi was almost a head above her and found herself leaning down to embrace her friend. The two held each other, their thoughts muting the hustle and bustle around them. "Take care of yourself," Enzi heard Eowyn say in a small, wavering voice. She spoke so softly, Enzi wasn't sure she'd heard anything. "And my Uncle, and Ara-"

"They will be fine," Enzi soothed. "All of us will be fine." She pulled from Eowyn, looking at her seriously. "You take care of yourself and everyone else here." She paused for a moment, speaking softy. "Is there a way out of the caves?"

Eowyn instantly understood. "There is a passage that leads to the mountains."

"Good. Then listen for my call. If you hear me at the entrance telling you that the walls are breeched . . . ."

Eowyn nodded, her eyes still twinkling with fear. "I wish I could stand with you."

"You already are. And I will be here with you. You said it yourself, we are kindred spirits. We will help each other through this."

The two friends shared a smile and Enzi covered her face again, pulling up her hood as she walked back to the wall.

That was two hours ago. Now she stood in the freezing rain, listening at the stocky creatures stomp through water and mud to the wall. She could hear Aragorn crying out orders in Elvish, along with the grunts of Uruk-hai. All others around her stood silent. Slowly, she could see the glint of iron in the distance, illuminated by the torches carried by the creatures and he full moon.

"What's happening out there!" she finally registered Gimli's grunting beside her. He was struggling to see above the protective wall, and failing miserably.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas said, humorously. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli chuckled loudly and she found herself smirking at their banter as the Uruk's began pounding their spears into the ground, growling a challenge to them. Each boy, man, elf, along with Enzi, readied their bow & arrows. The creatures continued, unfazed, until sound disrupted their roars.

Aragorn yelled out something that she could only equate with "Stop" and they watched an Uruk from the front line fall dead. This seemed to enrage the creatures and they began to charge the gate.

When they came close, Aragorn began ordering again in Elvish. Though Enzi couldn't speak the language, she recognized the motions of the men near her and readied her bow, zeroing in on a large, unarmed creature carrying a torch. Another cry from Aragorn called for her to release the arrow, killing the creature on the spot. Theoden's men were ordered to fire as well and before long, all who carried bow and arrows were utterly destroying the first, second, and third lines.

But the Uruk's had their own arrows, and shot them just as accurately as their forces had. Before long, an opening had occurred and the Uruks began to push ladders up on the wall. Where had they come from?

She quickly put the bow on the ground and found her staff. The elvish soldier beside her fell and she found herself face to face with a large Uruk. She smacked the creature with her gloved hand, the sharp rivets driving deep into its hide. She turned again to back hand the creature with her speared hand, then turned one more time, using her momentum to drive the spear into its throat, almost severing its head.

She was knocked off balance by another Uruk rushing her from behind, causing her to trip on the body of the one she just killed. She turned around on the floor long enough to see him swing his blade at her. She scrambled to try and get out of the way in time, but Gimli stabbed the creature in the back before she could evade it. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that she had been in danger; he was too busy tallying his kills for Legolas.

Enzi scrambled to her feed to take on the Uruk's that were still swarming, only to be knocked off balance again. This time another Uruk had come behind her but was pulling her by her cloak. She struggled to attack the creature but the one that had been in front of her swung for her as well. Clearly, she would not be able to keep the cloak on. She did the best she could to free herself of her burden, scrambling for her dagger. But the creatures were still coming, and she knew she would have to get rid of them first.

She scrambled for her spear, hitting the first creature square in the face with the serrated edge of her arm glove, hoping to force it to free her. The Uruk swung and hit her with the back of its hand, sending her backwards. She dropped her spear long enough to grab her dagger from her side sheath, stabbing the second creature in it's throat, the only place she could reach that could cause maximum damage that wasn't armored. She swung at the first creature again, aiming for its head but not knowing exactly if she'd hit her target yet. Hearing it groan, she took a moment to reach down on the ground and grasp her spear and reached through the cloak to kill him, running it through with the large knifed-end of the spear with her gloved hand.

When the creature fell, she rushed to cut the cloak off, deciding that being discovered was preferable than dying. Once she was free she used the remainder of the cloak to cover the next assailant and then attacked him with her spear. When it was dispatched, she took a moment to breathe and place her dagger in its sheath. It was then that she could hear Aragorn yelling something in Elvish to Legolas. She looked around to see what he was screaming about but could see nothing particularly more dangerous than the Uruks they were all fighting. When she could finally zoom in on Legolas, Aragorn was screaming even more urgently, pointing and spitting as he called something in Elvish. Why did he insist on speaking something only the elves could understand? She looked in the direction Aragorn was pointing at to see a light sliding under the wall that she was standing on.

Being thrown off the wall, and a bright light was the last thing she remembered about that moment. She awakened to the sound of screaming men and boys, not to mention a splitting headache. She was lying on rubble and couldn't figure out how she end up where she was. Disoriented, she looked around, shocked to see a gaping hole where the outer wall was. And she way lying in its remains.

She could see Aragorn, his weapon drawn, killing many of the creatures as they neared her, but could still barely hear anything. She struggled to stand as well, feeling weaker than she ever had in any battle, and searched for her weapon.

She finds it under the remains of an Uruk and a fallen soldier. Still not quite understanding what had happened, she gripped the spear and tried to steady herself and prepare for the onslaught. She could faintly hear someone call to Aragorn. He looked back to the person and nodded understanding, then began whispering in Elvish to the others soldiers, waving his arm wildly. Enzi still didn't understand what was going on and, in her confusion, felt two other soldiers grab her and pull her back in the direction of the 2nd wall.

"Aragorn!" she called, wondering why she could barely hear her own voice, but the man ran off in another direction.

By the time the ringing stopped, she had been pulled behind the second wall and was aiming a bow and arrow against the coming hordes of Uruk-hai. She saw Aragorn and Gimli fighting at the main gate while men tried desperately to repair it and began aiming mercilessly at the Uruks they fought. She was soon joined by Legolas, who killed twice as many as she did in half the shots.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" she heard Theoden call as they finally sealed the gate, effectively shutting them out of the fort. Legolas thought quickly, however, and called to Aragorn, throwing a large rope to them. As soon as Aragorn and Gimli were holding onto it, he and Enzi began to pull both of them up. But their safety was apparently not assured.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back!"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!"

"Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!"

Theoden and his aide continued to yell for their comrades even as they raced to the final inner level, the level that carried the majority of the supplies and the hidden door to the caves where Eowyn and the other women were hiding. "The fortress is taken," Theoden cried as they ran in just as the doors were sealed. "It is over." Enzi looked at the older man. The same broken look of defeat she'd seen after he had been saved by Mchawi was etched on his face. He had given up, completely and utterly.

Aragorn, however, had not. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," he cried, pointing to the few men that held the doors (most of the boys and elders had fallen). "They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

"And what will happen to the women in the caves?" Legolas added.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked the king, who was filled with so much despair he could say nothing. He turned to his aide, desperate. "Is there no other way?"

The man called Gamling spoke, hesitantly. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." It must have been what Eowyn spoke of "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"They will if I have anything to do with it," Enzi cried and ran full speed to the hidden door. Once there, she knocked, desperate to reach Eowyn before the Uruk's breeched the doors. "Eowyn!" She could hear the women nervously chattering, and someone quieting them. "Eowyn, it's me – Enzi!" Someone walked towards the hidden door and listened. "Eowyn, please!"

"The fort is breached?" Enzi finally heard Eowyn speak.

"It is only a matter of minutes."

She heard Eowyn call to another woman, then heard something shoved in front of the door moved. Eowyn exited quickly, looking around. "We must help the King," she cried, her sword in hand.

Enzi grabbed her arm and she charged. "There is no time. You must lead the women out of here. I will stay and keep them occupied as long as possible."

The women heard a horn being blown and the sound of men and horses. Enzi could see the glint of sunrise from a nearby window. Mchawi. He had promised to return at dawn, and if there was one thing she could always trust to be consistent, it was the keeping of his word.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand," Eowyn whispered.

Enzi pushed her back through the doors. "Go. NOW! Barricade the doors again. I will hold them off as long as possible."

"You cannot hope to keep them occupied long enough for us to get away. This is suicide."

"Your people need you, Eowyn. Go." She smiled a bit. "Besides, you forget I'm dead already." It was a morbid joke but Eowyn smiled back none the less. "Go. I'll be fine." She turned her back to the door as other women pulled Eowyn the rest of the way in and barricaded it again. Enzi did her best to cover it with debris, making it look as if there were nothing there but left over supplies. Now all she had to do was wait.

But the battle she expected never came. Sure, a few Uruk-hai charged for her and their necks met the sharpened edge of her spear, but nowhere near the numbers she'd expected. Someone was drawing their attention. She continued to cut the creatures down, edging closer and closer to the main doors and away from the hidden one. By the time she was close enough, she felt the vibration of horses. She skirted away just in time to miss being trampled by a steed. She recognized the rider. The barbarian.

"Eowyn! Eowyn!" the man cried, jumping from the horse and pulling the items she'd carefully put in place to hide the entrance to the caves away.

"She is gone," Enzi said, knowing better than to sneak up on him.

The man turned around, quickly. Recognition. "To the mountains?" he asked gruffly."

Enzi nodded. "We thought the fortress lost. She was to take the remainder of your people to safety." Other men came into the room, more than had been there before. Moments later, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Theoden, his aide, and Mchawi entered. Rohan soldiers moved quickly to the doors, removing the barricade and running through the caves to find the women and children and bring them back. Mchawi stood before Enzi, a fatherly gaze painted on his face.

"Wewe ni nguvu, zitahesabiwa pamoja na, wewe moja! he spoke in her native tongue. "Wewe heshima ya kumbukumbu ya mama yako. Sumayyaa bila kuwa na kiburi. Hivyo ingekuwa Ghasaan."

Something about hearing him say this in her native tongue brought a grin on her face she couldn't hide of no matter what she did. She bowed her head quickly and quietly, feeling her eyes water at the mention of her parents. Moments later, she could hear the women returning, and moments more, she saw Eowyn scramble through the passage, gripping the barbarian and shedding salty tears. Her reunion continued, as did many of the women lucky enough to have loved ones left to embrace.

But Mchawi was cautious. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin."

* * *

Wewe ni nguvu, zitahesabiwa pamoja na, wewe moja! Wewe heshima ya kumbukumbu ya mama yako. Sumayyaa bila kuwa na kiburi. Hivyo ingekuwa Ghasaan.. - You are a force to be reckoned with, you one! You honor your mother's memory. Sumayyaa would be proud. So would Ghasaan.


	20. apologies

Story for no updating in a while. I'm trying my best to fight through writer's block. I promise you I have NOT abandoned this story and will update as soon as I possibly can. Please bear with me!


	21. Chapter 18

I really appreciate your patience. I'm going in a bit of a different direction . . . . one I hope you'll like. Perhaps writer's block was good for me afterall. You will be the judge! Reviews and critiques are more than welcome!

* * *

"Welcome, my Lords… to Isengard!"

Such an unusual site greeted Enzi as she arrived at the gates to the tower of the White Wizard. She'd traveled with Aragorn, _Mchawi, _Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Eomer, to rescue the two hobbits. They hadn't seen them in months and she'd partly expected the hobbits to have been battered and beaten, or even trapped in some sort of cage or cell. Yet there the two sat, swinging their legs of the edge of the lower wall, giggling as they munched on pork and smoked from pipes. There was not a bruise on either of them, and they almost appeared as childlike and innocent of their surroundings as they had the day she first met them.

"You young rascals!" Gimli howled. "A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

Pippin stood uneasily on the wall, obviously impaired. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good." He gestured to Enzi as if offering her a piece, which she quickly declined.

"I think not, Pippin," she said with a smile while gesturing to the horse she was mounted on. "I have had enough trouble handling this beast as we journeyed to rescue you. There will be time to celebrate later."

She had been dead-set against mounting a horse as they journeyed to what Mchawi called Orthanc. She didn't trust the beasts; they were not as sturdy as Mumakil, but Aragorn and had insisted that she would be unable to make the journey on foot alone, especially considering that all the men would travel by horse as well. He had insisted that he would be unable to permit her to travel in such a manner. Éowyn had joined him in the mission to force Enzi on a horse and had entrusted her brother, Eomer, to find the perfect horse for her. The brute didn't even ask her anything. He had just walked up to her as she was in mid-statement and hoisted her up in the air, placing her roughly on a large, light brown horse with a black mane and tail. He still wasn't exactly high on her list of those she cared about and she normally wouldn't have hesitated to take the opportunity to bash him in the head with her glove, but the act was so quick and shocking she didn't have the opportunity.

He had looked up at her a few seconds after he sat her on the horse, a wave of embarrassment washing over his eyes. "This is Lyorest. She will give you an easy journey." He had then lumbered away without a word, to prepare his own horse. When Enzi had managed to shift her glare from the barbarian back to Aragorn, she found his concerned gaze replaced by an amused one.

"You find something funny, ranger?" she had demanded, to which he shook his head and waved his hand in denial. "Do all men in their culture throw women on creatures without their permission?"

Aragorn had smiled a bit deeper. "Do not be angry with him, Enzi. He was probably prompted by Éowyn." Enzi pursed her lips then tentatively patted the mane of the large creature as if expecting it to turn and bite her. "Her name is Lyorest. I doubt she will give you a difficult ride. It's Rohirric for 'gentle'."

That was a week ago, and Aragorn had been proven right. Lyorest had proven herself to be both a hearty and gentle creature, giving her no trouble on the journey (though Merry didn't need to know that). She doubted, however, even such a gentle creature as this would be able to carry an inebriated rider. They would have a harder time carrying the 2 giggling hobbits and the wizard.

The hobbits were finally coerced to leave their 'spoils' and traveled with them to the tower. She'd never seen the _Mwenye Nguvu Mchawi_ (Mighty Wizard) but had heard that he had been a great force for good before turning to Sauron. Now they sat on their horses at the bottom of the tower waiting for the man to reveal himself. When he finally did, she was shocked to see how much he looked like Mchawi. His hair was completely white except the darkness found in his facial hair. But where she'd found a kindness in Mchawi's eyes, she only found malevolence in his.

His eyes scanned the group quickly before settling on Théoden. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Théoden paused for a moment before speaking. "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there." He seemed to become more and more angry as he spoke, as if realizing the damage that _Mwenye _did to his people by controlling him for so long. "We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace."

A smirk graced _Mwenye's_ face. "Gibbets and crows?" he scoffed. "Dotard!" He then turned his attention to _Mchawi_, as if he knew the wizard would never allow him to be killed. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

Shockingly, he then looked at Enzi, studying her features in the morning sunlight. She had covered herself with a Rohirric cloak along with her mask but felt as if he could see right through them. The smirk he'd bore with _Mchawi_ became a chuckle as he continued to gaze at her. "And what is this? A Haradress? And not just any Haradress. An Engoli princess. Your pet."

He knew! He knew who she was! How could he have known? She had been so careful! And if he knew, did Sauron? Enzi felt her eyes sting with angry tears at the realization that now even more knew of her secret. She could feel the eyes of all of the others but _Mchawi_ and Aragorn but wouldn't give them as much as a sideways glance. _Mwenye_ looked back at _Mchawi_. "How long do you believe you can hide her identity? If you could not hide her from me, what hope do you have in continuing to hide her from the Dark Lord." Enzi felt herself release a breath this hadn't known that she held. Apparently, in the wizard's quest for power, he had refused to report her to Sauron. She still wasn't sure how he knew her identity, but at least her family remained safe. "You hope to form an alliance with the south, but what you will get is betrayal. He looked again at her and shook his head. _"Wewe alichukua hatari kubwa ya kumwamini viumbe hawa dhaifu kabisa kulinda wewe, na wakati vita hii ni kumaliza tu nyinyi na wale wa upendo itoe matokeo,"_ (You took a large risk in trusting these frail creatures to protect you and when this war is finished only you and those you love will bear the consequences.) he said, attempting to speak to her secretly while apparently being ignorant that Mchawi also knew her language. "_Lazima msaada kwangu. Tu ninaweza kukuchukua nyuma kwa watu wako, na kuweka wewe nyuma katika neema nzuri na bwana wako_ (You must help me. Only I can take you back to your people, and put you back in the good graces of your lord).

Enzi didn't hesistate. "I do not need the aide of a broken wizard bartering for his own survival," she said in the Common tongue. "When I do, be assured that you will be the first I notify."

_Mchawi's _horse brought him ever closer to her and the tower. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." It was crucial that they knew Sauron's plans, and this man was the most reliable resource. They had to know what he knew.

_Mwenye_ grinned at this. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He pulled out a clear glass orb from his robes and looked at it deeply. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. He has called all Southron tribes to his aide." He looked at Enzi, then _Mchawi. "_ Her people will fight with their dying breaths to gain him victory. His forces are stronger than ever and he has no disadvantage. His attack will come soon and you're all going to die. But you know this don't you, Gandalf."

He took a moment to look at Aragorn as well. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. A cowardly heir and a dishonored tribute. Ha! Gandlaf does not hesistate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of confort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf said nothing, thinking of Frodo and Sam's safety for a moment as he continued. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

_Mchawi_ may have been slow to react but apparently Gimli and Legolas weren't. After a gruff, indiscernible exchange between the two, Legolas reached for an arrow to aim at the wizard, only to be stopped by _Mchawi_.

"No," _Mchawi_ ordered. The elf obeyed, albeit begrudgingly and attention was turned back to _Mwenye_. He wanted this – he wanted to be killed before divulging anything. "Come down Saruman," _Mchawi_ offered again, "and your live will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy." the wizard cried. "I have no use for it!" With that, he threw a flame at _Mchawi_. Lyorest whinnied and immediately drew back from the flames as Enzi struggled to stay on her back. When the flames dissipated, however, _Mchawi _was unhurt and now full of resolve.

He shattered the other wizard's staff, taking his power from him, as Théoden appealed to the small man walking up behind him – Gríma Wormtongue

"Gríma, you need not follow him," he declared. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

"A man of Rohan?" _Mwenye_ sneered. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Even the Harad savages would not abase themselves low enough to call you brothers! Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

The king would not take the bait. "Gríma, come down. Be free of him."

For a moment, the little man seemed uncertain, as if pondering whether or not he could truly return home. Enzi knew the feeling. "Free?" _Mwenye_ declared. He will never be free." Gríma tried to resist and was slapped down for his trouble. The man lay broken at the higher level of the tower as _Mchawi_ tried again.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council," _Mchawi_ said more forcefully. "**Tell us what you know**."

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where you doom will be decided."

_Mchawi_ looked at the group and motioned for each of them to back away. Enzi led Lyorest up to his horse in respectable defiance. "I do not trust him, _Mchawi_. He will never give us the information you seek."

"He is powerless, child," _Mchawi_ reasoned. "His best option is to give me the information we need."

As he spoke, a grunt drew their attention back to the tower. Gríma had taken a dagger and began to stab the White Wizard in the back, apparently fighting back the man who'd enslaved him for so many years. Legolas shot him down so stop him, but it was, unfortunately, a fatal one. The wizard fell down from his tower, his body impaled by a spike on one of the wheels he'd created to forge weapons. The group was speechless. Their only source of information was gone, as was his slave. There would be no way to discover Sauron's plans now.

Pippin jumped down from Aragorn'shorse and picked up the glass sphere from the murky water. Apparently, it has also fallen with the wizard.

But almost as quickly as he had it in his hands, _Mchawi_ demanded he give it up. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad," he commanded, grasping the orb and covering it with a cloak. Quickly now!"

"Where do we go now, _Mchawi_?" Enzi asked, Lyorest trotting next to his horse.

"I do not know, my dear," he said honestly. "For now, we return to Edoras. The Rohan should know that this particular threat is over."

* * *

The journey to Orthanc had been relatively quiet, conversations left to speculations of what they would find at the great wizard's tower. The journey back would have been just as quiet if not for their cargo. Merry and Pippin talked constantly. They told of their own adventures with the Uruks and later the tree shepherd, Treebeard, while asking them of all their adventures in the months they'd been apart. The group (mainly Legolas and Gimli) tried their best to fill them in on the details, but their curiosity was never satiated. The more information they were given, the more they wanted. By the third day, they finally willed themselves to take a break with the constant questions, allowing the party the first opportunity to set up camp for a mid-day break without a constant barrage of questions.

Aragorn divvied out provisions as Eomer and Legolas took the horses to a nearby brook for a drink. The hobbits sat down eating as Gimli smoked. Enzi sat down on a hill, taking a moment to eat a bit of the meat and bread Aragorn had given her. No one had mentioned what Mwenye said, but she'd heard them talk in whispers to one another. They had not developed the strength to ask her, but eventually they will. For the first time, she was grateful that Aragorn already knew. He and _Mchawi_ were acting as buffers, keeping the questions to a minimum and giving her the precious few days of the journey to think.

A light in the distance drew her eye from her meal. It was a small light, the unnatural glint of the sun's rays bouncing off something in the distance. She placed her plate on the ground and casually took a stride in the direction of the light. It flickered in regular intervals then shone again, as if mutely trying to communicate to her. Then it was gone. She waited quietly to see what would happen. Then it appeared, as it had before, first flickering, and then shining unblocked in the sunlight. It felt familiar somehow. It reminded her of her days of preparation, when she, Abaan and Dingane had to prepare to be offered to Sauron's armies. One of their teachers noted the necessity of conveying positions on the battlefield. Knowing where an ally was could be the difference between life and death. Later, the three toyed with the idea, using a small mirror to signal each other. A message. It was a message. Enzi scanned her mind for what it could mean. This was something that only she, Abaan, and Dingane would have known. _Safe and watching_. He was safe, and still watching over her.

She scanned the mounds of grass for a certain root, trying to draw as less attention as possible. She couldn't find the root but found an oily plant that would do as a substitute. She walked over to Aragorn just as he was preparing to extinguish the fire and threw the plant in the fire, stepping back as the plant caused the fire to burn a bright red and the sky to be filled with bluish white smoke. She searched for the repeating message. Almost instantly, it stopped. He understood that she, too, was safe.

Aragorn regarded her for a moment, still holding a container of dirt. "Dingane?"

Enzi nodded, grabbing the container and dosing the flames with the dirt. "His masquerade continues. But at least he is well."

"Who have you contacted, Haradress?" Théoden asked, a bit leery of what had happened, despite Aragorn's calmness.

"A friend, my lord," Mchawi spoke quietly. "An ally, just as she is."

Enzi nodded agreement with the men and this seem to at least calm the older man. She set herself to helping pack up camp, feeling Aragorn lean next to her ear. "You must be careful where and when you choose communicate with him. As this war continues, it may not be safe to stay in contact with him."

"You are forgetting something, Aragorn," Enzi regarded, still starring in the direction of the now absent light. "My mission was to take the One Ring to its destruction, not to fight a war. I can no longer do this. Maybe it's not time for me to end my communication with Din. Maybe it's time for me to leave."

* * *

For the Engoli, battle never ended in immediate celebration. Whether you won or lost the battle, sons and daughters were lost. Usually the tribe would spend 4 days in the _Kutembea Nyumbani_, the walk home. The tribe would spend this time, both in joint mourning for those lost, and in preparing their souls to take the journey home, to their ancestors. Only after this could the tribe enjoy the "spoils" of war and celebrate. Yet here she was, in Théoden's Golden hall, being handed a goblet of cider by Éowyn as they stood and faced the king.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country", Théoden declared, his blue eyes twinkling a bit as he paused. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the crowd of men and women cried around her, each downing their mugs and goblets. She looked at Aragorn for direction. He nodded and began drinking out of his mug, a bit begrudgingly. Apparently he didn't agree with this celebration either.

After the short moment of reflection, the celebration began. Women brought in food and drink and men stood around gorging themselves in celebration. Éowyn had insisted that Enzi "dress" for the occasion, presenting her with a beautiful, albeit bulky and bright gown. Enzi had flatly refused, reminding her of the ridicule she'd received with the last gown she wore.

"_NO, Éowyn," she'd declared with a slight smile. " I will not be made a fool of. I've done it once. Not again."_

"_But everyone will be dressed for the occasion," Éowyn had reasoned, placing the dress in the hands of a servant girl. "No armor. You cannot walk around in just a shirt and pants." When she saw she was losing ground, she added, "It would be disrespectful to present yourself in such a manner at an official event."_

_Enzi hesitated for a moment. She pointed to the servant. "Not that one!"_

_Éowyn immediately agreed. "Absolutely! We'll find one that you love!"_

_Just a few hours_, Enzi reminded herself as she smoothed the fabric of the gown she wore. It was done in more muted colors, which made her feel as if she blended in as much as she possibly could, and was long and sleek, rather than big and bulky. It was as warm as the dress she'd worn before, with sleeves that covered her tattoos and extended to her hands, making her feel comfortable and covered. The square neckline was still a bit lower than she would have preferred, but this was to honor Éowyn's people. She could play her part for at least one night.

"You look beautiful," she whispered in Enzi's ear as she locked arms with her, guiding her through the crowd. "Thank you for doing this."

"Let's just get this over with," Enzi said, gritting between her teeth as she mock smiled. "What do we do now?"

"We socialize," Éowyn beamed, looking at Enzi as a man began dancing with an older woman and bumped into her. Something about Enzi's expression gave her pause. "We don't have to do that. We can just walk around the room and talk." Another pause. "Didn't you do this back home?"

Enzi looked around the room for a bit. "Yes, but not quite like this. Besides, I was family there. I'm a stranger here."

Éowyn smiled. "Then let's start off small." She pulled Enzi over to a table where Legolas and Gimli were crowded around a barrel and several loud men. As they neared the group, the dwarf turned and bowed respectfully to both women. There was a hint of a smile on his face, but it didn't seem mocking, so Enzi returned it. She looked around the group. Legolas returned her smile with one of his own and bowed respectfully, which only encouraged the two men to do the same. The only person who did not bow was the third man. He had his back turned to them but she instantly knew who he was. When he noticed no one was speaking, he turned to see what the distraction was. His eyes met his sister's, then hers but said nothing. He then abruptly shook his head and turned his attention back to the men. "No pauses, no spills," he said, handing a mug of ale to Gimli and Legolas.

Gimli smiled, eyes gleaming as he took the mug. "And no regurgitation," he said smiling.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned holding the mug skeptically.

Gimli nodded. "Aye, Last one standing wins." The two began to drink as the men surrounding them cheered them on as they downed their own mugs. Enzi turned to ask Éowyn a question, but before she could, the blonde woman grabbed a goblet of ale and walked away to find Aragorn. So much for starting off small. The one person she could talk to was off flirting.

"Do you not drink, my lady?" Eomer asked.

Enzi tore her eyes from Éowyn and Aragorn and glanced at the barbarian. She argued with herself how best to answer the question and decided not to go into details on her people's customs after war. "No," she finally said, smoothing the dress again.

A loud belch from Gimli drew her attention back to the 'game'. But Eomer was persistent. "Never?"

"No." Enzi tried to think of the right words. Another belch. Gimli was on his forth mug but Legolas seemed well into his seventeenth and didn't seem affected in any way. " I was not permitted to."

"Your women are not allowed to drink ale?" Eomer eyes still had the glint of seriousness in them, but the twitch of his lips let Enzi know he was attempting to joke with her. She folded her arms and turned her attention to him as he continued. "I suppose that is best that the weaker gender be protected from such things." A smirk this time.

Enzi tried to think how best to answer his challenge without turning the conversation to Sauron and without offending anyone. "All of those trained for war in my country abstain from such . . . (a third belch) . . . pleasures. I suppose I never developed a taste for it." Gimli stood and rudely let out another burst of . . . gas. "Well, if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I will leave you to your . . . fun."

* * *

"No news of Frodo?"

"No word. Nothing."

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he is alive."

"A word, _Mchawi_?"

Gandalf looked behind him to an approaching Enzi. He nodded agreement to this and smiled at Aragorn, respectfully. Aragorn took the hint and smiled back at the two, excusing himself for a moment to allow the two to talk. "What do you need, Enzi?" He placed his hand fatherly on her back as he led her to a quiet corner of the room.

Enzi fidgeted with the dress again. "I do not know how to say this, but . . . I need to go home." _Mchawi_ frowned, his eyes twinkling in confusion. She'd gotten his attention. "I'm no good to you here, _Mchawi_. I've accomplished all I can to help in the destruction of the Ring. I need to go home."

"What did your brother say?" _Mchawi_ queried.

"That he was safe. That's all," Enzi assured. "But that's the point. He will only stay safe as long as I can keep hidden, and the more people that know my secret decrease his safety and Asana's. She's alone with no one to protect her. If I go back home I can keep her safe until Frodo destroys the Ring."

"Aren't you dead to your people?"

Enzi regarded him for a moment. "Yes, but I can tell them I only hid to protect them, to get information about the enemy. They will accept me if I am convincing enough."

"And when they ask for these 'secrets', what will you tell them?" Enzi paused thinking of what he said. He was right; if she came home with such a story she would need to prove it by giving confidential information about the Rohirrim, Gondorians, and even Hobbits.

"But is it fair to stay here – to help these strangers while my people suffer? That was not part of the agreement."

"The Rohans have a purpose in protecting the safety of your people just as the destruction of the Ring does. You must stay, child. I know you want to leave, but leaving will not end this. Your destiny, for now, is here."

_Mchawi_ patted her shoulder, leaving her alone with her thoughts as he glided over to Théoden. She wanted to continue the conversation, but could say nothing as long as he sat with Théoden. She decided to go outside to think.

She found a quiet spot overlooking the village within the wall. She sat there, for how long she didn't know, considering all of her options. If _Mchawi_ was right, she wouldn't be accepted at home, leading to their destruction by the dark lord anyway. If she didn't go home, she condemned herself to helping every northern race, even as her own people died. She loved her friends, but she couldn't settle for such a fate. She looked down at the city. She didn't know how long she had been outside but everything had gone quiet now. Most people had turned in for the night, and only a few remained awake. Perhaps she should prepare for bed too.

A sudden cry for help drew her attention away from the homes and into the golden hall. She quickly got up and ran in the direction of the voice. She was unprepared for what she saw. Merry was screaming for help and Pippin lay on the floor among men that were awakening. _Mchawi_ was standing to his feet and Aragorn was grasping the orb they'd taken from _Mwenye_'s tower. Aragorn was falling over, seemingly unconscious, and Legolas was trying to prevent him injury from the fall. Enzi rushed in to help, reaching for Aragorn's right side when the orb rolled into her hands. Instantly the world went black.

Enzi was in a world of blackness. She could hear nothing and could see nothing. "Aragorn?" she called. "Legolas? _Mchawi_?"

She could hear a low growl and turned toward its direction behind her. She felt her body propelled towards a large tower, black, almost alive. A large eye, lidless, made entirely of fire. She knew where she was . . .

"**I see you . . . . "**

* * *

Reviews are welcome!**  
**


	22. Chapter 19

I truly am sorry for the delay but this chapter took a while to get just the way I wanted. Hopefully it will be worth the wait!

* * *

All she wanted to do was run away as fast as she could, but she was pinned down, helpless in a void. Invisible hands were holding her down. _Ghadelyna . . . Where . . . . . are . . . . .you . . . ._

She tried to clear her mind, think of nothing, but instead she saw her world play in front of her. She saw herself stumble on a rock on her journey from Engoli territory. She saw Aragorn. She tried harder, this time placing false memories in her mind. "I will tell you nothing." Nothing. No images were before her. It was working. Pain. She felt incredible pain all over her entire body. It was as if her body was being torn into pieces. She wanted to cry or scream out but wouldn't allow herself to do so. She had to keep herself focused. She had to keep her mind as blank as possible. If this would be her place to die, fine. But Sauron would learn nothing for his trouble.

_Then . . . . where . . . . are . . . . they . . . . _ The pain increased, but this time, she saw what she'd feared. She saw her brother as he stood before the Eye at Mordor. "No," she whimpered. "He's loyal to you." The pain increased again and she could not stop herself from crying out. She had to wake up. He was weakening her, torturing her. She didn't know how much she would be able to take. She then saw her father, Ghasaan, and Asana through the eyes of the Emissary. The pain increased again as the eye seemed to concentrate on her sister. She was so young; she had only been ten. She could hear the cold cackle of the dark lord as he flooded her with pain again. "No," she pleaded but his message was clear. If she didn't reveal anything, he would take everything from her. "No!" She was washed in pain again. She had to wake up!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Enzi sat straight up in a strange place. Hands grasped her and tried to hold her down. It was dark and cold. He would not fool her. She had to get away from his influence. "No!" she wailed, screaming and kicking the hands that held her. She tried to stand, but found her legs incapable of carrying her. She slumped to the floor and began to slide away from the blurry images, still desperately trying to awaken herself. She shadows continued coming ever slowly towards her. Why wasn't this working? "Leave me alone!" screamed out, angry tears pouring from her eyes. She tried to rub her eyes, to clear her vision, but it was so dark. She was weakened, too weak to fight, she knew. But she had to get away.

One shadow rushed towards her. She shrieked and cowered back towards the wall. The shadow enveloped her, wrapping its arms around her and pulling her towards itself. She prepared herself for more pain. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"It's ok, Enzi. It's us." Éowyn. It was Éowyn's voice. She looked at her, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could see her pale features and blonde hair twinkle in the firelight. It was her.

She felt her heart fall into her stomach. Her throat constricted to the point of pain and her eyes stung. "It's ok, Enzi," she repeated. "It's us."

In all of the years of her training for battle, Ghadelyna had never felt fear. Death was expected in wars and she expected to either die or survive. There was a comfort in such knowledge. She wasn't prepared for the weakness fear left her with. She slumped into Éowyn's arms, weeping like a child and shaking like a leaf as the woman rocked her in her arms, smoothing her hair.

She didn't know how long she lay in that position before Aragorn knelt before her. He looked deeply into her eyes as Éowyn continued to rock back and forth. He looked tired, as if he had not slept in many days. Despite this, he continued to stare into his eyes, whispering something in elvish as he placed a warm palm on her head. She felt calmer, and in moments, stopped weeping.

"What did he say to you, Enzi?" Aragorn asked calmly, mimicking Éowyn's hair stroking.

She tried desperately to remember, but everything seemed cloudy, as if waking up from a dream. She wrinkled her face in concentration. "H-he said . . . he asked me where I was," Enzi whispered. Her voice was so small. It simultaneously shamed and scared her.

"What did you say?" _Mchawi_ asked from the other end of the room. She looked up at him, pulling herself with great effort from Éowyn and Aragorn's grip.

"Nothing. I told him nothing. He . . . h-he . . . tortured me. But I told him nothing, _Mchawi_, I swear it." Panic set in as another memory bled to the surface. "I have to leave," she muttered, trying to stand. "I have to leave!" She tried to stand again, but found herself still unable to, flopping down on the floor like a fish. Aragorn and Éowyn lifted her up and tried to walk her slowly to the bed as she fought their grip. She slumped on the floor again and struggled to pull herself back up. She could see now that Gimli and Legolas were also in the room as they rushed to help her, but _Mchawi _prevented them from doing so.

Éowyn slid to the floor beside her, grasping her face with her hands. "Why, Enzi? Why?"

"H-He going after them. Asana, Dingane. He's going after them." Enzi pushed Éowyn's hands aside and continued to try and stand. "I have to go home!" She said more urgently. She was finally able to stand on her own, but her legs were as shaky as a newborn lamb. _Mchawi_ moved towards her but she backed away. "I have to go, _Mchawi_. I have to go!" She looked around for her weapons but found them missing. She would have to go without them. Aragorn tried to calm her again, but she swatted his hands away. "No! He will kill them if I don't go back. I have to go back! I have to-"

"Now," Aragorn said to someone behind her. Enzi turned to see Legolas place a cool hand on her head. The world went black again.

Enzi woke up, again a bit disoriented. Sunlight poured through the window and the fireplace thankfully still roared with wonderful heat. She had been placed back into the bed, this time covered with several quilts. Apparently, Eowyn had remembered how chilly she got in Rohan territory.

Enzi felt a damp cloth on her head and reached for it, attracting the attention of someone else in the room. She heard them scamper away as she now applied all her might to pulling herself up in a sitting position. She was still incredibly and unbelievably weak. Too weak. What exactly had happened to her?

She chanced to glance at herself through the mirror across the room. She could scarcely recognize herself. She'd expected the ceremonial kohl and malachite to be cleaned from around her eyes, but she imagined that if she still had it on, she would still appear sickly. Her skin had taken on a greyish hue, and her braids were slick with sweat. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she looked too frail to be an Engoli warrior. What _had_ happened?

"You're awake!"

She turned to the door, where Éowyn was grinning. Two maidens were with her, one carrying a kettle of stew, the other, a clay drinking pot, with a small clay cup. Éowyn carried several cloths and warm water in another kettle. After she'd set everything down, she dismissed the women and poured Enzi a up of cider.

Enzi downed the cup almost as soon as it hit her lips. "Easy now, Enzi," Éowyn cautioned. "You haven't drunk or eaten anything in several days. You need to take things slowly."

When she'd finished drinking, Enzi queried, " How long was I asleep?"

"Twelve days," Éowyn replied quietly. "Seven after you touched the Palantir and four after Legolas put you to sleep." She stood and began pouring stew in a small bowl. She only continued her tale when she found a stool and sat down beside Enzi, slowly feeding her a small bit of stew at a time. "The power of the dark lord caused you to become very ill. Aragorn and Legolas worked over several nights to heal you. Your fever broke only a few days ago."

Enzi rolled her eyes as she swallowed the stew. "All I do is get sick on this journey," she joked.

"What?" Éowyn asked, pausing in feeding her for a moment.

Enzi slowly shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind." She paused for a moment. "This stew is delicious," she remarked, smiling a bit weakly. "Who made it?"

"Ha, Ha. Very funny," Éowyn smirked. "If you were not ill I would take all of it away." The joke eased the mood and the feeding continued. When Enzi was finished, Éowyn and two maids came to clean up, leaving Enzi alone with her thoughts. When she came back, Enzi was sitting up completely, her legs dangling from the bed. She was looking down on the floor in a daze, a single tear streaming down her cheek. Saying nothing, Éowyn simply sat down beside her on the bed, patting her hand and giving her permission to tell her everything or nothing if she so desired. The two sat in silence for hours, until Enzi's attention turned. She looked up in a nearby chair at a set of folded clothes. They were almost completely black and brown and were tied together with a small ribbon. Her elvish boots sat in front of the chair they were placed in. Seeing her questioning gaze gave Éowyn permission to break the silence. "We made it for you, my ladies and I, as payment for all that you've done. I wanted to give it to you after the feast, but under the circumstances, I believed it would be just as good to see when you were all better."

"May I see it?" Enzi asked, reaching a bit.

Éowyn gripped her hands. "When you are better, Enzi. Not before" Éowyn sat down beside her friend again. "I understand what you are feeling. I know you're need to go out and do something, but trust me when I tell you that you will only get yourself killed if you go now." Enzi looked down for a moment. "This is not the time. Trust me."

"My father died because of me."

"From what you told me, your father's death was a consequence of _his_ decision."

"But this wasn't Asana's. I cannot lose her because of my carelessness. I have to go home, or at least contact Dingane."

"And do what? Let's say you're right and your deception has been discovered. Surely Sauron has alerted his troops. You'd die as soon as the first archer caught a glance of you." There was desperation in Éowyn's voice. "You are **not** well yet. You need to rest, at least, take time to plan your next step."

There was equal desperation in Enzi's. "And when I am better, you will let me go? You will do nothing to stop me?"

"Enzi, Gandalf said that you need to –"

Enzi scoffed for a moment, pacing the room. "I am not concerned about _Mchawi's_ orders. This is _my_ responsibility. No one can go but me. No one knows the route but me. You have to let me go alone. Swear that you will."

"You will need men to help you accomplish this task. My uncle will assign men-"

"Swear it, Éowyn."

"Aragorn and the others surely would give their lives to help you. And I certainly would not give you up without a fight-"

"Éowyn!" Éowyn turned, looking deeply in her eyes. "When I am recovered, you will do nothing to stop me. Swear it."

"Enzi . . ."

"Swear it, or I leave right now."

There was a pause between the two friends. Éowyn had seen that look in Enzi's eyes before – at Helm's Deep, when she ordered her to lead the women through the mountain pass and dedicated herself to the protection of the escape route. She would not be swayed in this decision. "I swear."

And so Enzi waited, as she had agreed. She was under the orders or Théoden's most trusted healer (as well as Aragorn) to stay in bed for at least two weeks. In that time she was visited by all of the remaining members of the Fellowship, with the exception of _Mchawi_ and Pippin. Apparently, Saruman has suggested to Sauron that a hobbit carried the Ring, and with Pippin being the only hobbit to touch the Palantir, the Dark Lord assumed that Pippin must have carried the Ring. In order to protect the hobbit, _Mchawi_ had gone on a journey to Minas Tirith with the little one. If the Gondorians were as honorable as Boromir had proven to be, they would aide them. According to Aragorn, _Mchawi_ believed that the visions of each of them - Aragorn, Pippin, and Enzi – Sauron would strike fast and hard at the only country to prove an adequate resistance to his progression through Middle Earth – the Gondorians. He would strike so hard that they would not possibly be able to survive the attack. They would need help.

And so Aragorn used every day of her recovery to talk to Théoden, trying his best to convince the king that Gondor would call for aide, and when they did, that Rohan had to assist. Théoden, however, was resentful of Gondor's supposed superiority. Apparently, Gondor had never dirtied their hands to assist his country and he decided to pay them the same courtesy. None of this mattered, however. What was important was that Enzi was healing. She would leave the politics to Aragorn. She had other plans.

When she could finally receive the approval from Aragorn, she tried on the gift that Éowyn had made for her. It was done in dark blacks and browns, allowing her the ability to blend in to the environment. The sleeves were long enough to hide her identity completely, yet the arm wasn't too bulky as to not allow the armored glove. The hood was connected to the tunic and it was big enough to even hide her hair. They'd even made a small glove to cover her right hand as well. Éowyn had truly thought of everything. This would be perfect. She looked like a phantom, a ghost without a tribe or even an identity.

"What do you think of it?"

Enzi turned to see Éowyn standing at the door, smiling. "You have truly outdone yourself. This is perfect." Enzi picked up her spear after she pulled on her boots and practiced a few swings, almost hitting the table. "Not the best place for a practice run."

"Maybe you should go outside. There's a field many of the officers go to train."

Enzi thought on this for a moment, then smiled. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. I could use a sparring partner and I have never seen you fight before."

"My uncle will object-"

"He can't possibly object to your helping me with my recuperation. Besides, it's the perfect way for you to make sure I'm not overexerting myself."

Éowyn smiled and rushed to change into one of her brothers old pair of trousers and a tunic, grateful for the excuse to bear a sword. Once she was ready, the two walked to the field. They received quite a few stares but they continued without a word to anyone until they were in a relatively empty part of the field. Enzi put down her glove and spear, settling for a simple staff so as not to hurt her friend. Éowyn utilized a false wooden sword, wanting to cause as little damage as well. Then they prepared for mock war - strategizing, countering, and attacking each other.

Enzi had to admit that, though she had spent so many hears not being allowed to battle, Éowyn was a true warrior. Through smaller than Enzi, she had unusual strength in her swings and found ways to make ever advantage of Enzi's a disadvantage. Pretty soon, Enzi had to rethink her moves, becoming more stealthy and silent rather than simply going in for the kill. Hours later, they took a break, Enzi sharing strategies with the princess that she'd been taught in childhood. In return, Éowyn showed her tactics she knew that her brother had used in battle.

They did this for days, creating a small following of soldiers, women and children, who seemed to wait for them each day to see them practice combat. Éowyn had never had the opportunity to show her skill in such a public setting and many people were surprised that one of their own women could fight with such ferocity.

On this day in particular the fight was much more intense, granting the attention of most of the small capital, including Éowyn's brother, the barbarian. She saw Éowyn almost instantly tense up at the thought of her brother watching her fight. "Relax," Enzi ordered. "You're on the battlefield. Opinions aren't important. Your actions are." Éowyn took a breath, and then swung wildly at her opponent. Enzi deflected it rather easily but kept her side turned to her a bit longer than normal, giving her a chance to fight back. A glint of light. It was off in the distance, in the wooded area they'd crossed at least a month ago. "Dinga-"

Éowyn smacked her hard against her side, winding her as she did so. Enzi recovered quickly, swinging the staff so as to cause Éowyn to trip. It worked, the blonde woman falling down. But before Enzi could deliver the final thrusting "blow" to her opponent, the learned that Éowyn also had the drop on her. Just as Enzi's staff was pointed at Éowyn's face, Éowyn's sword was pointed at her abdomen. The two quietly glared at each other for a while before slowly lowering their weapons.

"Good job," Enzi noted, pulling Éowyn to a standing position, taking a moment to quietly glance again in the direction she'd seen the light. She read the silent code quickly, trying to detract as much attention as possible. _Meet me at first light._ Perhaps the Eye had already started his revenge.

"Are you alright?" Éowyn asked.

"Fine," Enzi replied quickly. "I'm a bit tired now. Let's go inside." She wouldn't be able to let him know she received the message. She could only hope he would last until she could meet him.

She kept the atmosphere as normal as possible throughout the rest of the day. They bathed then met for dinner in the main room. Aragorn was still pushing Théoden to watch for Gondor's sign and to send aide when called upon, but the king didn't seem to budge. But Enzi didn't have time to help him. She had to keep up appearances.

She went to bed early, feigning weariness. She slept in spurts, waking at uneven intervals throughout the night until a few hours before dawn. She dressed quickly in the gear Éowyn had given her and strapped on her glove. With her spear in hand, she quietly descended the stairs. Everyone was asleep. With the respect and privacy the people had given to her one would even know she was gone until it was too late. She continued walking, quietly, sliding stealthily past the guards near the main doors to the living quarters and continued to travel. It was only when she was in the main hall when she noticed she was being followed.

"How long have you been hunting me?" she whispered without looking behind her.

"How long did you believe you could fool me?" Eowyn countered, walking up to her. "Where are you going?"

Enzi gave her a hard look. She knew exactly where she was going. "You swore, Éowyn," she warned.

"I swore to not interfere when you were ready. You aren't."

"Nevertheless. I am going. And if you are a woman of your word, you **will** keep your word and say nothing." Enzi turned on her heels, leaving the princess before she could counter. She had been short with the woman, but she had no time for this. She had not forgotten Sauron's threat. If she could not reach Asana, she could at least assist Dingane.

Slipping out of the king's home and later the guarded village was practice in stealth she had not received for some time. She crawl-walked to the edge of the walls and slowly crept up to the king's stable. The contrast of the silent night with the whinnying of the horses shocked her for a moment, and she thought she would jump out of her skin. She stopped, listening for a sign that anyone was alerted. No one came. She crept up quietly to Lyorest, who had leaned towards her expectantly. Opening the stable door, she quietly but the saddle and bridle on the horse, then sprinted quietly to the door to check for signs of being discovered again. No one appeared. "Lyorest, kuja (come)!" She didn't know why she'd chosen to only speak to the horse in her native tongue but the creature had taken on to it quickly. She obeyed instantly, trotting to her side. She quietly walked the horse to the gates.

If the guards felt that her actions were strange, they did not show it, and in a few moments, she and Lyorest were free to complete her mission. She climbed atop the gentle creature and with a whisper, commanded her to the woods. The sun was rising slowly now, giving her the confidence that they could ride without fear of a sneak attack. The tree that she'd seen the signal come from was at the edge of the woods, but as she neared it, she found there was no sign of her brother. She circled the tree, and then turned to the plains she'd just crossed. No signal and still no Dingane. Perhaps he was hurt or hiding until she could come. She jumped down from the horse and began to walk deeper in the woods. Lyorest gave a warning snort as Enzi walked away from her nuzzling the back of her neck. Enzi patted the creature gently, scratching behind her ear and kissing her snout. "Kukaa hapa, Lyorest. Engoli si vizuri sana na farasi (Stay here, Lyorest. Engoli are not very comfortable with horses)." She seemed to understand but tilted her head as if still concerned. "Kukaa, Lyorest. Kukaa. (Stay, Lyorest. Stay.)" Enzi continued walking, slowly and quietly though the forest, as the horse stood her ground, guarding her as she crept. In a while, Lyorest was a small spec. Moments later, Lyorest had disappeared in the forest of trees. And yet Enzi still saw nothing. No tracks. No leftover fires. No mirror. Nothing. The morning sun was up now, but the forest was denser than she remembered. It was still too dark to see. She would need a better vantage point.

Enzi found a nearby tree and scooted up quietly and cautiously, testing the branches as she went. When she finally found a good spot to stop, she did so and looked around. She strained her eyes and ears in the wooded void. After a few moments, she could hear stirring coming from her previous position at the edge of the woods. Lyorest was probably getting restless. She turned her attention again to the forest, taking a moment to examine each tree and analyze each sound. Finally, she could hear a rustle coming from somewhere ahead. "Rafiki au adui? (Friend or enemy?)" she called, hoping it was something ambiguous enough to give Dingane a chance to come out of hiding, and still something that would alert her to an unfamiliar presence. She was answered by the sound of something sliding through the air. She felt the wind of something passing on her face, but had seen nothing. It happened again, this time on the opposite side of her face. Something whisked towards her again, this time coming closer and cutting her arm as it passed. Arrows!

She jumped down from the tree a bit clumsily, now still unable to see her attacker. She continued to run in what she hopped was the opposite direction of the arrows that were still firing. Another arrow claimed a spot on a tree near her head and she ducked to miss it, losing her footing and falling down into a ditch. She waited into the large depression, listening for some sign of still being pursued. She could hear no arrows, but could hear growling. Somewhere to her left. She turned towards the sound, crouching down on the ground to make herself blend into her surroundings. Dark eyes glinted in the morning sunlight among dark fur. She didn't know what it was, but it was watching her and in her experience, this was never a good thing. It slowly began creeping towards her, its growls becoming louder. Scrambling to her feet, she began to run south, deeper into the woods but away from the beast. She could hear it tearing though the ground behind her as it continued to gain ground. It would catch her soon, and if she continued to run away, it would maul her. She would have to stand and fight.

She turned to the creature and reached for her spear a half second before realizing she'd left it on her horse. The creature was still running, large rows of teeth and fur screeching through the air. She met its mouth with a smack of the glove. The animal howled and butted her body with its head, throwing her on a nearby tree. She grasped for her small dagger that she'd stuffed in her boot and stabbed it as it came again. The creature howled and swung a paw at the offending limb, digging its steely claws into her flesh. Enzi screamed out, rolling away from the creature. She kicked it in its mouth as it charged again, and it bit back, finding it could not puncture the elvish material. Enzi kicked again, giving her enough time to scoot back to a nearby tree and examine her arm. The gashes were deep and she willed her hand to grip the dagger. It was shaking and she found that every time she picked up the dagger, she clumsily dropped it. The creature came again, howling as it drew closer to attack.

A sword appeared out of nowhere, slicing into the creatures back. Then another sword cut from an adjacent corner. One of the voices was easily recognizable. She'd fought with him many times and knew every grunt. The glint of golden-like armor drew her eyes upward from the creature, that now found himself occupied by two more warriors. Dingane would not have worn his gold if he was meeting in secret. Dingane also did not have golden hair. The barbarian.

Éomer stopped swinging at the creature temporarily as Aragorn's sword drew more blood. "You dropped something," he muttered, throwing her spear in her direction. Her right hand was unreliable and she caught it a bit unsurely with her left. She used it to pull herself to a standing position and ignored the now stinging wounds.

The creature seemed to understand that they were there to help her and fought more aggressively. It charged for Aragorn, knocking him down into a nearby tree, but Eomer drew his attention but throwing spear of his own. The creature turned and charged at him, knocking him down to the ground and biting at him through his armor. Eomer howled in pain and Enzi threw her dagger at the creature, watching it sink deep into its hide. The creature seemed to sneer at her and began to charge at her again. But this time she was ready. When it lept at her she speared it. But instead of watching the large creature become skewered, it simply disappeared. It just disappeared. It faded into a vapor of dark nothingness, leaving the three surrounding its former position. The only remains it left behind, was dark blood spattered on the ground.

Aragorn regarded her for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked, quietly, standing up. He walked towards her and began examining her wounded arm.

"What are you doing here?" Enzi asked as Aragorn used a piece of cloth to wrap up her arm.

"It was foolish to leave the city," Éomer instantly criticized, pulling himself to a standing distance, holding his right side as he did so. Aragorn gave him a glance but Éomer shrugged it off.

Enzi, however, was too worked up to notice this. "I agree," she countered. "It was foolish for Éowyn to ignore her promise as well."

"If she had not told us, you would be dead now," Aragorn said quietly, tying the last bit of cloth.

"I did not want you involved, Aragorn. You need to leave. I cannot protect you."

Éomer was even more annoyed now and walked up a bit to the two. "Do you ever offer any gratitude?" he growled. "We saved your lives. And what do you mean, you cannot protect us!"

Enzi turned to the man. "Thank you," she said a bit halfheartedly, "but this is more dangerous for you now. I do not know what that creature was, but it looked similar to a warg, meaning the camp must be nearby. And need I remind you that we do not look the same, barba- Éomer. If any of the Harad see us, who do you think they will go after, you or me?" The man faltered a bit, as if understanding now why she'd chosen to go alone. "Please, leave."

"I will not leave you to face this alone, Enzi," Aragorn said softly.

She smiled for a moment at him. "This is a bad idea," she muttered, but lead them to the woods, determined to continue on.

The three continued on in the woods silently. They had gone a long ways off Enzi's original path. It took at least an hour to get back on her original path, but she could still find no evidence of Dingane. Normally, he left some type of clue or carving but nothing this time. Perhaps he didn't have an opportunity.

They traveled until the sun hung low in the sky and still there was no sign of Dingane. And though Enzi did not want to give up the search while so close, Aragorn convinced her that it would be foolish to consider searching through the night. The warg could come back and in the cloak of darkness, they would be nothing but a well-earned meal to the creature. It was only when they sat down that Enzi really paid attention to Éomer. He had been favoring his right side for the entire day, but she assumed that the armor had protected him. Now that he had taken a moment to try and rest, she saw how wrong she was. The creature had mangled him under the arm where he was probably the most vulnerable. She saw dried blood darkening his tunic, the vest he wore under the armor, and the armor itself. Aragorn walked over to him, quietly examining him as she set herself to starting a fire.

"You must let me treat this wound," Aragorn said. "The bite could become infected." There was a pause. "It is still bleeding."

"Help the woman," Éomer said stubbornly. "I will be fine."

"Her wound was deep, but not like yours, and her bleeding has stopped. Your need I more immediate." Aragorn stood and looked around in the darkness. "We will need to treat this wound now, or you will be dead before we can even leave the wood."

"It is nothing," Éomer countered. "Merely a scratch." But, Aragorn disappeared in the darkness, seeking a medicinal aide to treat the wound. The man lay back on a tree, closing his eyes as if to numb the pain of the wound. He'd obviously learned that it was next to impossible to prevent Aragorn from doing anything when his mind was made up.

The fire was roaring now and Enzi took a moment to look at man. He was clearly in pain but had been hiding it the entire day. Only now, when he thought no one was looking, did he show how injured he truly was. Something about watching him in such a predicament reminded her or Boromir and her eyes softened, watching the man bleeding on the roots of a large tree. "I am no woman. I need no nursemaid to tend to me."

"Then you are a barbarian," Enzi said quietly, alerting him to her presence. He glared at her but was so drunk with pain that his eyes had lost all of their strength. "I have learned to trust Aragorn in these matters. You must let him treat you." He closed his eyes again, swallowing down another wave of pain. "Why did you say nothing? We could have stopped and treated your wound."

He did not look up at her. "Why did you leave Edoras?"

"To avoid this! We've lost so much already and I have no problem giving my own life to save others but-"

Éomer looked up at her. "But no one can die to save you?" Enzi said nothing and he took her silence as confirmation. "Apparently that strategy doesn't work."

All she could see was Boromir in her mind, but she refused to let Éomer see her cry. She didn't know how much he'd been told, but she wasn't willing to sit down for a heart to heart. "There's a moss that I used once to help stop a wound from bleeding. Lie here and rest. I will return with some."

She felt the tears fall as she stood, walking away as quickly as she could. It bothered her that he seemed to get down to heart of things so quickly. She felt exposed, naked, and she didn't like that feeling. She didn't know this man, and she preferred that he know as little of her as possible.

She found a patch of the moss she'd used months ago on the side of a tree. Unfortunately, all of the moss within reach had already been pulled or was dead. There was more, but she would have to climb to get it. She took a breath and climbed up the tree carefully. Once she knew she was high enough, she pulled out a dagger and began cutting the soft moss.

A rustle diverted her attention. She stopped mid-cut and strained her eyes and ears. Nothing. A familiar feeling came over her and she instantly had the instinct to descent. 'Not yet,' she told herself. If someone else was there, jumping down would only leave herself open to attack. Besides, this wasn't during the day. No one could see her at night.

The rustle was replaced with the sound of swift movement. Then grunting. Someone was fighting. She jumped down, and began running back to camp. Perhaps the warg had returned. She found a dark figure in the center of camp, swinging a sword at Aragorn, who had also returned. Éomer bore more injures and appeared to have been knocked unconscious and Aragorn had apparently attacked the cloaked man seconds later. She rushed in, using her momentum and her weight to knock the man down just as he prepared to swing his sword against Aragorn. The man headbutted her and stood to reach for his sword but Enzi was too swift for him and kicked the sword away. She then elbowed the man and they began to trade swings, each trying to tire the other out. He was strong and delivered heavier blows than she could but she was quicker and used every effort to outwit him.

He picked her up, slamming her back against a tree. For a moment her vision darkened and she fell on the ground, shaking her head to will it to return. Aragorn apparently intervened, and when she could see, she saw him also trading blows with the man. She stood again, this time her legs a bit wobbly, and rushed to attack the man. A strong elbow to the abdomen knocked her back down dangerously close to the fire. Now the man stood over Aragorn, holding Aragorn's own sword at the ranger's throat. "Sasa, ninyi wanakabiliwa nguvu ya mwana wa Engoli. (Now you have faced the might of a son of Engoli.)"

Enzi's heart slid into the pit of her stomach. She recognized that voice. "Rafiki au adui? (Friend or enemy?)"

The man stopped his attack on Aragorn and turned to her. She stood up and walked towards the man. The man abandoned Aragorn and turned his attention to her, illuminated by the firelight. So much had changed. He was fully bearded and bore the scars of many battles. He was bulkier and both of his arms seemed to be covered in tattoos of his accomplishments. And then there was his _maisha_, or should she say, _**her **__ maisha._"

She placed a hand on his face, as if having to touch him to be sure it was him. He leaned into her hand, looking deeply in her eyes. "Dingane."

* * *

Well, what do you think? They're reunited. Now what? Reviews are welcome!


	23. Chapter 20

Dedicated to xXxFantasyAmorexXx! You asked for it! LOL!

* * *

Aragorn woke to a great pain in his arms. He was bound, back to back, with someone, his eyes were bound with a dark cloth. He tried to remember what occurred the night before. His last memory was of a man attacking the camp. Enzi had called to him in her language, her words barely a whisper. He hadn't been able to make them out. Then he was attacked from behind and apparently knocked unconscious. "Enzi?" he called, hitting the person behind him. This person weighed a significant amount more than she did, meaning she wasn't there. She was missing. She must have been captured by the leader of the regiment.

"Éomer," he called, shaking the body he was attached to as hard as he could. He waited quietly for a response. If it wasn't Éomer, he would have to find two people rather than just one. In a few moments, he could hear him grumbling.

"Where are we?" Éomer asked quietly, pulling with all of his weight at his bindings.

"Quiet. We must be at the Harad camp. Do you remember where they took Enzi?"

"No, but if they bound us, I imagine she didn't find her contact."

"Apparently not," Aragorn muttered, as he quietly tried to slip from the bindings. Footsteps stopped his struggling and he quieted the Rohan prince as well. A few moments later, he felt something dropped at his feet and the shuffling of several pairs of feet. On instinct, he said nothing, waiting for their visitors to introduce themselves. Nothing. After a few moments, he felt a strong kick to his abdomen.

"_Si njaa, rangi ya ngozi?_ (Not hungry, pale skin?)" he heard the voice of his attacker. It was a young man, probably late teens, and his accent was different from Enzi's. Whoever this was, he wasn't one of Enzi's people. For this reason, he feigned ignorance of the language and said nothing.

"Are you alright, Aragorn?" Éomer whispered.

"I am fine," Aragorn whispered, trying to steady his breathing. "Say nothing." Another kick, this time, to his to his leg. He felt the container spill and something leak from it.

"_Kusikiliza lugha yao ya ajabu_ (Listen to their strange language)," another man further away from them said, laughing and mimicking their language. Apparently he nor his comrades were ignorant of the Common Tongue. "_Nashangaa ni kwa nini zao muhimu_ (I wonder why they are so important)."

Another snicker. "I grow tired of this pretense, Aragorn," Éomer muttered, pulling again at the bindings.

Aragon had been listening to the sounds around him carefully. "There are five men here with us but we have no idea how many soldiers they have traveled with. Better to wait until we know what we are dealing with."

"_Ruxil, hapana_ (No, Ruxil)," another person said quietly. "_Kubwa Mwana__ imetoa amri ya watu hao kufikishwa mbele ya Jicho_ (The Great Son has ordered these men be brought before the Eye)."

"_Na hivyo wao _(And so they will)," the original speaker said, "_tu na majeruhi wachache zaidi kuliko kabla _(just with a few more injuries than before)." Aragorn heard the man circle he and Éomer. He paused at Aragorn a moment. "_Hawakustahili _(Not worthy)." He continued until he seemed to stop at Éomer. "_Sasa moja hii itakuwa ni changamoto _(Now this one will prove to be a challenge)." Aragorn heard a sword and felt Éomer's head lean further toward his. "_Unafikiri, rangi ya nywele Je, unafikiri unaweza kutupatia zoezi tunahitaji_ (What do you think, pale hair? Do you think you can give us the workout we need?)"

"Acheni (Stop)!" Aragorn listened carefully. "_Je, si amri ya kukaa mbali na mali yangu_ (Have you not been ordered to stay away from my property?)"

"_Sisi tu ya kulisha _(We were only feeding them)," a man replied quietly. Aragorn felt the party step a few paces away from them. Éomer's head lifted up a bit.

"_Wewe wamefanikiwa mwenyewe, dada _(You have outdone yourself, sister)," the voice near Éomer congratulated. "_Kuleta adui hizi mbili nyuma na vigumu mwanzo. Wewe kuwa aliwahi Jicho pia. _(To bring these two enemies back with barely a scratch. You have served the Eye well.)"

"_Je, kama kutumikia bwana wetu_ (Do you like serving our lord)?"

"_Ndiyo, dada. Kuwa kulipa kodi kwa Jicho ni heshima kubwa mtu anaweza kupata._ (Yes, sister. To become tribute to the Eye is the greatest honor one can obtain)"

"_Na ungefanya nini kama mtu alijaribu kuchukua heshima ya kuwa mbali na wewe_ (And what would you do if someone tried to take that honor away from you)?"

A pause. "_L-Lakini Mimi sina-_ (B-but I haven't-)"

"_Mimi mapendekezo ya wewe kuchukua rafiki yako na kujiunga na wengine wa Kikosi Mwana Mkuu wa. Yeye akanipa kifungu salama, lakini mimi si aliahidi hivyo hivyo. Kuja karibu na fadhila yangu tena na wewe kupata zoezi yako kwa njia ya mimi_ (I suggest you take your friends and join the rest of the Great Son's regiment. He has granted me safe passage, but I have not promised you the same. Come near my bounty again and you will get your exercise through me)."

This pause was longer than the first, but in a matter of minutes, Aragorn could hear the men leaving the room. Only one person was left.

Aragorn felt the cloth ripped from around his face. A familiar face greeted him. "Are you ok?"

She looked different somehow. The constant worry she'd had since her encounter with the Palantir seemed lessened. Her injuries seemed had been attended to. And, though she still wore the suit Éowyn had given her, her face was completely uncovered.

"Yes," Aragorn muttered as Enzi set herself to release them from the bindings. "Are you alright?"

The tent was large and made of dark cloth, with torches lighting the room. Near the back of the tent was a large metal cell more suited for containing a wild animal than a human. Perhaps the warg did come from the camp. Once the self the strips leather were loose enough for Aragorn and Éomer to pull themselves free, she pulled the cloth hood from Éomer 's face as well. "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"Friendly, these people of yours," Éomer remarked as he pulled himself free of the leather straps.

"I told you there would be consequences for your following me," Enzi said sourly. "And these are not my people." Once the two men were free of the bindings, she picked up what Aragorn could now see was a bowl of ground cornmeal. She muttered to herself disappeared with the bowl through the tent's entrance. She came back with two fresh bowls. "They are under the Dingane's command."

Aragorn nodded understanding and Éomer watched the two in confusion. If there was one thing he didn't like it was being left out of the conversation. "Who's Dingane?"

Enzi faltered a moment, as if the question had caught her off guard. "A close friend of hers," Aragorn answered for her, patting her hand. He knew that so many people knew her identity and the last thing she wanted was to let others know more about her family without her consent. "I suppose it's good that we didn't try to escape," he noted, eating the meal slowly.

"Dingane commands a regiment of over a thousand soldiers and with the injuries you both got from the warg attack, I doubt you would have gotten far." She settled herself down on the dirt floor of the tent and made sure no one was listening in. "We had to tell his troops that I was a bounty hunter and captured you. None of his troops are from my tribe so my identity is safe. But they are very loyal to Sauron. I can't protect you from their interrogation forever. I'm going to sneak you a few medical supplies and-"

"We will be fine," Aragorn said. "This isn't the first injury we've received." Aragorn smiled and Enzi returned it, thinking of everything they'd gone through since Rivendell.

"What about you?" Éomer asked, begrudgingly tasting his share of food.

Enzi smirked and was about to answer when another voice came from the mouth of the tent. "I can assure you that no one will touch her."

The three turned to see a large man at the mouth of the tent. He looked at the two threateningly for a moment then seemed drawn to Enzi's. His gaze instantly softened. They held each other's gaze for a moment, then Enzi smiled, and turned back to Aragorn and Éomer . "May I present Dingane Njeri, _Kubwa Mwana_ (Great Son) of the _Hofu Kubwa _(Great Terror) and Commander of the armies of Sauron."

Dingane tore his eyes from Enzi and looked Aragorn then Éomer . "I thank you both for your help."

"She has been a great help and become a remarkable ally," Aragorn said, finishing the meal.

"She has that effect on people," Dingane said, smiling at his sister for a moment.

"Din, they are still very tired and injured from the attack last night. Any medical supplies you can offer-"

"Done. One of my medics will arrive with supplies within the hour."

Aragorn and Enzi shared a look. "We've had some trouble with a few of your soldiers."

"Who?!" Dingane demanded.

"No one that we could not handle, Great Son, but we prefer to handle this ourselves. We are, afterall, the enemy."

Dingane nodded, slightly smiling. "Yes, you are. Come with me, Ghadi. I will personally give you the supplies. In the meantime, I would suggest you stay within this tent. It is a distance from camp and I will ensure that no one else will disturb you."

He held out his hand for Enzi, then lifted her up effortlessly from the dirt floor. "Gentlemen," he said to Aragorn and Éomer . Once they were away from the tent, Dingane let his guard down. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dingane. I am fine. Asana?"

"Suladân is with her."

"Suladân cannot protect her from Sauron's wrath."

" I know what you've said happened to you b-"

"What I've said?! Dingane, HE SAW ME!"

"-but I've seen no evidence. No news from back home. No new orders –"

"He knows, Dingane. He recognized me, He showed me you and Asana. He's going to come after you two."

They didn't speak for a while, They were now in the midst of his large camp and could trust no one with knowledge of Enzi's true identity or their battle against the Eye. Only once they'd received the supplies from the medic's tent, as well as bedding for Aragorn and Éomer they departed. Only when they began walking out of camp did they continue their conversation.

"If you were so sure the Eye suspects nothing, why did you call me?" Enzi asked quietly.

Dingane looked her a moment, his eyebrows knitting together. "I didn't call you."

"Yes you did. I saw the signal. Only you could have sent it."

"Ghadi, I sent nothing. I've been waiting for new orders and to be honest, after your last message, I assumed all was well."

"Then I brought these men out here for nothing."

Dingane was quiet for a while. "We may have to place your comrades in the cell to keep up our masquerade in front of the troops." Enzi frowned a bit and looked down towards the ground. "You are close to these men?"

She looked up at him. "I have trusted Aragorn with my life several times. He's never abandoned me."

"Aragorn?"

"The dark-haired one."

"Oh – the one who knows our language?" Enzi looked at him for a moment. "Don't try to deny it, sister. He called me Great Son. How did he know that?" She nodded quietly and he continued the conversation. "That will make it difficult to have private conversations around them."

"Éomer doesn't know our language. We can discuss things in his presence."

"Yet he doesn't seem the sort that would respond well to a lack of knowledge. We will have to be more careful. Unless, of course, you trust these men with our secrets."

There was something accusatory in his statement, something that made Enzi think he was waiting for a certain response.

They both stopped when they reached the mouth of the prison tent. Enzi took a moment to touch the maisha on his neck. It had been a reminder that she was not alone before. Now she used its presence to remind her brother of her loyalties. "I trust you, Din. They are my allies. You are my family."

Dingane smiled for a moment, touching the maisha on her neck as well. "Come see me when you are done." With that he turned back to camp. Knowing her brother, he would send guards to watch the tent in a few hours, giving her only a bit of time to talk to her 'captives,'

She handed Aragorn the medical supplies and placed the bedding on the floor near her feet. Aragorn began working quickly, using the medicines to create a salve for the injured Rohan. Éomer had already taken off his armor and was waiting for Aragorn before taking off his tunic. Aragorn worked silently, mixing the supplies into a salve and preparing it to be applied to Éomer 's wounds, and when she could see he was ready, she turned her back towards the two men, giving them a bit of privacy.

Éomer seemed to notice her movement instantly. "Have you not seen the bare chest of a man, Haradress," he teased. There was tenseness in his voice that she assumed was due to pulling his tunic off in light of his previous injuries, yet he was trying to provoke her to embarrassment! Unfortunately, despite her best attempts, she knew he had at least partially succeeded. Her cheeks were hot and her hands felt clammy. But she would never let him know that. "I certainly wouldn't see much if I turned around, barbarian. I was trying to respect your privacy." She heard Aragorn chuckle and she felt motivated to continue. "In truth I've trained with men my entire life. I seriously doubt you're any different." She did not like this man!

The was a pause, then she heard Aragorn clear his throat. "Did Dingane explain why he called to you?" Aragorn asked.

"That's just it. He said he didn't call me."

"Didn't you say that he's the only person who could have sent the message?" Éomer questioned, wincing a bit as he spoke.

"He is, but he insists he sent no message."

"So what will you do now?" Aragorn asked.

"We will wait till we have the cover of darkness and I will help you escape. I will stay a few more days to try to convince him to leave. Whether I am successful or not, I'll be back at Edoras within the week. I'll be able to convince his troops that I am trying to recapture you."

"Great!" Éomer grunted.

Aragorn walked up to Enzi, whispering quietly to her as soon as he was close. "I wouldn't advise leaving so soon. Éomer will need at least a couple of days rest before I feel comfortable with him traveling. Afterall, it's been a day and his wounds have just been treated."

"Are his wounds serious?" Enzi asked, looking back a bit at the blonde man as he struggled to sit back up. Most of his right side was bandaged and he looked a bit pale, but he said not a word, as if he wanted no assistance.

"Serious enough. The salve and the my skill with elvish will speed his healing but he still needs time to recover enough to travel. Besides, the longer we stay the longer you can keep up your masquerade and convince him."

"And just how are you going to get him to rest?"

Aragorn smiled. "I have my ways," he said almost evilly.

Enzi returned his grin with hers. "I think you like using elvish magic to put people to sleep, Aragorn."

"There are benefits to being raised in Rivendell," the ranger replied before walking her back to Éomer .

"The two of you will have to be careful," she warned as Aragorn helped a begrudging Éomer with his tunic. "The Great Son feels that we may have to put you in the cell to keep up appearances. No one must see you wandering about. I will be exposed.

"I will not be placed in that cage." Éomer growled as Aragorn shook his head.

"I did not say you would, but if Dingane orders it, I can do little to prevent it."

Éomer stood up, towering over her and starting to walk towards the entrance. "We risked our lives to help you and your lord. Perhaps you cannot stop him, woman, but I –"

"You are in no condition to do anything, Éomer ," Aragorn warned walking behind him.

Enzi, who'd been walking as well, grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Éomer !" The man stopped. He was furious, but he stopped none the less. " I appreciate your help. I didn't want it, but I appreciate it none the less. But if you don't let me handle this my way, you will ruin everything. Please, PLEASE stay here."

"What about the horses?" Éomer asked in the same accusatory tone that Dingane has spoken to her before.

Enzi picked up the bedding at the foot of the cave and pushed it in Éomer 's hands. "I will go and get them! But you must stay here."

Aragorn began to slowly guide the man back to south end of the room. "A few days rest, Éomer , that's all we ask."

The man nodded begrudgingly and began to lie out the bedding. Once he was occupied, Aragorn walked up to Enzi, whispering again. "I will make sure he says here, Enzi. I swear."

"I know I've not known him long, but the barbarian's behavior is odd, even for him. I've never seen him so – so – disgruntled."

Aragorn smirked at her for a moment. "You seem to have that effect on people.

Enzi returned the smirk with one of her own. Had he picked up on Dingane's behavior or was he just speaking of Éomer . She wasn't exactly sure what he was implying but if it involved her and Éomer , she wanted nothing to do with it. "I'm going to pretend I heard nothing. I'll return as soon as I have the horses. Where did you hide yours?"

"Near Lyorest. She's a loyal mare. She refused to move, even when Éomer ordered her to."

"Tells you how intelligent she is," Enzi joked winning a smile from the ranger. "Besides, I speak so much Haradric to her she probably was confused by his orders. I'll be back soon."

It took a few hours for Enzi to find her way back to the edge of the wood, not including the time she allowed herself to borrow a few carrots from the cooking tent to feed the creatures. Lyorest and two other horses were indeed there, waiting patiently for their masters, but only Lyorest seemed to acknowledge her when she approached. She whinnied and shook her head this way and that as Enzi approached and nuzzled her as soon as she was close. "_Nilitamani sana kwa ajili yenu pia, msichana_ (I missed you too, girl)," she laughed as the horse poured out all the affection she had on her master. It was amazing. For months she'd been too afraid and untrusting to even ride such a creature. Now, not only was she attached to one, but it appeared that the creature was also attached to her. She pulled out a carrot from her satchel, feeding a few carrots to the hungry mare, receiving a few grateful nicks. After she was sure Lyorest had enough she went to feed the other two horses. They were not as joyful to see her as Lyorest had been, but were just as grateful for sustenance. After all the carrots were gone, she led Lyorest between the two steeds, then climbed atop her, tying the reins to Lyorest's saddle. "_Sasa, kuja, tuna kupata tatu za nyuma na kambi ya_ (Now, come, we have to get the three of you back to camp)"

It still took a good hour to get back to camp. The trip was definitely shorter with horses, but she had to keep jumping down to lead them through the rough parts of the forest. She wondered how her brother's army had lead the warg through such terrain. The warg! She had been so determined to prove her point to her brother that she'd forgotten to ask him why they'd brought such a dangerous creature and then released it. That would be their first conversation when she returned.

Things looked strange as she neared camp. The normal (relatively) quiet buzz of the squadron of soldiers had been replaced by the uproar of threatened warriors. Not the entire squadron, mind you. The sentries had not left their post, and some of the warriors were clearly still resting in their tents. But the ones who had not been taken by sleep were vehemently crying out throughout the camp. It was unusual for such a large group to clearly forget the need for secrecy. She wondered where Dingane was. He wouldn't have stood for such behavior from his men.

"_Muuaji! Muuaji!_ (Murderer! Murderer!)" she heard called as she traveled through the camp. Enzi wondered what happened. It was unheard of for Harad to kill each other during the year of tribute. All wars and grudges were suspended in the armies of Mordor until they were released from the Eye's services. What could have happened?

A crowd was traveling through the camp towards the prison tent. This would be a problem. If they were bringing the accused to be jailed, they would see that Aragorn and Éomer were not caged. She lead Lyorest in a gallop toward the tent, just as those in front of the crowd were pushing into the tent. She jumped off of Lyorest after whispering to the mare to stay put (she hoped that the creature would be able to keep the other two horses from running as well) and ran into the tent, terrified that Dingane's soldiers would be found out.

"_Walikuwa kuandaa na kutoroka!_ (They were preparing to escape!)"

"_Jinsi gani wao kupata njia ya mahusiano?_ (How did they get through the bindings?)"

"_Kumuua! Kuwaua wote wawili!_ (Kill him! Kill them both!)"

"No!" Enzi screamed pressing herself through the crowd. "_Hakuna! Usiguse YAO!_ (No! DO NOT TOUCH THEM!)" She struggled to push through the crowd of men, fighting almost as she had at Helm's Deep. When she was finally within the tent, she saw men dragging both Aragorn and Éomer to the ground. Aragorn seemed obviously agitated, but knelt down slowly, seemingly just as confused as she was. Éomer , on the other hand, was fighting back, refusing submission. It took five men to subdue him and once he was on his knees she understood why.

One of the men brandished a curved sword. "_Hii ni jinsi gani sisi kutibu wale wauao, pepo yetu wenyewe. _(This is how we treat those who kill our own, demon.)"

"_Mimi alisema HAKUNA!_ (I said NO!)" Enzi cried again, grabbing the sword and pushing its owner onto the floor.

"_Hii haina wasiwasi wewe, wawindaji_ (This does not concern you, hunter)," another soldier called.

Enzi thought quickly. "_Mimi si kuwa wewe kuwaua wafungwa yangu. wana wa Amerika ya Kaskazini ni ya thamani zaidi kwangu hai kuliko mfu._ (I will not have you kill my prisoners. The sons of the North are worth more to me alive than dead.)"

Another soldier strode up to her, attempting to push her out of the way. She rewarded him with a solid punch directly to the jaw. "_Mimi alisema HAKUNA! Hakuna mtu kugusa watu hawa lakini mimi!_ (I said NO! No one touches these men but me!)"

"_Walijaribu kutoroka!_ (They attempted to escape!)"

"_Nami nidhamu yao mwenyewe! Si wewe!_ (And I will discipline them myself! Not you!)"

"Another soldier pressed his way towards her and she pointed the curved blade at his neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. "_Kubwa Mwana alinipa na mizigo yangu salama kifungu kupitia kambi yako. Mimi wanatarajia heshima maagizo yake_ (The Great Son gave me and my cargo safe passage through your camp. I expect you to honor his orders.)"

The man spoke quietly. "_Kamanda wa amri ni negated kifo. _(The Commander's orders are negated in death.)"

"Kifo? (Death?)" Clearly she hadn't heard him correctly. "(What happened?)"

One of the men holding Éomer down chose this moment to speak. "_Mtu huyu kupatikana hema kamanda na alijaribu kumuua, kisu yake kwa kisu._ (This man found the commander's tent and attempted to kill him, stabbing him with a dagger.)"

She felt her heart stop. "Dingane?"

The man she still held by the neck with the sword spoke slowly. "_Ndiyo, dada. waganga ni pamoja naye, lakini kisu alikuwa karibu na moyo wake. Hebu heshima ya kumbukumbu yake, dada, na maisha ya mnyama huyo katika njia za kabila lake. _(Yes, sister. The healers are with him, but the knife was close to his heart. Let us honor his memory, sister, with the life of this creature in the ways of his tribe.)"

Enzi felt rivers of tears pour from her eyes, despite her best intentions. Her hand dropped the sword on its own accord. Dingane could not be dead! Not after everything they'd been through. He was the only person keeping her sane. She could not lose him! "_Kuchukua yangu kwake._ (Take me to him.)"

The soldier nodded sympathetically and grasped her shoulders as the former owner of the sword scrambled for it on the ground. It was only when he stood that she was able to shake herself from her despair long enough to acknowledge what he was doing. "_Hapana, ndugu. Adhabu lazima fit uhalifu. Najua watu wake na njia zao. _(No, brother. The punishment must fit the crime. I know his people and their ways.") She jerked her head towards the tent, not even looking at Aragorn for an explanation, who'd clearly understood everything that had been said. "_Kuziweka katika ngome kwa ajili ya usalama kuweka mpaka nitakaporudi._ (Put them in the cage for safe keeping until I return.)"

"_Wewe huna mamlaka ha-_ (You have no authority he-)"

"_Nilikuwa karibu na Kubwa Mwana! Karibu sana. Nimepata kuwa naye kwa muda mrefu. Matumaini yangu wakati nawaambieni, angependa ombi langu alitii._ (I was close to The Great Son! Very close. I have known him for a long time. Trust me when I tell you that he would want my request obeyed.)"

"_Lakini, dada _(But, sister-)"

"_Usijali. __Kubwa Mwana_ Mkuu akifa, nami kuwaua mwenyewe (Don't worry. If the Great Son dies, I will kill them myself)."

* * *

I know, another cliff hanger! I'm sorry, but I had to choose between splitting this chapter in two (complete with cliffhanger) so I could submit it before the angry mob came to get me, or take a few more weeks to finish the entire thing and be impaled at the hands of men with pitchforks! By the way, I love each and every one of you! Thanks for being so faithful to my little piece! I promise I am working hard to update as quickly as I possibly can! Y'all are awesome! I love writing and started this story as a way to hone my skills as I waited for inspiration for a story I could actually submit for commercial purposes. I didn't even know I'd get so many reviews. I just thought it was a good way to get my ideas out of my overly-crowded head. But your response has been truly fantastic! I am soooooooooo lucky to have reviewers like you!

So, what do you think happened? Éomer could use a few anger management classes (except for the drinking game, I don't remember him smiling once in the entire trilogy :D), but is he really guilty of murder? And what about that little exchange between the he and Enzi earlier? What is up with that?!

Reviews are not only welcome but appreciated!


	24. Chapter 21

Thanks for all of the support! Sorry about the delay. First week of school is ALWAYS busy! Reviews, as always, are welcome!

* * *

Enzi felt her heart slide to the sole of her boots when she entered the tent. She struggled to catch her breath and felt hot tears spill from her eyes. Throughout all of their childhood, they had been together. They'd trained together, played together, and even fought at times. But she'd never seen Dingane like this.

She forced her feet to move her body forward; terrified that the injury would look worse the closer she got to his limp body. She heard someone cry out as she got closer. It was only when she placed her hand on her mouth that she discovered the sound had come from her own mouth. Dingane was pale, paler than she'd ever seen him before. Blood was pooling onto rags and cloth from a covered wound close to the center of his chest.

"Have you come to say goodbye, sister?"

The question had come from the healer, but she reacted as if Dingane had spoken. She leaned down and pulled his hand to her heart, openly sobbing at this point. His hand was so hot. How could he be so close to death? How could this have happened? Surely Éomer hadn't done this. The man was a course, but not a cold-blooded murderer. She stared at the cloth, too afraid to even touch it, instead leaning her head down to Dingane's, looking at him. When they were children, they would sneak away to the gardens, usually to avoid some trouble she'd caused. She used to lay her head on his abdomen and the two would talk for hours. They shared everything with each other. If only she could share this pain with him. She and Dingane were twins, pieces of the same heart as the elders said. The only way she'd been able to survive this was keeping the thought that one day they would both be reunited. Now he was leaving her. Even now his breath became more and more shallow. It was only a matter of time.

"What can you do?" she asked the healer, taking a moment to touch his face.

"His wound is deep, sister. I lack the skill to handle this type of injury. We will say the rites, and prepare his body to meet the ancestors."

"You lack the skill?" How was Dingane left so vulnerable with so little medical skill in his group?

"Yes, sister."

A thought. A beautiful thought! He may have lacked the skill, but she knew someone who did. "Send for the prisoner. The dark-haired one."

"The prisoner?" the soldier who'd walked with her asked, alerting her to his continued presence. "Why?"

"He is a healer among his people. He can save him."

That was all the reason the soldier needed. He rushed from the tent.

"Do not hurt him! I need him alive to save the Great Son."

"How do you know he won't make things worse?" the healer asked.

Reality stung in her mouth as she spoke. "There is no worse. He will help us." She looked up at the healer for the first time. "Trust me."

In what felt like hours, Aragorn emerged at the mouth of the tent. Dingane's men were skeptical but allowed him to walk in.

"Help him, Aragorn," she said in the Common Tongue. "Please."

Aragorn nodded understanding and set himself to work, discarding the pieces of cloth and pulling her away from Dingane with his hands. He placed his hands on the man's face and neck, then his hands. "Tell them to get me serrate moss, as much as they possibly can," he said quickly. "And also arisic – not the entire plant but the leaves. And hurry!"

Enzi translated his orders as quickly as she could and the soldier set himself to repeating those orders to other men. In a matter of minutes, several groups of men brought in sacks full of the moss and leaves. Aragorn worked quickly. He took clumps of the moss and leaves and used a mortar and pistol to mash them into a paste. He clumped the paste onto the wound, using fresh moss to cover it. "We must stop the bleeding," he commented, pressing the moss deeper into the wound. Dingane moaned in pain, and Aragorn paused. "Good."

"Good?" Enzi snapped at him, her brother still moaning on the table.

He then took a clean cloth and covered the moss. "Pain means that he's still lucid. Is there any vinegar?"

"Vinegar? I'm sure they have some for cooking."

"That's fine. Tell them to get as much as possible. And more rags. We must draw the fever out of his body."

Throughout the night, they worked. Aragorn applied the pulp to the wound, speaking elvish over his body as he worked. Enzi applied vinegar-soaked rags to Dingane's body, doing her best to cool his body. They did not sleep, refused meals, and rarely spoke, both fighting to keep her brother alive.

By the second day of this, Aragorn tried to force Enzi out to rest. As he told her, he was one of the descendants of the Dúnedain, and as such, didn't quite need as much rest as she did. Enzi flatly refused. Her brother had never abandoned her. She certainly wouldn't abandon him. She settled for a few snatches of sleep in the corner of the tent near the foot of his cot. The last thing she saw was her brother's still-pale face.

She woke sometime later, but not where she'd fallen asleep. The potent smell of medicine no longer surrounded her. Sunlight hit the corner of the tent in a different angle than before. She was in a separate tent. She jumped up immediately, running from the tent she'd been placed in to her brother's. At the door, she found one of her brother's loyal soldiers, bowed down and distraught. What had happened? Had Dingane died alone, without anyone? Enzi rushed inside the tent, not quite prepared for the scene that awaited her.

Inside the tent, she found Dingane, awake being fed a medicinal broth by one of the healers. He bore a wide bandage that still bore the green hue of the salve Aragorn worked on and she could see that the vinegar rags had been disposed of. His fever must have been broken. He looked at her and smiled. He was alive! Dingane was alive!

Enzi walked up to him, taking the soup from the healer, who promptly left the siblings without being asked. For a while she just stood there, taking it all in. He still looked a bit weak, but was not sickly pale. He was sitting up and alert, something that had not been since the attack. She wanted to say something, make a jest or comment that would relieve the tension, but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. The more she tried to move it, the less it seemed willing to comply. She put the bowl down and fidgeted in place, still trying to find the words she wanted to speak. None came.

Dingane, as he always had been able to, sensed her feelings almost instantly. He placed a now not so warm hand on her free hand. "I'm ok, Ghadi. I'm ok."

The dam broke with his words, and the once calm and collected sister was replaced by a weeping woman who wrapped her arms around her brother, as if she were holding his body together. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm so, so sorry."

They spent a time in that posture, until Enzi's tears faded and she could finally look into her brother's eyes without new tears forming. When she could see that her tears were reflected in her brother's eyes.

They both smiled, then laughed, not so much for a particular reason but the joy of knowing that they once again had each other. Enzi then fed him the rest of the broth as the fell into a comfortable silence. It was only when he had finished eating and had fallen asleep that she remembered that there were two others who depended on her as well.

She found Aragorn and Eomer under heavy guard and caged in the large iron box, but uninjured. Apparently the soldiers had heeded her command and left their fate to her.

One of the guards immediately spoke. "_Je, ni kweli, dada. Ina Kamanda amewatoa?_ (Is it true, sister. Has the commander been healed?)"

"_Mababu zake kuwa alitabasamu juu yetu na kuruhusiwa naye kuwa nasi muda mrefu, shukrani kwa yeye_ (His ancestors have smiled on us and allowed him to be with us a while longer, thanks to him)", she said, pointing to Aragorn. Aragorn's face was unchanged, feigning ignorance. "_Tuache_ (Leave us)."

The guard seemed nervous. _"Utafanya nini, dada? Mmoja alifanya kushambulia Mwana Mkuu, lakini wengine anastahili ulinzi wetu. Yeye kuokolewa maisha yake_. (What will you do, sister? One did attack the Great Son, but the other is worthy of our protection. He saved his life.)"

She did not look up. _"Mimi wamechukua kwamba chini ya shauri. Tuache. Nenda kuwaambia wengine kwamba Mkuu Mwana maisha. _(I have taken that under advisement. Leave us. Go tell the others that the Great Son lives.)"

The guard said no more and in moments, she heard all of the guards' footsteps leaving the tent. She stood, motionless at the mouth of the tent for a while, considering how best to approach the situation. For the past two days, she'd only thought of Dingane's safety. Now that this was assured and he was on the mend, she had to consider who placed him in that predicament.

"How is Dingane?" Aragorn asked, breaking the silence.

"You have created a miracle, Aragorn," Enzi responded, walking up to the cage. "If you had not been here, he would have surely died. Thanks to you, his wound is healing at an incredible rate. Your elvish healing always amazes me." She placed her hands on the iron gate tentatively, grabbing hold of his hand. He smiled a bit and gave her hand a squeeze, acknowledging her gratitude as he always had – stoic appreciation and humility.

In this whole time, she had not even glanced at Éomer. She couldn't. She was a torrent of emotions, part of her wanting to kill him on the spot, part of her wanting answers. She knew she needed answers, but didn't trust herself to get them in the right way. So she ignored him completely, concentrating on Aragorn.

"The plan is still the same," she said to Aragorn, taking her hands off the iron gate and turning her back to them. " I will release you under the cover of darkness, saying I granted you freedom due to your help. No one will argue with-"

"I did not attack him, Enzi."

She ignored the voice, looking down at the floor. "No one will argue with my decision. You will return to Edoras –"

"Will you not even look at me?!" She felt her eyes sting with tears and blinked them away. After a few moments of steeling her emotions, she slowly looked up to the owner of the voice. His face was as stern as it had always been, but his eyes were different, more submissive, as if pleading her to believe him. "I…did not…attack him. By the gods, woman, how could I? Aragorn was still treating my own wounds."

She dared to walk up towards him, not close enough to touch him, but closer than before. A single tear trickled down her face.

"A guard came for him in the middle of the night, Enzi," Aragorn said quietly.

"He woke me and ordered me to come with him," Éomer explained. "I assumed he came from you, so I did as he bade me to. He took to the center of the camp, to the commander's tent. Something hit me in the back of the head. The next thing I knew, I was being wrestled to the ground and beaten back by soldiers."

None of this made sense. Dingane's soldiers were loyal to him. If everything Éomer was saying was true, then one of the men had attempted to murder Dingane and pin the blame on him. Perhaps this had been Sauron's plan. She shook her head silently, in deep thought.

"You don't believe me."

It was a statement more than a question, but was none the less begging for a response. She took a moment to wipe the fresh tears from her face, and then look up at Éomer. "I don't know." She left the tent quietly, still thinking on what Éomer had said. She returned seconds later. "You said a guard came to take you? Who was he?"

"I've never seen him before," Éomer offered. "When I woke, he was lying on the floor of the tent. I could not understand what they were saying, but I assume they thought I knocked _him_ unconscious."

"What color was his eyes?"

Éomer was confused. "His eyes?" Enzi nodded. "Black. Completely black. But it could have been the lighting. The flames were very dim."

Enzi turned around and left the tent again, this time more sure of her destination. Within moments, she was back in Dingane's tent. He was lying down but taking a report from one of his men. When he saw her he dismissed the man. They were alone.

"How are you feeling?" Enzi asked, walking up towards him.

"Much better, Ghadi," he said quietly. "Your friend's medical skill is quite remarkable. The healer says that the wound is healing very quickly. I should be back on my feet within a few days." He waited a moment, choosing his words carefully. "What will you do with him?"

Enzi didn't need an explanation on who he was talking about. "What happened that night?"

Dingane signed a moment. "I woke that night with him standing over me, brandishing a knife. You know what happened next."

"Did he stab with his right hand or left hand?"

"Right."

"What about his eyes? What color were they?"

Dingane was becoming impatient. "Dark, very dark. Black."

"What about the guards. How did he get past the guards? Was there someone with him?"

"Why are you interrogating me, Ghadi?"

"I'm not interrogating," Enzi defended. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened.

"You know what happened, though you don't want to admit it. Your friend tried to kill me."

Enzi shook her head. "Din he'd injured in the attack the previous night and your attack when you found our camp. He favored his right side. He wouldn't have had the strength to fight against you and stab you."

"Ghadelyna, you think I'm lying?"

"No! I think …."

"What?" Dingane pushed her on. "What do you think happened?"

"_Kivuli_ (A shadow)."

Dingane sat completely up at this. "You must be jesting, sister. _Kivuli_ is a myth. A story that parents tell children to keep them from misbehaving."

"But think about it, Din. Dark eyes. He said he had been knocked unconscious. The animal that attacked us in the woods. It fits!"

"You **want **it to fit!" Dingane's voice boomed through the tent. "Is it so hard to believe your friend would want to kill his enemy?"

"He's not my friend, Din."

"But he's obviously more important to you than I. Are you in love with him too!?"

"No! Dingane, Sauron wants us both dead. What other explanation is there? He pulls us apart and picks us off one by one."

"That's not his plan, Ghadi."

"How do you know!? How do you know that he-"

"I've been recalled, sister." Silence. "The Dark Lord has called me back home."

Any other time, this order would have been seen as normal. But considering that Sauron had seen her through the Palantir, Enzi thought the worst. "You cannot go, Din!"

"I cannot disobey his orders, Ghadelyna."

"Then go to Asana first! Make sure that she's safe!"

"It's still disobedience and disobedience will not save us." Dingane was silent for a while. Then a thought occurred. "But there is another way through this." He spoke carefully. "We give him something more valuable."

Enzi looked up at him, shocked. "You're suggesting I turn them over to _him_?"

"It's the only way we can insure Asana's safety and ours. And when the One Ring is destroyed, we'll be free."

Enzi stood, indignant. "I will not win my freedom on the backs of men who've done nothing but helped me."

"But you will sacrifice _**me**_ for them?" Dingane accused.

Enzi looked at him confused. "Why are you saying this, Din?"

"Why are **you** doing this? Months ago, you would have done anything to get away from these people. Now you defend the man that tried to kill me? I killed Abaan to protect Asana and you, but you him to sit there, in that cage, and do nothing. We are _pacha_ (twins), sister, pieces of the same heart. I-I . . . . " His speak faltered as his eyes grazed every corner of the tent, as if looking for the words he'd lost. Silence. Silence. Silence.

Finally Dingane took a breath and spoke. "Go, Ghadelyna." She looked up at him confused. "No one will stop you. Just go. Protect your new family. I will protect mine."

Enzi stood and walked up to his cot. "Dingane, -"

"Hasani!" Dingane called to a guard, who emerged from the mouth of the tents. "Escort the bounty hunter to the captives. They will be leaving soon."

Enzi was escorted to Aragorn and Eomer's tent, just as Hasani was ordered to, broken and silent. She walked into the dimly lit tent and found a corner, as far away from the cage as possible, hugging her knees to hide the tears.

"Enzi?" Aragorn questioned, only to have her shake her head and turn it away from them.

"What happened?" Aragorn persisted.

"We are being asked to leave," Enzi finally said, wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked again. "What did he say?"

"He thinks I've abandoned him. He thinks I've chosen you above him." Enzi placed lay her head on her knees, looking at the two in the dark tent. "Do you know what _Kivuli_ is?" She didn't wait for an answer from the two. "It's Haradric for _shadow_. To my people, how one is prepared for death is almost important as how one prepares to live life. All one's sins must be confessed. The body must be blessed and prepared for the ancestors properly." She wiped another tear. "But when one is murdered, or the blessings are not spoken over their bodies, it is said that the ancestors cannot recognize them, and their souls are left to wander in _Kitu_ (nothing), the midpoint between the living and the dead. The Eye is said to sometimes comfort these abandoned souls, _blessing_ their remains and giving them a chance to live again, and sometimes avenge their deaths."

"I don't understand," Éomer commented quietly.

"You said that the guard that came to take you to Dingane had dark eyes. _Kivuli_ are sometimes blessed by the Dark Lord with the power to share the life of others temporarily and when they do, their eyes are dark. They can only enter a sleeping body."

"And when they aren't in another's body?" Aragorn asked.

"They are in the image of an animal. They cannot speak. They cannot reason. What makes them human is gone. They are nothing but anger and rage."

"The creature that attacked us-" Aragorn reasoned.

"-Could have been _Kivuli_ without a host. It's the only thing that makes sense. But Dingane won't see it. He believes I'm covering for you," she said, pointing to Eomer. "He wanted me to –" She closed her mouth, thinking better of telling him of Dingane's suggestion. "Anyway, I will see you safely out of the wood, then I will return to Dingane."

"He will not believe you if you return," Aragorn reasoned. "It may come after you."

"I'm not worried about my life, and his belief is not important. The _Kivuli_ has already chosen its target – Dingane. I have to help him, even if he doesn't want me to."

"We're not leaving," Éomer spoke up after a while.

Enzi shook her head, walking towards the cage and placing her hands on the horizontal bars. "These are not your people, and not your fight. I have to handle this alone."

Éomer nodded understanding and placed a hand on top of hers, a move that shocked her with its tenderness. "You defended me when it would have been easier to walk away." He smirked a bit. "And even a barbarian must retain some honor."

She smiled a bit and pulled her hand from the bars. She appreciated the gesture, but this was her brother, not his. He was her responsibility. She walked away from the cage, keeping them locked in.

"What about the _Kivuli_?" Aragorn questioned as she left.

"There's only one person it could be." With that, she was gone.

It had taken some doing to get the guards to allow her entrance. They said that the commander was asleep, which is what she feared. The _Kivuli_ would not allow Dingane to heal after coming so close to finishing him. It would strike tonight.

But the guards would not understand or even believe such a tale. Dingane was right. _Kivuli_ were children's tales. So she lied, telling them that the commander and she had a lover's spat (afterall, they didn't know he was her brother) and she wanted to reconcile. After a short conversation, she was allowed entrance into the tent.

She found Dingane sleeping on his cot, peaceful and quiet. She walked up to him, listening to his breathing and waiting for signs of consciousness. There was none.

"I know you're here," she said. "You cannot hide, cousin."

Dingane's arm swung at her, a dagger in his hands. She grasped his arm just in time and watched as Dingane opened his eyes. They were completely dark from the pupils to the irises. She was right. "Hello, Ghadelyna."

"Hello, Abaan."

Dingane dropped the dagger and she released his arm as he sat up. "How did you know?"

"There was only one person who would seek revenge on Dingane. Only one person Sauron would have prevented the funeral rites to be spoken over. You." Dingane nodded but said nothing, allowing her time to continue. "What did he tell you?"

"Which 'he' do you speak of, cousin? Do you speak of my cousin, your brother, who gave me a quick death, or 'he' the Dark Lord, who gave me the chance to live again?"

"For what purpose did he give you this gift, Abaan? To take revenge on Dingane? This isn't you, Abaan."

"Just as it wasn't like Dingane to kill in cold blood?" Dingane sat up completely now, allowing his feet to dangle off of the edge of the cot. "I was loyal to Ghasaan's memory, more loyal than his own son, and I was rewarded for it by being murdered."

"You had to know that Sauron was using father's murder to weed out coconspirators. If Dingane hadn't killed you there, the Eye would have killed you both. You don't' know how he's suffered with this decision."

"Yet he protects you. He's never even considered killing you to keep up appearances." Dingane stood and Enzi took a step back. "You know, cousin, I watched you through the eyes of one of the men. You did more for strangers than Dingane even attempted to do for me." He picked up the dagger again and toyed with it in his hands as he spoke. "You know, cousin, when the Eye came to me, it was my intention to kill only Dingane. Afterall, he killed me. It was only fair. But then I saw you and I thought, what better way to kill him, truly, than to kill you. I knew if I made it appear that the Rohan attempted to murder him, it would drive a wedge between you to. It would only be a matter of time after that." He pointed the dagger at her throat. "I will kill you, in his body. Spill your blood on his hands as mine was. And when the life is slipping from you, I will leave him to see what he's done. The Eye's purpose will be served, and my revenge will be had."

Enzi was still as the dagger was pushed closer to her throat. "Do you hear yourself, Abaan? Do you even sound like yourself? This is what Sauron wants not you." Dingane smirked and drew back, ready for the final blow. "Sauron is using you, cousin! Using you kill me. Father sent me to the North to stop him. Dingane's only crime was to cover for me, to keep me hidden from the Eye until my mission is complete." Dingane's determination faltered for a moment and he lowered his hand. "Think about it, Abaan. Why would the Eye help _you_, someone more loyal to your king than your god? Does it make sense?"

Dingane shook his head slowly, backing away. "No . . . but-"

"This is what the Eye wants. What do _you_ want?" She took a tentative step towards him. "Vengeance? If so, take it, but take it knowing that the Eye will **never** let your soul rest. He will never speak the rites over your body. He will never let you go to the hall of the ancestors. If you kill for him now, you will do so for all eternity. You will be no different than the Ring Wraiths. You will be his slave."

Dingane stood motionless for a moment, dark eyes blinking, considering her words. She took another step forward, slowly embracing him. "I'm sorry, Abaan. I am so, so, sorry."

She felt Dingane's arms wrap around her. "I don't want vengeance, Ghadi. I'm just so tired. So tired."

"Then fight him, Abaan. Fight back."

He looked up at her. "How?"

"Go home. Protect Asana as long as you can. I will find your remains and speak the rites."

"You'll never get to him," he said mournfully. "That's if he still has my remains."

"He has them, Abaan. And I will find them, I promise." She looked into his dark eyes. "I promise you, cousin. We will not abandon you."

Dingane smiled, and she saw a dark shadow leave his body. Her now unconscious brother fell into her arms, fast asleep. "I promise you, Abaan," she repeated. "We will not abandon you."

* * *

It had taken almost a week for Dingane's strength to return to him, but it would take longer for him to recover from all that had happened. It was an incredible story. So incredible he wished it weren't true.

"Are you sure he will go home?" Dingane asked.

"He may be angry with us, but he loves Asana," Enzi reasoned. "He will protect her as long as he is able." She spoke quietly. "Where will you go?" When Dingane offered no answer she was quick with suggestions. "You can return with me to Edoras, Din. Train the Rohirrim-"

"I cannot leave my men, Ghadi. They have no one to look to but me. And I will not abandon another man." He took a breath and stood. "I'm going back."

"What?"

"I'm going back, Ghadelyna. I'm going to Mordor."

Enzi walked towards him. "No you're not, Dingane. This is suicide! He will kill you if you go back!"

Dingane looked down at her. "I have no intention to give him my life so easily. Your hobbit friends will need help getting through to the great mountain. And someone must find Abaan's remains. Someone must give me a chance to be at peace." Dingane smiled. "That someone is me." He reached up and wiped a fresh tear pooling from his sister's eyes. "It's ok, sister. It's my decision." After a moment of silence, he pulled her into an embrace, comforting her as he had Asana so long ago. She was silent, but he knew she was weeping. "It will be ok, sister."

"You're always saying that," she mocked, her voice wavering.

"I'm always meaning it," he countered, chuckling a bit. "You are not the only treat the Eye has. He made a costly mistake by attacking us openly. A mistake that will lead to his downfall."

She pulled from his grip a moment, looking him deeply in the eyes. "And when it is over?" she asked. She knew that if he returned to Mordor and the Eye somehow found him, his life would be forfeit.

"We will meet again, sister," he comforted. "That I promise you." He took a moment to touch the maisha he wore. "Besides, you still have my maisha," he joked. "I will expect it back when you come home."

* * *

The ride back to Edoras was a quiet one. Enzi barely spoke. She was deep in thought and Aragorn knew better than to disturb her. Unfortunately, Éomer did not.

"Your friend will be alright," he said boldly. "He has a thousand loyal soldiers and a warrior's heart. That alone is enough to challenge Sauron."

"I hope so," she said quietly, rubbing Lyorest's head as she rode.

"You must love him very much," Éomer continued. She said nothing but he could see her eyes shine with fresh tears. "You are very lucky. He will make a good husband."

She pulled on the reigns, commanding Lyorest to stop. "Husband?" she asked, looking at the Rohan. She knew that Aragorn would keep her secret as long as he could but she had not imagined Éomer would jump to this conclusion. "He's not my husband and never will be. He's my brother."

Éomer looked confused for a moment, then nodded understanding. "Then I know he will survive."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes. You forget I, too, am a brother. Leaving Éowyn was the hardest decision I ever made, but I did it only to protect her, and promised myself that I would find a way to be with her again. Dingane is no different. You will see him again."

She smiled for a moment, then motioned for Lyorest to continue their trek to Edoras. Perhaps he wasn't such a barbarian after all.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I told you a twist was coming! Now that they are going back to Edoras, what do you think will happen to Dingane? Do you think his troops will support him or abandon him? And what about Abaan? How exactly will a disembodied spirit help her anyway. I did my best not to leave a cliffhanger this time, so no torches and picks, please! LOL


	25. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay in chapters. Been VERY busy in school! This will be shorter than usual but hopefully worth the wait.

* * *

Returning to Edoras brought mixed emotions. Enzi had expected Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn to be concerned for her safety, but it seemed that the entire city came out to see her return. Women, men, and children rushed to the main gate as the three came up on the backs of the horses. Children squealed, throwing streams of ribbon on the trio as they continued to travel through the city. Soon they neared the steps of the Golden hall where Legolas, Gimli, Éowyn, and Théoden awaited them with his attendants.

Enzi watched Éomer from the corner of her eye. She still knew so little of Rohirric customs and protocol. He dismounted the horse, stone-faced, and seemed to wait for her to dismount as well. In fact, Aragorn had dismounted as was waiting as well. Exactly what was going on?

Once she'd dismounted, Éomer pulled her by the hand from Lyorest, gently leading her up the steps to his uncle. Aragorn followed them and bowed on one knee respectfully only a few steps up. Éomer continued to guide her up the steps. Then she felt him kneel a few steps later, yet he continued to push her further with his hand, forcing her to kneel at the top step. Not knowing what to do, Enzi bowed as was customary among her people, sitting on her knees palms in her lap. She bowed her head down, leaned down respectfully, and sat back up, not meeting Théoden's gaze and not knowing what to do next.

The king gently nudged her chin up so that she could look him in the eye. His cheeks were dimpled and his lips pulled into a smile. "You came to us as a stranger," he started, "feared and mistrusted. Yet you protected and cared for my people as if they were your own. You risked your own health and safety at Helm's Deep. You trained and protected my niece. And then you left us, not to abandon us but to protect us from another great threat. You turned away a legion of Haradric soldiers, not for your own well-being, but for ours." His smile faltered a bit. "You have done more for us than any other kingdom in seven generations. You have honored us and today, sister, we honor you."

The crowd roared to life and Théoden pulled her up to her feet as the people continued to cheer. Éowyn rushed to embrace each of them, first her brother, then Aragorn, and finally, Enzi.

Enzi was sure that the two men were also treated to a greeting by Théoden but she did not stay to find out. As soon as Éowyn had a grip on her, she was whisked away to her borrowed chambers to be pampered. She took a long, hot bath while attendants cared for her hair. Éowyn saw to the treatment of her gear, ordering women to repair any tears and rips into it after washing it.

After telling her of the trip into the woods and Dingane's recovery and decision to travel back to Mordor, the two were somber. Éowyn could see the fear in Enzi's eyes, but decided that the best way to conquer it was to change the subject. She informed her that there would be a grand feast in her honor that night . . . meaning she would have to don another dress.

"I still don't understand why you hate wearing them so much, "Éowyn commented as Enzi sat on the bed, wrinkling her nose at the many dresses Éowyn offered. "Surely you wore dresses for special occasions at home."

Enzi looked at her friend a bit apologetically. "It's not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, but they're too big, too bulky. Thankfully, they're warm, but I can barely move in those things."

"So, what was it like back home? What did you wear when you had special occasions back home?"

Enzi smirked a bit and leaned back on the cold wall. "You have to understand, it's warm in my country. Very warm. The first time I even saw snow was on a trek to the mountains. Back home, we wore long straight sheath dresses. They would probably look very plain to you, but they were cool and comfortable. Didn't offer much leg room, but at least my arms were free. We dressed things up a bit with jewelry. I think even my parents servants wore gold and silver." Enzi looked off through the window in the distance. "Asana must be beautiful, in the ceremonial collar and crown. I bet she looks just like mother." She looked back at Éowyn. "But me," she said, laughing a bit, "I never liked it." Guess I was always more comfortable in gear than jewelry."

Éowyn smiled at her, patting her hand. "Well, let's find the most comfortable 'bulky dress' we can, ok? Besides, there's no way my uncle will let me allow you to walk out in that," she said, pointing in the direction the maid servant had taken her clothing. She waited a moment for Enzi to stand and pick out a gown. "Do you think your brother will be alright?"

Enzi smiled a bit, still examining the garments. "He will have to be."

A few hours later, Éowyn emerged with Enzi from the chamber to the main hall. They had settled on a red dress with golden trim to represent her heritage. The sleeves were close to her arms and the fabric wasn't as heavy as the other dresses. It was beautiful, she had to admit that. She just hoped the night wasn't too long.

Despite all of the accolades, Enzi found herself as she had been before - alone in a room full of strangers. She had been given a ceremonial double-horsehead pendant representing her kinship with the Rohan people and was hugged and kissed by Théoden. The people cheered and the women rushed to her, commenting on the dress that Éowyn found for her and how well it suited her. But soon after they were occupied with tending to the needs of the men or dancing in the center of the hall, or even leaving to prepare their children for bed. Before long, Enzi was completely alone. Even Éowyn left to find Aragorn and pull him to the center of the hall for a dance. Typical.

Loneliness was to be expected, even amongst such a friendly people. No matter how hospitable they were, they would never be able to replace her own people. She thought on her people and the festivals they would have. Harvest festivals were her favorite. It lasted seven days and food from around the nation of Harad was brought into the kingdom. Every type of drum, wind, and string instrument she could imagine made constant music and she would dance around without the least bit of inhibition.

She remembered dressing in a long blue sheath gown, covered from head to toe with gold and silver. She stood next to her mother, which wore a red sheath gown with golden accents and the ornaments of her station. Her father and brother were both handsomely dressed in similar colors, trading the cold jewelry for golden belts and greaves. She remembered sitting on her father's lap laughing as performers graced them with feats of wonder and going to sleep, rocked to the beat of the drums in her mother's arms. Those were good days. If she had known how quickly the memory would fade, she would have held onto her parents longer.

It was one of the few times that the Houses declared a truce, meaning visitors from every corner. And the Games. Her grandfather always loved the Games. It was before her mother had died, before the weight of sadness was too heavy for his old heart to bear. He would watch the competitions with youthful interest, especially when the twins competed. Enzi wished she could have bottled up those feelings of laughter and warmth for the later years, the years after the great Sumayyaa died. It had never been the same after she died.

The thud of someone sitting on the bench beside her broke her from her daydream. A mug was awkwardly handed to her. "You don't like crowds," Éomer commented, taking a long draw of his ale.

She sniffed her cup suspiciously then sighed, relieved that it only contained pear cider. "I've never gotten used to them," she lied, enjoying the cold, frothy mixture and noticing Éomer's hard stare even as she drank.

"What was it like?" he asked. "Celebrations at home?"

Enzi looked down, traveling back to her memories. "Music. Constant music. Drums and dancing . . . and tournaments and contests –"

"Which you, no doubt, won," Éomer offered.

"Not always. Once I was beaten in a kraxis match by one of Dingane's friends. I didn't talk to him for a week!" Enzi chuckled for a moment. "He'd taught Na'man how to beat my hold. But I got my revenge." She chuckled again and half-whispered. "I put frogs in his bath and honey in his undergarments."

Éomer guffawed at this. "You did not?!"

Enzi nodded, thinking of her brother's scream of anger as she'd hidden in her chambers, feigning innocence. "My parents were not too happy with me to say the least, but the punishment was well worth it. He learned to keep his mouth shut from then on."

"Remind me never to anger you," he commented, still chuckling as he walked to a nearby table to refill both of their drinks.

"We were always teamed together after that," Enzi continued, nodding thanks to the man as he returned her cup to her.

"Théodred and I could never team up during competitions," Éomer replied, shaking his head. "We were raised as brothers, but in the end, were both too stubborn to cooperate." He looked around and nodded at the crowd. "He loved gatherings like this."

"And you don't?" Enzi asked, now curious.

"Never quite fit me. I could fight and kill a bear without a second thought, but social niceties were never my strong suit."

Enzi saw Éowyn laughing in the distance as Aragorn kissed her hand before retreating outside and felt a twinge of pity for Éomer. It explained why he was always so stone-faced and still. He simply did not know what to do with himself.

"Perhaps you should take a page from your sister," she offered after a while."

Éomer looked at her skeptically. "In what manner?"

"Be spontaneous. Step out and do something you normally would not."

"Even if it makes me uncomfortable."

"Especially if it makes you uncomfortable. How else will you learn to be comfortable in public situations?"

Éomer's expression didn't change, but she could tell he was muddling through her words in his head. "What would you have me do?"

Enzi thought a moment. "Dance. It doesn't require talking."

Éomer almost spat out his ale. "I-I don't think I'm ready for that, my lady."

It was the first time he'd referred to her in that manner. She assumed it was the nerves. "What else can you do other than drink that requires no talking?" She stood, grabbing his ale and placing both of their mugs on a table.

"Ridiculous. I would have to talk to ask a lady for her hand in a dance. Your argument is void."

"Then try me," Enzi regretted it almost as soon as she'd said it but she was running out of ideas. Éomer's eyebrows raised and he stood as well, towering over her. "Teach me your people's dances."

Éomer stared at her for a long time, silent. The only indication of emotion was a small twitch on the left corner of his lips. "This is a foolish idea," he finally said, taking her hand and leading her to a spot in the middle of the hall. "I will beg your pardon early, my lady," Éomer said quietly, stoic and still. "It has been a long while since I've done this."

She had thought that he would lumber around the floor, swinging her about like a weapon on the battlefield. Éomer surprised her with his nimbleness. His hands were nothing but gentle as one held her right hand and the other guided her by applying pressure to her back. He seemed, for all purposes, a very competent dancer. Why was he so awkward earlier?

Across the room, Enzi's eyes met Éowyn's. The blonde woman was sitting with Gimli, smiling. But it wasn't a normal smile. It bore a more devious air. She had been had!

"Do not be angry, Haradress," Éomer whispered into her ear, seeming to instantly pick up on her change in mood. He held her firmly in place and continued to guide her around the floor.

"I do not appreciate being made a fool of for your amusement," she gritted her teeth, taking a moment to shoot Éowyn a glare.

"And you have not been. Nothing I said was a lie. My sister only worried that you were not enjoying yourself."

"And she sent you?" Enzi asked, trading Éowyn's eyes for Éomer's.

A small smile was hinted on his lips. "No. I volunteered." She blinked silently, as Éomer's smile grew a bit. "Barbarians are known for bravery, not wit."

She recovered from her initial shock. "Apparently," she quipped, looking around for Éowyn.

"Are you?"

She looked back at him. "Am I what?"

"Known for bravery? Are you brave enough to dance with me?"

She snorted. "I already have been."

"But that was before." The grin was growing.

"Are you challenging me?" This was ridiculous.

"Are you accepting?"

She still couldn't find Éowyn but now it no longer mattered. The part of her that was always competitive refused to allow her to back down. "Lead, barbarian," she grunted, smiling a bit in spite of herself.

* * *

"You will leave soon?"

Éomer turned to the direction of Dingane, fully dressed in his military gear. It was the first time they were on the same level. For a while, the two said nothing. Finally, Éomer responded. "We ride out in a few hours."

"With Gha- with Enzi." It was more of a statement than a question. "She defended you. In spite of everything, she was determined to prove your innocence."

Éomer nodded, wondering where this was going. "Good for you, it seems. You found the source of the aggression."

Dingane walked up slowly to Éomer, searching his eyes. "You owe me, Rohan."

Éomer smirked at the man. "Really?"

"Either due to medical aide, or protection from my men or the wound dealt to me by your hand, you owe me." Silent stares. "I would ask one kindness." He looked over to Enzi. "Protect her."

Éomer thought of denying the man's claims, but a look in his eyes told him that it would be futile. "Protect her from what?"

"Herself." Dingane looked again at Enzi with the horses in the distance. "She's stubborn, too stubborn for her own good. She'll need looking after. She'll hate you for it; she'll buck against it, but help her anyway. "If I can't be there with her, I'd prefer someone who cares for her to stay with her in my stead."

Éomer looked back at Enzi then to the man, nodding his head. "You have my word."

* * *

Éomer continued to lead her around the hall, gliding through various couples. Their dances were slower and a bit stiffer than the dances from her homeland but seemed to be closer and more intimate. She missed the drums, but she imagined that drums would not suit this dancing.

Éomer chin now grazed the top of her head. Neither of them spoke, but she could feel his uneven breath, as if he was trying to say something but kept hesitating.

"What are you doing, barbarian?" Enzi replied.

Éomer had toyed with the idea of talking about his conversation with Dingane but thought better of it. "Nothing, Haradress. "Nothing at all."

Suddenly the main doors to the hall burst open and someone rushed through the crowd. "The beacons of Minas Tirith," Aragorn yelled through the room. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aide."

The music stopped. The entire room turned its attention to Théoden who was pondering Aragorn's words. Éomer was still holding her closely, but also said nothing.

"And Rohan will answer!" He finally replied. "Muster the Rohirrim!" He ordered. Enzi felt Éomer press his lips to her forehead and watched him gather his men. It appeared that they'd come back just in time. It was now time to fight for Gondor.

* * *

Reviews are not only welcomed but appreciated!


	26. UPDATES PENDING!

Hi! I know its been a while since I posted. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter and place it online soon! Thanks for being patient with me and for being great readers!


	27. Chapter 23

Sorry it took so long to send! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. And _war_."

Eomer nodded at his uncle and walked towards his horse. It was the following morning and the city was buzzing with preparations only war brings. The women hugged their husbands and husbands kissed their children. Not knowing if one would ever see the other again.

"Gamling…"

"Lord."

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

Legolas and Gimli mounted a nearby horse just as Enzi was mounting Lyorest. Aragorn and Éowyn also mounted their horses. Apparently the women of the court were allowed to travel with them as all of the soldiers gathered. She wouldn't be able to go with them to Minas Tirith, but at least she would be with them for a while. She would be Enzi's only comfort.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!"

Enzi watched Eomer talk to his men with mixed feelings. She didn't know what to make of his actions the night before. She could have believed that Eowyn put him up to the dance but the kiss. She wouldn't have asked him to do that. It was such a small kiss. She'd barely felt it. Yet she did feel it. What did it mean exactly? He didn't even give her a second glance once his uncle decided to commit the soldiers to the aide of Gondor. Surely, if he'd meant anything by it, he would have said something! A whinny from Lyorest brought her back to her senses. It was silly to preoccupy herself with matters like this when she was going off to battle.

It took a day to ride do Dunharrow, and she set herself to the task of advising Théoden of what he would face at Minas Tirith. As she saw it, Sauron would send the fiercest Orcs from Mordor and every capable warrior he could spare. That meant he would pull the strongest warriors from all of the Houses. The Jalloh. The Yakubi. The Corsairs. They would all be there for the battle. And not just them. Her tribe would be there as well. So she swallowed what loyalty still lie within her veins and began spouting off secrets. Everything she could think of that would aide them in the coming battle, she told. She explained him that most of the warriors would travel on the back s of Mumakil in large towers. This would give them the advantage of aiming arrow and spears at targets that couldn't reach them. The only way to fight such a tactic was to wait for a soldier to fall of the tower, a not so likely event, or bring down the Mumak, a creature whose hide was so strong arrows could pierce the skin and the Mumak would barely notice it. By the time they neared Dunharrow, she was so fully involved with planning strategies for the battle that she didn't notice that they were not alone (or as alone as one can be traveling with an elf, a dwarf, a hobbit, a woman, and a full complement of soldiers).

"A moment, Lady Enzi,"Théoden regarded, then called out to his men. "Grimbold, how many?"

A darker-haired man called out. "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord."

Gamling, a man she recognized, called, "We have three hundred more from Fenmarch."

Théoden was confused. "Where are the riders from Snowborn?"

Gamling: "None have come, my Lord."

The king sighed. "And from Isen?"

"Only four hundred, my lord."

It was Éomer. He snatched a glance at her for a moment, but remained expressionless, refocusing on his uncle.

"I expected at least twice that many from them."

"They were hit hard by the Uruk-Hai, my lord. It reduced their numbers."

Théoden shook his head and took a moment to compose himself. "Very well. Tell the men to set up camp."

Éomer nodded and rode out to the men, not even giving her a second glance. She'd definitely read him wrong.

It was only when they were on a mountainside overlooking the men that Theoden spoke again. "Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn said softly, a worried expression dancing on his face.

"The Houses have given up twice that many to the Armies," Enzi agreed. In fact, she expected at least fourteen or fifteen hundred men and women, not to mention Orcs. "And with the early reaping of my tribe –"

Theoden gave her a small smile and patted Aragorn's shoulder. "More will come."

But Aragorn's expression remained. "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride."

Théoden nodded agreement, but the rearing of a horse drew their attention to a corner in which Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer were having a conversation. Aragorn nodded, respectfully to the king and walked over to them, but Enzi felt as if her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't go over there. She didn't like this. Two days ago, she feared almost nothing. Now she was a clammy-handed idiot who was too afraid to even walk over to a fellow warrior. Times like this, she regretted being a woman.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, she looked back at Théoden, who was looking back at her, as if wondering why she remained. "If you have a moment, sir," she spoke hurriedly, "I would like to continue to help you and your men form a proper battle strategy."

He smiled a bit, his dimples appearing beneath his beard. "We would welcome your council," he said, patting her back and leading her to his tent.

After an hour, Aragorn joined them, but Éomer did not. She wasn't sure why, but she dared not mention it. Her emotions were confusing herself. She didn't need the world to know about it. After a few more hours of strategy planning, they decided to take a rest for the night. They would know how many more troops showed up in the morning.

Enzi sat down with Aragorn near one of the campfires as food and drink was distributed. Stew and bread was as much as could be hoped for, but after a long day of riding, almost anything was acceptable. Enzi downed the stew and drink gratefully. Listening to the chuckle of the men nearby. The men began talking about the harvest, events they were looking forward to, their children, their loves, anything but the coming battle. Perhaps that was her problem as well.

She'd spent her entire life preparing for battle but had never actually faced war on this scale before. They were so dreadfully outnumbered. More than likely, they would all lose their lives in this battle. But thoughts such as these are ugly, and the mind doesn't like ugly thoughts. She supposed that was why she'd been so preoccupied lately. It was easier to think of Éomer than the lives she would soon have to take.

Gamling and another man were speaking on the other side of the fire. She didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. She decided to ignore it. What Éomer had meant in the Hall no longer mattered. She turned her attention to Aragorn, who was eating, while silently staring into the fire, lost in thought.

"You're worried," she whispered. "More worried than I've ever seen you, before." He was more than worried. He was terrified, but men didn't respond to having their fears exposed publically. "Do you worry about the lack of men, or returning home?"

He did not look up. "Neither. Both." He shook his head, still staring into the fire. "I am not ready to face my heritage, Enzi. But I cannot see destroyed."

"You are a born leader," Aragorn. "You've done nothing but bring hope to all on this mission. What could you have done so wrong that you would be afraid to go home?" He looked up at her a moment, his lips pressed together. "I know you feel responsible for your ancestor's taking of the One Ring, but what he did has nothing to do with you."

"Nonetheless, I carry his blood."

"And I carry the blood of those who helped protect the borders of Mordor with their lives and the lives of their children. My people helped keep him in power."

"Your people were deceived."

Nonetheless, we are only loyal to Sauron. But you accepted me."

"You've proven yourself time and time again, Enzi. No one can deny your loyalty."

She touched his hand. "So have you." She held his gaze as she continued. "You have trusted us with your life and we trust you with ours. I cannot imagine a people who would discount you so quickly."

He stared at her for a while, as if trying to gage her sincerity. "Thank you, Enzi," he said finally, a small smile creeping on his face.

"You would have done the same for me," she said, returning his grin with her own.

Someone cleared their throat and she and Aragorn looked up at Éowyn's smiling face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to speak to Enzi in private if you don't mind."

Enzi smiled up at her and after glancing at Aragorn, stood to her feet. She'd been so consumed with avoiding Éomer that she had not realized that she hadn't spoken to the woman for the entire journey. She imagined that this had left some sore feelings. As they walked to her tent she passed Éomer. He did not look up but did pause his conversation temporarily. She looked down long enough to nod but said nothing. Afterall, there was no reason they had to talk, was there?

"I did not mean to ignore you, Éowyn," Enzi said as she sat on Éowyn's cot.

"It's ok," Enzi," Éowyn replied happily. "I understand that you've been helping my uncle in preparing a battle strategy. He thinks very highly of you, you know?"

Enzi smiled. "I think highly of him," she said. "He's a great man."

"Yes he is. I just got him back, Enzi. I don't want to lose him again."

Enzi looked up at her a moment. "I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening."

Éowyn didn't seem to hear her. "Or you, or Aragorn, or Éomer, or anyone," she continued.

"Well I can't look after everyone, now can I?" Enzi said smiling, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I wish I could go," Éowyn continued softly.

"I know you do,"

"Look!"

The two women turned to see Merry standing at the front of the tent, dressed as a Rohirric warrior. The two women shared a look, then turned to the hobbit smiling.

"Ah," Éowyn said, "but one thing you lack." She looked around the tent and returned quickly with a small helmet. She got down on one knee and placed the helmet gently on his head. "There," she smiled, "a true esquire of Rohan."

The hobbit gleefully drew his sword, nearly slicing Éowyn in the process. "I'm ready!" Enzi nearly choked on her bread. She understood that the hobbit wanted to help, but these delusions of grandeur were ridiculous.

"Sorry," Merry said almost instantly. " It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well that's no good," Éowyn laughed. " You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on!" She stood and ushered him out of the tent to the open field, Enzi following the two, snickering to herself. "To the smithy, go!"

The hobbit continued swinging, killing invisible enemies, as the women laughed and looked on. Enzi noticed that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had taken their leave. Only Éomer and Gamling remained, still eating.

Once again, Éomer paid her no attention, but he did frown at his sister. "You should not encourage him."

"And you should not doubt him," she quipped back.

Éomer was still stone-faced, but his eyes twinkled with humor. "I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm."

Gamling outright laughed at this and Éowyn grew angry. What was meant in fun was opening not so old wounds. "Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" He was standing now, towering over her. It was no longer a laughing matter. "He would flee, and he would be right to do so." Éomer placed a large hand on his sister's shoulder. " War is the province of MEN, Éowyn."

Éowyn looked at him hard for a long time, then back at Enzi, before walking off through the camp. Éowyn handled her anger much better than Enzi ever knew how to. She always spoke first and apologized later. She just walked away. Enzi would have to learn from her example.

"You have something to say, Haradress?"

The same eyes that bore into Éowyn's bore into hers, and she returned his look with a look of her own. _Say nothing. Say nothing._ "No."

"Nothing at all?" he prodded.

_Say nothing. _"You've said quite enough, have you not?" Enzi began walking away, the rage she refused to let out of her lips escaping through her steps.

"No matter what she or YOU think, she is not ready for war, and I will not send my sister to the hell of battle on a whim."

"Then you are a coward." It just slipped out but now that she'd said it she certainly couldn't take it back. Gamling looked down for a moment, then walked away, leaving the two alone.

Éomer was seething, angrier than she'd seen him before. "Am I?" was all he could force out of his mouth.

"What you call protecting her is nothing but fear of losing her. You forget that the Sauron's armies have declared war against everyone. She's in danger whether she joins us in battle or not. You and I both know that. And, in the end, all you do is prevent her from doing what you do – protect her people."

"Like you did your brother?" He'd hit a nerve. "I didn't see you tearing the world apart to keep him here and I most certainly didn't see you volunteer to take his place. Your brother is paying the price of your being discovered by going to Mordor why you sit here and berate me for at least _trying_ to keep my kin out of the fighting. Perhaps I am a coward, but if I am, then you are worse, a foolish woman who cares so little for her family that she'll allow them to die alone."

Smack! Before she even knew what was happening, she'd punched the large man squarely in the jaw. The blow knocked him back a bit and for a moment she yearned retaliation. But Éomer said nothing, did nothing. He just looked at her.

When he would not take the bait, she stalked away toward her tent. It was only when she was away that she realized her face was wet with tears.

"Just where do you think you're off to?"

That was Gimli's voice. But who was he talking to? She walked in the direction of the voice to see Aragorn preparing to leave with Brego, his horse, to a path that winded deep though the mountain, while Legolas and Gimli looked on.

As she walked up, Gimli instantly noticed the tears. "Lass?"

"I'm fine, Gimli," she said quickly, trying to wipe them away as she spoke. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere without us," Gimli added.

"No," Aragorn said with finality. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

Legolas brought the horses up and smiled. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

"Might as well accept it," Gimli said. "We're going with you, laddie."

"Going where?" Enzi asked again.

"I must take the Dimhold road, Enzi. I must get us more men."

"I don't understand."

"I am going to get us aide, from our version of Kivuli," Aragorn answered.

"You're going to leave the Rohan?"

"I have to, or this battle will be lost before it starts."

"We'll be back before you know it," Gimli offered. "Come, lassie. Get your horse. We'll be waitin'."

Enzi shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"Enzi?" Legolas spoke quietly.

"These people are going to help your people, but they will have to fight against mine. I can't leave them. Go, Aragorn. I'll keep them safe until you arrive."

Aragorn smiled, clasping her hand is his a while before allowing his horse to trot off. Legolas and Gimli also said farewell, and she watched them travel into the mountain. Moments later, they were gone.

* * *

Hey! Long time no see! Let me know what you think of the newest chapter! Reviews are welcome! I hope to update soon!


	28. Chapter 24

Hope you're ready for the next chapter! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

The sun peeked up from the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new day. Enzi glanced over at the road Aragorn and the others had taken that night. The four had been together since Rivendell. They were the last remnants of the Fellowship before it had been broken apart. And now they were finally and utterly broken apart. She'd known that this time would come but hadn't imagined that it would happen so quickly. But she couldn't leave the Rohan people to fight alone. Besides, Aragorn had to face his people and so did she. The only negative was that it required her to travel with Eomer.

She didn't want to see the barbarian ever again. She didn't even know how the fight started. Sure, calling him a coward was probably not the best move, but bringing her brother into the fight was an incredibly horrendous thing to do. She decided, then and there, that the barbarian wouldn't be trusted. He couldn't be. For all of his protestations of helpfulness and care, he'd hit her at her lowest point. He was nothing to her.

She quickly packed up her bundle and prepared to walk back to camp. She'd completed the _pambano sala_ (battle prayer). She'd decided that no one would understand what she was doing in the camp and the best way to complete it without interruption was to pray alone. Much of the prayer had to be omitted because it required asking the blessings of Sauron, but she didn't feel right to go into battle without asking the blessings of the ancestors. She supposed old habits died hard. She knew that before they actually went into battle, there was one more ritual to do, but she needed another person to complete that. If Aragorn or the others were there, she'd ask them. She thought of asking Theoden but it was a very private matter. The king had been nothing but wonderful to her but she wasn't sure if she could have that conversation with him. Éowyn. She quickened her pace. The princess would not travel with them, but she could be trusted. She would do it at home, if necessary, or over her remains if possible.

By the time she came to the heart of camp, the sun kissed the far off mountain range. Men were scrambling to put out fires and squires prepared themselves to break down camp as soon as the men left. She rushed to her tent to grab her remaining weapons and supplies. She then rushed to Éowyn's but could find nothing. Not even her sword. The princess was gone.

"We must ride light and swift," Theoden said as he prepared his men. She ran in the direction of the voice. " It's a long road ahead. The men and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." She was greeted by Theoden and Eomer. She glared at the barbarian and respectfully bowed her head to the king. "Lady Enzi! We thought you'd changed your mind."

"I am with you till the very end, my lord," Enzi said, determined. "But where is Lady Éowyn?"

"She has already left, Haradress," Eomer said quietly. "It is tradition that the ladies of the court leave before the soldiers."

She eyed the beast for a moment, then looked down at the ground. "I didn't get to say goodbye," she said aloud to no one in particular.

Theoden took her shoulders in his hands. "She knows your feelings, my lady. She said to tell you that her hopes and prayers are with you always." It was hard not to smile at the king's encouragement. "She also said something about a promise you had to keep for her?"

Enzi smiled, thinking back on Éowyn's wish. "Thank you, your majesty." He smiled, revealing his dimples again, and continued walking towards his men. She took another moment to grimace at his nephew before rushing to Lyorest. Within seconds, she had mounted the horse and was riding beside Theoden. Merry was before them, waiting with his pony.

Théoden shook his head. "Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

"All my friends have gone to battle," Merry whined. " I will be _ashamed_ to be left behind!" Enzi took a look back at Eomer, almost _daring_ him to make one comment about the hobbit. She agreed that Merry was in no condition to fight but she would not have him shamed now. The barbarian said nothing.

Appealing to Merry's fears would do no good. He was too determined. So Theoden appealed to the well-being of his men. "It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

Merry was desperate now. "I want to fight!"

"I will say no more," Théoden said, quickly riding away, followed by Eomer, still silent.

Enzi jumped down from Lyorest and bent down on her knees. Merry was still frowning, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Merry," she said, hugging the hobbit with all her strength. She looked back down at him. He refused to meet her eyes so she kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe, my friend." It wasn't much of a farewell, but it was the only one time afforded. She remounted Lyorest and the horse galloped quickly to meet back up with the king. She dared not look back, urging herself to give the hobbit what was left of his dignity.

"Form up!" Eomer cried as more men joined them. "Move out!"

"Ride!" Théoden commanded. " Ride now for Gondor!"

Hundreds, no, thousands of men joined them now, the thundering of the horses so strong she could feel the earth shake. Despite the numbers not being what they'd wanted, she was sure they would give their best efforts to the battle. She only hoped it would be enough.

They rode for almost the entire day in relative silence. At least Enzi did. She took in the environment, feeling more and more familiar with her surroundings the closer they came to Gondor. She was almost home. Ironic. When she first came to Rivendell, all she wanted was to return home. Now she was almost there and all she wanted was to go back the way she came. Part of her was terrified of facing her people. It was one thing to reveal the secrets of the Haradric army. It was another to look the soldiers of the tribes in the eye as you fought _against_ them. Part of her wasn't sure she could do it. What if she saw Engoli? How could she look at the men and women she'd trained with in her childhood and slaughter them? A cold thought slipped in her mind. What if Dingane was there? He'd assured her that he would go back to find Abaan's remains but what if he couldn't? What if he was killed or forced to fight in the coming army to pit the two against one another?

"Make camp! Mealtime!"

A soldier's voice brought her back to the world around her. She walked Lyorest to a nearby riverbank, where a young man took the reins, leading the grateful horse to drink. Horses were much less hearty than Mumakil, even the strong ones. They were smaller and required more rest time. That would be their disadvantage. Mumaks could survive for weeks without feeding. She was sure that those traveling to Gondor would not be nearly as tired as the horses would.

"My lady," a voice called, "a moment?" It came from a smaller soldier who was walking away from her, yet beckoning her with his hands. She followed the squire as he led her to what she assumed was a place to get a quick meal. But that didn't happen. The squire continued to lead her away from the main encampment. Soon, she was at the edge, where many of the younger members of the riders sat.

"What is it you need from me, soldier?" Enzi said, a bit impatient.

"I was asked to look after you by the princess," the soldier said quietly, grabbing a bit of dried meat and bread and handing it to her, "and I take my commitments seriously." She'd noticed that the soldier had not taken off his helmet. Perhaps he was shy or had searched for her in such a hurry that he'd forgotten. She thought better of mentioning it

"The lady is very kind but I assure you I am fine. The king will need me soon."

The soldier turned and faced her, insistent. "But my lady, I have a message for you."

This was becoming annoying. "Then speak quickly, sir. I have to leave."

He walked up to her, speaking in hushed tones. "The princess said that the day you left us, you'd forced her to promise not to reveal your actions."

This was pointless. "I did. Thank you for your conversation, sir, but I must go." Enzi began to walk away. She didn't have time to continue this meaningless discussion about something that had occurred weeks ago.

"She asked me to ask one question."

"Which is?"

The soldier walked up to her closely, trepidatiously. "She wanted to know, could you be trusted to do the same for her?" He was so close, she could look into his blue eyes, and could make out his features. She recognized the wavy hair, the flaxen skin. This was no man.

"Éowyn!"

"You cannot tell anyone!"

"What are you doing here? And with Merry?! How have you managed to stay hidden?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you know what will happen if your uncle discovers you?! Or your brother?!"

"That is why I had to see you. You must help me stay hidden." Éowyn looked down at Merry, who was sitting down as they argued. "You must help hide us both."

Enzi didn't know what to say. She'd never expected Éowyn to try such a stunt. Surely the king's generals knew their men and the men from each town knew each other. How did Éowyn expect her to hide the both of them? "And you think _I_ can do this?"

"My uncle trusts you. So do his men. They will follow your orders."

"And you're asking me to betray that trust!"

"I couldn't leave them alone, just as you couldn't leave your brother." Éowyn looked deeply in her eyes. "Please don't tell them."

"Enzi!"

The Haradress turned to see Eomer walking up to her, the sun's ray's obscuring him in her vision slightly. In spite of herself, she walked up to him, listening to the shuffle of the woman hobbit as they attempted to hide their identity. "What do you need?"

Eomer took a breath. "My uncle is sending scouting parties ahead to see what awaits us at Minas Tirith. I could use your help . . . " his eyes shifted down to the ground, then back up to hers, " . . . lady."

She took a second to process what was happening. The longer she stayed, the more likely Eomer would recognize his sister. It was probably only thanks to the sun and unfamiliar gear that he hadn't already. She had to get him away. Give herself more time to think. More time to convince Éowyn to go back.

"Let's go," she agreed with a smirk." Éomer's face was still but his eyes showed relief. He began to walk back to the center of camp where the horses were drinking, giving her a chance to turn back to Éowyn. "We will talk later, soldier," she said to the princess.

"Yes sir," was the gruff and muffled reply she received.

"Friend of yours," Eomer asked quietly, a bit confused.

"In a matter of speaking," Enzi offered, quickly, "but enough of that. I will leave with Lyorest quickly and be back in a few hours."

"No."

She eyed him, still walking. "No?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "My uncle believes that we are too outmatched to leave scouting to chance. He's assigned 6 teams of two to survey the surrounding area and meet back with the army tomorrow afternoon. You have been assigned to leave with me."

She glared at him for a moment, hoping she had heard him incorrectly. But he didn't look back or say anything and she assumed she 'd heard correctly. Like it or not, the barbarian was her scouting partner.

They mounted their horses with a small satchel of food each and left a few hours later, careful to sneak through the forest and away from the plains and worn trails. They said nothing to one another. This was purely business and Eomer deserved none of her attention.

Throughout the journey, she could feel his eyes on her but she didn't meet them. He, after all, was nothing to her. He required no effort to think about. She focused on her mission.

They continued their trek till the sun hung low in the sky, stopping only for quick snatches of time. Eomer had left her to lead in the mission, knowing she had more experience moving about in the area than he did. "Where are we going?" Eomer asked after a while.

She saw no reason to avoid his question. The mission required his knowledge. "To the edge of Clayhon Pass. It's one of the trails the tribes have used to travel through Gondor. It the only area I know about big enough to accommodate the Mumakil and with a wooded area large enough to hide us."

He hesitated before speaking. "You would have been a great scout for Sauron." He'd meant it as a compliment but she saw no need to make is life any easier. She glared at him for a moment and continued trekking through the woods.

Eomer tried again. "I didn't mean what I said –"

"This is neither the place or the time for insincere words, barbarian," she said, cutting off his apology. "Besides, we are in what you would call hostile territory now. We can save the conversation for safer waters."

"If you had not pushed me –"

"I was determined to remain silent, barbarian. YOU goaded ME to argue." Enzi took a breath. "And we don't have time for this! Can we please save this for another time?"

She didn't look back at him but he said nothing and she considered the matter closed. By the night, they neared the edge of the Clayhon Pass. Trees were snapped like twigs near the edges of the pass, and they found evidence of an old encampment. It was quiet now and she placed her head to the ground to listen for any evidence of movement. After a few seconds, she could hear the low thumping of large creatures. The armies _had_ assembled the Mumakil and were indeed traveling to Gondor.

"They are on the move," she said lowly, leaning back up on her knees.

Eomer nodded introspectively. "How many do you believe there are?"

"Could be two to five hundred. That would mean at least . . . . fifteen thousand men." She sunk down onto the ground to think. This was more men than the armies could handle on their best day. "And each one has waited an entire lifetime to kill your people."

Eomer said nothing for a while, taking in her words. "Are you sure?"

She looked at him a moment, then nodded quietly. "This is no boast, barbarian. At least a hundred of our men man the towers. And I've been able to count Mumak by their stride since I was a child. We must warn your army. The Rohan aren't ready for this fight."

He ignored her. "Can you get us closer? Closer to Gondor?"

"We would have to be incredibly careful. If one of the riders saw us . . . "

"Then let us leave quickly," Eomer insisted.

They travelled across the pass to the favoring the mountain passes than the open plains. They could smell the stench of battle the closer they came and the cries of men , women, and orcs as they came closer still. When they finally were at a height high enough to see the Army of Mordor, Enzi was horrified. The battle was already starting. Catapults were being loaded by large trolls. The gates seemed solid, but she wasn't sure how long they would remain. The Nazgul flew around, but she assumed that Gandalf's presence prevented them from fully assaulting the people. She beckoned Eomer to come to her view and pointed at the fully surrounded city.

He quietly watched the beginnings of what would certainly be a long and arduous war. "Come. The gates will not hold forever. We must get back."

The two snuck back through the mountain pass, to the horses and raced them at break-neck speed through the plans, no longer concerned that the armies discovered them. They were preoccupied with breaking the walls of Minas Tirith and two scouts were hardly worth their time.

Eomer lead them to the rendezvous by noon , riding directly to the king's tent, the only tent planted. Once he was in his uncle's presence, he wasted no time. "Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance."

Theoden looked at Enzi for confirmation. She nodded. "And the Haradric army is on the move, taking the Clayhon Pass, probably hoping to surprise the Gondorians.

"How many?" Théoden asked.

"At least fifteen thousand, lord."

"Time is against us," Theoden said aloud. Enzi wanted to add 'numbers' to his statement but said nothing. Say what she could about Eomer, he came from a brave and strong people. A people so brave that they would fight knowing they were woefully outnumbered.

Theoden pointed to his tent, quietly. "Take a quick respite, my lady. You and Eomer are the first to return. We will continue as soon as the other scouting parties return." She shook her head at the king but he did not wait for her response. It would be disrespectful to disobey him in front of his men so she did as he bade her, slipping into his tent and sitting down on his cot. She was surprised to see that Eomer followed her.

"Would you like me to check on the young soldier you were training?" he said quietly.

Éowyn! She'd almost forgotten. "N-no! No. I'll do so later. Thank you."

He nodded and she lay down, straining to force her body to relax. Sleep was apparently an enemy she could not chase down. Besides, she could still feel Éomer's eyes boring through his skin. "Was there something else?" she asked. Nothing.

She finally opened her eyes to find Eomer sitting in a chair beside the cot, staring into her eyes. "You called me a coward in front of my men."

"And you called me a fool," she retorted.

"Which I would not have done if you-" He stopped himself mid-sentence, feeling the tenseness in the tent increase. "I am not trying to start another _discussion_. I have been trying to apologize."

Enzi glared at him. "Not your most well-honed skill."

"For the love of the gods, woman, will you not just let me speak!" Eomer cried in frustration.

Enzi would not have honored his request but she knew he would not leave until he said his peace. "Fine," she said, sitting up and folding her arms, waiting for him to speak.

"I've protected Éowyn from danger since we were both children. I did everything I could to keep her safe, even when Grima sold our very lands to Sauruman. She and my uncle are all I have left. The thought of losing her . . ." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, and Enzi could see sadness in his eyes, easily melting away the anger she felt for him. She knew was it was to sacrifice all to protect one's loved ones. He looked back up at her, his face composed. "She looks up to you. You are the representation of everything she wanted to be. So I felt I had to discount your opinion, to force her to see reason." He chuckled for a moment. "I partially expected her to sneak into the group somehow."

"You know your sister," Enzi said without thinking. He gave her a look and she quickly recovered. "Just thinking aloud, barbarian. Continue."

"I did not mean to bring your brother into this." Eomer lowered his eyes. "I am deeply sorry." He chanced to take her hand in his, kneading it in his. "For the record, I do not believe you are a fool. Bull-headed, yes. Infuriating, definitely. But you are not a fool." Enzi was taken aback by his sincere words. She barely knew what to say, so for a while she said nothing, just staring into his eyes. This wasn't what she'd expected of him. It was much gentler and gallant rather than coarse and blunt. She still didn't trust him, but she at least believed him.

He seemed to notice her shock and spoke softly. "Not what you expected from a barbarian?" A hint of mirth sparkled in his eyes. "Afterall, you told me to do something unexpected." The reminder of their previous conversation in the Meduseld caused her to give him a small (very small) smile. "Am I forgiven?"

She looked at him for a while, taking in his features. She pulled her hand from his grasp and settled down onto the cot once again. "For now, barbarian," she said, closing her eyes to sleep. "For now."

She heard the rustle of Éomer's movements and felt his hand on hers again. "Thank you my lady," he said, taking her hand again. She opened her eyes just long enough to see him moving it to his lips, the twinkle still within his eyes. "Do not push your luck, barbarian," she cried as she tried to pull her hand away and swat him.

As she did this she was surprised to find that he anticipated her response and caught it before it could make contact with his shoulder. But this time, he said nothing. Confident that he'd bested her, he simply kissed her within her palm, chuckling a bit, then left her to sleep.

"I think I liked it better when we were enemies," she said to the empty tent before sleep finally embraced her.

* * *

Thoughts? I thought about stretching this out but as an action fan I really, really would like to get to the battle soon. Speaking of battles, any thoughts on what's going on between Eomer and Enzi? Do you think they've come to some sort of peace with each other or are these two hot-heads destined to squabble over something! And we haven't heard from Enzi's family in a while. Any thoughts? Reviews are always welcomed!


	29. Chapter 25

Enzi made haste through the riders the end of the group. Théoden had ordered that they ride throughout the night to make sure they arrived at Gondor quickly. She would not get this chance to speak to Éowyn or Merry again.

She found the princess and hobbit, quickly enough, acting as squires to the men, further attempts, she assumed, to blend in. She waited a moment, then called to the two to help her check Lyorest's legs, giving them only a few moments to speak.

She would have been no friend if she allowed Éowyn to go into battle without knowing what she knew. They were grossly outnumbered and, as dangerous as turning back was now, death was not as certain in that action as staying would be. Éowyn did not see it that way.

"I will do no such thing!" she cried in a whisper while massaging the mare's legs. "How could you even suggest –"

"Éowyn, you do not know what you are facing," Enzi murmured, demanding the woman's attention. "We are outnumbered in the _thousands_. The thousands. This is a battle very few if any of us are coming back from."

"Then my fate will be the same as the fate of my people."

"Éowyn!"

Éowyn turned to her, her smirk barely noticeable in the moonlight. "Since when did you join my brother's side?" Enzi stood shocked for a moment as Éowyn continued. " Are you leaving?" Silence. "Then you have my answer. "No more talk of death or destruction. I'm staying, like it or not."

Enzi shook her head understanding now how much her personality had influenced Éowyn. She would not budge, just as Enzi would not if she were in the same position. She patted Lyorest's body for a moment, her hands skimming on the bundle she'd carried with her before leaving Dunbarrow. There would be no other time.

"Éowyn, there's something else." She took a breath and prepared herself for a conversation that would never come."

"NO, Enzi!" Éowyn looked around a moment, then hushed her tone. "No, my lady. Your horse is fine. You should go back. I'm sure the king is waiting for you."

Enzi stared at her a moment, taking in the determined features she had mirrored throughout this journey. This conversation was over. She nodded at the two of them, mounted Lyorest and strode away, hearing Éowyn as she rode. "Take heart Merry. It will soon be over."

Merry said something in response but she couldn't hear it. It _would _soon be over, and without Éowyn, her choices were very limited.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer cried as she rode up near him and his uncle. Théoden began to ride ahead and Éomer was prepared to follow. It took only her hand on the horn of his saddle to stop him. He looked at her, his face still, but his eyes anxious to hear what she had to say.

"I have to talk to you," was all the Haradress said as she strode on her horse to a corner.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Now," was the only answer he received.

He followed her quietly to a small corner as the main group continued trekking through the darkened land. The sun was not up yet, but glimmers of its light illuminated the woman's face. He could see that she had cleaned her face and reapplied the dark kohl that lined her eyes. "Are you trying to impress someone?" he asked jokingly but was met with solemn eyes that carried no mirth within them.

"I'm going to die today." He looked at her, a bit shocked and unsure of how to respond. "I didn't mean to say things that way," Enzi said, frustrated. What I meant was ….. was….. " she was searching for words. "I'm going to die today." She pulled at a satchel and revealed a smaller satchel she'd made from the red cloak he'd first seen her in. Inside were a few golden clips, the collar she usually wore around her neck , and two small bottles of liquid, their contents impossible to tell in the darkness. "I need to teach you… I need to teach you how to prepare my body after death."

He eyed her for a moment. Why was she saying this, now of all times? He'd watched her ride in head-first, with no thought of her life. She guarded the doors to the mountain pass at Helm's Deep without the smallest crease of worry. Why was her heart so heavy now? "My lady, you do not know-"

She shook her head as she spoke. "At best they will believe that I have been captured and coerced to aide your army. At worst, that I am a traitor. The sentence is the same. To protect the honor of my ancestors they will have in sure the damage I do is minimal." She was so sure of how things would turn out. She spoke as if she were talking about what type of drink she preferred rather than her life!

Éomer was insistent. "No one will allow you to be struc-"

"You men will have thousands of men, women, trolls, and orcs to fight against. I'll be one woman who looks just like the enemy ." She looked down. "It is more likely I would be attacked by one of the Rohirrim in the heat of battle rather than be protected by one." He wanted to offer more comfort but she did not give him the chance. She replaced the items and handed the satchel to him. "You will need to keep these safe during the battle. No one, NO ONE, must learn my true name. My family's name." He took the items without a word. "I expect that if killed by Haradrim, my remains would be …. desecrated." A pause. A glance down at the ground. "To prevent the ancestors from recognizing me. She looked back up. "Save as much as you can."

Éomer nodded but still said nothing. "I cannot be buried. An entombed body can be tampered with. Build a pyre with a small trench surrounding it. Pour the water in the trench, separating me from the world of the living." A circling motion of the hands, to which Éomer only nodded again. " Put a few drops on my lips, giving me the freedom to speak to my fathers and mothers." Another nod. " Pour the oil on my body. It should be enough." A quick but mirthless laugh. "If there were time, I would teach you the prayers, but this will have to be enough. Make sure the clips are sprinkled over my body. And my _maisha_ – no….. put it in my hands before….. Say, '_Ghadelyna asks to come home._'"

"Ghadelyna?" A name suited for a beautiful, exotic princess banished to the elegant suites of her father and mother's apartments, not the fierce warrior that was before him.

"Will you do this, Éomer?" Desperate eyes. "Please?"

He grasped her hand and placed it over his heart. "On my life….. Ghadelyna," he said after a while. He watched relief wash over her face as she fought to compose herself.

Once she was calm she took her hand back and smiled genuinely, the first genuine smile he believed he'd ever received from her since their night in the Golden Hall. "Thank you, barbarian."

"You are more than welcome, Haradress."

* * *

The army reached Pelannor Fields as the sun's beams stretched over the morning sky. It looked to be a beautiful day, if not for the stench of ash and smoke and blood and death. The Gondorians had fought throughout the night it appeared, and the Armies had broken though the first level. Of the seven-tiered city. The king rode in front of the columns of soldiers, surveying the battlefield. Only the sounds of the horses and the horns of the Rohan army escaped the group. And the worst of it was, Enzi knew that not all of the players had entered the field. She saw no Mumakil on the field or boats in the river, meaning most of the Haradrim and the Corsairs had not arrived yet.

"Éomer! Take your eored down the left side," Théoden commanded!

The horselord took only a moment to glance at Enzi, then obeyed his king. "Flank ready."

Théoden continued "Gamling, Enzi, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise! Arise! Riders of Théoden!" Now he called to his men, weary due to the hastened journey. " Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day, _ere the sun rises_!"

The front line let out their spears to make contact with Théoden's sword as he rode past them, still crying out to his men. "Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" _Death!_ "Death!" _Death!_ "Death!"_ Death!_

* * *

I know, shorter than usual, but I wanted to start the battle in a chapter of its own. So, what do you think? Will Enzi live to see another day? Reviews are welcome!


	30. Chapter 26

Next chapter is up for review!

* * *

Lyorest galloped down the hill with great speed. All it had taken was a soft pull on the reigns and she knew what to do. She acted purely on instinct, as did her master. The mare stomped through the soil, etching ever closer to the orc and the towers and the trolls as she did so. Her master, on the other hand, readied her unsheathed spear, making as much contact with as many of the creatures as she could.

They rode down the center, just as Théoden had commanded, beast pummeling the creatures down with her hooves, master slashing any who stood with her spear. Enzi cut a path through the battle lines, a path widened by the Rohirrim traveling behind her. Their traveling line was met on the left and right by Éomer and Gamling's divisions, bringing pure chaos to the Mordor lines. They acted as a single beast, as fingers on a single hand. Each division aimed at thinning the lines and bringing confusion to the army, separating them from the main group to be trampled underfoot. And it was working. The Mordor army was crumbling and before long, the outnumbered Rohan were outnumbering their enemy.

"The trolls!" Enzi yelled out to the soldiers nearby. "We must aim for the trolls!"

She did not wait for a sign that anyone had heard her and led Lyorest to one of the large towers. They would have to take down these creatures now, before the Corsairs or the Mûmakil army came. If they hesitated, they would find themselves outnumbered again and crushed by the shear mass of their enemies.

She aimed for the back of the troll as she neared it. "_Nenda, Lyorest_, (Go, Lyorest)," she said, jumping down from the mare as she closed in on the troll. With one leap, she stabbed the creature with the spear, gaining its roar as her reward.

In confusion, the creature flailed around, destroying the tower it pushed to the wall of Minas Tirith and the orc contained in it. It howled and screeched, reaching its large hands to its back to grab her as she continued to attack it. As it turned about, she could see a few men that had followed her but now backed back, unsure of how to help. "Arrows! A-rrows!" she screamed, drawing more blood as she desperately tried to hang on. The men obliged her, shooting at the creature but aiming for the torso. Its hide was too thick for such small tools. She remembered Mordor. "Aim for his mouth!" she cried while delivering another blow to the creature's back. As it howled it swallowed ten arrows and in a few moments, fell dead, carrying Enzi with her.

She recovered quickly, attacking an orc as she stood and grabbing its arrows an arrow-launcher as she did so. "Lyorest!" she called and within seconds the mare rushed to her allowing her to mount it before rushing to the next troll. This time, however, the orc at the tower anticipated their attack and turned their fire at her and the soldiers. Thinking quickly, she dodged the arrows, trying her best to stay in front of the troll, using it as a cover. She aimed quickly for its eye and succeeded. She didn't want it dead. She would need it to save her from the arrows of the orc.

It howled like its brother had, only this time, it was focused on her. She rode around the tower, forcing it to take the arrows of the orc as it reached for her. One of the orc arrows intended for her reached a tender spot near his already wounded eye. Trolls are not known for their wisdom. They act on gut instinct, and this one was no exception. Its attention turned instantly to the tower and it smashed it into inexistence.

She looked around and noticed that several other soldiers had followed her original plan, attacking the trolls in order to destroy the towers. They had learned from her example and were slowly but surely beating the aggressive beasts back. But she did not have time to enjoy the victory. She continued to aide in the destruction of the towers, flanking orc and troll alike along with the soldiers. As they finished the remaining trolls, she heard mild cheering.

"Drive them back to the river!" It was Éomer's voice. She looked around the battlefield, shocked at what she saw. The orc were on the run. But they were not rushing to the river, just as Éomer had said. Where were they going?

She drove Lyorest back to the lines to follow their path up the hill as Théoden ordered the soldiers to focus their attention now on the city and cleaning it of any enemy forces. But she found that once she neared the top of the hill, she was awestruck at the sight. The orc were not running to the river. They were running to the Haradric army, to the Mûmakil and their riders. She could hear the chanting in the background, as the Rohan stopped all motion and simply watched the creatures.

This was it. This was the moment. She felt her breath catch and she closed her eyes as she struggled to compose herself. She surveyed the horizon. At quick, terrible glance she saw that her original theory had been correct. She estimated roughly 300 Mûmakil lumbering towards the army. Orc were one thing. But these great animals were captured, tamed just enough to release its aggression on one's enemies. Each one's tusk could pierce horse and rider with minimal effort. She looked around at the men. They and their horses looked absolutely terrified. Most of the horses began to prance around and snort. Some of them backed up a bit.

She heard the Haradric horn. The horn that represented all houses when they served the Eye as one joint force. They could not do this. They could not cower before them. They would decimate everyone if the Rohan continued to show such fear.

"Reform the line!" Théoden called. "Reform the line!"

"We cannot do this," one young soldier murmured softly. He was young, probably no older than fifteen years. He had come to serve his king, but she was sure he'd never seen a mûmak.

"Obey your king!" she roared, and rode quickly to the front, giving the young man a chance to nobly to the same. She took off the Rohirric cloak and her mask as Lyorest strode up to the line.

"Sound the charge!" Théoden continued as she neared him. He looked at her and she nodded at the king. They'd discussed this before. Only one strategy would be affective. One strategy would prove the most useful when attacking Gamling obeyed him and blew the Rohirric horn as he continued to command his men. "Take them head on! Charge!"

The Rohirrim obeyed, driving their horses as fast as they could, despite the hesitance of the horses themselves and the fear of the men themselves. The Mûmak began to swing their heads under the order of the riders. "Divide! Divide!" Enzi ordered as they neared the large creatures. "_Chini, Lyorest_ (under, Lyorest)" she cried as they neared the creatures and Lyorest obeyed, sliding under the Mûmak just as it attempted to use its tusks against her. From the sound of it, however, several other soldiers were not so lucky. Most of the orc continued running away from the battle but some waited to see how successful the Rohan would be against the Mûmak and the towers. She, however, had another plan

"_KUACHA! KUACHA! _(STOP! STOP!)" she cried to the Mûmak. Most mûmak were trained to obey vocal commands of one on the ground as well as well as their driver. It made sense. One would need to notify the creature instantly if he or she had fallen off the tower to avoid being stomped on.

Lyorest obeyed as well as the Mûmak stopped mid-step and she rode behind it. It took the riders seconds to recognize that she was not Rohirrim and almost immediately they began to fire arrows at her. But it was too late. She led Lyorest back and slashed the soft tissue under the ribs of the Mûmak. It trumpeted at lumbered around to try to get away from her, then began to slowly follow her as its driver ordered.

Away. She had to lead the creature away. Or at least force it to crash into another mûmak. She continued allowing herself to be chased, passing a still soldier for a moment. She turned around to see that it was Éomer. But before she could explain her plan or tell him to leave, he hurled a spear at the tower, successfully killing the rider. This caused the creature to lean to its left (the rider had fallen and all of the weight of the rider was on its left ear) and crash into another Mûmak, effectively disabling both and killing the men on both towers.

"Impressive, barbarian," she commented as she pulled out the orc arrow-launcher, quickly targeting another mumak eye. "But I have a better idea." She released the arrow, which met its target perfectly. The large creature howled as the trolls had fell dead.

He looked from the creature to her briefly. "Impressive, Haradress," he noted quietly, dropping from his horse to grab a fallen warrior's bow and arrow. "Aim for the heads!" Enzi heard him yell as she rode away to her next kill.

The next mûmak was quietly swinging its tusks, chasing a crowd of soldiers. She took a moment to perfect her aim. "Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Théoden cried to his men as she did just that and dispatched a Mûmak that was unaware of her presence. The creature did as the other one had, falling dead. But some of the bowmen from the tower were still alive and began to fire their arrows at her, forcing her to lead Lyorest away from the main battle.

She drove Lyorest towards the river, believing the space she gained would give her the opportunity of eliminating more mûmak while getting away from her attackers. She could, after all, deal with them once the mûmak were dead. The next thing she knew, she was ejected off her mare. For a moment, she didn't know what had happened and struggled to stand. Her heart fell. A warg was devouring Lyorest's side.

She could not instantly tend to her fallen, however, due to the large group of orc that began to attack her. She strapped the arrow-launcher to her back and began attacking the horde, dispatching one just before another attacked. She was desperate to get back to Lyorest, to protect her, but the orc troops prevented it. And when she finally finished off the group, she was attacked by the warg, who apparently wanted to attack one more aggressive. She poured all of her anger on the beast, beating it with her glove and finally beheading it before returning to the horse.

The bite covered a large area and Lyorest was not moving. She could hear the mare's shallow breathing, but knew it would not continue to breathe for long. Death would soon claim the beast. "_Nasikitika, Lyorest _(I am sorry, Lyorest)," she murmured, kissing the mare's nose as tears rained on the mare. One ear moved in her direction. She could hear her. But a look at her eyes told Enzi that her attention was fading. Ironic. She lay in the battlefield crying over a creature she once was too afraid to even ride. A creature that had become just as valuable, just as much a friend to her as Aragorn, or Éowyn.

She held the mare's head in her lap as she continued to soothingly rub the mare. "_Pumzika, mlezi wangu._ (Rest, my guardian.)" she cried softly as the horse breathed its last. "_Asante … na kuaga._ (Thank you…. and farewell.)"

She looked up, realizing that in her sadness she had lost her perspective on how the war was progressing. At the river, she saw the Corsair fleet. This was not over yet. She grabbed her weapons and ran alone toward the orc that were now waiting for their reinforcements.

"Late, as usual! Pirate scum!" the leader of the group said. "There's work that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get out off your ships!"

Enzi and the leader were equally surprised when the riders of the ship departed. I was not a legion or Corsairs. It was not orc. It wasn't even Harad. A dark-haired man, a blonde elf, and a dwarf walked off the ship.

"Aragorn…" she whispered in relief, stopping mid-run. They were finally back!

Gimli was unfazed by the orc he faced. "There are plenty for both of us!" he said to the elf, she assumed. "May the best dwarf win!"

As suddenly as he said this, a phantom army appeared from the ship, overwhelming the orc as the waves of the ocean overwhelm a swimmer. She was in such shock, for a while, she couldn't move but watched the ghostly army kill the orc surrounding her, then aim for the remaining Mûmakil. They could not be harmed, yet dealt deathly blows to all they encountered.

"My lady," Aragorn said quietly, taking her attention from the ghosts for a moment. "Care to join us?"

A smile was all she gave as they both rushed into battle.

* * *

Aragorn had been right to leave. The ghost army truly turned the tide and brought the final victory. They killed the last of the orc, and swarmed through the city to kill any of the enemy remaining. By dusk, the war was theirs and the enemies' warriors were obliterated.

Now they walked towards the city gates, surveying the land for anyone who survived. It was quiet, the type of quiet only slaughter brings.

Enzi walked along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli towards the King of the dead as he spoke to Aragorn. "Release us," he demanded.

"Sister….." It had been so faint, Enzi wasn't sure she'd heard it. She looked around; no one but her comrades and the Army of the Dead stood before her.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"Sister….. please…" This time, she knew that she had not imagined it. She turned and walked off to the side, searching for the owner of the voice. Finally, she found him, kneeling down and taking his hand in hers. He was bloodied, an scared, blood seeping from an open chest wound even as he held on to her hands.

"Ooh!" Gimli commented. "Looks like you missed one! That means the deal is null and void!"

"NO!" Enzi cried to Aragorn.

The dead king was not concerned and made no move to her. "We did as you asked. You gave us your word!"

Aragorn nodded to Enzi who turned back to the man holding her hand "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace."

She looked up from the man momentarily as the phantoms faded into nothingness. When they were gone, she looked back at the man. "Hello little sister," he said with a pained expression.

"Suladân," she spoke quietly to the man.

"I told you that we would see each other again, Aziza," he said smiling a bit in a comforting way. "And your brother is no liar."

Enzi had been told that those near death saw visions of loved ones and Aziza must have been very special to him. She would not deny him a chance to say goodbye, even if it were imagined. "No, Suladân. Never. You have kept your honor, and the fathers and mothers wait to greet you."

"My brave, little sister," Suladân spoke, taking great effort to breathe. You told me that if I held your hand you would not be afraid. Now you have returned to hold mine." She gripped his hand tighter as he struggled to breathe, blood oozing from his mouth now.

"I am here to welcome you, Suladân," Enzi played along. "To welcome you home. You have fought honorably. You deserve to rest. The _Mfalme_ would be proud." She wasn't sure which ruler he chose to honor but this seemed to give him peace and he took an unsteady breath, smiling a bit and closing his eyes.

"The _Kubwa Mwana_ also, I hope," he spoke and looked up at her for a moment. But it wasn't at her. It was past her, at someone or something else. "_Mfalme_ Sumayyaa. You honor me!" He attempted to sit up but Enzi gently soothed him back down. "You would be proud of your son, _Mfalme_. He has served your memory well. He journeys to Mordor to continue in the interests of our people. There has been no finer son."

"Rest, Suladân," Enzi spoke quietly. "Rest."

The soldier took another unsteady breath. "_Suladân . . . . anauliza kuja nyum . . . .bani_ (Suladân . . . . asks to come ho. . . me.)." The breathing stopped and carefully Enzi closed the soldiers eyes. Suladân had been an honorable man and a good soldier to her brother. She had at least been able to give him peace in his death. Aragorn put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she laid the dead man's hands on his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They turned searching for the voice. Enzi dreaded to find the owner. The voice was familiar. Too familiar

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They finally spotted Éomer cradling a soldier in his arms. But not any soldier. As he mournfully rocked on the ground, Enzi could see that he held a dead Éowyn in his arms.

* * *

Ok! Sorry for the delay! Thoughts?! Of course we know that Éowyn's not dead but there has been a lot of death in this chapter (not Enzi, as she predicted). How do you think our heroine will respond to them? And don't forget, we've got to check up of Dingane. How do you think he's faring in Mordor? Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


	31. Chapter 27

Ok, so I decided I needed to do this in two chapters but the good news is I'm at least updating faster. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

With great effort, Enzi drug the body towards the center. He was heavy, with a long face and an even longer scar etched from his head to his neck. The etching on his arm indicated that he was probably Yakubi, but that hardly mattered now. She grunted much more as she drug his body beside one of the other. The sun was slowly setting and without after such a long arduous battle. Every pore of her body ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't. Not until she was done.

Taking a small break, she looked around at the darkening landscape for any more. Rohan and Gondorian alike combed the grounds to take away the living and prepare the dead for burial. It seemed that a few of them found someone. They stood around him, talking in hushed whispers. Someone laughed and walked away, leaving only three. She could make out small etchings on the body's skin, but just barely. One of them kicked the body, screaming at it as if he could hear. The other two men picked up the body grunting and walking it to a large hole some of the other men were digging.

Enzi ran with all of her strength to the men. "Put him down!"

The third man, who now was ahead of the other two, faced her, confused. He was Rohirric. "My lady?"

"Put him down!" she repeated, fighting to pull the body out of one of the men's grip. The look he gave her rather than his armor indicated that he was Gondorian.

The other man, another Rohan, dropped the body quickly, forcing the Gondorian to by default.

"Lady Enzi," the third man reasoned, "we have been ordered by Lord Éomer-"

"I don't care who ordered you! Put him down!"

"We cannot leave these … bodies, lady," the Gondorian replied quietly. "We need to clear the dead." He laughed a bit. "Do you own the dead animals as well?"

Enzi was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the body on the ground and the pit they had been leading it to. "You are welcome to clear any Rohan or Gondorian body that you wish. You can burn every troll, every mûmak and every other carcass. But the Harad – the Harad are NOT your responsibility. These are not your people. They are not your blood."

"But they are yours?" He did not trust her. He had not raised his voice. Had not threatened her in any way, but she could see his distain in his eyes. She supposed that the type of hatred he was raised with – that he had to be raised with in order to survive so close to the lines – was hard to break in only a day.

"Yes," she said finally, "they are." She looked back at the Rohan who were eyeing each other and the Gondorian. "Please… give me his body. I will take responsibility."

The third man looked from the pit to the body then back at Enzi. "Very well, Lady Enzi." With that, the three men walked away, tending to the other bodies found on the battlefield.

She looked down at the man. He was young. Probably only fourteen years. The red markings told her that he was a rider. His face showed innocence despite the tattoos, piercings and battle scars. She looked at his arms, reading the history of his family. His fathers and their fathers. His mothers and their mothers. She scanned his face again, then felt under his cold neck for his _maisha_. She read the etchings. "Escka." She looked at the man's face, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Don't worry Escka. I am here to take you home."

It was early morning when she finished gathering the men and women. Delicately, she washed each face, taking special care to clean their _maishas_ to the light of the rising sun. On her hands and knees, she carved a circle. The well was as deep and wide as her arm. She'd never done this on her own and cursed herself for not paying attention to the specifics. She hoped the ancestors would forgive any oversight.

She rushed into the walls as soldiers tended to the burial of their men and women. She spoke to no one. They would not understand. She grabbed a large clay pot and filled it with lighting oil, dragging it with great effort to the circle. She then rushed back in the walls to get another clay pot, this one filled with water. She rubbed the water on each soldier's lips, having to make three trips to fulfill her quota. Her body and head ached with hunger and exhaustion. Her hands quivered as a child does in the winter's chill, but she couldn't stop. If she did someone else would finish it for her, and no one would know how. No one but her.

Once she was finished, she used the oil, dripping it on each body as best as she remembered. Then she filled both pots and used them to fill in the circular trench she made. The land was dry and drank up the water as fast as she poured it. It would take a few more trips. By the seventh, she could see we water leaking out of the trenches, forming what looked more like a mud puddle than the Circle. She couldn't even complete the final rites correctly.

She grabbed a torch from inside the wall, taking a moment to steady her hands and breathing. "_Baba wa baba zetu, mama wa mama zetu, sisi - I ... kuja kupeleka watoto wako na wewe._ _Wao wamekufa katika ulinzi na heshima na ya Nyumba. Tughufirie dhambi yoyote nia na kumbuka tu wamefanya nini katika huduma ya ... ya wewe na watu wako. Watoto wako kuuliza kuja nyumbani._ (Fathers of our fathers, mothers of our mothers, we - I ... come to send your children to you. They have died in the honor and protection of the Houses. Forgive any sin committed and remember only what they have done in the service of ... of you and your people. Your children ask to come home.)"

She lit the edges of the circle as she did so, sighing relief that her bungled mud puddle prevented the fire from leaving the circle. At least she could complete the ritual with relative success. Once she was completely finished, she walked back to another small circle. She patted the horse's head, gently rubbing its ears. Then walked the circle, lighting it as she had the others. Soon two circles of fire illuminated the plains. Enzi took a seat in front of both sets of flames, crossing her legs and singing songs and chants she had heard at other observances. She cycled between Engoli then to Corsair, then Jalloh, and any other tribe whose language she could remember. She rested her head on her knees, continuing to sing softly as she rocked herself. She closed her eyes, thinking of her home and imagining each soul finally, finally finding rest. Finally finding peace.

* * *

It was beautiful. Each man and woman stood within the fire. They turned to her, each taking a moment to bow, give thanks to her, and then leave. She stood as they walked away, moving to a bright light in the distance. She stood up, watching them move to the light but instead saw two other figures walk towards her slowly. She staggered back, hitting her foot on something and flopping down on the ground. The two figures walked closer but she couldn't make out their faces. She could tell they were both very tall and could faintly make out the color of their clothing (one wore silver and red the other red and gold) but she couldn't tell who they were.

She felt someone sit beside her a while later. "Hello, Enzi."

Enzi turned and around and saw him. She looked down at his chest – no arrows. She looked up at his face, took in those blue-grey eyes, and watched his cheeks dimple.

"Boromir!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled and returned her embrace, rocking back and forth.

"I don't believe you've ever been so happy to see me," he commented, taking a moment to stroke her hair, then bring her forehead to meet hers. "And I have never been so happy to see you." She had never imagined embracing him like this. Too much history between their peoples. But now, now that she was enveloped in his arms, she wondered why it had taken so long.

They stayed in that position for a while in contented silence but something gnawed at Enzi. Something about this was wrong. She lifted her head up, looking at the man. "You shouldn't be here," she spoke quietly, confused.

Boromir nodded. "I know. But I came to express my gratitude." He looked into the white light, where the soldiers were still walking. " Just as the men and women of your country came to express theirs." He looked back at her, smiling again. "I owe you a debt that I truly cannot repay. You faced your people in battle and risked your life just to protect my people." He took her face in his hands. "Thank you." He studied her face for a while, as fresh tears threatened to spill out of her tired eyes. "You cry, my lady," he said curiously. "Why?"

Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes onto his callused hands. "You died," she said, finally remembering.

Boromir smiled comfortingly. "Yes," he answered, wiping away a tear from her face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Boromir. I am so sorry. I didn't want-"

Boromir did not let her finish. "Well, I did not want it either, my lady," he said chuckling.

"Nor do most whose time has come," one of the others said. He walked up to him, unable to recognize him until she stood directly in front of him. It was Théoden. She recognized his blue eyes, and wise brow. He smiled a bit, allowing his cheeks to dimple as Boromir's had before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"You know the answer to that, my lady," he said, smiling a bit.

Enzi felt her eyes water again. "No…no my lord….," she wept softly as the man patted her shoulder.

"I preserved the honor of my people, saved another kingdom and at the end saw my niece as the warrior she always was. I have no regrets."

"I don't understand."

"You will. Éowyn will tell you when the time is right."

Fear passed over her eyes. "Am I not already dead? Am I _Kivuli_? Were my remains desecrated?"

"You have many battles left in you, my daughter," the second person said, stepping out of the light. It was her father, Ghasaan. It was him. His beared face. His smooth dark skin. His strong eyes. She embraced her father fiercely, the king spinning her around, laughing even as his daughter wept. " How I have missed you!"

Enzi mournfully looked down as he lowered her, trying to find the words. He would not let her. "Nothing needs to be said, daughter, and there is nothing I need to forgive." He stoked her hair as he had when she was a child. "You are, as always, my daughter, and I will always be your father." Anticipating the questions forming in her mind, he brought her to him, rocking her and hugging her again. "Shhhh… no more questions child. It's time for us to go."

Enzi sat her head up. "No, _baba_ (daddy). I just "

"You have much more to accomplish, my daughter. Who will protect Asana, and our people?" She watched Théoden and Boromir fade in the light, her father following them.

"But I want to rest, _baba. _Please let me stay."

He was suddenly a great distance from her. "It is not my choice, or yours.

"_Baba_!" Enzi cried, now miles from the three. "Father, don't leave me!"

" No matter what happens…." his voice was fading, distant. "When the time is right, I promise, I will be here …. waiting."

"_Baba! Baba!"_

"Enzi." She felt someone shaking her arm and quickly sat her head up. The sky was dark and the final embers of the 2 pyres were dying down. She looked around. Her father, and Théoden were gone. "Enzi?" the voice repeated. She looked beside her to find, not Boromir but Aragorn. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit. "Yes," she repeated, looking back at the dying fires.

"She asked for you,"

Éowyn. She _was_ alive. Enzi had heard people discuss the movement of the injured to the Houses of Healing within one of the levels of the city, but she had also heard whispers of the lack of supplies and herbs. "I could not leave, Aragorn," she said simply. "I –I couldn't."

He placed an arm around her supportively. "I know. I know." They sat still for a while, silently watching the dying flames again.

It was Enzi who finally spoke. "How are you?"

Aragorn looked uncomfortable. "I am home. Finally home." She wasn't sure how what to make of his tone. He was the heir to the throne of this kingdom. Had the people accepted him? "Boromir's father is gone," he said after a while. "And I have been offered the throne." He studied her eyes. "What about you?"

She fought for words but, unable to truly explain her experience, bowed her head for a moment. "Was it what you feared?" she asked him.

He thought a moment. "I don't know yet. We will see in time." A small smile lit up his face. "But I do know that she will be very cross with me if I return empty-handed. She's suffered enough loss and after what she's done, I would hate to anger her."

"What?" Enzi asked. "What happened?"

He stood up and held out his hand to help her stand. "Come. I will tell you on the way."

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!


	32. Chapter 28

Thanks for the new reviews and new readers! Ready for the next chapter?

* * *

Aragorn led Enzi to the Third Tier. This was where the Houses of Healing were and where she would finally see Éowyn. Enzi was partially afraid to see the woman. They hadn't parted on the best terms and what was worse, Enzi had heard that she had been near death due to her battle with the Witch King of Agmar. Seeing the princess so near death unnerved her. Aragorn had not been specific when he'd discussed her injuries, and that increased her fear.

On their journey to the princess's chambers, they passed several injured men, women and children being tended to by the healers. There were so many that were critically injured. One of the attendants called to Aragorn, calling his attention to an older man lying on a cot.

"I will be there soon," Aragorn replied softly, and the woman nodded, quickly scurrying to her patient.

"It seems you are needed here, _Mfalme_," Enzi said quietly, to the man.

Aragorn seemed a bit embarrassed and ignored her comment. He pointed to a hall far to the left. "Éowyn is in the third room down that corridor."

She smiled a bit and watched Aragorn follow behind the woman. Then, taking a breath, she walked toward the corridor to Éowyn's room.

She breathed deeply, as she walked through the corridor, trying to calm her nerves. She had seen so much already. Whatever Éowyn's injuries, she could handle it. As she neared the room she could hear voices. At first, she thought it was only Éomer talking to his sister, but the laughter she heard next made her change her mind. She'd barely seen Éomer smile, let alone laugh. And the laughter had such a musical quality to it. It wasn't Éomer's voice. She leaned in on the door and rapped on it lightly, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in," she heard Éowyn reply lightly. She didn't sound weak or ill at all! Enzi walked into the room, her eyes instantly locking onto Éowyn's. She was lost in the covers of a giant bed in the center of the room, covered with a white gown. Her left arm was bandaged and she was pale and seemed tired, but other than this, Enzi could see no other signs of injury. Enzi sat down on the bed to Éowyn's right, taking in the sight of her friend. There was so much she wanted to tell her. So much she wanted Éowyn to tell her. So much had happened in such a short time. Théoden. The orcs. The warg. Lyorest. Suladân. Enzi felt her mouth open and close continuously as she tried to figure out where to start. Éowyn did the same, as if also trying to convey all that happened to her. In the end, the two did the only thing they could. They both burst into a fit of giggles, then guffawing enveloping each other into a long hug. Enzi noticed that Éowyn was significantly weaker than the before and embraced her as gently as she could, taking note to avoid her left arm.

The fit of laughter slowly changed into sobs, quieting as each woman's relief at the other's safety overcame them. Enzi finally released Éowyn, and the weakened princess smiled. Her eyes then darted to the corner of the room. "Oh, I forgot," she exclaimed. She stretched her right hand at the corner. "Enzi, this is my friend, Faramir."

Enzi turned and was absolutely shocked at the sight. He had the same hair but it was a bit curlier at the ends. The narrow steel-colored eyes were replaced by larger ocean-blue eyes. He was a bit taller and thinner and looked at her with wonder, barely blinking.

_Boromir…. But it couldn't be. And yet, here was a man that looked remarkably like him. A bit younger, but very similar._ "It is a pleasure to meet you, Haradress," he said, quietly, extending his hand to her. It was only when he spoke that she felt able to speak, noticing for the first time that tears were forming in her eyes. She felt Éowyn's hand on hers and she took a breath to compose herself. The man seemed to understand her shock and smiled a bit. "He was my brother," he said finally, gently taking her hand in his.

Enzi forced her lips to form a smile. "Your brother was a great warrior and …. friend. I mourn your loss."

His eyes dropped a moment as he released her hand, nodding and, for a while, not meeting her eyes. Éowyn and Enzi exchanged looks. _His father….._ Éowyn mouthed quietly as the man stood silently lost in thought. Enzi looked back at the princess, noting the deep care and concern her eyes showed.

"Well," he said finally, forcing a smile similar to the one she bore a while ago, "I'll leave you too to catch up."

"No," Enzi exclaimed, "there's no need for that." She stood up and looked back at Éowyn. "We can catch up fully later. Besides," she said, glancing down at her still disheveled appearance, "I'm not exactly in proper condition for a visit." She looked back at Éowyn who broke gaze from Faramir's and met hers. "I'll see you later," she said, patting the bed and walking to the door.

"We can talk at dinner later," she called.

"So long as you aren't cooking!" Enzi retorted as she left the two alone, shutting the door behind her. She had wanted to stay longer, but something in Éowyn's eyes told her that there was something developing between her and Faramir. There would be time for the two women to talk later.

Enzi wandered through the Houses of Healing, looking for Legolas or Gimli or any of the other members of the Fellowship. Right now, all she wanted was a bath, a good meal, and some sleep but she didn't feel it was appropriate to ask a Gondorian. No matter how polite they were, she was still an enemy and by the looks of most of the people, still dangerous.

She found herself in a room where many of the fallen warriors were kept. People wandered in, mourning over the bodies as the healers covered each with sheets. Enzi imagined that most of the Gondorians had already been buried or were being prepared for burial, since the majority of the bodies were Rohan. She looked at the bodies, bowing respectfully at each soldier that had struggled with her in the battle to save this ancient city.

At the farthest corner of the room lie the remains of Théoden, Éomer leaning over him, studying his face. His face had been cleaned and his sword placed over his chest similarly to the way Boromir's had been when he died. She walked towards the body and bowed her head respectfully to the king and taking a moment to touch his cold face, remembering how his cheeks dimpled in her dream. She felt the tears stream down her face and, for once, did not care. She wished she had known him longer, but that seemed to be her lot with everyone she met on this journey. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, not knowing if this was against the customs of his people or not but feeling the need to do what she wished she had in life. He was a good man and that made him a great leader and king for his people. He had been like her father in that respect. And, like her father, he'd died not seeing his dream come to fruition. She wasn't sure how they would make it without him.

She looked up at the figure opposite hers and looked at Éomer's face. He had apparently not taken the time to eat or rest as she hadn't. Blood had dried and crusted around his face and in his hair. She supposed that his first priority had been his family. But that wasn't the most important thing she noticed about his face. He wasn't scowling. He wasn't glaring. He was weeping. He didn't sob or cry out, but tears formed rivers on his cheeks. For the first time he couldn't meet her gaze and looked down at his uncle's broken form, placing an unsteady hand on the dead man's.

And then Enzi did something _she_ did not expect. She walked around Théoden's remains until she was standing beside Éomer. She waited for him to look up at her, placing a hand on his armored shoulder. Once he stood at his full height, she embraced him, pulling his head down to her shoulder. The man seemed shocked for a moment, woodenly still. But, when Enzi didn't pull away or say anything, he embraced her as well, weeping as he wrapped his arms around her. For once, the two of them needed no words. There was no argument or moment to prove stronger than the other. They were united in pain, and that was enough.

* * *

Ok, I know it's a bit short, but I really couldn't figure out a way of starting the journey to the Black Gate without this little section. Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!


	33. Chapter 29

Thanks so much for the reviews! I never imagined having so many readers when I first started this. I hope I don't disappoint you! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Mchawi quietly stood, focusing on something that was not visible in the room. Finally, he looked back at Aragorn. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight," he said solemnly. "The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn stopped pacing but did not turn to meet the wizard's eyes. "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it."

"If he had the Ring we would already be dead," Enzi commented, walking between Legolas and Éomer.

"It's only a matter of time," Mchawi insisted. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli added, gruffly. He was perched on Denethor's throne at the foot of the ascending stairs that led to the throne of the High King of all of Gondor – Aragorn himself. Only Gimli could treat a throne as nothing more than a simple chair. " Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Mchawi was still solemn. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

"A tiny number at best," Enzi added, walking in front of Aragorn so that he would meet her eyes. "No doubt his army is still swollen with the numbers of Harad he's reaped. Sauron will demand the blood of every man, woman and child of my people to secure his victory."

"I've sent him to his death." It had been Mchawi who'd spoken, but he sounded so small, so broken, Enzi had to look at him to be sure. There were tears in the old man's eyes, and, for the first time, doubt.

Finally, Aragorn turned to face him. "No," he said simply and firmly. "There's still hope for Frodo." He paused, a plan forming in his mind. "He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli questioned, even taking a moment to put his pipe down.

Aragorn turned and looked at the group. "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer insisted.

But Aragorn was also insistent. "Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas smiled. "A diversion."

This revelation got a snicker from the dwarf who had taken another drag from his pipe. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Mchawi was still worried and walked up to Aragorn, his voice barely a whisper. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn smiled at the wizard. "Oh, I think he will."

He said nothing more about his plans and asked to be alone, leaving the rest of his 'council' to find preoccupation elsewhere. Legolas and Gimli went to recruit any Gondorian soldiers that were able to ride out to the Gates. Mchawi went to check on the hobbits. That left Éomer and Enzi to gather the Rohan.

Neither of them said much to each other as they traveled through the city. Eomer found a shorter soldier with hair darker than most of his people. She'd seen him speak to the man often while traveling to Gondor. "Heoru," he ordered, "find Gamling and Beorn. Search the city. I need an assessment of how many men can ride to our next battle. Report to me at dusk. I will be there with my sister."

The man nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, Lord," the man said quietly and walked way swiftly to carry out Eomer's command. Enzi looked at him for a moment. He seemed different, even more commanding than before. He was nothing like the night before. After they had both dissolved in weeps and sobs, they'd finally found rest on a bench outside of the moratorium. Most of the Gondorians saw them only as the foreigners that had come to save their city. The people of the city were grateful but they simply couldn't feel what the Rohan felt. They had not known Theoden or any of the other soldiers. Most of them didn't even know who Eomer was. He was only a soldier morning a king.

But the Rohan knew full well who Eomer was, and for their sake, he stoned his face as many of them watched him, trying to gather strength from his resolve.

Enzi took that moment to ask one of them to request lodgings for their ruler, and two of them rushed away hastily to honor her request. In a matter of moments, a young maiden stood before them, ready to lead Eomer to his chambers on the upper level.

"My lord," she said in a small voice, but the Rohan did not respond. He was lost in thought and grief once again. She glanced around at the Rohirrim, who all quietly looked to him, once again for strength. So Enzi did what no one knew how to.

She enveloped his still bloody hands in hers then brought it to her face, forcing him to look up at her. "My lord, the maiden is here to lead you to your room." His dark green eyes found hers, the lids still brimming with tears. "Come, Eomer," she said softly, pulling him from the bench to his feet. They walked through the crowd of Rohirrim, led by the maiden. It was only when they arrived at his apartments that Enzi realized that Eomer's hand was still in hers. She tried to release him, but he gripped onto her hand fiercely as she tried to pull away.

The maiden didn't seem to notice this and opened the doors of Eomer's rooms and stood back allowing him entrance. He walked in wearily, still clasping Enzi's hand. Enzi could see maidens drawing his bath in a nearby room and bringing him a change of clothes. She would be expected to leave soon.

"I can show you your rooms as well, milady," the maiden said quietly, noticing now Eomer's refusal to release Enzi's hand. The man sat in a nearby couch, pulling the woman beside him as he sat. She supposed he had something to share with her.

"A moment," Enzi said quietly, looking up to the young lady, then back to Eomer. The woman nodded and exited the room, apparently still standing outside the door, waiting quietly for the Haradress.

He sat still for a moment. So still that Enzi was unsure if he'd fallen asleep beside her. She looked at him, watching his eyes quietly studying her hand. "How did you do it?" he asked quietly. "How did you forsake everything you were raised to believe? How did you answer your father's call knowing what it would mean?"

She honestly didn't have an answer for this. Not one she could enunciate at least. So she gave the only answer she was able to. The only he needed. "Because I had to. And you will overcome this because you have to." She finally removed her hand and patted his shoulder. "Get some rest."

He had been so defeated. And yet now he showed no signs of that depression. She wished Theoden could see this. He may not have been the crown prince, but he was already resolved to lead the Rohan in Theoden's honor as best as he could.

As they entered the Houses of Healing, he noticed her looking at him and looked back at her, furrowing his eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head before he could ask anything of her. "I will check on the soldiers in the Houses while you check on Eowyn. I'm sure she will want to know that you'll be leaving soon." She began to walk away from him as he neared the hallway Eowyn's room was in.

"Enzi?" She turned to the man silently, noticing his stone expression crack slightly to an embarrassed one. "I never did say thank you. For last night."

"And I didn't thank you for what you were willing to do for me," reminding him of his promise to prepare her body for burial if she fell. "Some duties do not need gratitude. Go see your sister. I'll handle matters out here. "

"Enzi," he called again, this time, catching her arm before she got too far away. "You need not ride with us. You could stay here, prepare the people if we are unsuccessful."

"We are _meant_ to be unsuccessful. You heard Aragorn. We're trying to draw his attention and men away from the mountain so that Frodo can complete his mission. And if the sight of the king of Gondor cannot draw the god, certainly the sight of a blasphemer will. Besides, Dingane promised to lay Abaan's remains to rest. If he's still alive in Mordor, I cannot leave him." Eomer's expression grimed and he nodded understanding. "But, I appreciate your –"

"Some duties do not need gratitude, Enzi," he replied, echoing her words and releasing her to check on the men.

As Enzi searched the Houses, she found many of the men that had survived were weak but could hopefully recover in a week or so. If Aragorn could hold-off the ride for that long, they would have at least the majority of the remaining Rohan with them. But instead of going to Eomer with this information, she decided to talk to Aragorn first.

When she arrived in his throne room, she could hear Aragorn speaking to someone. "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more." The room was dark, lit only with candles, and everyone else was off seeing to the formation of a formidable fighting force. Who was he talking to?

She walked in quietly, watching him hold an orb similar to the one taken from Orthanc in his arms. A palantir. He was talking to Sauron!

Aragorn held his sword up to the Eye, showing that he had reclaimed his throne. "Behold the sword of Elendil." This was how he planned on drawing the Eye's attention. How he would insure that Sauron would know that they were coming for a final battle.

Something Sauron showed Aragorn gave him pause. He stood up abruptly, shocked at the sight and dropped the palintir, also dropping the orb as his necklace fell and shattered. "What did Sauron show you?" Enzi asked the man as he stood looking down at the shards. "Did he show you someone you loved?"

"Someone I still love…." was Aragorn's only reply as he still regarded the shards, not looking up. She wondered for a moment who it could have been. She had known that Eowyn had developed feelings for the man but had seen him form no such attachment with anyone.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just as he did to me. Your plan is working. Now all we need do is march and give Frodo the distraction he needs."

* * *

Nine days later, seven thousand Rohan and Gondorian soldiers rode out from the White City, led by Aragorn. Enzi, Mchawi, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and the hobbits rode out as well, each quietly surveying the land. They saw no indication of life until they reached the Gates. No orcs. No troops. Nothing.

It was an eerie thing going back home. One year ago, Enzi had been a disperate, angry child, seeking only to fulfill her father's obligation and, hopefully, return home. Now her eyes had been opened and she returned home, not to live in peace, but to give two small hobbits a chance to end this for everyone.

She could see the Black Tower in the distance as she rode near Mchawi. And above that tower, she could see the lidless Eye of Sauron. "He knows we are here," she murmured to Mchawi.

"I certainly hope so," Aragorn replied before the wizard could offer wisdom, watching the Eye glance down at something opposite their direction.

Yet no one came to the Gate. There was no noise of trolls or beasts nearby. It seemed disserted.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered, just as confused as the rest but the only one willing to voice that confusion.

Aragorn said nothing but lead the charge closer to the gate, followed by the remaining Fellowship. Most of the soldiers remained, but a few Gondorians and Rohan followed their respective kings, ready to defend their rulers, but saying nothing.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn yelled at the Gates. "Let justice be done upon him!"

For a while, there was nothing. Then, finally the creaking of one part of the Gates opening cut through the deafening silence. A single rider appeared upon a black horse. But this was not just any rider. He wore the same robes. He wore the same lofty helm. And he bore the same large, twisted smile. He was the Emissary of Sauron. He was the one who took her and her brother away. The one who threatened the death of all of her people if her Father had not obeyed his wishes.

Enzi felt her breath catch and felt Mchawi's eyes on her, but she stayed silent trying to calm herself. This could NOT happen now.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome," he said smiling, his lips cracking and bleeding as he spoke. When no one said anything, he spoke again. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

Mchawi patted Enzi's hand and spoke boldly to the voice of Sauron. "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Emissary smiled at his threat. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He pulled a small shirt made of mithril from his robes. But this was not just any shirt. It was Frodo's. He threw it to Mchawi who caught it, staring at it as if it was something foreign as Merry and Pippin cried out. "The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

"You are lying, Emissary," Enzi spoke up, her voice only a ghost of its normal timbre.

"Am I, Haradress," he mocked, still laughing. "If I am, I am not alone in this. He motioned to her neck. "You wear the maisha of Dingane, but that is not thy name." He threw something at her and only when she caught it did she recognize it, her eyes flooding with tears. "It was _his_ name. But do not fear, Ghadelyna. He called out his thanks to you for his _noble_ death before he met your father in disgrace. Art thou finally prepared to join him?"

* * *

This is one of the most scariest moments and I wasn't sure until I wrote it if things would actually turn out this way. Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!


	34. Chapter 30

What's up y'all! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! We're visiting some old friends!

* * *

Frodo woke to a cold, dark, damp room. He was wrapped with webbing from the gigantic spider as well as old but strong rope bindings. He could hear voices around him, none of which sounded like Sam or Sméagol. Panicking, he looked around for some way to cut himself loose. It was only then that he found that his upper clothes were missing, including the shirt made of mithril. There would be no protection. And not just that. The Ring was missing as well.

The voices continued, apparently arguing over his clothing. "Hands off that shiny shirt! That's mine!" one voice sneered.

"It's going to the Great Eye!" another retorted. "Along with _everything_ else."

"I don't take orders from you stinking Morgul rats!" the first said. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, they'd not found the Ring yet. If they had, they would not be arguing over a simple elven shirt. But they would. It would only be a matter of time.

Frodo began to work on his bindings as the two continued. He heard a blade unsheathed. "You touch it and I'll stick this blade in your gut!" What he heard next could only be judged as some sort of scuffle between the two. "The scum tried to knife me! Kill 'em!" That statement confirmed it. Frodo redoubled his efforts on the old rope, trying to twist his hands free. The fight wouldn't last long and he must be gone at its conclusion.

Another sound reached Frodo's ears. Someone was growling, then slashing through the creatures. Perhaps reinforcements had been called. "That's for Frodo! That one's for the Shire! And that's for my old Gaffer!" Sam! It was Sam! They had parted before he'd entered Shelob's lair. He'd sent him away with such venom. Yet Sam had never left him. He had come back!

Frodo struggled to sit up, fidgeting with a nearby rock between his hands, desperate to cut the rope loose. It didn't look like much to the common eye, but the rope had proved to be as impenetrable as a fortress.

"Stop your squirming, you dung hill rat!" an orc cried as he entered the doorway of the room, brandishing a sword. " I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

He moves to stab Frodo, but instead Frodo saw his uncle's sword glowing and sticking through the creature's chest.

"Not if I stick you first," a voice cried. The body dropped and Sam was revealed, sweaty, haggard, but here.

Frodo looked at his old friend, his feelings pouring out of him like blood. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything."

Another figure appeared at the door. One that Frodo did not recognize. He was tall, earthen skinned with closely cropped hair and a bearded face. His arms were enormous, covered with tattoos and a language Frodo didn't understand, and his sword was also brandished and already bloody. He looked like a Haradrim. "There will be time to talk later," the man said, his deep voice booming even though he spoke softly. "For now we must leave."

Sam regarded the man then turned back to his friend. "Let's get you out of here." The Haradrim left the room for a moment, apparently slashing through the orcs and uruk's that attempted to gain entrance.

But Frodo pushed away, insistent on being heard. "It's too late. It's over. They've taken It! Sam! They took the Ring!"

Sam smiled a bit. "Begging your pardon, but they haven't." He pulled the small chain from his pocket revealing the One Ring, still safe and out of the enemy's hands. "I thought I'd lost you… so I took it. Only for safekeeping."

But instead of being comforted, the hobbit seemed enraged. "Give it to me. Give me the ring, Sam." Sam hesitated and Frodo tensed. "Sam! Give me the Ring."

"I cannot hold this line much longer!" the Haradrim said, stabbing an orc as he walked backwards into the room. "We must leave now or we never will!"

Sam's eyes widened and he finally handed the Ring to Frodo, who snatched it away, placing it back around his neck.

"You must understand," Frodo explained. "the Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam."

Sam nodded for a moment, no acceptance in his eyes. "Come on, Mister Frodo. We best find you some clothes. You can't go walking to Mordor in naught but your skin."

"Clothes later," the Haradrim said, grasping the two. "We leave now!" The man squeezed through the window a ledge, jumping onto a second ledge then a third and forth. Finally they were out of the tower. It was only then that the Haradrim released the two and began quietly scouting the area.

"Who is he?" Frodo whispered to Sam.

"Hasn't offered his name, Mister Frodo," Same said quietly. "He only said that he was a friend."

The man returned to the two hobbits, pushing them down on the ground and urging silence from them with his gestures. He creeped away again, noting the movement of troops. He dissapeared for a moment but was back only a few moments later, carrying the small helmets and armor to 2 orcs. "Change into these, quickly! The troops are moving to the gate. We must be gone before they reach it."

The two hobbits obeyed and once they were dressed in their disguises, the three made their way down the hill. After all they'd struggled through, they were so close to the end of their journey. But as fate had it, the ending of one problem only presented the beginning of another. They saw the campfires of hundreds of orc soldiers being formed into ranks. "There are so many of them," Frodo mourned. "We'll never get through unseen!" He then motioned to the tower of Barad-dûr. "It's Him! The Eye!"

"Calm yourself, hobbit," the Haradrim spoke, cloaking himself and fixing a bundle upon his back. "We cannot go forward unless we cross the army. Follow me and you will be fine."

Frodo seemed paralyzed and continued staring at the Eye as he surveyed the landscape as if looking for someone. Did the Eye already know he was here?"

"We have to go in there, Mister Frodo." Sam said quietly. "There's nothing for it. Well, let's make it down the hill for starters, shall we?"

The three walked down into the thick of the crowd of soldiers, the Harad man surprisingly blending in with the other men that had joined Mordor's army. He led them quietly, never looking back at the two but guiding them through the sea of creatures. Within seconds he had weaved through the crowd and was on the edge, waiting for them, taking the appearance of a guard. All they had to do was meet him on the edge of the rock face, but fate again was against them.

Suddenly, the group stopped. "Inspection!" A voice roared.

"Sam, help me!" Frodo cried, directing the man's attention back to the two hobbits. Sam was desperately trying to hold Frodo up, even as the Ring was weighing him down.

"Keep him up," the man whispered as the Orc commander surveyed the line. Sam begged, pleaded, then commanded, but the weary hobbit could not stand. The Ring itself was preventing it. It appeared that the orc commander saw them, and noted that they did not look like orcs. He moved towards them and the Haradrim made a motion toward his weapon, prepared to cut down the orcs to allow them the chance to escape. But Sam had a better idea.

Amazingly the hobbit started a fight, hitting Frodo lightly and screaming at him in a manner similar to the orcs in the tower. Within moments, the fight had grown, encompassing the entire group surrounding them.

"Break it up!" the orc captain yelled out, trying to contain the ever growing conflict. Other human soldiers came break the fight up and help restore order, but Sam kept it going. "Oy! I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!"

The Haradrim seized his moment and grabbed the two hobbits, sneaking them into an orc tent and away from the crowd, even as the captain continued to try to regain order. They ran over the scorched landscape, then walked as Frodo needed to rest, until they were far from the crowd and were alone on the volcanic landscape.

"I can't… I can't manage the Ring, Sam," Frodo cried, still struggling. "It's… it's… it's such a weight to carry. It… such a weight."

Sam came near him and pointed to Mount Doom. "We're going that way. Straight as we can. There's no point in carrying anything we're not sure to need." He helped Frodo take off the armor and then took off his, throwing down his pots and pans as well. They would not need them anymore.

"Take a moment to rest hobbits," the Haradrim spoke. "We are alone here. The Eye calls all to the gate." He took off his cloak then lay down his burden and walked towards the two, handing them a bit of food and two skins of water.

Frodo drank the water quickly and he and Sam ate in silence as the man returned his attention to his bundle. Frodo and Sam watched him, noting the arm tattoos. Between this and his armor, he seemed familiar. They had never met him before, but his attire reminded them of someone.

The two shared looks but neither of them acknowledged their feelings. They just watched as the man dug a trench in the hard land, placing the bundle in the center. He then poured strange oil over the bag, then the remaining water he had in his own skin in the trench. He then began speaking, chanting what seemed to be almost a prayer before lighting the bundle on fire.

Sam jumped up and rushed toward the man. "You'll call attention to us!"

But the man countered by pointing a sword at the hobbit, not even taking a moment to look back at him. "I have no quarrel with you, little hobbit but I must do this." He looked back at Frodo, then Sam. "I have helped you with your kin. I now must help my own."

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Giving someone the piece in death that I could not give him in life," the man said quietly, looking back at the burning bundle. He seemed to be in mourning. With all that they had been through, Sam recognized it instantly and backed away, sitting by Frodo on a rock. "We are sorry for your loss," Sam said quietly. The man lowered his sword finally and stared into the fire, tears streaking down his face.

"And we owe you or thanks," Frodo continued. He then looked back at Sauron's tower and the Black gate on the horizon. "Why do you think he called them?" The man did not answer and out of respect the two hobbits said nothing. It was quiet for a moment, the two watching as the man stared quietly into the fire. Only when the fire died down to embers did the man stand, then bow to the remains, turning his attention back to the hobbits.

"Sauron sent the bulk of the army to cause the fall of Gondor. My best guess would be that they failed and he is preparing for a final assault. They say that Gondor's king is aided by _Mchawi_ himself."

"_Mchawi_?" Sam noted. "That's what Enzi called Gandalf! You hear that, Mister Frodo. Gandalf is coming"

The Haradrim looked down at Sam for a moment. "Enzi?"

"Yes. A woman from your land. She helped us before we were all separated, along with Aragorn and the others."

The man looked down for a moment, then back at the hobbit. "Were you friends with her?"

"I did not know her long, but I found her to be a valiant warrior with loving heart," Sam said quietly. "I would be honored to call her a friend."

He smirked for a moment, and then pointed towards the mountain. "Go, hobbits. You will find no one to stop you on your journey from here."

"You will not join us?" Frodo asked, a bit confused.

"This is where out paths split. I must go south. Go home, to prepare my people for what is to come when you are successful."

"We cannot repay your kindness," Frodo said, smiling a bit.

"I would ask none," the man said gathering his things and preparing to leave the two. After a few steps, he turned to the hobbits. "When this is over, and you see Enzi again, I would ask you to deliver one message."

"What's the message," Sam asked.

"Tell her… tell her that I _will_ come back for her. I promise I will come back."

On that note, the man walked away, making his way through the harsh landscape. In moments, he was at the edge of the horizon. Moments later, he was gone.

"Come on, Mister Frodo," Sam said quietly after a while, pulling Frodo to a standing position. "Let's end this." With this, the two hobbits walked to the foot of Mount Doom.

* * *

What do you think? Short, I know, but I really wanted this to be a solo appearance. What do you think? Reviews are always welcome


	35. Chapter 31

Ok, I know it's been a while, but school's over and I'm all yours! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

"It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade," The Emissary sneered at Aragorn, even as Aragorn rode boldly towards him. She watched him behead the Black Númenórean, but there was so much noise, she could barely concentrate on it. It seemed unreal to see the creature's body lying beheaded beside his dark horse.

Suddenly, she was fighting, struggling against wargs and orcs, even as a horde of Haradrim and surrounded the army. She attacked each one, swinging with all of her might. It was so strange. She could see that she was making contact with each aggressor, but couldn't feel it. It felt as if her arms were lead, and she continued to swing. It was so loud. Louder than it should have been. Who was screaming around her?

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

She looked up long enough to see large birds attacking the Nazgûl but could not concentrate on this long. She turned her attention again to the attacking horde, instantly surrounded. Then a screeching sound pierced through the air, even over the loud noise she was already hearing. She instinctually looked up to Sauron, the Great Eye, and saw it turn, focusing on Mount Doom. Frodo! They must have discovered where he and Sam were. The remaining Nazgûl instantly turned their attention to the mountain, leaving the battle and flying toward the mountain. When she looked back up and the Eye was screeching again, this time, seemingly in pain. It was bloated and dilated. Around her, the creatures were gripped with fear. She watched as the dark Gates and the tower itself slowly disintegrated, falling down to the ground even as what was once solid rock became a chasm. Finally she understood the noise. The One Ring was destroyed and soldiers were celebrating. It was over. Finally and definitively over! Had they cheered the entire time?

She watched as the chasm cover much of the path to Mordor and panicked. Excluding the mountains, the destruction of the One Ring seemed to take her only path home with it. She willed her body to run toward the chasm, to take her chances and get back to her people, but it wouldn't obey her. Suddenly, she felt pain. Blinding, searing pain. She felt as if her very body was on fire. She could not scream out or even breathe for that matter. She struggled to get to aide, but every one of her senses was in chaos. Everything caused pain. She felt the ground give way and felt herself fall in the burning chasm. Then all was silent. It was only her and fire, tormenting her for all eternity.

* * *

It took all of her strength to open her eyes, despite her fears. She did not feel the fire anymore. In fact it was quite the opposite. She felt frozen. She was blinded by the bright sunlight illuminating the room. She was covered with something, only her face peeking out of the soft yet heavy material. She felt someone near her rather than hear it and willed her head to turn in their direction. Stubbornly, her muscles would not comply as the person placed something cool on her head. Heavy. It was all so heavy. She felt bound. Only her eyes obeyed her as they turned and blinked slowly at the creature. She could not make out what she was seeing, but the voice convinced her that it was an old woman.

There was more noise, swift feet moving, then silence. She tried to piece together what happened but so much seemed hazy. She could see images of the battle at the Black Gates, hear voices and screams, but nothing seemed definite. It all seemed like a dream. Her only certainty was the pain and the cold.

More noise and steps. A deliciously warm hand on her head. Then a second. The two worked in tandem, touching her forehead, then hands, and back to her face. She struggled to see who it was but her eyes were not obeying now. The lids fought to close out the world even as she fought to open them.

"Enzi…. back, Enzi…." What was he saying? For that matter, who was he? He felt familiar, but she could not place who he was.

She fought to speak to the being. "_Baridi …..hivyo baridi. Machungu ….kila mahali. Msaada mimi mama." _(Cold, …so cold. Hurts …..everywhere. Help me Mother.) It had to have been her. She was instantly comforted by the thought of her mother wrapping her in soft fabric and rocking her, her very presence forcing the sickness away.

"_Hapana, Ghadelyna. Mimi wake, Umri Mchawi. Kurudi kwetu. Kurejea kutoka gizani." _(No, Ghadelyna. It's me, Gandalf. Come back to us. Come back from the darkness."

Father, of course! Only he would tease her at such a time. She struggled to see even as her eyes were glued shut_. "Mimi nina hofu mimi si kuhisi kama kucheza michezo yetu, baba. Nimekuwa kutamani kwa wewe. Tafadhali kukaa pamoja na mimi. Haina madhara sana wakati wewe ni pamoja nami."_ (I'm afraid I do not feel like playing our games, father. I have missed you. Please sit with me. It doesn't hurt so much when you are with me.)

He began speaking to her in a strange musical language, as two other voices joined him. As they spoke, she felt the weight of her bindings ease. She felt not as cold as she had before. As their voices faded into whispers, she was carried into a mirthless slumber.

* * *

Hushed whispers were all she could hear. Tired. She was so tired. Too tired to even turn towards the owners of the voices. One was close, very close. Probably near her head. The others were circling her. She felt no fear, only disorientation.

"…..what must we do?

"…..the cruelty of the Dark Lord ….. He has used…. always…"

"….all of … people …. tribes…."

"Will she…..?"

"…..cannot say….wait and hope."

The voices faded softer and softer until yet again, she was asleep.

* * *

She was awake again, if you could call it that. She still was paralyzed with pain, but she was more aware of her surroundings, even if she couldn't see them. Someone was placing something heavy and cold on her head. She wanted to shiver, or push it away, or even protest but nothing seemed to work. Someone was weeping.

"Come on, Enzi," the sweeping woman soothed, "I've got this delicious stew for you and my assurances that I had nothing to do with its preparation." The woman seemed so sad. Enzi felt the need to comfort her, even if she didn't know her. She felt a clay spoon pushed to her lips and strained to open them, but they would not obey. The woman laughed mirthlessly and Enzi felt someone tilt her head up. Freezing liquid was slowly poured down her throat, part of it spilling. She fought to move to at least cleanse her face, but her hands were also disobeying. The woman seemed to notice the spill and quickly removed the liquid and patted her dry with something soft. " Come now, friend," she laughed again, her sadness evident. " How will you get your strength up if you continue to…." She dissolved in tears now and Enzi felt the woman's weight shift as another sat hear her as well. For a while she heard nothing.

"Has her fever broken?" a velvety smooth male voice asked. It didn't seem as familiar as the woman's had and seemed a bit muffled. _Fever?_ Enzi thought. _I have never felt so cold, even in the mountains._

A pause. "Gandalf fears she never will." More weeping "That she's left us never to return. _I'm right here! _He doesn't know her like I do. She has overcome too much to leave us now. I have been talking to her, reminding her of how worried she's making everyone…" _I'm here! I have not gone anywhere!_

"You cannot deny the seriousness of her condition, Éowyn. If the Dark Lord-"

"She will not die this way!" the woman was insistent. _Die? Who was going to die? _"Not if we remind her how many of us need her. How many of us love her." Enzi felt herself bound again. "So I said I would maintain a vigil, a presence so she would not be alone."

Another pause. She felt the two stand and move away from her. "You're tired," the man stated rather than ask. "You have not recovered from your injuries. Go and rest. Someone else can attend to her." _What happed to me? Why can't you hear me?_

"She will not be comfortable with someone else!" the woman was insistent. "And I doubt your healers would want to tend to her. All they see is a Haradress who've most certainly been paid all her due." _If not in Harad, where am I? _ "They cannot see the sacrifice she's made for us all."

"No one…." the male's voice faded and for a while neither spoke. "I will. I will attend to her, if you rest."

"But you cannot-"

"I may not be a friend to her, but I will prove to be more of a comfort than cold walls. Go, Éowyn. I will sit with her with her till King Elessar and his company returns." _King Elessar? Am I a prisoner?!_ Enzi struggled to open her lips but no sound escaped.

The man seemed closer now and she felt him relieve her of the cold binding on her head, only to replace it a moment later. All of this struggling seemed to tax her energy. She felt herself slipping even as he speaking. "I can see why Boromir would become so devoted to her….."

* * *

Someone was holding her hand. At first she wasn't certain, but now she felt a second hand working with the first, toying with her knuckles. It was the first clear sensation she'd had for a long time now and she hung onto it, as one would a life-saving rope. There was no sound, just the sensation of the hands. They were much larger than hers and callused, like a child's hands in her father's. Then a different sensation. A kiss. Each knuckle was kissed by the person who held her hand captive. The beard roughly scraped against her skin. Then a kiss on her forehead confirmed it. The person was male.

"Ironic," he stated softly, caressing her cheek and hand simultaneously. "When I first saw you, I thought that you had come as spy for Sauron." He felt familiar, but she could not place his voice. "But, while you've taken no secrets, I've given you something else more valuable." She fought her body to rise even as he spoke, but each muscle seemed glued and stationary. " I didn't mean to," he continued, "yet it happened nonetheless. And that scares me more than any battle." Another kiss to her knuckles. "But not as much as this. This eternal sleep that had befallen you. You cannot leave us. You cannot leave me. Please, Enzi. Please open your eyes. " Another kiss to the forehead. "Please, Ghadelyna. Come back."

With all her might she forced her hand to grip his lightly. _Why am I so weak? What's wrong with me? _She thought the touch so light that he would not notice it, but in a flash, his voice was closer to her head. "Enzi? Enzi can you hear me?"

She struggled even more to rouse and fighting her muscles to move. She took in a deep breath, and pried her eyes open, even as the man left her and walked to a door, calling for others. "She's waking! She's waking!" was all she could process as her eyes finally focused on the world around her.

She was in a large room. A glance from the window as her eyes cleared gave her the view of far-away mountains. She fought to turn her head and look around the room, noting the large eloquent bed she lay in. She had not been bound afterall. Marble carvings decorated the room. A water pot and linens were on the table. By the time the door opened again, she knew where she was. Gondor.

Mchawi came close to her, searching her eyes. He sat down beside her on the bed, placing a cool hand on her forehead. "Enzi?" she felt him call her rather than hear him.

"M-Mc….hawi?" she croaked.

"Thank the Valar," he smiled, softly. "We thought you'd left us."

"What is the last thing you remember," Aragorn asked, walking closer to the bed. She noted that Gimli, Legolas, Éowyn, and Éomer all stood in the room as well, daring to come only a few feet closer to the bed.

She struggled to remember. "The battle at the Gates." Recognition. "Frodo and Sam?!"

"Are resting comfortably," Aragorn stated, sitting on the other side of the large bed, taking her hand.

"They did it…. " Legolas said softly. "They destroyed Sauron." She felt tears stream down her face and looked to the members of the room to agree with the elf. She took their silent smiling faces as confirmation. She looked back at Mchawi. "The fight is finally over. "

"Not for you, it seems my dear," he said allowing her to take a slip of water from a nearby mug. "What do you remember after the battle."

Enzi struggled through her memories. "I…. I watched the Eye cry out. It was as if he was calling to us. Then I was on fire. I tried to call out but I couldn't. It was only me. Then I felt the land give way."

"That was days ago lass," Gimli said quietly, coming closer to the bed.

She looked at him, mystified. "Days? How...Days….."

"It seemed that the tyranny of the Eye was revealed to your people in his final moments," Legolas noted.

Enzi looked from one person to another, still confused. "What do you mean?"

"Other than the fire, did you feel anything?" Aragorn said

"I don't know. I – I felt ….it was as if my energy was poured away as one would pour water in a cup. All I felt was pain. I couldn't see or be seen. I was alone." She shifted gazes to each person, who in turn was looking to Mchawi for answers. "What?"

"It seems my suspicions have been confirmed," Mchawi said quietly, giving her a drink of water. " Sauron linked himself with your people under the guide of godhood, this much you know. But this confirms something more. He bound his essence with the Harad and Easterlings, slowly syphoning your strength, holding his presence here until he obtained the One Ring."

"But I never felt this before," she protested. "Surely I would have-"

"He drew on all of your people to try to remain alive after the Ring was destroyed. To try to hold himself here. He failed, but seriously depleted you. It took all our efforts to help you. You are lucky to be alive."

Enzi looked down for a moment, contemplating what the wizard said. All of her life, she had been a slave. And not just her. All of the Harad and Easterlings had been nothing more than sustenance for Sauron. They'd given him manpower, and weapons, and everything he'd asked, and he'd used them. She looked back up to Gandalf. "You said it took all of your efforts to heal me. What about my people? The other Harad?"

"I have no answers for you Enzi. I have no answers."

* * *

It took several days for Enzi to become strong enough to eat unaided, then to get out of bed. Gandalf was, of course, constantly checking on her, worried that if she didn't proceed carefully, she would worsen her condition. Each of the members of the Fellowship took to sitting with her for a time, telling her how both the people of Gondor and Rohan were rebuilding, but leaving out all details of Mordor or even the hobbits. Today, it was Éomer that was with her, sitting on a large couch, slipping into slumber despite his best intentions. She took this as her moment to strike.

Since she had recovered things had been strange between the two. Before, Eomer had been bold and brash when talking to her, confident and sure of himself. Now, it was as if he was afraid to look at her for longer than a few seconds. He barely spoke to her, and when he did, his voice was abnormally soft. He seemed lively when Aragorn or Éowyn or even Gimli or Legolas were in the room, laughing and allowing his voice to boom as always. But when they were alone, he was a shadow of himself.

She slipped as quietly as she could out of the covers, slowly placing her feet on the cold floor. Standing up without the world spinning had been a rare gift and she reveled in it as she lifted herself off the bed. She looked back at Eomer, watching the regular rise and fall of his chest. She slowly crept over to an adjacent chair and wrapped herself in a night cloak. It was only when she'd finished with the button, that he heard his voice. "And where are you going?"

She walked around the bed to face him. "I wanted to see Sam and Frodo," she said simply.

"They're fine. They just need time to recuperate, just as you do." He stood up as he spoke. "You should be in bed."

"I 've been cooped up in this room for weeks. I feel as if I stay in this bed one more minute, I will die."

"You almost did die," his voice boomed. For a few seconds, he was himself again, barking commands even to those who didn't have to obey him. But just as quickly his eyes tendered and his gaze became trapped on the wood flooring. "You have just been brought back from the brink. Should you act so rashly?" When he finally met her eyes he was almost pleading. "You can always see Frodo and Sam tomorrow."

She looked at him for a moment, simultaneously confused and saddened. Something in his expression made her argumentative and more conceding. "Please, Eomer. I will be careful, I swear it."

He met her eyes a few seconds longer, then held out his arm to her. "I will make sure of it," he said, motioning her to take it. She slid her arm in the crook of his and he quietly escorted her to through the Houses of Healing. Weakness was not something she took easily but allowing Eomer to escort her had ended the conversation with a compromise she could be happy with. He virtually carried her to the first room, allowing her to appear strong enough to walk on her own while he held her up.

She could not help but notice the looks of some of the people as she passed. Before, after the heat of battle and the beginning of their journey to Mordor, these glances went unnoticed. She could always pride herself in knowing that these people needed _her aide_. But now she was weakened, and had been weakened for several weeks. She was not _needed_. She was _needy_, dependent on people who still viewed her as an enemy to provide shelter. And she was very quickly wearing out her welcome.

"Well," she said trying to lighten the mood, "how has Éowyn been today? No doubt she's being escorted by Faramir."

If Eomer had noticed the looks, he ignored them. "She talks of little else these days." He took a moment to open the door then guide her into another hall. "She's been a bit cross with me. Accusing me of intimidating the man."

The thought of the kind Faramir trying to courting Éowyn and asking Éomer's permission brought a smile to her face. "You? No! Surely not. I have always found you to be the paragon of gentility."

The man chuckled a bit devilishly. "She is my sister. It is my responsibility to look out for her well-being." They neared what she assumed was the door to the room.

"And how do you feel about all of this?" she asked, looking up at him as he opened the door.

He paused a moment. "I trust few with my sister's heart," he said finally.

Enzi nodded understanding. "I am sure most brothers do. Eomer seemed lost in thought a moment and she had to bring him back to the present situation. "Well, who are we seeing first?"

A ghost of a smile passed over his face. "The one who has asked for you the most."

The hobbit had been sitting but jumped up despite his obvious weariness when they entered the room. "My lady! Bless you, you're up! They told me you were recovering!"

"Easy, Sam," she laughed. "you still have a bit of recovering to do as well!"

"I was just going to find Frodo! Would you like to come with me?"

The hobbit and woman shared a glance. "Nothing would give me greater joy,"

She walked with Sam, hand-in hand to Frodo's room (still assisted by Eomer), taken aback by what she saw. Everyone had gathered here, seemingly at the same time. Merry and Pippin played on the large bed talking to Frodo so fast she was sure the poor hobbit recognized little. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Mchawi stood around the bed, laughing at the display. Enzi found the seat nearest the door, joining in the laughter. As Sam sheepishly walked into the room, she looked around at everyone. They had been broken, separated, but it had stood for something. Finally, it was over. It was all over.

* * *

I loved this scene in the movie, and even though some feel that this would have been a perfect ending for the film, it's definitely not the end for Enzi. Reviews are always welcome!


	36. Chapter 32

Hi! Ready for the next installment? A few shout-outs first….

* * *

NESSAANCALIME6913 – Thanks for your support. I promise I'm writing as fast as I can! :D

lilly042004 – Thank you so much! I hope this chapter does not disappoint!

katnor – I know, I know but I'm a teacher and as any teacher can tell you, the final weeks of school (and usually the week after) are murder! Theoretically, I should be able to write more now that it's summertime! So….. look for more updates soon!

BrightWatcher – I know! I didn't expect it either when I first started! It's like each chapter has a mind of its own. I can never plan exactly how they will end. I've tried and been wrong almost every time!

CrazyMarshmallow :D Mushy, I know!

ZabuzasGirl - Your wish is my command!

* * *

The morning sun slowly embraced the air, creating small currents of wind that circled them with the perfume of spring blossoms as they stood. She had been grateful for the warmth. Though she was getting used to it, Rohan's climate was in no way like the balmy days she was accustomed to. It had been the first time she'd been able to stand outside without feeling a chill, and she reveled in it.

The excitement of the mute crowd seemed deafening as they waited and Enzi took a moment to adjust her garment. It was a simple pale blue color, the material gathering in some places and loosely folding in others with only gold and silver-braided rope tying it at the waist. It had been kind of Aragorn to have this made for her.

She had not seen him since she arrived with the Rohan but knew his handiwork when she saw it. She would have to thank him after the ceremony. He had known how uncomfortable she had been before leaving for Rohan to finish her recuperation after the sickness. Perhaps he was extending the olive branch on behalf of his people. Not that it was necessary. Old hatred was something that would take time for many of the people. She did not expect a month of separation to extinguish it, nor did she blame the people for it. They would accept her in time.

She was still amazed that the Rohan had been so different. When she was recovering, Éowyn and Éomer had offered her sanctuary, which she accepted gratefully. Théoden had honored her, called her sister even, but she never expected it to be more than a ceremonial acceptance. When she came back with the brother and sister, broken and weak, the people opened their hearts and hands to aide her as if she were one of their people. She was given the best care and food, women tending to her until the wee hours of the night. They massaged her limbs with salves and helped her slowly gain back her mobility and rejoiced with her when her strength finally returned. Even now, they regarded her as "Lady Enzi," as if this were her official title (none but Éowyn and Éomer knew of her parentage) and cared for her as they did Éowyn. She doubted her own people would have been so warm and loving if the positions were reversed.

Éomer adjusted his arm slightly, calling her attention quietly. "If you continue to daydream you will miss the crowning," he said quietly. She jumped slightly and looked up at him, noting the slight twinkle of green of his eyes in the sunlight. The two shared a quiet chuckle and Enzi turned her attention back to the ceremony. By now, Aragorn was slowly walking through the assemblage. He was dressed completely in armor and covered with a heavy cloak, the clank of iron and chainmail announcing each of his steps.

He continued walking until he neared the top of the stairway, kneeling quietly. Mchawi stood quietly in front the gates, smiling as his eyes twinkled. He turned to Gimli, who was carrying the gold and silver crown, representation of Gondor's leadership. He handed it to Mchawi, which held it up to the sun as a sort of blessing, then slowly, purposefully, placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king," he announced to the crowd. He then regarded Aragorn a moment, smiling. "May they be blessed."

The crowd erupted into a fit of joy, cheering and clapping for their new king. Enzi removed her hand from Éomer's arm and applauded as well, sharing a glance with the young king beside her. She was slowly adjusting to Éomer's kingship, as she assumed he was. Éomer was clothed in red and green, his robes intricately stitched with gold at the border and neckline in a manner worthy of a king. He wore very little armor, though you could scarcely tell, and his golden tresses were carried by the wind, unencumbered by a helmet. He offered no smile but nodded at Aragorn with respect.

She turned back to Aragorn in time to see him raise his hands, calmly requesting silence from the crowd. "This day does not belong to one man but to all," he said quietly. Even on the day of his crowning, his gentle demeanor showed through. "Let us together rebuild this world… that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd erupted again only to hastily quiet themselves as Aragorn began singing a Gondorian chant. _"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."_ This was a language she had been taught to recognize and translated as much as she could in her mind. He was promising to stay with his people, he and his heirs until the end of time. She supposed this was a promise his forefathers had made and he was reminding them that he was determined to keep this promise for the good of the people from here on. And though the sentiment was lovely, what impressed her most was his voice! She had traveled with him for so long and yet could not remember hearing him sing before.

Petals of white flowers were released through the air, raining down on them as Aragorn walked through the crowd again, this time as the newly crowned king. He paused to each side, bowing to each set of dignitaries as they bowed respectfully back. When he came near, she took to her knees, her hands forming a circle and coming together knuckles touching, as she kneeled. When she glanced back up, she found him smiling at her, his hand outstretched to assist her. She took it and, once she was standing, he walked to greet the next party.

"He will make a majestic _Mfalme_," she whispered to Éomer but found his attention was now beginning to wane as hers had before. She looked in the direction of his gaze and saw Faramir and Éowyn bowing to the new king. She looked back at the young king, watching his face sour a bit. Well, not his face, exactly. The muscles in his face were almost motionless, but his eyes told the entire tale. They were honest eyes, like a child's . Whatever emotions he intended be secret, they held it within their murky greenish-brown hue, announcing what he refused to the rest of the world.

Enzi smiled a bit, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "You could at least try, barbarian," she whispered. Out of respect, she'd stopped using the old insult on him. Afterall, he was an _Mfalme_ himself now and though she did not know all of the customs of his people, she knew that all kings need be shown respect by their people, especially visitors they had given amnesty to. A few days of goading and taunting on the king's part however had brought it back, at least in private. "For the sake of Éowyn, at least."

He tore his eyes from his sister and Faramir, who had taken to gazing at each other as Aragorn continued to greet his guests. One could not ignore the love shown in their eyes. Faramir grasped Éowyn's hand, cradling it as she held onto his arm. "He is not noble born," Éomer muttered quietly.

"His father served the people as steward, just as _he_ serves now…." Enzi offered softly, patting his arm as she held onto it.

"He rides to Edoras unannounced..."

"-Acting under the command of Aragorn to escort our party safety to the White City as a sign of respect."

"Then he monopolizes her time. She has barely spoken a word to you since we left Edoras. It's not like her."

"Since when are you so concerned for _my_ feelings?"

"He has nothing to offer her."

Enzi moved a bit closer to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "If you believe that, you are duller than I have given you recognition for. Can you not see it, Éomer? He is offering the **one** thing she wants." Éomer was silent, and she wasted no time in continuing. "Faramir is a good man who loves your sister intensely and whom _she_ loves intensely. And all the while, you've been nothing but brusque with him. Can you not at least give him a chance? An opportunity to prove his worth?"

By now, Aragorn had been greeted by the elves, sharing a friendly gesture with Legolas. Legolas stepped aside, allowing an elf woman to reveal herself from behind an elvish banner. She was the most beautiful elf Enzi had seen, raven hair and large blue eyes. She was clothed in green silk and seemed timid, too uncertain to know what to do next. Enzi had recognized her from Rivendell and watched as Elrond whispered something to her. She looked so much like the elf king. Was she his kin?

The woman began walking toward Aragorn and he met her near the White Tree. She bowed respectfully, but Aragorn stopped her, lifting her face to meet his. The shared a long, soft glance. Then, unexpectantly, Aragorn grabbed her, pulling her face to his in a long, heartfelt kiss. This must have been the woman Aragorn had been so worried about. The love Sauron tormented him with. And now she was here, and his forever.

The crowd erupted again, laughing and cheering as the two were reunited but Éomer was still glancing hard at his sister's pursuer.

"If a man cannot handle a bit of _brusqueness_ for the hand of a maiden, perhaps he does not deserve her," Éomer said pouting a bit, motioning to Aragorn to prove his point. It was clear he was unwilling to allow her to win the argument. His heels were firmly planted in the rocks and he would not leave his position.

Enzi shook her head, resigning herself to losing the argument (or at least a short respite until she could think of another tactic) as she watched Aragorn and the elvish woman finally reach the Hobbits. They were dressed as they had been so long ago, but they seemed different now…. weathered and wiser. They fumbled to bow at Aragorn but he quickly rebuked them.

"My friends!," he said quietly, " You bow to _no one_." And with one sweeping motion, Aragorn respectfully prostrated himself, leading the entire assemblage, including the Fellowship and their allies, to do the same. Afterall, it had been Frodo and Sam who'd seen to the end of the Ring and the tyranny of Sauron. If not for their willingness to undertake this mission, none of this would have happened. All of the people owed the hobbits an insurmountable debt of gratitude. And yet here the shirefolk stood, uncomfortably fidgeting at the great sign of respect and honor they were being shown. Enzi wondered if they truly understood what they had done for the world.

After the ceremony was concluded, most of the assembly was escorted to the city's Great Hall, where they were seated and offered more food than Enzi believed would feed the entire kingdom! And once the barrels of ale were brought into the hall, the celebration only increased in its clatter. Gimli challenged Legolas to another drinking game. Men took to smoking their pipes and couples danced in the center of the hall. Merry and Pippin took to dancing on a table when they found no room on the floor (not that they preferred dancing on the floor anyway). Enzi took this time to visit with Aragorn. But she found that when she stood, the crowd hushed to tribute him. She thankfully took a mug of cider as Faramir offered a toast to his new ruler. "To King Elessar," he announced. "May he long reign over these lands."

"Hail!" the crowd cheered before each of them downed their mugs.

She eased herself to the table where Aragorn and the beautiful elvish woman sat and bowed her head, deciding to not fully prostrate herself again_. "Hongera, Mfalme Elessar. Mei wewe kutawala watu wako kama busara kama wewe kuongozwa nasi._ (Congratulations, King Elessar. May you rule your people as wisely as you led us.)"

Aragorn offered a smile and slight nod, and turned to the elvish woman, who was also smiling. "This is ArwenUndómiel, daughter of Elrond, lord or Rivendell, and soon, my bride."

Enzi smiled a bit broader. "I am honored, my lady."

Enzi moved to bow once again, but Arwen stopped her. "It is I that should bow to you," she woman spoke melodiously. "Aragorn has told me of the sacrifice you have made for the sake of us all. It is I that am honored in this meeting."

It was meant as a compliment but it drew Enzi's thoughts to a dark place. She masked it quickly, however, and continued. "Then is it you I must thank for the creation of this?" she gestured to the dress. "I had no idea the elves could create such beauty in simple cloth."

The woman's brows knotted a bit and she shared a glance with Aragorn. "The gown is quite beautiful but was not seamed by elvish hands."

Enzi now turned her attention to Aragorn. "You did not have to do this, Aragorn. I was quite happy wearing my tunic and trousers. This is much too grand a gesture to offer me." She offered him a sly smile "Almost as grand as hearing your voice raised in song."

Aragorn only laughed. "I'm sure that would be debatable, but you owe me no thanks."

Enzi was insistent. Why was he being so modest? "Of course I do, Aragorn. You did not have to do this. It will take your people a while to accept me, this I knew long before we arrived here in battle. You had no need to offer me this. I-"

"I did not have the gown made for you, Enzi."

She stopped mid-statement. "What?"

He shook his head, still smiling a bit. "I did not have it made for you. Though I agree that whoever made it has offered you a grand gift."

She gave him a side-glance. "You knew nothing of this?"

Aragorn shook his head quietly. She had been sure that it had come from Aragorn. She'd found it on her bed that morning and had assumed that it must have come from him. She searched the crowd. Legolas and Gimli were still drinking, the latter beginning to feel the effects of many pints of ale. No. It couldn't have been these two. Arwen said that it wasn't made by elvish hands and I'm sure that Gimli has not taken up the art of sewing. She searched the couples dancing to find Faramir spinning a giggling Éowyn around in the center of the hall. Perhaps Éowyn hid it during the journey…. No… I sat with Éowyn while she went through all of her gowns before leaving the Golden Hall and the night before. If there had been a hidden gown, I would have seen it. "But-" Aragorn's voice brought her back and her eyes darted in his direction. He bore a slight smile as he had before, but this time it carried something else. It had been similar to the look Legolas had given him before the presentation of Arwen. He knew something she didn't. "If you search hard enough," he continued, "perhaps you will find your admirer."

Enzi pursed her lips together. She detested surprises and secrets even more so, at least when she was ignorant of them. Arwen now bore the same knowing smile and Enzi grew tired of their lack of information. Perhaps Mchawi- Yes! Mchawi! She searched the hall and could not find him. Turning again to bow to her old friend and his bride once more, she walked through the hall, pushing the large gates open, leading to the outer courtyard. But it was not the wizard that caught her attention.

She walked slowly to the wall of the courtyard. Before, it had been so full of people, she could scarcely see a few feet in front of her. Now it was almost vacant and the entire landscape was in her view. She had not seen the borders since the BattleofMorannon, and she only remembered bits and pieces thanks to the sickness. Her final memory before being racked with pain was the very land opening up and swallowing the gates, separating the land of Gondor from Mordor. She had avoided looking at the landscape as they had taken the North-South road. She wouldn't have been able to see much anyway. But now…. now that she was so close to the border, the destruction was unavoidable. The skies were dark and the gleam of fire and sulfur still shown in the land, even at this distance. The Plateau of Golgoroth was certainly filled with molten rock and fire. The mountains were dark, darker than they had ever seemed to be. She saw no little snow on their tops, only what appeared to be smoke and ash. The Sea of Núrnen would have certainly vanished by now. Though not suitable for drinking, its land had provided food for the entire hordes of Sauron. There would have been no escape through Mordor. Her eyes inadvertently found the Harad Road, the path many of her people traveled to gain an advantage over the North but saw no signs that it had been traveled. They wouldn't have been able to get to it, even to escape the destruction of the Nchi ya Bwana Giza (Land of the Dark Lord), even if they wanted to. If what had happened to her was an indication, the sickness had found them almost as soon as the Dark Lord fell. This was something none of them could run from, and no one in Harad had the benefit of the aide of Mfalme or the elves. She felt her eyes sting with tears at the realization that there would be few Harad to save. Most were already dead.

An even harder fate awaited those cursed with survival. Quiet realization hit the Haradress. Only the eastern Sea of Rhûn and the Harnen River were all that was left to supply the needs of the Houses excluding the great ocean. More importantly, the Vita Mkataba (War Truce), the only thing that kept the Great Houses and tribes from tearing each other apart ended when the Dark Lord fell as well. Desperation over food, water and security would destroy what little peace her people had. And as the cheers of the Men of the North and West celebrating their victory vented from the large gates, Enzi slumped down to the green grass, envying even this small trinket. There would be nothing green in her land for some time. Badala ya uhuru, nimekuwa aliwasema kwa vita vya kiraia (Instead of freedom, I've condemned them to civil war)," she sobbed quietly as a warm hand found her shoulders. She didn't bother to look behind her. "Nimefanya nini, Mchawi (What have I done, Mchawi)?

"Shhh….." the wizard whispered, lifting her to her feet and cradling her as one would a child. "What you have done is what you had to do," he said finally. "You know this."

She thought of Asana, barely thirteen now. She had been protected from war and was a gentle soul. She would not be strong enough to fight the illness. Dingane was strong, yet there was no guarantee he even made it through the Mountains of Shadow, and if he did, he would have been alone when the sickness started! "They did not have your aide, Mchawi. They had no one to heal their bodies as the Dark Lord's essence diminished." There was a pause and she felt her throat catch. "The elves….."

"Are leaving this land, child, and the awful few that have not already left can offer little aide to an entire people. Even assuming your people would allow it."

"But I didn't expect this," she softly mourned. "They will not be able to survive this, and those that do…." She looked up at him, a fresh tear sliding down her face. "Mchawi! You can go to Mordor! You can help them!"

The wizard's eyes saddened as he shook his head. "I was sent to help the people of Middle Earth, to unite them against Sauron. Now that he is gone…."

"You'll aide these men and women but leave my people to die!" She stepped back from his grip, disbelieving of the statement even as he spoke it. "I do not believe you capable of such cruelty."

Mchawi gazed into her eyes, still saddened. "I'm sorry, my dear. But I am not the salvation of your people. I can do nothing to aid the Harad."

* * *

_Ok, so I've really been struggling with this chapter. I had to revise the first version of it because it just didn't feel right and I expected to get so much further with her journey than just Minas Tirith, but, as I'm sure you all know, when the muse tells you to end a chapter, you must end it, whether you like it or not. I know many of you hate cliff-hangers and I promise you, it wasn't my intention to create one. I'm not even sure __I __like the situation Enzi's been put in. I wanted her to at least have a couple of chapters that gave her a break! Poor Enzi! Even the girl writing her can't help her! _

_Once again, thank you for been such faithful readers! I couldn't fathom how far I would take this story when I started and never imagined it would get such a great response! From what I've seen, many stories get a higher response during or directly after the film or tv series has been broadcasted. I never expected so many followers a film based on a book not recently made. I am humbled by the thought that you found something worth reading and I will continue to do my best to create a meaningful and enjoyable story even if you (or I for that matter) don't like everything that happens! Reviews are not only welcomed, they are appreciated! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! :D_


	37. Chapter 33

Wow! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support!

* * *

BrightWatcher - Thanks for the constant support and editing! It amazes me how I still miss simple errors, no matter how many times I proofread! The abruptness was intentional but I'll let you figure out why as the chapters continue! :D Thanks for the support!

katnor – I know! I was so not even trying for a cliffhanger! I expected a cliffhanger-free chapter!

Natski – Awww! Thanks for reading!

Anonymous guest –I know but give Gandalf a break! He's caught in a tough situation too!

ZabuzasGirl – Hope you like the update! Thanks for the constant support!

* * *

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I am not the salvation of your people. I can do nothing to aid the Harad. The age of Elves and wizards is ending." Mchawi locked his gaze on her face but Enzi could not meet his eyes. She looked back at the landscape, a dark cloud wafting to the left of one of the mountains, settling herself on a bench away from the wizard. For a while neither of them spoke and the only sound came from those still celebrating in the hall. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "I could not give Aragorn his kingdom. I could not save Rohan from the coming assault of the Uruk-Hai. I could not save Théoden from his fate, or protect your mother …. or your father … or Boromir. I could not even save Frodo from the burden he had to bear….. and still bears." There was pain in his voice blending with regret that made her want to face him. She found the same blending in his features as she finally met his eyes. "To force my will on any people would go against the wishes of the Valar and I would be no better than the Dark Lord himself. But there is still hope." He walked towards her as he spoke now. "Elrond saw it in Rivendell. Galadriel saw it in the forests of Lothlórien. I saw it in the large curious eyes of a little girl I knew long ago."

Enzi looked down for a moment, studying the cobbled walkway before returning his gaze. "I am no healer, Mchawi….." She heard the heavy gates open and quickly composed herself, wiping her eyes and smoothing her hands down her face and gown.

When she looked back up, his eyes were piercing. "Are you so sure?" The wizard walked away after this, and Enzi met the eyes of the person who had entered the courtyard, quickly averting her eyes once she knew who it was.

He sat down slowly as she watched Mchawi disappear behind the gate. He studied her face for a while, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. She, on the other hand, studied her hands as she twisted them in her lap, completely silent. He looked at the closed gates then back at Enzi, leaning a bit closer towards her. Still, she said nothing. He gestured to her, trying to hand her a large clay mug. She had taken to biting her lips now and shook her head in refusal. Her gaze was still far from him and he followed it to the landscape, watching it and her quietly. One of her eyes had begun to water slightly and she looked up to the sky, blinking and fighting to keep the tear in its home. His voice was unusually soft. "What did-?"

She shook her head fiercely, still biting her lips as if some secret would spill out of them. His gaze wandered to the courtyard until her sigh brought his attention back to her face. "You did not enjoy the celebration?" Her voice quivered a bit and she was now focused on the ground, feigning a smile as she spoke that couldn't quite reach her eyes.

Éomer chuckled a bit. "I am not comfortable with foreign nobility." She nodded, then shot him a glance. "Those foreign to me," he corrected. "There is only so much you can say to people who are determined to compliment you and avoid offending you. I prefer that people share honest conversations with me than prattle about saying what they think I would like to hear."

She forced another smile, this time more genuine and untwisted her hands, taking the mug he still held in his hands. She took a drink quickly. "Of course!" she said grandly. "Who would offend the great Lord of Rohan?" Her face settled into another smile and her eyes ghosted over to his before returning her attention to the mug. "You remembered?" she asked softly.

Éomer let out a laugh. "I am no fool! I have angered you once and would not dare do so again!"

A sincere laugh escaped her lips. "I am not that bad," she defended, giving him a side-glance.

"So you say, Haradress," Éomer said shaking his head. "So you say." He softened his voice again and dared to touch her arm. "I make a good listener, Enzi."

She looked into his eyes for the first time, noting their earnestness. He was studying her, locking her in his gaze, following her eyes no matter where they moved. No grand protestations or demands. Just a simple avowal. She felt her mind slipping back to that dark place and he seemed to note the change, moving his hand to her shoulder then her back. She felt small, alone and most importantly, exposed. She didn't like this feeling and shook her head, sliding from his gentle grasp. "No, Éomer. I am appreciative but I do not wish to continue dwelling on this."

He nodded understanding, moving his hand back to his lap and they settled into an uncomfortable silence. Her attention began to wane again and he spoke quickly to reclaim it, slapping his hands on his legs. "I have decided to take your advice, woman."

She turned to him, slightly confused. "What advice?"

"I will give Faramir a _chance_ to prove himself." This solicited a small smile and an arch of her eyebrow. "I will not make it easy for him, mind you," he added quickly, " but I will give him an opportunity to prove himself."

"I am sure Éowyn will be very appreciative," Enzi said, nodding her head as she spoke. "Besides, you have much more important things to handle than one suitor. You must see to the restoration of your borders, appoint a council to assist you, solidify your alliance with Gondor-"

"What do you plan to do now that the war is over?" Éomer asked calmly, picking up his own mug from its place on the ground to drink from it.

She looked again at the landscape and shook the nagging feeling, lest she crumble into tears again. There was a significant difference between weeping on the shoulder of the Mchawi and weeping in front of Éomer. The very fact that he had asked burned her, though she knew she had no right to be angry with him. Did he not know how slim her options were? "The hobbits have mentioned the Shire to me, but I doubt I would fit into their homes. Legolas has offered to show Gimli and I Mirkwood, his father's land. And with Mchawi leaving soon….. I have thought of asking Aragorn for permission to stay a while longer. Perhaps in Osgiliath to assist with the rebuilding."

"You would be contented here?" he asked thoughtfully, giving her a side glance.

"No," she said honestly, looking at Éomer, "but I would be close …..."

"You will always have a place in Rohan," he said simply again to which she shook her head.

"No, Éomer. You and Éowyn have done much too much already. I will find my own way."

"A perfect punishment for betraying your people…" he said quietly, echoing her thoughts. "Everyone else is contented and at peace, and you must pay the price for your betrayal by standing vigil over the border." Her grin faltered a bit and she looked down at her hands. "The weight of the world need not rest squarely upon your shoulders; rather, it is equally divided among those of us who have accompanied you on this journey. So also is the weight of guilt and sorrow over the wounding of your people. " Another pause. "Aragorn will not allow you to stay, Enzi." She looked at him incredulously as he continued. "If he cares a morsel for you, he could not allow it. You deserve your time of rest as well. You deserve peace. And you will find no peace here."

"While my people die of sickness?!" Enzi screamed. She wasn't angry at Éomer. Not really. But she felt exposed, as if all her feelings and thoughts were laid bare for his scrutiny. And in her haste to hide them the words would come no quieter. "While they claw each other to pieces for the pleasure of living?!"

Éomer studied her again, taking a breath before continuing. "Do you remember my coronation?" He did not wait for a response. "I was still grieving for Théoden. We all were. Yet the citizens of the city planned an immense celebration. I was determined to avoid it, to offer the excuse of duty and service to the people but you stopped me. You told me something your father said to you. Do you remember what it was?"

Enzi took a knowing breath. "That sometimes happiness is a duty as well, a cloak you must place on yourself to cover _their_ sadness. _Their _hurt. _Their _pain. That a king is sometimes a symbol of someone stronger than the people can be at the moment. And so you must push back the pain so you can truly serve them." Enzi pursed her lips together and was quiet a while. The sun was setting now, small embers of light streaking across the sky as pink and orange hues shaded the horizon. When she looked at him again there was a small bit of mirth in her eyes. "When did you become so smart, barbarian?"

"When you required it," Éomer said matter-of-factly.

"I will not just surrender the thought of helping them-"

"Of that I can be sure," Éomer declared, "but you can't just sacrifice yourself, just walk to the border alone and unaided to pay penance for what you did." He paused for a moment. "You are afterall, merely a woman." He added this with a smile and Enzi was forced to offer him a similar one. "Besides, I will need all of the wisdom you can provide on the council if I am to be successful in rebuilding Rohan." He stood, taking her arm in his as he did so and they began to walk back to the gate.

"A member of your council?" Enzi whispered. "I believed northern and western kingdoms prohibit women from serving in such a manner unless they are nobility."

"You _are_ nobility."

"But not to _your_ people. I- This is a wonderful privilege, but-"

"Nonsense. It is an act of selfishness at best. With Éowyn's _preoccupation_, I will need aide and I've come to trust your insight."

"You don't have to do this, Éomer."

"I know," Éomer chuckled, "but I want to. An _Eamfelmme _ is permitted to be selfish from time to time."

Enzi smiled, then guffawed at the Éomer's attempt to use her language. He laughed as well and before she could stop herself, she slid her arms around his in an embrace. She felt Éomer stiffen, then quickly draw his massive arms around her as well, squeezing her to the point of lifting her off the ground a bit. Éomer's embrace was soothing, his hands massaging her back slightly. It touched her that he had been so willing (if not so stubborn) that he refused to leave her to bear this alone. "Thank you, Éomer," she said, her voice muffled a bit.

Éomer said nothing for a moment. "Be sure to remember your gratitude the next time I foolishly anger you, _woman_," he chuckled, the motion of his speaking inadvertently tickling her flesh. She wiggled in his grip, and he settled her down quickly lest the constant wiggling cause him to drop her. The two looked at each other a long while, each one drinking in the other's features.

"S-Shall we?" Enzi said, quickly feeling uncomfortable and the two reentered the hall.

* * *

They remained in Minas Tirith till after Aragorn's wedding ceremony. Enzi had never witnessed an elvish wedding, though she was sure there were elements of the marriage rites that honored Gondorian custom as well. It had been a beautiful, but now that the ceremony was over, Enzi felt a combination of emotions. Everyone would be returning to their former lives or preparing for a new adventure. The hobbits were given horses and provisions for their journey back to the Shire. Legolas and Gimli prepared to travel to Mirkwood, symbols that the long hatred between elves and dwarves could be softened into friendship. Aragorn was wed and now king. He would have his own responsibilities. Mchawi said he had business with someone named Bombadil but would leave Middle Earth soon after that. The Fellowship had become family to her and now was separating. This had happened before but now there was such finality to this separation. They would probably never assemble as one group again.

They all departed Minas Tirith on the same day, saying their farewells with a mixture of joy and sadness. Enzi gifted Sam with a few of her clips she'd saved from her blessing in Engoli. The hobbit's eyes grew wide and he poured the golden clips in his satchel gently. "Thank you milady," he said excitedly. His grin dropped slightly. "But I have nothing to give you."

"Well how else will you prove to the others in Hobbiton that you've met a Harad savage!" she joked, rubbing the small hobbit on the head.

It was meant to bring a smile to all of the hobbits faces, but instead Sam frowned. "Don't worry, milady," he said. "He'll be back. He promised he would."

"Who?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Frodo spoke up quickly. "When we were in Mordor, a Harad man came to our aide. He got us through the army and to the great mountain." He paused and pointed to her _maisha._ "He didn't say his name but wore a necklace like yours. He bid us to tell you he would be back. He promised to come back for you."

"Dingane!" Enzi whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. "Where did he go?"

"Didn't see completely," Sam offered. "When we parted he was heading south, away from the Black Gates. Heading towards the southern mountain range."

"He was leaving Mordor? You're sure of this?"

Sam nodded. "He headed south. I watched him walk in that direction till I could see him no more. This I'm sure of."

Enzi released a deep breath she had not known she was holding. He was heading _away_ from the gates! Their homeland was near the other side of the southern mountain range. He had not been killed by the mountain's fire. Perhaps he'd even made it near Engoli before the sickness! "Thank you, Frodo, Sam," she beamed, hugging both of them fiercely. "You have given me a gift greater than any I could ever give you."

Sam eyed her a moment. "He was your kin?" Enzi offered a nod. "Then I am confident that he will return safely."

"Aye!" Pippin declared, his horse trotting up towards them. "If four hobbits can save all of Middle Earth he can certainly make it to a simple mountain range!"

The thought of her last conversation with the four made her smile, even now as she neared Edoras. She'd been so grief stricken before but news of her brother seemed to renew her dwindling optimism. News of Dingane encouraged her. Perhaps things were not as bleak as she first believed. Éowyn commented on this as they rode. "It is good to see you in good spirits again, to see you filled with hope. And with Faramir's men scouting the border as Osgiliath is rebuilt, you will have first-hand knowledge of all the happenings in your country."

Éomer had been right. Aragorn had gently refused her request to remain in Minas Tirith or Osgiliath, but pledged to inform her of any changes observed at the border. Faramir was steward of the city but had assured the woman, at the behest of Éowyn she was sure, that he would stay in contact with Edoras, providing any information he could about the Harad lands, as well as Mordor. She felt calmer at his assurance and joined Éomer and Éowyn on their journey home to Edoras.

"I still don't know how helpful I will be to your brother," Enzi said as they rode, eyeing Éomer, who rode ahead of the convoy.

"You will be wonderful!" Éowyn insisted. "He listens to you and that itself is high praise. My brother listens to _no one_."

"That is no great accomplishment," Enzi reasoned. "Éomer can be reasonable when he chooses to be."

Éowyn only laughed. "Spoken as a person that never grew up with him!" The two shared a snicker and Éowyn changed the subject. "I am glad you chose to wear the dress to Aragorn's wedding. You looked beautiful!" Enzi nodded thanks as she continued. "He was certain you wouldn't."

"Éomer?" she asked. Éowyn nodded, her carefree demeanor offset by Enzi's now confused one. "_Your brother_ gave me the gown?" Éowyn began a response but stopped as Enzi was gone in a flash, quickly driving her horse to the front of the column, riding side-by-side with the young king.

She wasted no time with pleasantries. "You gave me the gown?!" she asked abruptly, half-expecting denial or a laugh to escape his lips.

Neither came. "I did," he said simply, taking no time to look at her or change his horses stride.

"You?" She repeated, scarcely believing her ears. She hadn't even considered him. Not really. The man was quiet as her mind searched for probable motivation. She did not know much of the customs of the North and West so perhaps it had been a mere token of appreciation. A gift of thanks. Oh, why did this vex her so? If the gift had been from Éowyn or even Arwen, she would have bid them thanks and taken it graciously. An unsettling feeling stretched in her stomach. "But this is too kingly a gift, even for a friend."

"Agreed," he replied evenly, his gaze locking with hers as they rode. On his lips there was the barest of smiles.

"Then why would you endow me with such a thing? I am not your kin."

He stopped his horse, and Enzi did as well. They gazed at each other quietly, all the while a cluster of butterflies fought inside Enzi's stomach. She stared into those honest eyes. The same ones that had begged for forgiveness when they'd argued before the Battle of Pelennor. The same ones that had promised to give Faramir a chance. The same ones that had advised her about biding her time before going back home. He took her hand in both of his, studying each finger before bringing it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. When he finally spoke it was a bare whisper. "Call it another act of selfishness."

* * *

No long message this time! I hope you like the new chapter. Reviews are not only welcomed, they are appreciated! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! :D

P.S. Let me know if you see whole sections italicized again. For some reason, I had trouble with the last chapter as well as this one. Thanks!


	38. Chapter 34

Thanks for the support!

* * *

Ryuujin Shishou - I'm so glad you like it. I've got a lot of interesting ideas for post-war Enzi! I hope you like it.

silverhawk88 - Thanks! I always liked the idea of seeing some of the other peoples in Middle Earth. I guess that's how I started this in the first place! Keep reading!

Natski1970 - He's one of mine as well! Thanks for reading! (And the italics check! :D )

dd - Aww! Thanks so much!

BrightWatcher - You know, I think it's mine too! Thanks and keep reading! Thanks for italics-checking me as well! :D

AHealingRenaissance - I know! Believe me when I tell you I'd planned on it much sooner, but it didn't work out that way. Hope you like the next chapter!

iluvmycorgi22 - I really liked the ending too! One of my favs so far! Sorry for the delay but hopefully the quality of the chapter is worth it! Thanks for reading!

Guest – Thanks so much for reading!

LuCkY-StAr69 – Thanks for reading! Hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint!

Special thanks to Validated Diva and Mae! Thanks for being a listening ear!

* * *

The summer sun hung lowly in the sky as servants began lighting torches around the gardens. Musicians play softly as the cares of the day blew away with each cloud in the sky. Dingane sat down on the cushion in front of the zamma board, arranging the pieces quietly. Ghasaan and Asana came up, interrupting the silent beauty of the ending day with the sound of laughter and chatter. Ghasaan had been swinging his daughter up in the air, his habit after the evening meal. But the young princess had slipped away from his grip crashing into her brother and the board, then hiding behind his back as her father neared.

"Asana!" Dingane cried as he tried in vain to protect the pieces.

"_Baba's _(father's) coming! _Baba's _coming!" she cried, still jerking behind her brother for protection as her father grasped at her form. "Protect me!"

Dingane looked at his sister, then his father. In a flash he shoved his sister ahead of him to his father. "Sorry sister," he laughed. "I'm no hero!"

"_Msalti_! (traitor)" Asana cried even as her father tickled her, finally dissolving into laughter and tears. "You have turned against your _Mfalme_ and will face death!"

"He certainly will," Ghadelyna said as she settled herself on the adjacent cushion, helping her brother reset the board. "I will avenge you, sister! He hasn't beaten me in the past and he certainly can't now."

"We will see, little sister," Dingane added with a smirk when they'd finally finished the board. Asana and Ghasaan grew quiet as the other two started their match, each strategically giving their pieces away to take the others. The garden was so quiet. Even the birds hovered over them in the trees, quietly waiting for the victor to be revealed.

"These two have a habit of ending their games too quickly," Ghasaan said, quietly. "No time to study the situation."

"That's why it's so fun to watch," Asana said as her father wrapped her up in an embrace, rocking back and forth.

"Move there Ghadelyna," Ghasaan whispered, only to be softly swatted Asana.

"No cheating, _baba_!" the girl cried! "No help from anyone else!"

"You sure you want to move there, sister," Dingane said after a while. There was a victorious glint in his eye and Ghadelyna paused to look at the board, reassessing her position.

"What's wrong with it," she said after a while. What was Din talking about? She studied the board carefully. Her next move would sacrifice one of her pieces but give her the opening she needed to claim the rest of his pieces. He would have to take the move, and would find himself helpless afterwards. She smirked. "Bluffing is not your strong suit, brother," she said finally, still holding the piece in her hands.

"I'm not," Dingane said again. "I'm just reminding you that you still have a choice. You can end this right here, right now, if you want."

"She cannot stop. She's come too far to just concede."

The group looked over to the corner of the garden to see servants carrying the royal litter then placing it on the ground before settling themselves behind it. She could see her mother, Sumayyaa, even though the veiled contraption. She wore a white gown with a colorful bead necklace, her hair intricately held back with a golden clips and a golden band. She smiled at her family but did not step out of the litter. "Continue, children."

Dingane faced his sister again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ghadelyna smiled, placing her pawn down on the board to be taken by her brother. "Claim your victory, brother," she said with a smile, watching her brother frown a bit, then slide his hands across the board to claim her piece as he jumped over it. A giggle escaped her lips and she gleefully, slid her final piece over the board, hopping it over his last three pieces, until only her piece remained. "You lost, Din!"

An unnatural smile claimed his lips. "Worse. You won."

An abrupt cry drew her eyes to the direction of the litter. The servants were gone. Her mother had stepped out of the litter, revealing herself in her hood and armor. She swiftly delivered a killing blow to her father, as Asana screamed. Luckily the man ducked, sliding in the grass to get away from the woman's blade.

"Mother!" Ghadelyna said, standing up quickly. What are you doing?!"

No sooner had the old regent been killed, she turned her attention to her husband, claiming Ghasaan's life with another slash of the sword. Asana screamed again, scrambling away from her mother again.

"Dingane, do something!" Ghadelyna said as she searched for a weapon, grabbing her glove and spear from a near corner. But when she turned, she found that her brother was dead at his mother's feet. She turned on her heels quietly, swinging at the helpless Asana, and all that was hesitant in Ghadelyna died.

In a flash the princess ran at her mother, stopping the sword from reaching Asana and hitting the _Mfalme_ hard in the abdomen with her glove. Sumayyaa turned to her daughter and began assaulting her with her blade, proving vastly superior in combat than the young woman. She knocked her down onto the grass and lifted her sword to end the battle when Asana ran up, stopping the blade with her own body!

"NO!" Enzi cried out as the little girl settled herself on the grass, shocked at the look of her own blood oozing from her chest. Enzi ran past her sister to her mother, aiming the spear at her mother's chest. The spear met its target and she held it in place, even as her voice broke. "Why?" Enzi cried. "Why would you do this?"

"I….did…. nothing…" the woman said, reaching for her hood and taking great effort to pull it off. But instead of Sumayyaa, Enzi stared directly into Ghadelyna's eyes. It was her! She was staring at herself!

She struggled to back away but Ghadelyna gripped her arms fiercely. Holding her close. _"Time to wake up."_

Enzi blinked quickly at the rising sun even while Ida patted her covered legs again. "Did you hear me, my lady?" she asked a bit louder. "It's time to wake up."

Enzi looked around the room, drinking in its features. Even with the roaring fire, the room caused her to be chilled to the bone. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, studying the fire, then the unfamiliar wooden walls. "Are you alright, my lady?" Ida said after a while, walking up to her and patting her knee. Enzi looked at her quickly, an unseen mask cloaking her face. She wiped the sweat off her brow casually, though she was shivering and gave Ida a pleasant smile. She was a slightly plump young woman, with bright hazel eyes and straight brownish-red hair. Éowyn had told Enzi that Ida had cared for her while she was confined and the two had since struck up a great friendship. "Oh, I'm fine Ida! Just tired I guess. I didn't expect yesterday to wear me out so." She took a moment to rub Ida's growing abdomen. "And how are you doing this morning?"

"Oh he's doing quite well today as well!" Ida cried patting her belly as well. "Been dancing the whole morning. Here!" The maid placed Enzi's hand over a different spot on her belly, to feel the baby kick. The two shared a laugh as the baby made its presence known. "Now, come, my lady," Ida insisted after a bit. "I know how you chill easily."

"Enzi stood and undressed quickly as Ida set herself to making the woman's bed. "I can take care of myself, you know, and you're in no condition to be a servant." Once naked, Enzi rushed to douse herself in the heated water, desperate for warmth. "I told you that you would still receive your wages if you stayed home to rest. You had no need to journey with us."

"Nonsense, Lady Enzi!" Ida said, still working as Enzi scrubbed her skin. "You have been my charge since you came to Edoras. You're practically family. Besides, the women of Aldburg can't anticipate your needs like I can. Besides, I have months before my confinement. I will be fine. I assure you I wouldn't just be sitting around at home."

Enzi poured a bit of water on her face and laughed. "And the fact that Hakon travelled with us to assist the king has no bearing on your decision?"

Ida laughed loudly at this, taking a moment to settle herself on the bed. "Can't a wife travel with her husband? We promised to never be apart after the war. I will do my part to honor that promise. "

Enzi shook her head and smiled. "Well, promise me that you'll rest for the remainder of the day. The council will meet for most of the day anyway and I assure you that if I need anything I can take care of myself. You can spend the day with Hakon. Think of it as a vacation before motherhood."

The mention of her husband brought another sugary smile to Ida's face. "If you insist, Enzi." She wrapped a large towel around Enzi as she stood up, and then assisted her in getting ready for the morning meal, pulling back her braided hair as Enzi rubbed scented oils in her skin. Enzi then walked towards the closet, reaching for a gown done in black and green, ruffled and full. It had been a gift from the governor's wife and she felt it was fitting to wear on such a day.

After Ida helped her into it she left the room and walked to the dining hall of the governor. She found a place near Éowyn, who was struggling against the ruffles of her own gown and stifling a giggle as she studied Enzi. The princess had also been gifted with a gown, but seemed to wear it better, if there were such a thing. The white and blue material seemed to emphasize her beauty, even with its lack of simplicity. The members of the council which traveled with them sat down as well, waiting patiently for their hosts to enter the room. A few moments later, the governor, his wife, and Éomer entered.

Heruthian's wife, Thora, held onto Éomer's arm as they walked in charmed to no end by the young king. The woman was petite with long brown hair, large blue eyes, and a thin rope mouth with a voice that seemed much too thunderous to belong to her. Heruthian was lean with an angular jaw and soft blue eyes which made him appear much older than Éomer. He seemed to have been old friends with the king, speaking in a more familial tone while his wife gushed, leading the young king to his seat near her husband. Only when the three were seated did the meal begin.

The breakfast presented was decadent to say the least. Thora seemed invigorated by planning feasts for guests. All sorts of meats and fruit were available for the morning meal, much to Enzi's chagrin. Her stomach had not quite adjusted to the Rohan palette and the thought of eating such heavy foods again after such a large feast the previous day unnerved her. But it was she that had suggested Éomer tour his country to insure the provinces of their new king's intentions and so she prepared herself to feed on the large feast before her. Her attention was so taken by the large amount of food placed before her that she did not notice that the governor was speaking to her.

Éowyn brushed against her arm, drawing her attention back to those seated at the table, to find everyone staring at her. Heruthian smiled kindly and repeated himself. "My apologies for disturbing you, Lady Enzi. I was asking how you found Aldburg. I trust you slept well?"

It was hard to avoid returning the smile, even while her mind drifted back to the dream. "You have a beautiful city, Lord Heruthian, and yes, I slept very well indeed."

"You and the princess look so lovely today," Thora said, seeming to inwardly congratulate her taste in gifts.

"They do indeed, Thora," Heruthian said, taking a drink of ale. "Doubtful the elves could challenge such beauty."

"Very doubtful," Éomer said, a smile ghosting over his face as he took a drink of ale as well.

Enzi dared to take a glance at the young king, shifting her eyes away when their eyes met. Heruthian continued. "I barely recognized you without your armor."

Enzi's attention was drawn back to the governor and she frowned a bit at the man. She had made a point to assimilate many aspects of the Rohan culture, including adopting their manner of dress rather than her armor. "Forgive me, sir. Have we met before our arrival in Aldburg?"

Heruthian smiled a bit. "Not exactly. I rode with you and the rest of the Rohirrim to Gondor, then to the Black Gate. I watched you take down a troll and its tower."

"Indeed!" Thora exclaimed, her voice ringing through the halls. "I was sure I'd misunderstood! You look nothing as you were described!"

Enzi studied the man's hardened features. She thought back on the soldiers she'd rode with, the men she'd shared meals and barked commands to. Try as she might, she could not place his face. Heruthian placed a hand in the air, bringing her back to the present. "Try not to think about it too heavily," he said. "Faces sometimes are jumbled in the chaos of war. But, perhaps this face is more memorable."

He pointed to a young man that had quietly been sitting at the table with them, staring at both Éowyn and herself and barely eating. _How lucky he must be! _His features were similar but a bit gentler than Heruthian's. "A pleasure to meet you again, my lady," he said quietly, barely being able to meet her eyes.

She studied his face carefully as Heruthian continued. "I cannot thank you enough for giving him strength when his heart failed during the battle."

She studied him until recognition hit her. The boy! The boy she'd screamed at as the Harad armies met them at Pelennor Fields. "That was you?" she asked to which the boy nodded. "What is your name?"

The young man nodded. "Beorin, my lady," there was innocent admiration in his eyes.

Heruthian interjected. "Well, Beorin has much to do to insure that Aldburg honors our king, his kin and his friends well. We will see you later, brother."

The young man nodded and rushed off quickly from the table, causing Heruthian to laugh a bit. "You'll have to forgive poor Beorin. The princess and yourself have become sort of portraits of courage among the young soldiers."

"We did nothing different than any other soldier did," Éowyn countered, smiling. "Nothing different than any Rohan."

"Begging your pardon, my lady," Heruthian said, "but that is not true. No man could kill the Witch King and no man I know could fight against his own people for the good of all." Enzi smiled a bit, her mouth pursing into a thin line. "Many in the city have planned a grand affair to show their appreciation today." Enzi inwardly grimaced while she plastered the smile on her face. More feasting! "We hope that you will enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will, friend," Éomer finally spoke, taking a long drink of his ale, "but not until after the council convenes. There is much to discuss."

Enzi was grateful for signal of the meal's end. Thora and several of her servants left the room, leaving Éowyn, Enzi, the governor and the rest to discuss the king's desires. This had been their practice as Éomer had toured the outer reaches of his country. Most leaders, though trusting of their new king, felt he was young and inexperienced in running a country. So meeting the king would hopefully fill them with confidence in their king's desire to do what was best for each province. But Éomer wanted something more. He wanted to network a sort of early warning system for Rohan to insure that what had happened with Sauruman and the wildmen would not happen again. This idea was not always accepted; his call for more secure borders was at best a bit overzealous in the eyes of some governors. Afterall, Sauron was defeated and most of the creatures of Mordor had been killed. Threats were few and far between in their eyes and they would have to be convinced of the necessity of Éomer's call for change.

Heruthian, unfortunately had proven their most difficult challenge, perhaps because he knew Éomer so well. He led a very prosperous city, one accustomed to trading with various people. Building a large city wall or moat would not only separate the city from possible traders, but turn the city into more of a military installation rather than a city of commerce.

This was usually where Enzi added her thoughts to the conversation, reminding the leaders about how easy it would be for one trained in covert maneuvers to do minor or major damage. Afterall, it had been part of her own training. In truth, the Dunlending wildmen were still at large, and would, no doubt, be even more fearful of loss of territory with Rohan's renewed alliance with Gondor, they were considered a greater threat.

The other great truth was that with Sauron's destruction, the need for resources could possibly draw other to Rohan as well. Easterlings, Corsairs, and many of the other tribes had learned of the defenses of the men of the north and west through the serving of their people in Sauron's army. If the Rohan did not change their strategies, they could find themselves wrapped into another war with little time to prepare. The council finally agreed to the building of towers along the borders of the city, satisfying the kingdom and city's need for advanced knowledge and Aldburg's need for trade. All parties satisfied (or at least placated), the council meeting was concluded, and everyone was whisked off to the celebration.

The sun hung had begun its descent to the western horizon as the Éomer took both her and Éowyn's arms, leading them to the sitting area. Children crowned Éowyn and Enzi with wreaths made of flowers. The Heruthian and Thora found seating behind them as the entertainment began. Watching the children singing, the musicians playing, and even the athletic competitions could not retain her interest. Enzi was more focused on the man who sat beside her as he took her hand in his.

She had not had a real conversation with Éomer since his confession. They'd shared greetings and she'd spoken up in council meetings, but never more than a few words. She'd tried time and time again but found her mouth went dry before words could form. She stole a glance at the young king as he laughed heartily with Heruthian. He was such a complex person, more complex than she felt he was when they'd first met. So then had been their relationship. Looking at him here, she was finally ready to admit that he was quite handsome. Any woman could see this. But there was more than this in him. He had befriended her despite their harsh meeting. He had aided her whether she'd wanted it or not, helping her even when she kicked against it. He had listened to her sorrows about her people and offered council to her, seeming to understand her feelings even when she'd struggled to keep them hidden. And when she thought no act of kindness and gentility would surprise her, he did something else – he made her laugh. Not a small laugh or a polite giggle, but guffaws that echoed in the hall despite her desire to quite herself. He had become more than a battle comrade. He had become her friend, just as Éowyn or even Aragorn was, and she could have been happy with that. Even now, she longed for his presence, the relationship they had cultivated before her return to Edoras. Oh why had he changed everything?

Her eyes moved from Éomer's face to her hand dwarfed in his, partly angry that he made her feel this way. In truth, one of the niceties she'd felt in being tribute was the forbidden attachments. Men were something she only seemed to handle when they were siblings in battle. All that mattered was her skill, not her attractiveness, and when it came to friendships, none were closer than her kin. Knowing that no man could pursue her or possess her due to her position was an extra wall of protection, a wall that Éomer had slipped under, despite her best intentions. She shrank in her chair as she finally admitted to herself a truth she'd known for a while now. She was afraid of him.

She had been trained to resist men in battle, to fight with and against them for the common good of her House, her tribe and Mordor. No one, however, taught her the subtle delicacies of being a woman. She had been so young when her mother died, and though she watched friends, male and female, give themselves to love and romance, she had the assurance of being tribute to push this from her life. Now that truth was gone, and she was vulnerable. How should she respond to Éomer's subtle advances? He had not pushed her, or said anything more direct than he had as they rode back to Edoras. There had been no grand displays or sonnets as she had seen many men do. She had almost believed that perhaps she had read the situation wrong. Almost. She looked back up at him and found he'd been watching her, his brow unfurrowing and his lips bearing the glimmer of a smile. His eyes seemed to melt into hers with simultaneous gentility and intensity and she then knew she had not imagined it. How should she respond? Did she want to respond?

She looked back in front of her as Heruthian led Thora to the platform in front of them. The woman smiled, giving the governor a chaste kiss on the cheek before he spoke. "And now," he announced the assemblage, "if it pleases the king and his court, my wife will honor us with the _Ballad of Deorwyn_." The people of Aldburg exclaimed at this and even Éowyn sat up, leaning her head on the railing ahead of them as the woman sang. Thora's voice was very beautiful, the timbre fluctuating melodiously as minstrels play around her. Enzi, however, never heard the song before and was still very unfamiliar with Rohirric. Not wanting to disturb Éowyn by peppering her with questions as the woman sang, she simply lay back in the seat, closing her eyes and reveling in the beauty of the melody.

Éomer leaned in, whiskers tickling her skin as he whispered. "Deorwyn was a woman, beloved of a man who went to war. His only comfort was the thought of being with her after the battle was over."

She opened her eyes to find their faces so close she could not focus on his eyes. "And when the battle was over?"

His voice seemed to blend harmoniously with Thora's as she continued to sing. "The young man died, killed by the enemy, having never confessed his true feelings to his love. He feared rejection because he did not believe she returned his feelings. And so Deorwyn mourned him, never knowing how much he truly loved her. That she had possession of his heart from their first meeting."

Thora finished the melody and the multitude cheered, the three of them standing to applaud the governor's wife as she bow before the assemblage. She smiled at the woman then turned back to Éomer to find his gaze still locked on her form. "It's a great tragedy," he said lowly, "on the sadness war brings to all. It is also a reminder to cherish what you hold dear, to savor those you love while they are yours to love. And a warning to not give into fear."

Enzi felt the old discomfort in her belly again. They were no longer talking about the sonnet. Éowyn exclaimed, breaking the seeming trance Enzi was in. "One of my favorite melodies! Absolutely beautiful, Thora!" she said, taking the hand of the governor's wife.

She dared to look back at Éomer. If they had been like the soldier and Deorwyn in the story, it would have been difficult enough. But Éomer was more than just a soldier. None of his conveyances could change the fact that he was a king now. A king of a country that had accepted her but wasn't her own. It would be wrong to lead him into believing …. But even Enzi knew that this would not be able to protect her forever. She had never taken Éomer to be simply a man of words. He would not be content to just allow his words to hang in the air, unanswered. That was not his way. Sooner or later, this issue would be revisited.

She had become so lost in her own thoughts that she had not noticed the sun creeping toward the horizon. Her only indication of nightfall was the chill she felt. Éowyn was dancing with Heruthian now as Thora sang another song to the townspeople, many echoing the governor's actions and finding a maid to dance with. More discomfort set in when she realized that through her concentration she'd left herself with the one person she didn't feel she could be around alone.

Éomer didn't seem to catch this discomfort on her part. He merely drank is ale and watched the governor swing his sister around the grounds. Another chill creeped over Enzi's skin and she fought to suppress it, gritting her teeth. She would rather Éomer go on not noticing her; he could not be able to if she could not stop this insufferable shivering! She hugged herself, the winds increasing. She wondered how no one but her felt the chill. It was growing colder and colder by the moment and only she seemed to be affected. She casually stood and rubbed her arms then hands together, bringing them to her lips to warm. They were still shaking and were now stiff with the cold. She reached for her cup, barely able to control their trembling, hoping that drinking something warm would still her hands.

The weight of the heavy cloak dropped over her almost made her drop the cup. She steadied it in her hands then placed it on the table. It was so warm she found it impossible to not revel in the thick velvety material, bringing it closer around her body, her face. Two arms hugged her form, wrapping her in more warmth. "I thought to wait and see how long you would endure but decided to intervene before you became an entire block of ice."

The two exchanged a laugh, Enzi thinking of how strange she looked shivering in the night as Éomer walked in front of her, now rubbing her hands. "You are the most stubborn woman I have met," he commented. "Will you force the heavens and earth to warm themselves for you as well?"

Things felt to so comfortable between them at that moment, Éomer commenting on her bullheadedness, the two of them laughing. "I missed you." he said quietly, drawing her gaze to his. And the feeling was back again.

"You know this is your fault," she said a bit angry at how he'd gotten through her defenses again.

It was one of the few times Éomer's face truly registered surprise. He stopped rubbing her hands, a smirk forming on his lips. "Really? Enlighten me," he challenged, resuming rubbing her hands.

"This," Enzi insisted, pulling her hands from his. "This _tenseness_ between us….. if you had never said anything-"

"The feelings would have still been there whether I said anything or not," he said honestly, not breaking eye contact with her. "And I thought you felt the same."

The intensity was there again and Enzi felt herself shivering under it though the coldness was no longer there. "It takes more than recognition of a feeling to make matters better."

"Do you believe I am _unsuited_ to the challenge of winning the great Enzi's heart?" Éomer asked, his smile growing broader.

"That's not what I meant," Enzi stammered a bit, standing and walking to a far corner. "You have been a great friend and I have been-"

"Polite answers don't suit you," Éomer chastised, following her.

"You asked me what I thought of you-" she said, stopped by Éomer as he stepped ahead of her.

"And you're avoiding the question." He was serious now, waiting quietly for her response.

Enzi could not seem to look at him and focused on her hands as she slowly spoke. "In truth I am not sure what to make of my contemplations." She found her courage and slowly glanced up at him, drinking in the warmth of his presence. "The fault does not lay within you, my lord, but myself. I am not sure if I am equipped for this."

"_This_?" He smiled. She was being sincere, conveying her fears to him, and he was smiling.

"_This_!" she gestured to the both of them, now irritated. He was mocking her! "What if we detest each other? What if we are ill-suited to each other's company?"

Éomer took her hands in his again, kissing the knuckles. "Has not happened so far, my lady."

"We were fellow warriors then. Comrades. Friends. Nothing will be the same ."

"No, it won't," Éomer agreed simply. "But just like the soldier, you have possession of my heart and I have no desire to reclaim it."

"And you are king, Éomer! An _Mfalme_. Your duties are first to your kingdom, then your people-"

"And my heart? What of that?"

She ignored his question. "And I am not the best suited consort. I'm stubborn and pigheaded-"

"Bull-headed, actually."

"Y-You need someone with refinement. Someone that can be cherished and can represent your kingdom with the sophistication of – of a"

"Of a royal princess?"

She ignored him again. "I have hurt everyone I've ever loved. I cannot promise the same won't happen again. No! This is complete folly and I cannot allow you to-"

Enzi's words died on Éomer's lips. He grasped her form, delicately enveloping her top lip with his. He continued, slowly trading her top lip for her bottom one as he drew her even closer to him. Enzi's arms fell, weighted down, at her sides and could only blink in surprise when he finally released her.

A small smile crept on Éomer's face. "If I knew this would quiet you woman, I'd have given into the temptation long ago." Enzi returned his smile and for a while they stood there, studying each other. "I cannot promise you that I will never do anything to make you cross with me – or that we will always agree. Heaven knows that we both seem to covet quarrelling. But I can solemnly vow that my will do my best to fill your days with as much joy and happiness as I am able."

Enzi felt him lock their hands together and looked at them, integrated into one mass. "And now?" Enzi asked quietly looking at him.

Éomer smirked at her again. "Truly, you have never been pursued, have you?" He laughed a bit, kissing her brow then nose, this time rewarded by a genuine smile from Enzi. "Then I look forward to educating you on its nuances."

"Come on, Enzi!" Éowyn cried in the distance! "You will miss Beorin's presentation if you don't hurry!"

Éomer released her as Enzi found herself a captive of his sister. Éowyn pulled her to the center of what had been the main grounds for dancing. Two seats were placed in the center of the circle and the two women sat there, waiting for the young man and his comrades to make their presentations. Enzi could see the governor and his wife being joined by Éomer and, when their eyes locked, felt her face heat.

"You two were certainly talking for a long while," Éowyn commented. "What exactly were-"

"Not now, Éowyn," Enzi said with a start. "Beorin is about to speak."

The young man stood before them, dressed in the armor he'd worn during the battle, confirming his identity. Two other young men stood behind him, holding items wrapped in heavy brown cloth. "My ladies," he started, "when we were first called to defend the honor of our country, we had not truly seen the horrors of war. We had never witnessed loss of life in such a manner, and many of us lost heart. But your bravery not only reinvigorated us through the battle but gave us a true example of what it means to be a warrior of Rohan – a defender of our people. We hope we can honor you with these small treasures."

One of the men walked up to Éowyn, kneeling at her feet and presenting her with one item. Upon removing the cloth, she discovered that the boys had given her a sword, engraved with in gold in Rohirric. Éowyn smiled graciously, standing to test the swords weight with a few swings. The assembly cheered with excitement as the princess excepted the gift, leaving the final young man to deliver his to Enzi in a similar manner as the first had done to Éowyn.

She pulled the fabric away to see a small pole with a long jagged blade at its head. The blade had been intricately carved. Her hands studied the blade, then wooden pole, standing to fully take in its features. She recognized names, and symbols and the very language scripted on the wooden pole. She read over phrases twice, then a third to confirm it. The language was Haradric. There was no way the people of Aldburg could have made it. For months she'd wondered and worried but now she was absolutely sure. The Haradrim had survived.

* * *

Well, after MANY rewrites, it's finally here! I hope you like the new chapter. _Reviews are not only welcomed, they are appreciated!_


	39. Chapter 35

Don't call it a comeback! Beginning school has slowed down the writing process a bit. I've had ideas swirling in my head for weeks now and have only had a chance to think things out and jot down pieces at a time. Hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

Lady Shagging Godiva – Yes, I know that can be a bit jarring at times. I kind of like books that change scenes in that manner so it takes you a minute to figure out if you're still in the dream sequence or reality. Hopefully I won't confuse you so much in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the constructive criticism and for reading!

silverhawk88 – Thanks! I does seem like their relationship is blooming, doesn't it? I don't really consider the two of them flowery lovey-dovey people, which makes their budding relationship interesting. We'll see what happens. :D Thanks for your support!

BrightWatcher – I think she's at a point where she can't allow herself to truly get comfortable. She's still feeling guilty and can't let herself relax and accept Éomer's feelings for or _her_ feelings for him. We'll see if she calms down a bit. Thanks for the support!

Rastas – Thanks! Let me know what you think about the next chapter!

katnor – Perhaps! :D Thanks for the support! That's a wonderful compliment. Mary Sue's have their place but I've really worked to make her an actual person.

AHealingRenaissance – I know! I know! I consider the whip cracked! I'm getting back to work! :D Thanks for the support.

* * *

The crowd continued to cheer even as Enzi seemed entranced by the glaive. "Where did you get this?" she asked Beorin quietly, still tracing the writing on the blade with her fingers.

"Travelers, my lady," Beorin said smiling. "Two elders, a babe and a young man no older than myself. We traded for it two days ago."

"Do you know the direction they traveled in?" Enzi asked, finally looking up.

Beorin seemed nervous now. "I believe so. They spoke so little of the Common Tongue. They were looking for some sort of sanctuary and we suggested Bree. Do you not like it, Lady Enzi?"

"I like it very much, Beorin," Enzi said, still distracted. "Do you think you could find the place where you met them?"

"Y-yes, my lady. But it's dark a-"

Enzi did not stay to hear the boy's words. She scrambled quickly, running to Heruthian's home, then bounding up the stairs to the room he'd provided for her, slamming the door. She dropped the glaive on the bed and quickly working at the knots of the gown's bodice, trying her best to rip the gown off.

Moments later, Éowyn entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Enzi, what are you doing?"

She did not bother stopping but continued to fidget with the cord holding the dress to her form. "I can catch them if I hurry."

"Enzi, they were here two days ago and the sun has set. How do you hope to find them?" When she saw that Enzi would not relent her attack on the cord holding the bodice of the dress, Éowyn walked up to her, unknotting the ties and helping her step out of the gown. "Are you even listening to me?" she cried as the woman began slipping into her trousers, tunic and leather gear. "The sun has SET! You cannot hope to find them in such conditions."

"Harad travelers, Éowyn!" Enzi said, finishing the buckle of her belt and stopping to point to the etchings of the weapon. They are the first Harad seen since the war." She pointed to the etchings on the glaive, demanding that Éowyn read it though she knew the woman could not. "Do you see this? This is a Variag weapon, one of the fiercest tribes, led by one of the most powerful Houses. They would not just give a weapon away."

"Beorin said that two elders traveled with a child and the boy he traded with," Éowyn reasoned, sliding to a sitting position on the bed. She still held the weapon as Enzi began sliding her boots on. "Perhaps they were just displaced by the war."

"Now you're not listening to me. Only those in court learn the Common Tongue, meaning they must have been people of some importance. What could have happened to the territory to change their position? And why would they trade with a Rohan boy for provisions to get them all the way to Bree? The Variag barely involve themselves with direct trade with the neighboring tribes. They take or they destroy. She finished with the boots and set herself to pulling the glove over her left arm. "I need answers, Éowyn. Answers only that party can give." She rushed out of the room, past Heruthian, Éomer, and Thora. Her eyes only seemed to register Beorin's face. "Can you lead me there?"

"There, my lady?" Beorin asked, dumbfounded. "Where –"

"The place in which you traded with the group." She paused, registering the crack of thunder. "Can you lead me there?"

"Y-yes, my lady but-"

"Perhaps this mission would best be conducted in the morning," Heruthian reasoned as Enzi could hear drops of rain quickly beating on the thatched roof. "It seems a storm is passing over. In the morning –"

"All traces of the group will be lost." She was grasping at straws now. There was no reason in her argument, but the thought of giving up on finding the Harad sickened her. "It must be now."

"You have reminded us of the dangers of the Dunlendings," Heruthian replied diplomatically. "Who knows what other people could roam open land at night. Even you are not immune to the dangers of traveling in the night, unnecessarily endangering yourself and my kin. Traveling in the morning would perhaps yield better results."

Her eyes scanned the walls and floor as if looking for some sort of solution written there. Finding none, she took a quick breath and adjusted her glove. "Then I will go myself. Beorin, which direction-"

"You will go, but only at first light," Éomer said, grasping her about the shoulders. "It will keep till morning." He was holding her firmly in place, despite the armored glove.

"They are already several days ahead in traveling-"

"On foot, Enzi. It will keep till morning."

"Éomer-"

He leaned down, touching her forehead with his willing her to be calm without saying anything. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Morning."

Enzi looked around the hallway, taking in the agreeing glances of Heruthian, Beorin, Éowyn and even Thora. She looked back at Éomer whose eyes had softened a bit. "Morning?" He repeated.

She signed. "Morning."

Hours later, she was sitting in the under the large, shelved window, half asleep, trying to prevent herself from falling out of it. She had only granted herself a few bites of dinner and had outright refused to disarm and go to bed, saying she would be ready as soon as the sun rose.

Éomer smirked a bit as she caught herself with her foot again, grumbling in her slumber as she forced her body more tightly in the windowsill. She was impossibly stubborn yet he doubted he himself could have slept soundly if their places had been reversed. And yet, he was awake anyway. "Foolish woman," he murmured. "You should have gone to bed."

"You should have as well, old friend," Heruthian said, handing him a drink and a small bit of breakfast before sitting down at the table beside him. "A king shouldn't jump into a possible battle without proper rest."

There was a smile on Heruthian's face and Éomer returned it freely. "There are a lot of things a king shouldn't do," he said quietly, taking a drink from the mug.

"Like sitting up half the night watching over a woman propped up in a windowsill?" Heruthian said, laughing a bit. "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it." Éomer smirked and they sat in silence for a moment, listening to the dying storm and the woman's slow breathing. "Does she even know?" Heruthian asked after a while, watching the sleeping woman.

"Only what she chooses to," Éomer said, thinking of his conversation with Enzi earlier.

Heruthian looked out the window, then at the woman, still struggling to hold herself up. "The sun is rising. I'd better get Beorin ready. I doubt she'll wait long after she awakens."

As soon as the governor left, Enzi became unbalanced again this time, nearly falling completely out of the window. Éomer could not help but snicker at the disoriented woman, watching her wild eyes survey the room. "Good morning," he said.

Her brows knit together as she returned his greeting. She looked at the rising sun through the window, standing as she did so. "We'd better leave soon if we hope to catch them."

"Heruthian is waking is brother as we speak. Give them a moment." He pointed to his untouched meal. "You have to be hungry. You barely ate last night."

Enzi was about to shake her head in denial, but the grumbling of her stomach announced what she refused to say. The two shared a smile and she sat down beside the young king, eating a bit of bread and cheese as they sat waiting. He got up shortly after she started to eat, stretching. "I suppose Beorin isn't the only one that needs to prepare for the journey. I'll be back momentarily."

"I hope the governor isn't too cross with me," Enzi said as he began to walk out of the room, "for ruining the ceremony."

"I'd be more concerned with Thora," Éomer laughed. "Eat. By the time you finish, I'm sure all will be ready."

He had not been wrong. By the time Enzi was finished with the small meal, the king, the governor, and Beorin were prepared for the journey. Stable boys had prepared their horses and the four, along with a couple of Éomer's personal guards, were on their way. He had also not been wrong about Thora, who seemed very disappointed that her grand finale was interrupted by the trip. Afterall, she had meant to have a final celebration to honor the king and his guests before they journeyed home. Now they were journeying in the opposite direction along with her husband and brother-in-law, leaving only the princess to bear witness to her hard work. Enzi would have to tread carefully when she returned to Aldburg.

Enzi had to admit, she was surprised that Éowyn had chosen to stay behind rather than journey with them. This would have been their first adventure together since Pelennor Fields. The two could travel together as fellow warriors but Éowyn had insisted that she stay behind. She'd offered no explanation but Enzi thought that perhaps this was to spare Thora's feelings. Perhaps Éowyn was placating the woman so she would not be so cross when they returned.

Enzi had worried if she'd asked too much of the young man but found Beorin to be an excellent guide. He seemed to have a perfect memory of where he'd met the group and led them through field and forest to the destination, not hesitating once. Enzi had not decided what she would exactly do if they found the party. Would she speak to them? What would she ask? Would they know her identity? _Should_ they know her identity?

She had always been trained to be cautious of the Variag. Their cunning and ferocity served Sauron well but usually proved dangerous to the borders of many tribes. She recalled her grandfather saying that they placed the heads of the conquered or damned at their city gates for all to see, as a reminder of the consequences of crossing their House, or their people. Al Tufayl had been _Mfalme_ before she left Engoli, and was known for his particularly brutal policies. Where they running to safety, or scouts for their king?

In either case, the people were traveling by foot, something, she had been told, only the poorest Variag did. They trained horses like the Rohan, meaning the group should have had access to quick and easy travel. If they were indeed so poor that they could not afford horses, they could not be so affluent to speak the Common Tongue. None of it made sense.

It was only when the sun started its descent to the horizon did Beorin stop the party. "Here," Beorin cried, dismounting the horse and walking to a small glen surrounded by trees and shrubbery. "This is where I saw them last."

They all dismounted, the guards surveying the perimeter as Enzi surveyed the land, searching for anything left behind. She could see a muddy dirt mount and picked at it to see charred wood and ash beneath. Someone had made camp here, but there was no evidence of _who_ had made camp there. In fact all of the acreage was wet and muddy from the night's rain. She doubted she would find anything.

"Enzi…." Éomer called to the woman as he kneeled, "did you bring anything but your glove and spear from Heruthian's home?"

She stood up, turning in his direction. "No. Why?"

Éomer seemed insistent. "You're sure? No jewelry. No symbols from your people?"

She walked over to him quietly. "Éomer, what are you –"

The words died on her lips. The man, kneeling in the wet undergrowth, picked up something she had not expected to see. It was not bound with beads, or gold, or a simple leather band. It was alone, as if forgotten or discarded. She touched it tentatively, reading the names, and honors carved in the ivory, even as she traced them with her finger. Somehow the party of Variag had gotten ahold of an Engoli _maisha_.

* * *

Embers of light beamed into the throne room as the company was announced to King Elessar. It had taken some cajoling to allow them entrance into the city, but the king felt it would be greater folly to meet the group outside of the city walls. He had demanded that Arwen not be present at the meeting and she had graciously complied, leaving only his council, a few guards, and the steward as company in the large marble room.

Faramir led the group into the chamber, his footfalls echoing and announcing his presence even before Aragorn could see him. He adjusted in his throne high above the group, slowly taking in the sight. A woman led the procession, quietly shuffling behind Faramir. She wore an embroidered green sari, its soft colors a contrast to her tan skin, and she was covered from head to toe with jewels. Her head and face was covered, revealing only her large green kohl-lined eyes. Three guards followed her, unarmed but watchful, forming a triangle as they traveled to the foot of the throne. Each carried chests in their arms as they walked and Aragorn studied them carefully. No braided hair. No tattoos. Whatever they were, they were not members of Enzi's tribe.

"My, lord, King Elessar," Faramir announced, "May I present the ambassador of the king of Rhûn." Aragorn tensed a bit inwardly even as he nodded his head respectfully. Rhûn. The Easterlings. It appeared that despite the chasm that separated them from Mordor, some former allies of the Eye had found methods of passage to the North.

The woman immediately lowered herself, falling down on her knees and folding her body until her face was almost pressed to the cold floor. It reminded him on Enzi's bowing, but seemed more humble, as if she was abasing herself before him. The guards did as well, silently following the woman's lead. Faramir looked up at him and the two shared a glance before he spoke. "We welcome you to the city of Minas Tirith, ambassador. Please, rise."

The woman slowly lifted her body, her eyes still low, but she refused to stand. "It is we who are honored to be allowed entrance into the great city, _Mfalme_ Elessar." She seemed to struggle a bit with the Common Tongue, her accent clipping her words in places. "I bring you greetings from your brothers and sisters in the great kingdom of Rhûn and our leader, the great Lord Maltok. He wishes to convey his sincerest hope for a new era of peace among our peoples." With her words, the men opened their burdens, revealing gold, silver, and gems. "In honor of our lord, may I present you with a small token of treasures from my country?"

Aragorn smiled a bit at the meek woman, descending from his throne to try to meet the woman's gaze. "The gifts were not necessary, but we accept them in the graciousness in which they were given." He was still unaccustomed to the status ruling a great kingdom gave and found the throne as confining as a cage. "It is our wish for peace as well, after all" he said, taking the woman's hand and leading her to stand, thereby permitting her guards to stand as well. She complied, timidly, still not quite able to meet his eyes. He could tell she was young, even with her face and head covered. She was probably barely out of childhood. Why had the _Mfalme_ of Rhûn chosen a young maid to represent his interests to Gondor? "Then this is a great time for both our peoples. May I be the first of my people to walk in the outer courtyard, _Mfalme_? The first to pay homage to the White Tree of Gondor?"

Faramir seemed a bit troubled, but Aragorn offered a slight smile. "I believe this can be arranged." He began leading her to the outer courtyard. Faramir followed quietly and the woman's guards followed him.

"Your hope for peace as well will greatly please my lord, _Mfalme_," the woman said, snatching glances of the king as they strode towards the White Tree. "So many were lost during the war and the destruction of Mordor. And after the great sickness….." she seemed lost in thought a moment, as if reliving some horror. But she recovered quickly and for the first time, truly met Aragorn's eyes. "The people of Rhûn are in no position to challenge your authority, _Mfalme_." She was young, indeed. No experienced representative, even of a small province, would tell an enemy that they were vulnerable. It saddened him for a moment, to imagine a kingdom so depraved that they were offering gifts to avoid another conflict. He was tempted to ask how their people had faired the destruction of Mordor, but thought better of it. He would allow her to tell what she would like, for now.

"My lord would like to open trade negotiations if it pleases you, _Mfalme_," the ambassador continued. "There is much that we could, perhaps, share with one another."

"I see no reason why this would not be possible," Ambassador," Aragorn said, nodding as they walked. "Faramir can-"

She rushed to the edge of the courtyard, starring down at the ground, holding her hand over her veiled face for a moment. Aragorn glanced back at Faramir as the woman's guards rushed to meet her as she continued staring at the grounds below them. The two joined the group, tentatively. "Is there something that troubles you, my lady," Faramir asked quietly, walking ahead of Aragorn in case something truly was amiss.

He watched the woman remove her veil, temporarily wiping her eyes and face. "Your _Mfalme_ is most kind, steward," she wept. "Our people have long prayed that those who served in the Great – in Sauron's army, would have been granted safe passage to the ancestors. It was our hope that their remains would not be desecrated but to find that you allowed the rites to be spoken and the ceremonial burning….it was too much to ask for!"

Aragorn followed her eye down to the fields in which their people fought so long ago. Towards the right he could make out the now faint circular trench Enzi created to properly honor the dead. The land still bore the scar of the burning, grass almost completely absent from the circle. "Please forgive this request," the ambassador spoke quietly, "but could I see the Harad or Easterling you allowed to perform this? I will not ask that you free him – the rules of war demand that you keep your plunder. But if I could see him ….take his tale to his loved ones, no greater honor could be bestowed upon me."

Aragorn , speechless, studied the ground, wishing that he'd thought of hiding it, even though he was uncertain if this would have caused desecration. Panic settled in his abdomen even as his face remained still. Slowly he glanced at Faramir, whose blue eyes were searching his face, trying to anticipate the king's response.

The Easterling ambassador turned to face Aragorn in his silence, covering her face again with her veil. "_Mfalme_?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Aragorn spoke, meeting her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry to inform you that there were no survivors of the Great War, my lady. None of your people were left alive to perform the rites."

She looked at him, confused for a moment. "No one?" she murmured. "Then we must have you to thank, _Mfalme_, for the honor."

Aragorn nodded, acting the part as she bowed respectfully again as Faramir graciously spoke. "King Elessar's time is precious, ambassador. You spoke of trade? If you will follow the guard to the throne room, the council has assembled. There we can come to some agreement of terms."

No sooner had the ambassador and her men followed the guard through the doors, Aragorn whispered to the steward. "Gather men and provisions. You must be in Meduseld in five days."

* * *

Hmmm….. Easterlings in Gondor? What do you think about that? And what about the Variag? Will Enzi find them? Are they even significant enough to find? Ideas? _Reviews are not only welcomed, they are appreciated!_


	40. Chapter 36

Ready for the next installment? Sorry it's taken so long to write this! I promise it hasn't been on purpose. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

P.S. I tried to make scene transitions a bit easier to understand. Hope it helps! :D

* * *

ZabuzasGirl – Sorry it took so long!

AHealingRenaissance –Interesting ideas….. I guess we'll see (smiles devilishly). Love your whip crack. Thanks for reading!

BrightWatcher - Thanks for the support (and the bounce)!

Rizaanna – Thanks so much for the compliment and support!

katnor - Well, I warned you that there was much more to Enzi's story :D! Thanks for reading!

* * *

It had been an uneventful and quiet journey back to Edoras. Éomer turned his attention to the woman riding near him. Enzi had been quiet for most of the journey, lands away from all of them even though she was right beside him. She searching the horizon, eyes wide, watching the lowering sun. He longed to hear her speak, no matter what she said. She was so much harder to gage when she was silent. However, he'd spoken so much to her already and with the news of the travelers and what they'd found, he supposed she was too engrossed in thought to speak her thoughts aloud. He would wait. She would talk to him when she was ready.

The stable boys eagerly awaited them as they entered the city through the main gateway. He dismounted quickly, holding out a hand to his sister to help her dismount, then later Enzi. She took it without a word and he struggled to release it once she stood on the ground. Instead, he took to studying her face, the unreadable expression her eyes held between her long lashes and kohl-rimmed eyes. She could be so hard to discern at times and he stood there watching her, trying to determine her feelings. After a while, she seemed to notice that he was still holding her and met his eyes, feigning a smile. He returned hers with a small genuine one, and slid her arm in his, leading her out of the stable.

They were met by Gaeruth, steward of the city in his absence. "My lord," the elder man said, rushing in the stable, "you have arrived just in time, it seems. We have a visitor."

Éomer looked around at the sky, noting the falling sun. "Who travels to council with me at such a late hour, Gaeruth?"

"The steward of Gondor, my king," Gaeruth replied. "He has come with urgent news from his king."

Éomer shared a glance with Éowyn, who had been assisting Ida, then Enzi before following the steward to the Golden Hall.

Faramir wasted no time and told them of the ambassador of Rhûn's visit almost immediately. And though all listened quietly to the man's words, they all seemed more focused on the Haradress who sat quietly beside Éowyn, brows knit in concentration as she listened to his words.

"What do you know of the Rhûn?" Éomer asked her after a while.

"Very little, actually," Enzi said quietly. Easterlings tended to have very few dealings with South Harad. "It was said that they wielded the power of the lost elves and the wealth of the two of the dwarf clans, but those were only stories."

She stood for a moment, mumbling her words as if talking to herself while she continued. "Only through the War Truce did I ever see an Easterling. But my grandfather used to say they were harmless. That their wealth kept them in power but that they posed no military threat. The Variag were the tribe to be feared."

Faramir was confused. "Variag?"

"A southern tribe of horselords," Éowyn explained. "We believe there is a small party traveling north."

"But why would they reveal themselves to you?" Enzi continued softly. "And why would they admit their military weaknesses?" She turned to Faramir. "Did they offer anything?"

"Three chests of gems and gold," the steward said quietly studying her.

"That would suggest an alliance – the presentation of tribute to ensure loyalty and protection…but why would they choose Gondor? Why would they not go to any other tribe?"

"Perhaps the Variag have extended their grip to Easterling territory in the absence of Sauron," Éowyn offered the still pacing woman.

"Perhaps," Enzi said, still lost in thought. She suddenly looked at Faramir. "Make no formal agreement, no formal alliance with them. Not until we are sure of their motives….." She sat down for a moment, fingers rubbing her brow. "Something is not right…."

Faramir shared a glance with the king and Éomer spoke quietly. "Nevertheless, there is nothing to be gained in pondering this so late. Perhaps we should let the matter rest till morning." He took a look at his sister. "Both of you have rested little Éowyn. Why don't you retire? We can continue in the morning."

Éowyn nodded, instantly understanding his meaning. "Very well." She smiled at Faramir, who offered one of his own, then turned her attention to the pacing Haradress. "Come Enzi."

The woman seemed to notice Éowyn was there for the first time, but quietly obeyed her, nodding respectfully to Éomer and Faramir before following the woman to their chambers. It was only when they were sure the women were gone did Éomer speak again. "The rest of your message, steward?"

Faramir, again, wasted no time. "Under no circumstances can Enzi be allowed back to Gondor. These are the express orders of Elessar."

Éomer's glare darkened. "Cannot be _allowed_ back? She aided your people by turning on her own, helped bring _your_ king to power, defended the free lands against the Dark Lord, and you banish _her_? Is this the Great King of Gondor's command?"

"To save her life, yes, Éomer King. The ambassador saw the scorched earth from the tribute Enzi paid to her fallen people. She questioned us on the existence of one of their people within our gates. It seems likely, in light of her encounter with the Palantir that her presence is known. It seems even more likely that someone is looking for her."

* * *

Éomer had not expected to see anyone else in the Hall. It was precisely why he'd chosen this room to sit and ponder. Why hadn't she gone to bed? The moon had risen high in the sky and it had been hours since she'd retired. Éomer struggled to understand this woman, even as she slumbered in one of the benches. It would have probably been best to allow her to sleep quietly without interruption. Afterall, she had rested little on their journey back and with the news Faramir brought from Gondor, he was certain that her heart was troubled. But his hands itched even as he watched her shifting a bit in the chair. She would not be comfortable in that hard bench. It would not be a difficult task to take her to her chambers, to put her in her bed or even one of the couches. Maybe she could finally sleep.

Éomer moved to her, gently sliding both arms under her and lifting her as softly as he could. He could smell the soft scented bathing oil on her skin and drank in its essence quietly as he walked up the stairs to her room. She stirred a bit more as he opened the door. He found that Ida had already drawn the covers for her, but it appeared that she had not even attempted to sleep in it. Grateful for the ease Ida's actions gave him, he slowly lowered the woman on the bed, watching her roll on her right side as he pulled up the covers. "Goodnight, Enzi," he murmured in her ear, thinking now _he_ would finally be able to sleep as well. He should have known the night would not end so peacefully.

No sooner had he bade her goodnight, the woman flailed her arms, striking him hard in the nose as she fought an unseen enemy. He fought to control her, putting one knee on the bed as he grasped her arms, holding them to her sides. "Wake up, Enzi," he commanded as gently as possible, even as the woman continued flailing. "Enzi! Enzi!"

Her eyes opened with a start and she looked wildly around the room, finally finding focus in his. Her eyes were brimming with ears, even as she attempted to slow her own breathing. "It's alright, Enzi. It was only a dream."

Enzi nodded understanding, and he loosed his grip on her arms and leaning back to a sitting position. The tears finally began falling as she searched the room as if to assure herself that she was indeed in her room. She swallowed hard then focused on his face. "You're bleeding…." she said in almost a childlike voice and his attention turned back to his noise. She squirmed out of the bed to a basin of cold water and found a nearby cloth even as he examined his noise himself. Even then, he could feel the warm liquid oozing from his nostrils.

"Don't touch it," she ordered quietly as she came back to the bed, wrapping the nose in the now cold and wet cloth, then pinching it a bit. Éomer relished the close contact but said nothing, as sat in front of him, still holding his nose in place. "I'm so sorry, Éomer," she apologized even as she held onto him. "I-I didn't know it was you."

Éomer tried to make light of the encounter. "And I was worried about scaring you," he said, leading both of them to laugh lightly at the sound of the king's booming voice now hindered and nasally due to his pinched nose.

She released him and soaked the cloth again in the cold water. Replacing it caused him to grimace a bit. "I'm sorry," she soothed. "Are you alright?"

He placed a hand on hers for a moment, motioning for her to let him speak. "I was about to ask you the same question."

She replaced the cloth and looked down a moment. "I was in a tournament, one of those I competed in as a child." She met his eyes for a moment. "I mentioned the competitions to you, didn't I?" Éomer nodded quietly and she continued. "I was competing against Dingane. I entered my fight stance, then turned to wait for my father to give us clearance to begin. When I turned around, when I faced him, we were no longer children. We were adults…he looked just as he had when last I saw him. And we were not competing. We were in battle against one another." She paused a moment, as if skipping a few details. "He stabbed me, then I woke up here."

She removed the cloth, and once she was assured that the bleeding had stopped, she began wiping the drying blood from his face and beard. He wondered was she always this way, keeping part of herself hidden away? "How long have you had the night terrors?" Éomer asked quietly.

"A few weeks," Enzi said in almost a whisper, and he could see honesty in her eyes. "Tried to ignore it at first but the more I pushed the dreams away, the more they continued." The confession seemed to unnerve her and she shivered a bit, searching the corners of the room again with her eyes.

Éomer rubbed her arms soothingly. "They were only dreams, Enzi. They will fade with time." He wanted to embrace her, to give her as much comfort as he was able. It was, afterall a small miracle that she'd told him everything so simply when she'd hidden it for weeks already. It had probably been the reason she had found no rest on Aldburg and why she had avoided her bed that night. But once again, the woman was a puzzle and he chastised himself that now was not the time to adhere to his own desires. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, ignoring the dull ache of his nose. "Try to go to sleep," he said quietly, looking for any evidence that this small act unnerved her. Her eyes were searching again, her face unreadable again and he stood, placing the cloth on the table before reaching for the door.

"Don't leave."

Her voice had been so small, he'd barely heard it. When he turned around, she was looking up at him sheepishly. "Please…."

He smiled a bit, but moved to the couch instead of the bed, suddenly unnerved about sitting on the bed with her.

"Why did you move?" she asked, almost child-like. Did she know nothing? It was bad enough that he was here, with her, in her room in the late snatches of night. Something in his expression made her look down, embarrassed. "Oh…." she said quietly, tying her robe a bit tighter. She grabbed the top-most blanket from her bed and came to sit beside him, cocooning herself in it before completely sitting still. "Better?" she asked finally.

"Better," Éomer confirmed, tentatively wrapping an arm around her as they watched the flames flicker, casting dancing embers of light around the room.

As she focused on the flames, he stole a few glances. She was weary, desperately weary, but too afraid to actually give in to sleep. For a while the two sat there in the warm room, Enzi studying the flames and Éomer studying her. Even now, in the midst of a weary haze and slightly reddish eyes, the woman was the most beautiful. He decided then that he couldn't coldly quantify it by listing her characteristics, the beautiful hue of her skin and sparkle of hazel in her brown eyes, her smile or her soft womanly features. He'd seen beauty in other women as well. It was her, the essence of who she was that so captured him. Her determination, her grace, her sarcasm and dry wit, her love and loyalty, her gentleness, even her commanding spirit and her temper, these were the things he loved about her. Love….. hmmmmm…. Heruthian had said he would be the first to admit it.

"I am not going to sneak back over the border to Mordor," she said finally. She met his eyes and for a while neither said anything. Then, she offered a small smile. "The steward of Gondor and the King of Rohan do not hide their concerns very well."

He grinned a bit, and nodded knowingly. "The thought had occurred to us," he said quietly.

"Even I know that going back to Harad or even Gondor would be disastrous. We know not what Rhûn's intentions are. Until we do, I must stay hidden." She sank into the chair a bit, inadvertently snuggling partially in the hollow of Éomer's arm.

"I never thought I would see the day," Éomer commented quietly with a smile.

She blinked up at him. "Even I am not that daft, barbarian." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she looked back at the fire. For a while, she was quiet. "Still….. I wish I could go…" she said quietly, sadness apparent in her voice.

Éomer drew his arm down, pulling her into an embrace. "I know you do…." he mouthed into hair quietly. The both settled in this position, watching the flames flicker and lick the fireplace, listening the howling cold winds outside, each lost in their own thoughts. For Enzi's part, she seemed preoccupied, opening and closing her mouth every so often as if attempting to start a conversation though her mind was somewhere else.

Éomer thought on what Faramir had said as he held the woman close. If the tribes were indeed moving out for supplies, it would not be unheard of that they would one day visit the Meduseld. Afterall, a small band had visited Aldburg. And if they were truly looking for her, they would surely be drawn to the Rohan capital. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, she wouldn't be safe in Rohan, not at the moment, not unless he planned on keeping her locked away indefinitely. But where could he send her? For that matter, how could he send her away without her knowing that she was being sent away? He watched the flickering fire cast its light around the room as he thought, his eyes settling on the glint of the glaive she'd received in Aldburg.

"Bree," he said to the woman, still studying the weapon. "You could go to Bree and find the elders." She was quiet and leaned her head in a bit, intently listening. "You could find out what happened to their tribe, thereby finding out about yours." She was still quiet, perhaps sensing his reasons for sending her so far to the northeast. He could already hear her mumbling, as if preparing a defense. "It's the only viable option Enzi," he said, looking down to face her to find an interesting sight.

The woman who had been plagued by insomnia and night terrors, the woman that had feared even admitting any sort of fondness for him, the woman that drew blood from him a few moments ago, was fast asleep, mumbling to herself as she adjusted herself. "Hmm?" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

A slight snicker escaped the king's lips and he settled himself into a more comfortable position as well. "Nevermind, Enzi. Go to sleep." His final thought as he closed his eyes was how angry Ida would be in the morning.

* * *

Two days after Enzi had fallen asleep with Éomer, she prepared herself to leave Edoras. It had taken little discussion for Éomer to convince her to track the Variag travelers. Though she could not travel to Harad or even Gondor, she could at least learn of the fate of her people from this small group. Ida had prepared her travel pack and provisions, after demanding that the Haradress not tarry in Bree. She would enter her confinement soon and was insistent that Enzi return in time to welcome her child into the world.

She walked toward the stable, carrying her pack and weapons, Éowyn walking quietly behind. They were both dressed in travel wear, neither showing any sign of being associated in any way with the Rohan elite. It would be necessary to travel in secret. Enzi was comforted by the thought of the princess traveling with her but simultaneously wondered if Éomer would see them off. He had been quiet all morning, not coming down to breakfast. Éowyn told her that he was consulting with three of his Rohirrim that would journey with them incognito but she looked back towards the Meduseld introspectively. Éomer's distance made her heart sink a bit. Would he really allow them to leave without saying goodbye?

"Éomer will be here," Éowyn said quietly, matching Enzi's stride. "He promised me he would." A half-hearted smile was all Enzi could offer as the two walked through the doors of the stable. Éowyn walked towards her horse quietly storing her supplies. But when Enzi looked for her horse, she found him, unbridled and without a saddle, even as three other horses had been prepared.

The woman turned to a nearby stable boy. "Why hasn't Baldor been prepared?" she questioned quietly to the child.

The boy walked toward the horse, rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry my lady. He's unwell. Swelling in his knees and legs. It would not be safe to journey with Baldor in such a condition, for his sake and yours."

Éomer walked with his guards, traveling clothes making them appear as dangerous as the simple folk. He didn't announce his presence, but did meet Enzi's eyes, even as his sister walked towards the injured creature. "I agree, Enzi," Éowyn said, patting the horse's head. "We will find another horse to your liking."

Enzi took the Baldor's face in her hands, nuzzling the creature while feeding him a carrot. Poor creature. He had carried her since Lyorest and now he was injured and she could not afford to stay and tend to him. Éowyn had noticed her brother's arrival now and was sharing a moment with him quietly as Enzi continued to nuzzle Baldor. "It seems I am leaving everyone. Who will look after me now, old friend?"

"I'll promise to be careful if you promise that there will be no hostility between you and Faramir," Enzi could hear the princess say. There was a pause and Éowyn further emphasized her point. "Promise, Éomer."

"So long as his actions towards you are honorable and worthy, I will treat him with nothing but respect," Éomer finally relented before embracing his sister. Enzi felt out of place and as if she was intruding on their farewell, but hated the thought of just walking out of the stable without her own goodbye. She sat down on one of fences, quietly giving the siblings the time they needed. She preoccupied herself with the portion of the maisha they'd found, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger until she could see the shadow of Éomer's presence above her and the quiet shuffling of the soldiers and the stable boys, leading the saddled horses outside. She looked up to find they were alone.

"Hello," Éomer said quietly, holding a hand out for her to take.

She took it as he pulled her to a standing position. "Hello," was her quiet response. She studied his face for a long time, watching his eyes fade from brown to dark green as she searched her mind for something to say. But try as she might, her dry throat and dull senses gave her little assistance.

"You are prepared to leave?" Éomer said finally, still holding her hand in his.

She chuckled a bit. "As prepared as I can be. I believe Ida packed enough supplies for a year! Perhaps, now, she will rest."

"Perhaps, but this is doubtful," Éomer said, chuckling as well. There was a pause. "You will be careful?" he asked quietly, those honest eyes softening.

Enzi smiled reassuringly. "I will be fine, Éomer. I promise to take no unnecessary risks." She laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. "Tell your men to restrain me if they feel I'm acting rashly!"

"Why do you believe I requested three to travel with you two?!" he retorted. "I would have sent the entire Rohirrim but thought the numbers would attract the wrong presence."

The two shared a smile each one still locked in the other's gaze. It was Enzi that finally broke the spell. "Well," she said, releasing Éomer's hand and walking towards Baldor, "our journey will be short indeed if I cannot select a proper horse to travel to Bree." The horse's ears relaxed as she rubbed his face and patted his coat. "Don't worry, old friend. Your king will take good care of you. Just rest." The horse seemed to be speaking back to her, nickering and nuzzling her face. "Now I must choose one of your brothers for this journey. Do you have any suggestions?"

She had meant the comment to be a minor joke, a way of breaking contact with the eager and affectionate creature before deciding on another horse. She had not expected a response, yet she received one. It wasn't verbal but it was a response nonetheless.

Éomer walked quietly through the stable to the far end, carrying her saddle in his arms. In a matter of moments he was placing a saddle and bridle on Firefoot ….. his own horse.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, leaving Baldor and walking towards the king. He did not respond to her but continued saddling the creature. "Éomer, you cannot give me your horse….." He walked away momentarily, gathering her traveling pack and loading the burden on the horse, patting it reassuringly after he did so. "From what all of you have told me, the journey to Bree and back may take at least a month. You will need Firefoot in your own travels, to serve the interests of your people." Still the king said nothing, but walked the horse out of his stall before holding his hand out to help her mount the horse. "Éomer…"

"Stop," he insisted, quieting the woman. "For once, woman, don't argue with me. Let me do this…. please."

She looked at him, overtaken by his words, finding she had nothing to say. Instead, she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Éomer had done so much for her without any thought of anything in return. Even now, he seemed to be contented holding her without the slightest requirement of recognition. She thought a moment, then, before she had a chance to change her mind, closed the gap even further, caressing his lips with hers. He followed her a bit when she pulled away and the two quietly gazed in the other's eyes. "Thank you….." she said quietly.

He looked at her a long while before responding with another kiss, seeming to pour all of his emotions in to the action. When he finally pulled away, he smiled a bit, touching his forehead with hers. "I look forward to continuing this argument…. when you return…in one month…."

"In one month…."

* * *

The Rhûn ambassador sat on her knees before the throne of her lord. Gone were the jewels and colorful sari she wore in Gondor. She was simply dressed, still graceful despite the lack of costly array. Her lord was introspective and had been since her report. But she dare not move. She had learned the lesson her predecessor ignored.

"How can you be sure of this?" he finally questioned and the woman took a calming breath, feigning composure.

"There were no signs of her presence within the walls, but he recognized the term our language, at least a few words. He knew of the sickness. On his land we found the remains of the funeral pyre without explanation of who created it. No Gondorian would know how we tribute our dead."

"And are you certain neither can be found among the Engoli?" Lord Maltok asked. A man from behind the ambassador bowed before their leader, then kneeled as she had. She did not look at him, but recognized the voice.

"No, Mfalme," the soldier said quietly. "No sign of that the Great Son leads his people. Declarations have been made that he patrols the borders but there has been no sign of this presence within the wall or outside of it. If he survived the loss of Mordor, the sickness surely ended him. Only the child leads them, and she is certainly no threat."

"Perhaps she was killed during the Battle of Morannon," Maltok said, thinking aloud.

"Then they would have no reason to hide her presence, Mfalme," the ambassador said quietly. "You know the final word of Lord Sauron. The Engoli _msalti_ yet remains."

The soldier looked over a bit in the ambassador's direction then in Maltok's. "Your orders, my lord?"

Maltok leaned back in his chair, folding drawing his hands together. "It was my father who said that we as Easterlings must all be willing to aid our Harad brothers, to offer our presence in one's greatest time of need. "Have your men search South Harad and lower Gondorian territory, Kemik. Find our lost sheep." The soldier nodded and stood immediately, bowing before leaving the hall. He then turned his attention to the woman still kneeling. "And as for you, our little sister has a heavy burden holding her kingdom together. Do whatever it takes to help her."

The ambassador stood, eyes still downcast. "Yes, _Mfalme_."

* * *

Hmmm….. What do you think? _Reviews are not only welcomed, they are appreciated!_


	41. Chapter 37

Hey! It was my intention to submit my latest chapter around Thanksgiving a lot of personal tragedies (including a scratched cornea) slowed down the writing process. It's taken me a while to get back into the writing spirit. I thought of sending a message so others would know that I've not abandoned this piece but thought it might be worse than just delaying. Thanks for sticking with me and being patient. Hope this chapter is worth the wait and hope to get back onto a much more productive schedule. I hope everyone has had a happy holiday season, whatever you may celebrate!

* * *

ZabuzasGirl – Here you go! Thanks for reading!

gaarakabuto – Aww! Thanks so much! I really appreciate that compliment. Thanks for reading!

WiseWhiteOwl – This was totally my intention. I am blessed to have many strong women in my family and wanted to capture a bit of them in the creation of Enzi. I wanted you to sympathize with her but also trust that she could be strong and feminine without (hopefully) overcompensating. Thanks for reading. Thanks for reading!

Beloved Daughter - Thanks. I used Google translate for much of her language, so I'm sure there's mistakes here and there. I'm digging the Éomer/Enzi romance as well. Thanks for reading!

GiGi – Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

AHealingRenaissance – Thanks for your constant support! Trust that you haven't seen the last of Dingane and Asana! :D Thanks for reading!

memory bleeds – I do have a habit of ending on a cliffie, don't I? Sorry about that! I'm hoping to update more frequently! Thanks for reading!

BrightWatcher – I thought they were cute as well! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The drums rumbled as the string instruments were melodiously plucked. Asana took a steadying breath, her eyes fluttering shut. She could have postponed this or denied entry, but that would have only fueled the rumors. If the _Falme Inayojulikana _(Known Kingdoms) would see her cowering and huddled, they would be in for a surprise. When she opened her eyes, all traces of "Asana" had dissipated. Now the Engoli _Mfalme_ would greet them.

The representative of Rhûn was brought in on a golden litter carried by four servants who were preceded as well as shadowed by armored guardsman. This raised suspicion; it was considered a bad omen to come to a city as a messenger armed, even if the city was held by enemies. A few of the council murmured about this but the _Mfalme_ ignored them, focusing on the litter. The servants lowered it to the marble floor slowly. They were plainly dressed and immediately prostrated themselves to the ground. Some were scarred. Others were clearly not Easterling but from other tribes. Slowly, through the multi-colored curtains of the litter, a small figure gracefully immerged. She was dressed in a black armless sheath gown and leather sandals. She was adorned with very little; only a golden bracelet showed any sign of her status being any higher than the servants that carried her. Her long black hair was tied back and braided with a three small bands holding it in place. In contrast to the heavy ceremonial make-up the _Mfalme_ wore, the woman's face bore a bit of malachite and kohl, merely dusting her features and highlighting her green eyes.

She was young and without blemish. The _Mfalme_ guessed she was close to her own age. Ironic. Had the world been different neither of them would have been in this position. They would have been able to enjoy their youth, playing games of senet and enjoying tournaments. But that world was gone. The young ruled the _Inayojulikana _(Kingdoms) now.

The woman stood to her full, if petite, height and began walking towards the throne, the Eastern soldiers standing at full attention as the servants continued to kneel. It was customary to either bow one's head or kneel respectfully in the domain of another _Mfalme_. Even the ambassador must have known this. Only when she had neared the foot of the raised platform holding the throne did she kneel, sweeping her hands in a circular motion and bowing her head. Only then did her soldiers do the same.

"Your brothers and sisters are honored to be welcomed within the Engoli wall, _Mfalme_," she spoke quietly before rising. Even her voice seemed young, high-pitched and musical as the tallowbirds that twittered in the gardens. "I bring you greetings from the Great _Bwana_ (Lord) Maltok."

The _Mfalme's_ eyebrow arched without her command. "_Bwana_? None is _Bwana_ but Sauron..." The religion cultivated by their allegiance to the Dark Lord had still been slightly prevalent in the tribes – prevalent enough that no one would be as blasphemous as taking his title, even as they slowly accepted his demise. And yet the ambassador spoke plainly and innocently, calling her _Mfalme_ a god!

"But the Great Sauron is gone now," the ambassador stated, her face still pleasantly tranquil and oblivious, "and after the great plague….. my _Bwana_ seeks not to replace Sauron but has given our people peace we have not felt since the Dark _Bwana's_ passing."

The _Mfalme _leaned back on her throne. "The same peace the you've brought to other tribes, I'm sure," she said quietly, bearing the same placid expression. "Or so my sources say."

She watched the ambassador intently for a reaction but the woman shared none with her. She didn't even blink. "All are welcome in Rhûn," she said smiling slightly. "_Bwana_ Maltok commands it." Her grin broadened. "It appears our information is incorrect at both ends. We expected the _Kubwa Mwana_ (Great Son) to greet us but perhaps he is still detained patrolling the lower wilderness." The next sentence was almost a whisper. "Or perhaps he is truly dead, as our sources say." The room grew even quieter and the _Mfalme_ felt a sickeningly sweet tang in the back of her throat. The ambassador, again, seemed not to notice but continued speaking in her pleasant tone. "I am just grateful that I will not live through the tyranny of the Variag as my parents did, _Mfalme_."

"The whereabouts of the _Kubwa Mwana _are not your concern, ambassador," one of the councilmen stately sternly.

The woman's pleasant demeanor dropped a moment and she retreated to the floor, her eyes downcast. "Absolutely correct, _Msaidizi_ (Counselor), forgive my ignorance if I've disrespected you, _Mfalme_. I merely meant to express how our distance and lack of contact can lead to rumor and suspicion. _Bwana_ Maltok and your brothers and sisters from the East wish to end that."

"To what end?"

The ambassador stood slowly and gracefully, rising even as her gaze did. "I bring you offerings of the great _Bwana _– food, spices, and resources he is sure you've not accessed since your city built and then closed its walls. And this is just the beginning."

The Engoli _Mfalme_ sat up carefully, straining each muscle to appear to move as graceful as the woman had. "And if I do not wish to receive your _Mfalme's_ gift?"

The ambassador tilted her head to the side, brows knitting. "But why would you not, great _Mfalme_?" she asked. "I had heard legend of your great wisdom. Surely they were not just tales. More than any physical prize, I bring you another precious gift, something that has not been accomplished since the War Truces – Peace. True peace."

* * *

Enzi took a bite of her apple as she watched butterflies flutter around the tree she sat beneath. They had taken the North-South Road for their journey to Bree for nearly two weeks now and she had been amazed at the landscape. She had expected the weather to increase in severity and the temperature to decrease, but she was experiencing quite the opposite. Instead of the almost constant chill she'd experienced in Rohan, their journey had revealed almost constant spring-like conditions.

But this was not the only unusual aspect of the journey. She had not traveled on roads when she secretly journeyed to Rivendell so long ago, meaning she had not seen this aspect of the countryside. Her intention had been on traveling as a ghost, unseen by the enemy but in so doing, she had not really taken in the beauty of the landscape. Now, with Éowyn as her guide, she had to admit that the land was quite striking. Rolling hills of soft green grasses and lilac comforted them as they slept. Happy waterfalls of clear clean water and hot springs refreshed them when a respite was needed. Large groves beckoned them with their promise of sweet fruit. She wondered how she'd missed all of this. It amazed her how simple detours hid her view of the Northern lands.

A bump on her right side brought Enzi back to the present. "Are you listening, Enzi?" Éowyn asked, giggling a bit.

Her friend smiled, and then sheepishly shook her head. "I wasn't," she admitted. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking, comparing my journey to Rivendell to our journey now."

Éowyn didn't drop her smile and playfully stole Enzi's apple and took a bite. "Well, I was trying to tell you that we should make Bree by nightfall." Enzi tried to retrieve the apple and Éowyn leaned back, laughing a bit. "Don't worry. We've packed plenty for the rest of the journey. I can't imagine what it was like, traveling all alone…. Could you imagine your life now? I-I mean, if someone had told you-"

"I wouldn't have believed them," Enzi said honestly, shaking her head. "Thank you for coming with me," she said and Éowyn handed her the apple for another bite. "I know I haven't been the best company, and you see so little of Faramir."

Éowyn waved her away. "I would have demanded to come anyway. Besides, there may not be much time for our little adventures in the future." Enzi knit her eyebrows at this, waiting for Éowyn's response. "Faramir and I did get to talk one more time before he left Rohan. He intends on asking for my hand… if he can work of the courage to ask Éomer."

Enzi felt happiness and sorrow simultaneously, the second emotion quickly masked. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging her warmly. Love, true love, was something royalty was not always afforded. "When?" she asked after she'd released the giggling woman.

"I'm not certain, but Faramir has promised that it will be soon." Éowyn smiled to herself and grasped a dandelion, plucking it from the ground. "I wonder if I would have believed it if someone revealed the future to _me_ as a child. I always expected to marry a king, to represent my Uncle and Théodred, my people. I didn't really think about leaving home. Now…." The truth of marriage for a woman seemed to sink in at this moment, joy spilling over to melancholy. Women lived with their husbands in their lands, unless they were the final remains of their royal line. This was true, even in Enzi's country. But Éowyn didn't stay in that state of mind long, instead taking to blowing the flower, its wisps spreading out in the afternoon skies. "Well," she smiled, "at least I know that Éomer won't be left with alone. I suppose we'll both be sisters, officially, soon enough."

Enzi instantly felt uncomfortable and feigned ignorance. "What do you-"

"You can't fool me, Enzi, "Éowyn smiled, placing a loose curl of Enzi's hair back behind her ear. Enzi tried to ignore her, standing to her height and stretching her muscles. "Besides, I've saw you in Aldburg…. and both of you before we left." This caused Enzi's cheeks to ache with heat so much that she had to cover them with her hands to ease the sensation. She couldn't even look at Éowyn but almost predicted her next question. "Has he said it yet?"

She needed no instruction on what _it_ was. She tried to speak but her tongue seemed glued to the roof of her mouth. She felt herself turned around by Éowyn, who smiled motherly at her. "It's ok. Sometimes the words aren't needed….by either of you it seems. Now, are we ready to continue on to Bree?"

Éowyn said nothing else on the matter as they continued their journey with the three Rohirrim in toe to what turned out to be a relatively large hamlet. Enzi understood instantly why the Haradrim had been guided here. Bree seemed to be a melting pot of sorts. People from many different kingdoms lived here and as Éowyn had explained, even some hobbits lived in the village. It was a place where one could start fresh. No one even seemed shocked at her appearance. True, she wore a long peasant-like gown with her hair unbraided and tied back, but she was noticeably from Harad. They seemed curious, watching her as the group traveled through the city, but never rude. Men bowed their heads respectfully and women greeted her just as they did to Éowyn. It seemed this was the perfect place for four fugitives.

The next day, after a meal and good night's rest, they struck out, asking everyone from the stable boys to the women in the market, from the butchers to the blacksmiths of the whereabouts of four brown-skinned residents. Some had seen them but many knew nothing of where they could currently be found. After searching almost the entire village, they found themselves back in the tavern of their inn, plotting their next move. All of this, for nothing.

As one of the maidens brought food and drink, one of the soldiers spoke.

"We have no indications that the travelers are in the city, my lady," he said regrettably.

"I know, Hakon," Éowyn said quietly, grasping Enzi's hand. "But we haven't come this far just to give up in one day. We just need a moment to think."

Enzi smiled at Éowyn gratefully and sniffed the mug that had been placed in front of her. A grimace that she couldn't hide surfaced on her face. Éomer had truly spoiled her. This was definitely not cider. It appeared the tavern only served ale. "Perhaps they have gone further north," Enzi concluded, deciding not to drink the ale and settling her thirst with a bite of fruit.

"Perhaps not, Enzi," Éowyn said after a long while. "Think how open these people have been… open to everyone from every culture provided they are peaceful. That they can obey the law of the land… like you."

She was going somewhere, though neither Enzi nor the three Rohirrim knew where. "Yes."

Éowyn whispered quietly. "And what do you think _we_ would do if someone came asking questions about you in Rohan?"

Enzi and the soldiers shared a look. They would deny her presence. They would do their best to protect her, as they already had. Perhaps the people were here, but being protected by the people of Bree. The group shared a common look, realization hitting them all simultaneously.

"But where?" one of the soldiers asked quietly. This was the only inn found in the small village. Surely the four had sought housing here first. This had to be their first target. Éowyn looked around casually and noticed, for the first time, how carefully the barkeep watched them. How carefully several citizens watched them. "We search every room, discretely," she whispered.

Enzi nodded, following her eyes to the old man. With that, slowly and carefully they split up. The soldiers divided themselves around the room, one sitting at a card table, the second asking for another ale, the third settling himself down, asking one of the maidens for more food. Éowyn stretched as if tired and, after biding the others goodnight, began walking up the stairs to the rooms. Enzi casually watched the innkeeper, who seemed a bit distressed and uncomfortable, trying to calmly keep up with each of their positions in the room. Now she knew he was hiding something…. or someone. By the time Enzi stood, the man seemed sweating, glancing down at something behind the bar with him intermittently.

Enzi walked up to the man, smiling as sweetly as she thought possible as he offered her a strained smile. "Thank you again for your hospitality," she said quietly, staring deeply into the man's eyes while straining to hear any quiet sounds around her. There was a soft scraping sound on the floor.

The man seemed to try to cover it up by casually repositioning himself allowing his feet to scuff on the floor to try to cover it up. "N-No thanks are necessary, my lady. All are welcome i-in Bree."

Enzi followed her instincts and edged closer to the end of the counter, leaning in a bit. "May I ask one more kindness, sir?" she asked. _A small, quiet babble, or giggle! She was sure of it! _"May I kindly borrow the utilities of your kitchen for a moment?" she asked, beckoning to the kitchen area behind the counter. "My fair-haired friend is not feeling well and I wanted to make a broth for her that is made among my people, to speed her recovery." The man seemed nervous. He shook his head in refusal, then walked closer to the end of the counter, prompting her to continue her slow progression to the end of it, near the kitchen door. "Oh, please sir? I would share with you as well. It's just that she has been so kind to me."

"None are allowed in the kitchens, my lady," he said sternly, then chuckling a bit inauthentically. "My wife would have my head."

"Oh, but I would clean every inch of it to show my gratitude, and assist with the morning meals." She was still inching closer to the door. Two more steps and the counter would no longer be in front of her.

"I must insist my lady-" He followed her.

One more step. "I would be forever in your d-"

A small toy hit the floor in front of her, carved of dark wood. A small hand retrieved it and she bent down to find its owner. A thin child, barely weaned, sat on the floor clothed in a soft white gown, drooling and tasting each toy happily. He had large brown eyes and thick dark curly hair which formed a halo as it crowned his head. He smiled at her, babbling as he touched her brown hand with his own. He was, indeed, Harad.

"Noooooooo!"

She'd barely had time to process the screaming rebuttal then she found herself pushed out of a nearby door. A shadowy figure attacked her, hitting her hard in the face, then the abdomen. He was noticeably smaller than her and fought a bit erratically, seeming to try his best to keep her from the inn.

Enzi instinctually defended herself, using her arms to block his hits and redirecting his moves. He was clearly not an experienced fighter; the longer she faced him, she more she was sure of it. And she was, like it or not, an experienced warrior. The more she casually deflected his blows, the angrier the man became. He grabbed a haying fork from the side of a nearby barn and began swinging at her unsteadily, the momentum of the objects pulling him along a bit with each strike. She swayed a bit, studying his motions, and when he came in for another strike, leveraged the weapon from him. Then in one sweeping motion, she hit him hard in the abdomen and face, and then knocked him to the ground.

"_Kuacha! Tafadhali kuacha! Yeye huitoa!_ (Stop! Please stop! He surrenders!)" Enzi looked up from what she knew now was a young man, a mere child, to the direction of the voice. An old man, frail and holding himself up with a walking stick, walked up slowly towards them. She studied his face, not recognizing it, then looked back down at the boy.

"_Kukaa nyuma! Yeye itabidi kukuua!_ (Stay back! She will kill you!)" the boy cried, sputtering a bit of blood as he spoke. She hadn't imagined that she'd hit him this hard. She realized she was still holding the weapon and leaned back a bit, pulling away.

"Enzi?" She looked up to find Éowyn and the Rohirrim in the doorway, several others that had been in the tavern peeking behind them. The soldiers quickly began walking towards Enzi and the boy, poised to protect her.

"No!" she ordered in the Common Tongue to the men. "I'm alright, Éowyn," she said to the woman before turning her attention to the boy. She softened her tone. "_Je, kujeruhiwa, mtoto?_ (Are you injured, child?)"

He spat blood in her face and spoke with venom. "_Kuniua na kupata zaidi na wawindaji fadhila!_ (Kill me and get it over with, bounty hunter!)"

Enzi jerked back, wiping her face angrily. "_Hapana! Lazima si kufanya hivyo_! (No! You must not do this!)" the old man urged. He'd come closer to her now and she watched him, even as he inched closer to the boy.

"What is he saying?" Éowyn asked Enzi, though she took no time to answer her.

The old man was pleading now, kneeling in the ground even as Enzi had settled to her knees. "_Unirudishe ikiwa ni lazima. Mwambie bwana wako lengo lako ni mafanikio. Nami yanathibitisha maneno yako. Lakini si kumuua._ (Take me back if you must. Tell your lord that your mission is successful. I will corroborate your words. But do not kill him.)"

Enzi leaned back , throwing the weapon away from them. "_Mimi si wawindaji fadhila_ (I am no bounty hunter)," she said quietly. "_Hakuna haja ya hofu yangu_ (You need not fear me)."

The boy shared a glance with the old man, who gratefully embraced him. When he'd released the boy, he sat up, glaring deeply in her eyes. "_Mimi ni mwana wa Al Tufayl, simba ya mwisho ya Variag. Mimi naogopa mtu yeyote_ (I am the son of Al Tufayl, the final lion of the Variag. I fear no one)."

* * *

Well, what do you think? What's going to happen to Asana and her kingdom? What about the refugees? It was totally not my intention to end on another cliffie. In fact, I'd planned on going to Bree in one chapter but it didn't work out that way. I plan on submitting the next chapter soon. Reviews are not only welcomed but appreciated. :D


	42. Chapter 38

Hope you are ready for the next chapter!

* * *

WMaldonado89 – How's this? :D Thanks for your support!

AHealingRenaissance – Thanks. I'm feeling much better, and wanted to get in some writing while I could. I hope to speed up the writing process a bit. Hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

BrightWatcher - Thanks for reading and your support!

* * *

It had taken a few moment to convince the spectators that Enzi, Éowyn nor the disguised Rohirrim were not bounty hunters as the refugees had feared. It took a bit longer to convince the boy to allow himself to be treated by Éowyn. She had grown fond of learning healing practices and was, by now, quite skilled. However, it was only when the boy was assured that the village's closest thing to a healer, the midwife, would stay in the room with him, did he allow her to treat his wounds.

In the now deserted tavern Enzi sat with the people she'd been so desperate to find. The old man sat, quietly thinking while a younger woman sat beside him, holding the babe she'd discovered who now slumbered in her arms. Enzi imagined that she used to be quite beautiful, with her dark mocha skin, full lips, and almond eyes. But time had hardened her features. She looked tired, not just from the day's activities, but some unknown evil she'd endured. She said nothing to Enzi, choosing to hum a lullaby to the babe. But what she couldn't speak with her mouth her eyes clearly announced. Despite Enzi's words, she was afraid of her.

"What is his name?" Enzi asked the woman quietly, trying to appear as harmless as possible. The woman looked to the elder, confused, even as she continued to rock the sleeping baby.

"_Msichana anauliza jina la mtoto wako_ (The girl asks the name of your baby)," the elder spoke in whispers to the woman, revealing that she knew little of the Common Tongue.

"I apologize, elder," she said to the man. "I thought all of you understood the Common language."

He nodded forgiveness, not speaking. The woman also offered no answer to Enzi's question. The room grew quiet again with only the crackle of the fire to comfort them. "_Samahani kwa sasa_ (Excuse me for a moment)," she said with a start and rushed up the stairs to the room she and Éowyn shared. She felt the eyes of the two as she walked, still worried that she would somehow harm their charge. She intentionally heavied her steps as she followed the hall opposite the hall to the boy's room where Éowyn treated him. She returned quickly with the glaive she'd received in Aldburg and, using both hands, offered it to the man. "_Hii ni wewe, mzee_ (This belongs to you, elder)" She doubted he was the royal that had truly owned the weapon, but she offered it anyway, hoping it would bring trust.

The old man eyed it suspiciously, his gaze flickering from the object to her eyes. He sighed, wearily but made no move to claim it.

The woman whispered to the man, "_Nilidhani wewe kumtaka kujikwamua yake_ (I thought you asked him to get rid of it)," she questioned suspiciously.

Enzi spoke quickly. "_Naye akafanya hivyo, mama. Ni nilipewa kama zawadi (_He did, mother. It was given to me as a gift)." She hesitated a bit. "_Nilidhani nilikuwa Harad tu katika kaskazini _(I thought I was the only Harad in the north)."

The man shared a gaze with the woman before eyeing Enzi again. "_Sisi sote hivyo, mtoto. Sisi sote alivyofanya _(We all did, child. We all did)."

And it was quiet again, just the four of them in the room with the crackling fire. She was a bit confused as to how to best get the two to talk but supposed she would be no better had their positions been reversed. She would be nervous and guarded, just as they clearly were, just as all of the tribes were taught to be. A thought struck her and, before she could change her mind, she lifted up her left sleeve. She didn't lift it very high, only showing the beginning tendrils of the intricate writing but still nervous about showing her family's name.

The two recognized it instantly, the woman leaning in, fear changed to curiosity and the man gingerly touching her skin as if he expected it to fade to nothingness. "Engoli…." the man noted, searching the woman's eyes and later Enzi's. She nodded confirming his thoughts but the man seemed even more confused. "But your tribe was reaped early. How did you manage to travel so far?"

Enzi took a moment to cover up her arm again. "We both have interesting stories to tell, elder. Perhaps, a sharing of information is required." She placed her hands on her neck, subconsciously feeling the need to cover her identity even as she prepared to share it. "My name …is Enzi."

The man watched her a long while, his gaze incomprehensible. It was Éowyn that broke the silence. "Enzi," she called from the stairs. Enzi and the old man and woman followed Enzi to the foot of the stairway. "He is sleeping now," Éowyn said to her friend as the old man translated her words to the woman. "He's still very weak. He seems to have injured his ribs some time ago and the scuffle you two had did not help matters. The midwife and I gave him something to help him sleep and relieve the pain for a while but he must be allowed to recover." She turned her attention to the old man, smiling brightly. "In time, he will be fine, sir," she said quietly.

"My gratitude," he said to Éowyn, taking her hand and placing it on his heart shakily. Strange. Enzi had never heard of a Variag offering thanks. "I would see him now?"

Éowyn removed herself quickly. "Yes! Yes, of course." The old man wearily began to travel up the stairs, the woman in toe with the still sleeping baby.

Éowyn shared a glance with Enzi as she began to quietly follow the two, but Enzi stayed back a bit, bowing her head as she spoke. "May I travel with you, elder?" she asked. With a start, as she remembered the woman's lack of knowledge of the Common Tongue, she corrected herself. "_Naomba kusafiri na_-"

"It is alright, Enzi," the old man said, nodding. "You may come with us."

The five of them entered the room, the door still under guard by one of the Rohirrim and the young _Mfalme_ still under guard by the midwife. The boy lay, bandaged and sleeping soundly in the dimly lit room. He was truly young, hair closely shaved and his skin smooth. He bore small scars that proved that the journey had, indeed, been harsh for him. Enzi respectfully kneeled to the sleeping figure, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the group. "_Nasikitika matendo yangu juu ya mfalme yako_ (I regret my actions upon your king)," she said quietly, head still bowed.

Éowyn, still understanding only Enzi's behavior, bowed similarly to the ground, pulling the old midwife with her. The old man studied the woman for a long while again, drinking in her features and trying to discern her intentions. "_Bakari haipaswi kuwa kushambuliwa wewe_ (Bakari should not have attacked you), he said quietly. _So that was the boy's true name, not his royal one._ "_Na hata mzee unaweza kuona kwamba kuwepo nguvu yenu juu yake muda mrefu, Enzi_ (And even an old man can see that you withheld your strength against him a long time, Enzi)."

It had been the first time the man had called her by name and she closed her eyes at it, a slight smile of relief washing over her features. "_Asante kwa msamaha wako, mzee _(Thank you for your forgiveness, elder)."

The old man chuckled a bit. "_Nani angedhani kwamba kiburi Engoli bila kutoa heshima kama kwa mzee? Hakuna haja ya kiburi, Enzi. Jina langu ni Udayl _(Who would have thought that a proud Engoli would give such honor to an old man? No need for titles, Enzi. My name is Udayl)."

* * *

As the days of Bakari's recovery came and went, Enzi spent a lot of time with Udayl, and later Idyssa and her child, Gyasi. She decided against pushing them for information, but allowing them to speak as she had been allowed, sharing bits of themselves as she had with Éowyn. It was awkward, wanting to know so much but forcing oneself to wait, yet she did not want to scare them away for force further suspicion. So, as they shared with her, she would share with them.

"My _Mfalme_, Al Tufayl, protected the homelands for as long as he could," Udayl said to her one day, when he'd finally decided to share more with her. "It was only when he feared the capital would be taken that he ordered I take his son away, so that his house would not be lost. Most of the houses knew little of his true face, and so long as we did not call him by his royal name, we hoped to keep him safe."

Enzi thought on the glaive and the name that had been etched there. "Merkonnen," she said smiling. "A proud and honorable name for a future _Mfalme_." She imagined that this allowed their traveling in secret much easier. "I never imagined that the Great Variag _Mfalme_ would need to ever fear the loss of his house, Udayl," she spoke honestly as they sat.

"Neither had we, child," Udayl said sorrowfully. "But nevertheless….."

"But what about your allies? Surely the Corsairs and the Rhûn-"

He looked at her incredulously . "The Corsairs and the Rhûn? Surely you did leave the homeland before the wars started. "Who do you think we fought against?"

Enzi shook her head, confused. "I don't understand."

Udayl took a long drink of his ale and then took a long breath. "You don't understand. After the fall of Sauron, the _Inajulikana Falme_ (Known Kingdoms) were in chaos. The great sickness claimed so many of our peoples. Fathers died trying to return home from the war. Children died trying to nurse their mothers back to health. And the old? Only those were too stubborn to die survived," he added this pointing to himself and chuckling a bit. "And after months of suffering, when the sickness was finally over, hundreds, thousands had fallen. We had believed on the strength of the Dark _Bwana_ to protect us, trusted him even as we gave our sons and daughters to his cause, and in the end, we were left alone to fend for ourselves. Rhûn and the Corsairs attacked shortly after that."

"Why?"

The old man shook his head. "Medicines. Provisions. Righteous destiny. The answer changed every time. One thing we were certain of was that we were the might of the Harad and had to be defeated first. We held unchallenged rule of our lands and prevented wars with our influence."

"You were bullies," Enzi said, "who conquered and brutalized all who _you_ saw as a threat." She looked down quickly, realizing that she had spoken aloud instead of keeping her thoughts in her head.

Udayl nodded softly. "I suppose all conquerors are seen as such, though I will admit to you our _Mfalme_ used a stronger hand than I would have liked. But I ask you this, what would the kingdoms have been like without us? Do you think the War Truce would have survived?

She repressed the need to argue. "I did not mean to offend you, elder."

"And you have not. I expected no softer sentiment from an Engoli, but am honored that you show the brashness to say it in my presence. Perhaps we only reaped our reward…In a matter of months, the Rhûn annihilated our kingdom, then turned on the Corsairs, making them a small part of their larger society. And then they began their expansion."

Enzi stood up, pacing in front of the fireplace. "But I was always told Rhûn held little military might, only the wealth of the Elves and Dwarves."

"Yes. I'd always believed so. But they seemed stronger, somehow, after the sickness. Their young recovered much better than ours. Stronger than they had ever been."

"And no one but the Variag challenged them? The Milima Askari? The Usil? The Bretii?"

Udayl shook his head. "The loss of so many, soldiers and citizens alike, devastated many of the Houses. They fought. I'm sure some continue to. But they will not survive long. Since long before my birth, the twelve houses ruled the Harad lands. Now there are only four." He looked at her, smiling a bit dryly. "I suppose it is fortunate the Engoli built their wall when they had."

Enzi turned to the old man at this. "Engoli has no wall."

He smiled again. "Perhaps when last you saw it. After the death of the _Msalti Mfalme _ (Traitor King) Ghasaan, we thought your kingdom would fall under the _Kidogo Moto_ (Little Flame). Ironic that such wisdom could lie within someone so young. Your _Mfalme _ ordered the construction of a wall shortly after your tribe was reaped, protected most of your territory and the much of the Harnen River. And when the civil war started, they remained behind their walls, protected from the chaos surrounding them."

" And the _Kubwa Mwana_ (Great Son)?"

Udayl shrugged his shoulders. "The Engoli claim that he patrols the lower wilderness on behalf of their people, but no one has seen him to my knowledge since the reaping." Enzi felt her heart sink but recovered quickly as the old man continued. "To my knowledge only the Engoli, the Yakubi, and the Usiki Manane stand unconquered. I regret not having better news."

Enzi shook her head at the man, avoiding his eyes as she continued to compose herself. Sam and Frodo were certain that Dingane would make it home, and if Asana could keep the kingdom together, surely he could have made it back to their territory.

Udayl took a breath, staring into the fire quietly. Looking at him, frail yet as wise as Amyr had been, she found it hard to believe she was speaking to a Variag, and that he was concerned about her feelings. She felt that many of her conceptions of the Variag were changed in this moment. This was hardly the treacherous enemy she'd been taught to fight against. "How you must hate us."

Enzi looked up at the old man, surprised at his words. Another challenge to her prejudices. "No," she said finally. "If you would have spoken this to me as a child, I would have, but I have no room for hate now. Only pity. Pity for all of us. We were merely weapons. Weapons Sauron used against all of the world and then each other, keeping us ununited and weakened." It was her true feelings. All of the fighting, the alliances and the secret missions had been for a being that had only used against a people he wished to conquer and make just as weak as he had made them. "Sauron used the past sins of the men of the North to make us loyal to him only. And we helped him by fighting among ourselves."

Udayl nodded. "You have an old heart, child. Too old. You have seen much, haven't you?"

As they spoke, Bakari, the final lion of Al Tufayl, entered, guided carefully by Idyssa and the midwife. Strangely, Éowyn had been given little Gyasi and kissed the child as he babbled to himself, softly clutching her dress and hair. Udayl attempted to slide his aging body to the floor but a weak wave of Bakari's hand stopped him. "_Mimi lipigwe na wewe, Udayl. Kwa ajili ya kuhifadhi kwangu salama kwa muda mrefu _(I should bow to you, Udayl. For keeping me safe for so long)." He turned his attention to Enzi who bowed respectfully before returning to her seat. "_Jinsi ya ajabu lazima hili kuonekana_ (How strange this must seem)!" he laughed weakly holding his sides. "_Bora kuacha sasa kabla ya sisi zaidi kuwatenganisha yao na kuweka urithi siri yangu _(Better stop now before we further alienate the others and keep my secret heritage)." Though the group was closed off in one of the rooms, Enzi and Udayl nodded agreement with the young _mfalme_. He then turned his attention to Éowyn, clumsily forcing out his words. "M-Many thanks," he said to the princess slowly, to which she smiled as the Gyasi continued to coo in her arms.

Éowyn smiled and nodded at the young king while Udayl spoke. "And what of you, Enzi? How did a child of Engoli travel as far as Bree when her people were the only tribe to be reaped early?"

Éowyn looked at her friend, wondering exactly how much she would say. There was no way to insure that whatever Udayl told her had been correct and it was more likely that some or all information had been fabricated. As she pondered this, Enzi began, pausing every so often to give Udayl a chance to translate her message to the woman. The young king just looked on. "I was reaped when the rest of my tribe was, but escaped before we headed to Mordor."

"_Kwa nini?_ (Why)," Idyssa asked quietly.

"Because, my _Mfalme_, Ghasaan, ordered me to go to Rivendell, to discover if tales of Sauron's treachery were true." She paused allowing the words to sink into the other Harad.

"And what did you learn?" Udayl asked after a while.

"What you've confirmed today. That the eye has truly done nothing but use our people. He sent legions of orc to decimate _these_ people, the same orc he allows to ransack _our_ lands. He sent our sons, daughters, sisters, and brothers to war, a war whose only purpose is to gain a ring so that he can control all mankind. The great sickness caused, by your words, thousands to die. Do you know what it was? It was his attempt to stay here, to keep his presence here, at the cost of our lives. And all of this, he hid from us, using our might and keeping us in the dark. That is why there were no rings amongst the Harad. Because we would see him as he truly was."

"And with this knowledge?"

Enzi wasted no time. "I did what I could to free us from that domination." No one needed further confirmation as to what she meant. The room grew quiet.

"_Na baadaye alikuwa msaliti kwa watu wetu _(And became traitor to our people)," Bakari said venomously.

"May I speak?" Éowyn said to which no one seemed to object. She handed the baby to his mother and sat down beside Enzi as she spoke. "I do not know how kin are honored among the Harad. I do not know what it means to betray a group of tribes that constantly fight amongst themselves. I don't even know what it means to betray one whom is worshipped as a god. What I do know, is that this woman has become a sister to me." Éowyn's voice began to waver but she continued. She risked her life and the lives of _her_ family in a quest to save _my family, _ my people and to free hers from what seems to be glorified oppression." Enzi could hear the weeping in her voice and turned to the woman, grasping her hand to quiet her. But Éowyn continued. "She's the most noble woman I know. And if this is not good enough for you-"

Enzi had enough and spoke over the woman. "Eowyn-Eowyn… it's alright." She offered Éowyn a grateful smile, which she returned. She then turned her attention to Udayl and the remaining Variag. "The truth is we are all exiles, and honestly, I owe you no explanation. I did what I did to serve our people, and I have no regrets." No one spoke for a long while. "What happens now? We know each other's secrets."

Udayl, again, spoke on behalf of his people. "It has been a long day for all us. Let us all retire consider each other's words."

After that day, the Variag spoke very little to Enzi. They spoke often with Éowyn as Bakari progressed but Enzi became nothing more than a silent observer, allowed to see what occurred but hindered from conversing about it. Éowyn noted how proud she was of the woman, for confessing what she'd viewed as her greatest sin confidently to her enemy no less. She'd explained her side to the only Harad available and they chilled at the revelation. Simply, it had cost Enzi their trust and, despite her isolation, she decided that this was acceptable.

They were preparing the horses when Idyssa walked towards them, tentatively. "_Mfalme anauliza kuona kabla ya kuondoka, Engoli _(The _Mfalme_ asks to see you before you leave, Engoli)," she said quietly.

Enzi and Éowyn glanced at each other, surprised. "Continue preparing the horses," Éowyn ordered the Rohirrim. "We will be only a moment." She grasped Enzi's arm hurriedly and soon they found themselves back in the tavern of the inn, where everything had started. Udayl held the babe on the right side of the table as Bakari waited for them at the head. Idyssa found her place to Bakari's left and Éowyn and Enzi sat at the opposite end, choosing to sit side-by side.

For a few beats, the table was, at it tended to be, quiet. Enzi could tell that they had not expected Éowyn to be present. They apparently had words only for Harad ears. When they discovered that the woman would not leave, Bakari started to speak. "M-any thanks to you, great lady," he stated, bowing bit to Éowyn.

She smiled as he spoke, trying to convey her thanks that he honored her work. "You are more than welcome,_ Mfalme_," she said quietly.

The man then turned his attention to Enzi. He seemed to struggle with his words, opening his mouth, then closing it hesitantly. Finally, he looked at Udayl, who nodded and spoke. "We have thought on your words. I do not know if you have made things truly better or worse for our peoples but it must have taken great courage to choose to follow the orders of your Mfalme, even knowing what it would mean, with the intent to save us. Such courage must be honored." He bowed his head to her, followed by Idyssa and even Bakari. Enzi smiled, a bit shocked at this, and Udayl continued. "They say that _Kifalme Mwanamke_ (Royal Lady) of the Engoli, Ghadelyna Njeri, died before the Reaping."

Enzi smirked a bit, feeling silly that she'd tried so desperately to keep her final secret to herself. She slid her sleeve up to the upper arm this time, confirming the man's suspicions. Idyssa smiled and Bakari bowed his head, respectfully at the revelation. Udayl just smiled, knowingly. "She is, and for the sake of her people, she must remain."

Udayl looked at Bakari a moment, then continued speaking. "_Mfalme _wishes to know where we stand. As you said, we both know the other's secret, now clearer than before."

Of course that's why they wanted to speak. "Respectfully, Udayl, we've been through this before. I have no desire or _ability_ to expose you to anyone, just like you." She gestured to Bakari. "Your _Mfalme_ is more than safe."

"Yes he is," Éowyn spoke up quietly, "But, with respect, Bakari is not _Mfalme_."

The table grew quiet. Idyssa looked from the princess to Udayl who glared at the woman as if she'd told him the sky was under his feet. Even Enzi seemed surprised, looking from Éowyn to Udayl with child-like bewilderment. Éowyn continued. "Enzi told me that only the court or the royal line learns the Common Tongue. Is this not so, sir?" Udayl said nothing but continued to glare, leaving Éowyn to continue. "It is obvious to me that you were someone of great importance to your _Mfalme_, but as I treated Bakari, he spoke very little, if at all, and understood few of my questions. I thought that perhaps this was his lack of trust in me or my abilities, but I found that, in his native tongue, he speaks often and quiet well, even in his sleep. But if Bakari was not your king's son, who was the heir? Who had to be protected? She looked at the baby. "He's such a beautiful boy; the only one Enzi saw originally. That was your worry."

Enzi looked at the baby again, then the old man, finally realizing why they'd kept her away from both the child and Bakari. "Gyasi is Merkonnen?" she stated rather than asked. "Gyasi is the _Mfalme_ of the Variag?" Udayl looked at the baby he held then to Bakari. "Then who is Bakari?"

Udayl signed and cradled the babe as he touched Bakari's shoulder. "Bakari is my brave grandson, who left his country to help an old man complete his final mission for his _Mfalme_. Idyssa is the babe's wet-nurse." The women listened intently as he continued. "Even I cannot remain this stubborn forever. One day I will be gone. Someone had to protect the child until he came of age and I knew I could not."

"Then, it seems, both Merkonnen and Ghadelyna are dead to the world, for everyone's sake." Enzi and Udayl shared a small genuine smile confirming their silent agreement. They would never speak of this to anyone again. Gyasi would forever be protected, and so would she.

"You could return with us to my country," Éowyn said. "To Rohan."

"You could stay here," Udayl said to both of them but focusing on Enzi. "We are not Engoli, but we are Harad. You could finally be a part of a family."

She studied his features, taking a moment to play with Gyasi's cheeks. "No thank you," Enzi said, smiling as she shook her head. "Bree will be a perfect place for all of you to live out your days, free from the wars, unknown and forgotten. In time, it will be home." She smiled at Éowyn. "But I already have a second family and I am eager to return to my home."

* * *

As promised, no cliffhangers this time! So, what do you think will happen next? Will the Variag stay in Bree, and how do you believe the Haradric Civil War is affecting Asana and the Engoli? And what about Dingane? Is he still alive or just protecting the border as Asana previously claimed. Reviews are not only welcomed but appreciated!


	43. Chapter 39

Well, hope you're ready for the next installment?!

* * *

Fairy Skull – Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

AHealingRenaissance – Interesting theories! I guess we'll see what happens! :D Thanks for reading!

ZabuzasGirl – One more chapter, coming up!

silverhawk88 – I thought it was a good experience for Enzi as well. Somehow, I don't think it's the end of the Variag….. Thanks for reading! :D

BrightWatcher – You are awesome! Thanks for the wonderful compliment. I love having the time to really write, read and re-read! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Asana haphazardly jumped up from her bed, her body arching and heaving up the night's meal without her permission. For what felt like hours, she vomited the vile fluid, unable to stop or even adjust herself. When he was done, she lay her aching head back down on the pillows, allowing the night sounds to comfort her as she attempted to slow her racing heart. Her throat was raw and the taste of bile was on her lips. Her stomach cramped unnaturally, as if attempting to find something else to paint the floor with. Her skin was slick with sweat, and when the room no longer spun about, she sat up on the bed, preparing herself for what was to come.

Almost as if cued, a woman entered. She was middle-aged with piercing dark eyes and thin limp hair that barely allowed itself to be braided. She immediately placed a cool cloth dampened by vinegar and Asana noticed that she was completely dressed despite the early hour. It seems that she, too, had come to expect nights as these.

"It seems the herbs are becoming less and less effective, _Mfalme,_" Sawa said quietly, stopping for a moment to light a few of the lamps in the room. She called for maidens and in moments, women were replacing the linens on the bed and cleaning the floor. The golden embers of the morning sun began stretching across the sky as Asana was stripped of her tunic. It was the same process as before. Asana was first wrapped in rags soaked with vinegar-water, an attempt to draw an unfelt fever from her body. Her healer was brought instructed her servant women to wrap talismans in the cloth, representations of her ancestors, even as the women cleaned the room. The dressing was replaced two or three times, until her skin had cooled sufficiently for Sawa and the healer.

Sawa had personally been selected by Amyr when Asana became _Mfalme_, and though she deeply missed her old tutor, she had come to respect and trust the woman. Where Amyr had been the dutiful and kindly tutor, guiding her more like a parent than a servant, Sawa was made of steel, commanding and shrewd even in her servitude, which was needed when a young woman ascended to the throne essentially without any support. Sawa ordered that Asana be taken to the baths, where she was stripped again and lowered in hot, perfumed water, in hopes that the shock in temperature would aid her recovery. Servants lathered her with soapy lotions and scrubbed her from head to foot. Her hair was washed and rinsed in rosewater and braided quickly even though it was still wet.

When the bathing was over, Asana was carried back to her bed. The healer had returned, rubbing medicinal tonics into her chest, abdomen and throat, trying his best to ease her knotted stomach. When he was done, the Sawa ordered the servant women to come quickly, masking the smell of the medicines with scented oils. Asana looked at the rising sun as it creeped higher and higher into the morning sky. She could hear the bustle of a city slowly awakening around the citadel. Men and women preparing themselves for their day of work. Children were laughing and babbling to themselves as they prepared to go to the homes of tutors or apprenticeships. Soldiers barked out commands as those who'd guarded throughout the night were replaced by the less weary. Asana allowed these sounds to calm her, trying to invigorate herself with the waking city's energy.

When the women were done, despite her weariness, Asana sat up when asked, placing herself in a rigid chair as the women made room for others to apply color to her face, as well as adornments in her hair, on her neck and arms, and through the small holes in her ears. Bands of wool were wrapped around her abdomen, making her not appear as emaciated as before, allowing the pale yellow gown she was helped in fit more appropriately. The sun was rising and the women worked quickly, helping her in her flowing yellow gown and placing golden sandals on her feet. Once the women were finished scrutinizing her appearance, she was left to compose herself with only Sawa with her.

The woman had brought her a bit of juice and bread, which Asana ate slowly, fighting to keep it down. Sawa looked at her sympathetically but said nothing, helping her steel her emotions while saying nothing. Asana had dealt with this illness with progressing aggression since her recovery after the great sickness. In truth, she felt she had never truly recovered. It was as if her body was still battling the unseen plague, the plague that her spies noted has completed decimated most of the tribes. After losing so many in the Reaping and then the plague, the last thing the Engoli people needed was the fear of losing the only remaining link to the crown.

She thought of her brother and looked up at Sawa, who had taken to wiping Asana's brow with a square of linen. "The _Kubwa Mwana_ (Great Son)?" she asked the woman, not meeting her eyes. She felt her eyes water as she thought of the last time she'd seen him, they day she'd adorned him and cried on his shoulder. He promised to return and refused to abandon her. Dingane was a man that could be taken at his word. If he could have come home, he would have. And as she clung to the hope that he'd survived the final war at the Gates, even she had to admit it was unlikely he made it back to their territories before the civil war started.

"I've heard no news as of yet, _Mfalme_," Sawa replied as softly as she could. Asana lifted herself up from the hard chair, straining to do so without appearing to be in such a weakened state. Sawa smiled slightly, revealing that she had done so successfully as the young woman walked slowly to the large window, drawing ragged breaths of the morning breeze. The morning smells brought a wave of nausea with them which Sawa seemed to anticipate. "The mganga (healer) brought this for as well," she said quietly handing the young woman a mug to drink. "It should help relieve the symptoms while you attend court today." Asana took it wearily and the woman attempted to help her draw it to her lips until Asana slapped her hand away. They were silent as Asana tasked herself to downing the liquid. "Perhaps your _Jeneralis_ (Generals) will bring news," Sawa said in after a while.

Asana said nothing, finishing the medicine and placing the mug on the sill of the window. Perhaps the soldiers would bring news. Perhaps they would not. But no one outside of her court would know differently. She focused now on her speech, trying to speak calmly and authoritatively without slurring her words. "The Ambassador of Rhûn will return today?"

"Yes, _Mfalme_. "Your _Madiwani _(Councilors)?" There was no comfort the woman offered, no soft touches or warm smiles. Just Sawa's steely gaze willing strength in the young woman's frail body.

Asana preferred it that way. She took another breath, slowing it and closing her eyes. She nodded her head and looked at the older woman, stiffening her posture. "Tell them to assemble in the hall. We must prepare for our guest."

When the ambassador from Rhûn did arrive, it was almost noon. The woman was, again, simply dressed, this time in a blue gown with galena and kohl highlighting her eyes and ochre on her full lips. Her hair was again tied back and only the golden sandals and small jewels hanging from her ears indicated any proper position. "Welcome, _balozi_ (ambassador)," one of Asana's councilors spoke while the woman crept out of her litter. Her soldiers and slaves bowed immediately this time and Asana watched the woman slip out of the golden sandals. She bowed gracefully, this time in Engoli fashion. "_Mimi nyumbani. Mimi ni maudhui._ (I am home. I am content.)"

Her councilors and soldiers shared glances and Asana willed her face to remain placid and watched the woman smile as she looked up directly at her. "A strange greeting when visiting an opposing _Mfalme_," Asana's voice echoed in the hall as she spoke to the woman. I was strange indeed. It was spoken by children when they were joined to families joined through adoption, or by elders when young women and men took them in to care for, or as a marriage blessing. The greeting was an old traditional one only among the Engoli. She couldn't imagine how the Rhûn had known it.

"Yet an honest one, Mfalme," the Ambassador smiled. She smiled sweetly and Asana felt her lips thin. "But first, how did you enjoy the goods, _Mfalme_? Surely they were helpful to your people."

Asana expression remained unchained. "Unfortunately they were trampled by mûmak as we sought to give them out," she said, sorrow lining her voice. "Terrible tragedy. We so wanted to share in the goods from Rhûn."

The woman pouted a bit. "So it is, _Mfalme_. So it is." She looked down to the floor a moment, then back up at Asana. "_Mfalme _Maltok will be greatly disappointed, but, with his permission, I am sure I will be allowed to bring more to replace the goods lost."

Asana couldn't help but smirk a bit. "_Mfalme?_ Is your leader no longer holds the title of lord?"

The ambassador smiled again, her long eyelashes kissing her high cheekbones and she blinked. "He felt the title offended you. He does not wish that the Great Asana think him arrogant." She looked down to the floor, looking a bit embarrassed. "In truth, my tales of your beauty and wisdom made quite an impression on him."

"My wisdom and beauty? Asana questioned skeptically.

"Of course,_ Mfalme_," the ambassador said, looking shocked that Asana has questioned her statement. "You truly are as beautiful and strong as I've been told your mother was. You care about your people a great deal and have sought only their health and protection at this crucial time. And the thought of building a wall! Most impressive! How vulnerable your lands would have been without it. When I took these tales back to _Mfalme_ Maltok, he seemed under a spell." She took a breath before speaking the next line. "I believe my _Mfalme_ has become quite taken with you."

"Temper your words, _Balozi,_" other councilmen said. "This is no common maid in a tavern."

"A-And it would never be my intention or the intention of my _Mfalme_ to ever treat her as such. I only meant to express his growing fondness of you, _Mfalme _Asana." She stood and returned to her litter, reaching for a small wooden box. "He has given me a letter to give you; he regrets not being able to express his feelings personally but felt you would understand the pressures of leading and protecting his people with the kingdoms in such a state." She stepped closer to Asana, softly padding up the steps to her throne until she was at the young leader's feet. She sat on her knees again and opened the box which carried a handwritten letter and a beautiful emerald necklace. "_Mfalme _Maltok hopes that this will prove to impress you as much as you have impressed him."

Asana felt a spell and gripped the chair tightly, closing her eyes and willing the pain to cease. She yearned to clutch her chest but instead made two fists, hoping the pain of her nails digging into her flesh would somehow offset the pain in her chest. She could hazily make out an impression of the ambassador.

"_Mfalme_?" the woman asked quietly, still holding up the open box for her scrutiny.

The spell passed as soon as it had come upon her and she took a quick breath, blinking at the woman until her image was clear. "I – I apologize, _Balozi_ . I suppose I'm just surprised." She took another cleansing breath. "Just what is your leader proposing?"

"Marriage, _Mfalme_. What else?"

* * *

The sun was setting as Éowyn, Enzi, and two of the Rohirrim finally returned to Edoras. One of the soldiers had traveled ahead, announcing their return. Enzi had grown nervous. She imagined a great parade of people clamoring at the door as it had been in her country bringing gifts and dancing in the streets. Despite the excitement she felt at returning home, she yearned for the quiet of Meduseld rather than the responsibility of the entertainment of crowds of people.

She was relieved to find only smiles and nods to great her and their princess. Stable boys kindly took Éowyn's horse and servants came to help with the traveling packs. Enzi kissed Firefoot's head and stroked his mane after dismounting. The horse watched her, barely vocal, but allowed her soft strokes, lazily blinking at her as one of the stable boys came to take him to his stall. "Thank you," she murmured into his mane, stroking him once more before giving him to the young boy. He lazily blinked at her again, before returning to his stall, giving her a moment to stroke Baldor's mane, kissing him softly. She imagined that they would have quite a conversation when they were gone, and, after feeding both of them a carrot, she trudged up the path to the Golden Hall.

The evening lamps were lit and she grew more and more weary, feeling the weight of the journey as she neared the steps to the Meduseld. She was greeted by Gaeruth as she entered, the elder man, grasping her about the shoulders and grinning at her widely. One of the maidens took her traveling pack and the Gaeruth led her to the center of the hall. Enzi watched Éowyn greet her brother, the man spinning her about as if she were a child, and instantly became self-conscious. She was dirty and tired from their journey and felt her palms sweat at the idea of seeing Éomer in such a manner. But before she knew it, she was in front of the two.

His eyes focused on her and almost immediately, he gently released his sister. They quietly held each other's gaze, Éowyn backing up a bit. Éomer took a moment to remove a smudge from Enzi's face. "You're late," he finally said, his lips carrying the barest of smiles.

Enzi smiled, noting Éowyn's beaming behind her brother. "We decided that we needed a vacation before coming back home," Enzi joked. "We were worried that we would be forced to attend more banquets," she continued, thinking briefly of Aldburg and the many events Thora had originally planned.

Éomer chuckled at her words and, after another stunted silence, the two embraced each other both murmuring "I missed you" softly in the other's ear. It seemed that they were both embarrassed at such a display in front of Éowyn, whose grin was so large now that her eyes seemed to disappear.

Éomer gently placed Enzi back on the group, releasing her slightly. "Éowyn says your trip was successful," he said after a while. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to say more, but took his cue with a nod.

"Yes!" Enzi exclaimed. "Very much so." She looked around the room for a moment. "Where is Ida?" she asked. "I'd hoped to tell her as well." Éomer seemed uncomfortable, his grin faltering a bit. "She's alright?" Enzi asked hesitantly, watching his eyes.

"Oh yes," Éomer assured her, rubbing her arms a bit. "She – She's just a bit unavailable at the moment."

Enzi and Éowyn shared a look for a moment. She had not even entered her confinement when they'd left. "Already?" Éowyn asked her brother, who nodded. "Where is she?"

"In her birthing room," Éomer said quietly. The two women shared a look and rushed quickly to the servant's quarters. They passed Hakon, Ida's husband, who was hunched over in the small kitchen of one of the rooms, so beside himself with worry that he didn't recognize that the two women had passed him. They washed their hands and face before entering Ida's room.

The woman was soaked with sweat, her red hair dripping as an elder woman attended her. She was already seated in the birthing chair, and was straining so badly that her body shook.

"Ida?" Enzi said, rushing up and dabbing her forehead with a linen.

"My… my lady," she strained. "You came in time." She attempted to smile but the pain was so great that she could give barely more than a grimace.

Enzi only smiled, rubbing the woman's head. She had entered nervously, but now that she was here, refused to leave. Éowyn neared the woman as well and the two noted that the woman had been given herbs to chew by the midwife. So the women surrounded Ida, aiding the midwife as best they could. They soothed and encouraged the red-haired woman as she wailed, screamed, and cried. The midwife had her spit out the herbs when the birth was near, thinking that continuing the herb treatment would further dull Ida's senses. The strength of the mother would be needed to bring her child into the world and, like it or not, that meant fighting against the pain. After hours of struggle, the small form of a baby was birthed in a rush of blood.

The midwife smiled, swaddling the babe almost instantly. "A boy, Ida," she smiled. "You have a son."

Ida smiled relieved to hear the babe crying in the darkness of the room. "A son," Ida laughed. "I was assured by my mother that it would be a girl!" Enzi and Éowyn helped the woman to the bath to be cleaned while the mid-wife checked the babe's health. When she was cleaned she was gingerly taken to her bed, where the midwife had cleaned the babe and swaddled him again. By now, other servant women had come, to help in the birthing room and to congratulate the new mother.

Only when the child and mother were settled was the father allowed to visit his wife. The two dissolved in a fit of giggles and tears at the sight of the infant, Hakon marveling at his skin and both wondering what his eyes would look like when they opened. But when the midwife made it clear that Ida would need to rest, Hakon acquiesced, leaving his son in Enzi's arms as he shouted excitedly around the hall. Soon Ida had drifted to sleep and Enzi found herself holding the small beautiful creature, rocking him quietly in a nearby room.

His hair was sparse and she rubbed his cheeks gently as the baby slept, humming then singing softly. "_Nzuri moja, tamu moja, kamili ya furaha na ahadi. Inaweza siku zako kuwa na furaha, inaweza usiku wako kuwa kamili ya mapumziko, inaweza kamwe kuwa peke yake na kujua wewe ni daima alipenda._ (Beautiful one, sweet one, full of joy and promise. May your days be full of joy, may your nights be full of rest, may you never be alone and know you are always loved.)" She felt her eyes sting with tears but continued singing to the small child, her face torn in both a grimace and smile.

"He's beautiful," Éomer said, walking in quietly. She imagined it had not taken Hakon long to spread the word to his king and smiled brightly despite the tears.

He sat beside her gently as she turned to face him. "Éomer King, I present to you, your newest countryman." He noted the tangle of emotions warring in her face but said nothing, focusing on the child. "Welcome to Meduseld, child," he said quietly," softly grazing the boy's tender skin with his calloused fingers. "Welcome home."

* * *

Over the next few days, Ida was taken to her bed, and Hakon was allowed to be with her as she recovered. She was able to feed the boy, but, despite her wishes, not much else. The doctor said that this was a crucial time for the mother. Éowyn and Éomer ordered that she be attended to day and night by women until she recovered and Enzi and Éowyn leaped at the chance to care for their child. She held them now, humming the same melody that she'd sang on the day of his birth, barely noticing him walk up to her.

"He's beautiful, isn't he," she said finally in the stillness of the room.

"That he is," Éomer said, taking her hand in his, stroking the child's hair. "His father is overjoyed. Are all women inheritantly gifted with the ability to care for children?" he asked jokingly.

"No," she smiled. "I took care of Asana when she was a child." She was quiet a moment as she considered her next question. "Ida will survive," she said a bit hesitantly.

"She will, Enzi," Éomer assured. "She is young, strong, and determined. She has encountered tougher trials than childbirth. You." He added the final word, bumping her to illicit a laugh. When none came, he turned to face her, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Enzi only smiled slightly. She'd told him of their travels over the past few says, of the discovery of the Variag and the stalemate of secrets that had allied her with them. "Thinking of Gyasi, the child," she said. "No child should lose their mother when so young."

"His identity is protected and he has three of his capable people protecting him, not to mention the people of Bree," Éomer reasoned. "From what you've told me, they were willing to do almost anything to protect the child and his family."

"But one day, they may leave him. They may die. And he will remain alone."

They were not talking about Ida's child or the Variag prince anymore. "Asana is safe. And this is something you did not know before. Enjoy this small victory," he murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead. They stood that way for a while, until Gaeruth came rushing into the room, shaking the baby out of his slumber. The infant began to wail as the man rushed to his king.

"A thousand apologies, my lord," he said softly as Enzi struggled to calm the infant.

"What is it, Gaeruth?" Éomer asked, releasing Enzi as she continued to rock the crying child.

"You have a visitor, my lord," the man said.

Éomer looked at Enzi for a while as her stomach knotted. "From Rhûn?" he asked, tentatively?"

Gaeruth shook his head quickly. "No. it is the Faramir, steward of Gondor. He says it is about unfinished business."

Moments after Faramir's entry into the hall, Enzi gave the baby to his father and sought Éowyn, finding her in the library. "Éowyn, you must come with me," she commanded breathlessly.

"What is it?" the princess asked but Enzi offered no response. She just grasped the princess about the arm, leading her quietly into the main hall.

When the two entered, they saw Éomer seated on his throne and Faramir, still cloaked, standing before him. Faramir had said something that seemed to anger Éomer and the king was about to respond but at the sight of his sister, his eyes softened. "Sister," his voice boomed. "Come to me, please."

"What," Éowyn asked a bit skeptically. "What's happened?" Her eyes searched the other three faces in the room, finally settling on Faramir's features.

"The steward and I have been in correspondence since you left for Bree with Enzi," Éomer said quietly, taking hold of his sister's hand.

She looked from man to man, still nervous. "To what end?" she asked her brother, who still held her hand in his.

He leaned forward in his chair, enveloping both her hands in his. There was a certain sadness in his eyes as he looked back up at her. Finally, he spoke, softly. "Are you sure you want this, sister?"

Éowyn, still confused, blinked at her brother. "Want what?" she asked.

"Me." She spun around to find Faramir timidly kneeling on one knee. Suddenly the room felt empty and she walked up to the steward, facing him for a while in complete silence. "Will you marry me, my lady?"

* * *

Hmm... two weddings. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
